Avatar cuando llama la sangre, El regreso de los Maestros Aire
by lupita leal
Summary: Aang por fin pudo encontrar a su pequeña Kya ahora tratara de recuperar el tiempo que les fue robado, pero pasa el tiempo y a el lo vuelven a presionar con los "maestros aires" sabiendo que su amada hija es "maestra agua"
1. Chapter 1

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Introducción:**_

_**Aang ya había encontrado a Kya y por fin están juntos, Padre e Hija ahora tendrán que rencontrarse después de varios años separados, pero cuando pasa el tiempo a Aang nuevamente lo presionan con los de los "Maestros Aires" sabiendo que su amada hija no es Maestra Aire sino Maestra Agua.**_

_Aang estaba en el acantilado viendo en atardecer cuando cuando sintió que alguien se aproximaba._

_¡Papi! Que ¿Estás haciendo? –le pregunta Kya._

_Aang sonríe y abraza a su hija._

_Sabes ¡hija! Cuando te vi la primera vez, sentí una alegría en mi corazón que vibraba de alegría, mi pequeño amor, es el sentimiento que tengo por ti, el de un padre hacia su hija y eso es el llamado de la sangre. -Aang le dice._

_Kya sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla. -Sí papi yo también lo sentí cuando te vi, creí que estaba enamorada de ti, pero si lo estoy, pero eso el sentimiento que tiene una hija por su padre y si es verdad, papi que la sangre llama._

_Cuando alguien los saca de su plática._

_-¿Qué están haciendo? –le dice Sokka_

_Ambos voltean sonrientes._

_-¡tío Sokka! –le grita Kya alegre._

_-estamos viendo el atardecer –ella le dice_

_Sokka sonríe –vengan a la fiesta._

_Ambos asienten y se van con Sokka a la fiesta y al unirse ven a una personita toda enojada._

_-¿Qué te pasa Lin? –Kya le pregunta_

_Ella toda molesta y con mala cara - ¿estoy enojada? –ella le responde._

_-¿Por qué estas enojada? ¡Lin! –le pregunta su madre_

_Ella llorando volta a verlos -¿Por qué ella ya no es mi hermana? –Lin le responde dirigiéndose a Kya_

_Kya la abraza y le sonríe -¡pero Lin! Pero si somos ¡hermanas! –le responde Kya_

_Lin sonríe y abraza a Kya -¡es verdad! ¿Qué somos hermana? –Lin nuevamente le pregunta_

_Si Lin si somos hermanas, pero recuerda que mi nombre es Kya no Tula –ella le responde y abraza a Kya sonriente _

_¡Kya! ¿Por qué distes el nombre de ¡Katara!? –le pregunta Haru_

_Kya sonríe y voltea a ver a su padre que él se sorprende a lo que dice._

_-¿Cómo está eso hija? –Aang le pregunta_

_Ella sonríe –veras Papi lo que pasa cuando me invitaron a venir con ellos a Ciudad República uno de los checadores le preguntaron al tío Haru con ¿Quien viajaban?, le dijo que con sus 2-hijas y el señor voltea a vernos el nos pregunto nuestro nombre yo le dije de Katara, solamente se me vino a la mente ahora se que ella es mi mami –Kya les dice_

_Aang sonríe abraza a su hija le da un beso en su frente_

_-¡eso sí!, no puedes negar que eres hija de la reina del azúcar, ¡bebe azúcar! –le dice Toph_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Cómo que bebe azúcar? –ella le pregunta._

_Veras bebe azúcar, no puedes negar porque tu madre y tu son muy sentimentales y para todo lloran –Toph le responde_

_¡de verdad! ¿papi? –le pregunta a Aang_

_Aang sonríe –Si mi pequeño amor, no puedes negar que tienes el gran corazón de mami –el le dice._

_Eso si no puedes negar que en eso te pareces a mi hermana o sea tu ¡madre!, pero no puedes negar también que solamente te faltan los tatuajes para que te parezcas a tu ¡padre! –le dice Sokka_

_Bueno tio Sokka si me pareciera a papi ¡seria maestra aire! No ¡maestra agua! –Kya le dice._

_No hija cualquiera que haya sido tu elemento yo te amo y siempre te amare –le dice Aang_

_¡de veras! ¡PAPI! –Kya le dice_

_¡vez! Que no puedes negar que eres hija de tu ¡madre! –le vuelve a decir Toph._

_Todos ríen y en el transcurso del la noche se hace amena alegre feliz cuando llego la hora de despedirse._

_Y bien papi ¿todavía esta tu invitación para vivir contigo? –le pregunta Kya._

_Aang sonríe –claro hija, pero primero tendré que limpiar nuestra casa –el le responde_

_Toph se carcajea –claro y comprarle una cama, ¿Por qué creo que en su cuna ella no cabe? –les dice_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y suspira._

_De verdad hija si tendré que comprarte una cama, porque en tu cunita no caves –le dice Aang_

_Kya sonríe – bien papi entonces me iré a la casa del tío Sokka y Suki y vengo mañana para ayudarte a limpiar –ella le dice._

_**Ciudad República.**_

_Aang deja primero a Toph, Haru y Lin en su casa, para después dirigirse a la casa de Sokka a dejar a los demás, incluyendo a su hija, al llegar ellos se despiden._

_Nos vemos mañana ¡papi! –le dice Kya_

_Él le da un beso en su frente –hasta mañana mi pequeño amor –le dice Aang-_

_Sokka te la encargo –le dice Aang_

_Sokka sonríe y pone un brazo en su hombro –no tengas pendiente mi sobrina estará bien contigo –le responde el._

_Aang sale se dirige a la isla porque con tantas emociones el todavía no lo cree que su pequeña niña, su bebe por tanto tiempo por fin está con él, que se dispone para ir a su habitación a descansar._

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Aang despierta con una ganas de poder vivir, porque por fin su pequeña bebe está con él._

_¡Buenos días! ¡papi! –le habla Kya_

_El sonríe todo alegre que corre para abrazarla –Buenos días mi pequeño amor –le dice el_

_Y ¿Bien en que te voy a ayudar? –Kya le pregunta_

_Kya hija veras –el suspira- tengo tanto tiempo que no entro en nuestra casa –el le dice_

_Kya lo toma de la mano –vamos a entrar los dos juntos ¿Qué te parece? –ella le pregunta_

_Aang Asiente y ambos se disponen a entrar a su "casa" cuando…._

_¿Qué grande es? –Kya le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe –Si Kya _

_En eso como un instinto ella se dirige en donde es la habitación de sus padres y Aang al verla se sorprende pero ella se detiene antes de entrar._

_¿Aquí es donde dormíamos? ¡Kya! –le dice Aang_

_Kya abre la puerta y se sorprende al ver la cama y a un lado "su cuna" que ella se acerca y dentro de su cuna hay un peluche que ella lo agarra y al moverlo se oye la sonaja, y ella como un recuero sonríe volta a ver a su padre _

_¿Qué pasa? ¡papi! –ella le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe y se quita las lagrimas de sus ojos -¡Hija! Lo que pasa es tu peluche te lo pondríamos para que te durmieras, bueno uno de tantos –le dice el_

_Kya sonríe -¡si!_

_Aang asiente – sí, bueno había tantas cosas que hacíamos para que te durmieras Kya, tantas cosas, que hasta te cantaba –el le dice._

_Kya se sienta en la cama y en sus manos todavía trae su peluche, Aang se sienta al lado de ella y voltea a ver la cama ella suspira -¿Aquí dormían tu y mami? –ella le pregunta_

_SI Kya aquí dormíamos y a un lado estabas tú –Aang le dice cuando Kya empieza a llorar._

_¡Dime! ¡PAPI! ¿Por qué la maldad nos separo? –ella le pregunta._

_Aang abraza a Kya y llora con ella -¡Hija! No lo sé, pero no hay que pensar en el ayer lo bueno es que estamos ahora juntos los dos, aunque tu mami no esté con nosotros. –le responde el_

_Kya nuevamente suspira -¡si es verdad lo que me dijiste! ¿Qué iba a tener un hermanito? –ella le pregunta_

_¡Si! Hija, lo supe después cuando –el suspira- tu mami ya no estaba con nosotros._

_Papi tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte que no sé por dónde empezar –ella le dice_

_Aang sonríe -¡claro!, Kya, todas las preguntas que me quieras hacer yo te las responderé, _

_Kya sonríe abraza su padre y le ayuda a limpiar y arreglar un poco, cuando ella pregunta por la habitación de enfrente a la de ellos, Aang la abre y ella se sorprende. _

_¡Guau! ¡papi! –que habitación tan hermosa –ella le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe –Kya esta iba ser tu habitación cuando fueras un poco más grande –el le responde_

_Kya volta a verlo -¿Todavía puede ser mi habitación? –ella le pregunta con una gran sonrisa._

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡Claro! Kya ¿deseas que quitemos algo? –le pregunta_

_Kya mueve la cabeza -¡No! Papi, no lo quiero así como esta con todos estos adornos y monos de peluches –ella le dice._

_Aang sonríe –bien pero iremos para que te fabrique una cama y algo de muebles ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta_

_Kya todo alegre- ¡Si! Vamos._

_Aang y Kya salen en donde fabrican muebles y al llegar al lugar._

_¿Cómo desea su diseño? ¡Avatar! –le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe – no, no lo sé ¿Qué diseño te gustaría Kya? –le pregunta a su hija_

_Ella mueve su boca y pensativa - ¡a! ya sé cómo ¿tendrá una hoja y lápiz?-Kya pregunta._

_El vendedor asiente le entrega una hoja y lápiz en eso ella hace un diseño cuando Aang al verlo se sorprende._

_¿te gusta? ¡Papi! –ella le pregunta a su padre._

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja -¡claro Kya! Si son los símbolos que te representa los del aire y agua-le dice el_

_El vendedor asiente a la petición de Kya y le comunica que los muebles tardarían un par de meses._

_Aang y Kya salen del lugar se dirigen nuevamente hacia la isla comen hay mismo y antes de llevarla nuevamente a la casa de Sokka el invita a su hija a sentarse._

_¿Qué pasa? ¡papi! –ella le pregunta_

_Aang de su bolsillo saca una caja y se le entrega a su hija, ella lo abre y se sorprende su contenido._

_¡Papi! Es un collar de espolones –ella le dice._

_Si hija pero este collar tiene un gran significado en la familia de tu mami –Aang le dice a su hija_

_Kya voltea a verlo ¿Cómo que pertenece a la familia? –ella le pregunta_

_Mira Kya este collar a pertenecido a las mujeres de la tribu agua, primero fue de tu bisabuela Gran-Gran, después de tu abuela "Kya" que tu llevas su nombre, para luego tenerlo tu mami –el suspira-yo se que tu mami, desearía dártelo, por eso te lo entrego a ti cariño y espero que algún dia, espero que muy lejano tu se lo entregues a tu hija o sea a mi nieta, para que sigua con la tradición –Aang le dice. _

_Kya lo abraza –si papi con orgullo llevar este collar –ella le dice._

_Aang asiente y abraza a su hija para ahora si disponerse a dejarle en casa de Sokka_

_**Ciudad República.**_

_**Casa de Sokka.**_

_Sokka los recibe en su casa cuando se da cuenta de algo._

_¿eso no es el collar de mi hermana? –le pregunta._

_Kya lo afirma y Sokka la abraza._

_Solamente tú eres digna de llevar ese collar pequeña Kya –le dice Sokka-_

_En la cena._

_Aang todavía piensas irte ¿al templo del aire del sur? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang voltea a velo y ve a Kya que ella pone cara triste pero sonríe – Si Sokka dirás ¡iremos! –le dice el_

_¿Qué te vas a llevar a Kya? –Sokka pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Si Sokka iremos Kya y yo –el le dice_

_Kya sonreí de oreja a oreja –si papi me vas a llevar ¿al templo? – ella pregunta_

_Aang sonríe –claro Kya ahora que te tengo tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo perdido para llevarte a todos los lugares –el le responde._

_¡pero tio Aang! Nosotros pendamos que le ibas a enseñar a Kya ¿agua control? –pregunta el pequeño Hakoda_

_Aang sonríe –claro que le enseñare, pero todo a su tiempo –le responde_

_El niño sonríe._

_¿para cuándo piensan partir? –le pregunta Suki_

_Pasado mañana tengo que hablar con los acólitos y me gustaría Suki si le puede ayudar a Kya para que se prepare porque viajaremos en "Appa" –Aang le dice_

_¡Claro Aang! Con todo gusto –ella le responde_

_Cuando Kya grita de alegría –voy a viajar en appa, voy a viajar en appa cuando ella para._

_Oye papi y ¿momo? –ella le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe –claro que momo ira._

_Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja se despide de su padre y él le recuerda que pasada mañana pasa por ella._

_Kya asiente y se dispone a descansar y pensar en la felicidad que a ella le habían robado cuando saca de sus cosas la fotografía de ellos _

_-¡Mami! Como quisiera que tú estuvieras con nosotros –ella besa la fotografía y se dispone a dormir. Y soñar que pasado mañana empieza su viaje con su padre "el Avatar Aang"._

_**Gracias dejen sus mensajes y comentarios a esta historia.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a las personas que me han comentado, si he querido seguir con esta historia claro y espero que no se me alargue mucho para continuar con la "otra" para que tengan dos versiones, pero en fin vivía el mundo "AVATAR".**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**Karen 10 **_

_**Mitzka Avatar.**_

_**Lanhua**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Y anónimos**_

_**Gracias por seguir.**_

_**Templo del aire del sur.**_

_Aang y kya iban rumbo al templo del aire del sur cuando…_

_¡mira Kya! La cordillera de Pakua! Ya casi llegamos-le dice él_

_Kya sonríe -¡Guau! ¡Papi! ¡Que emoción! –_

_En eso ambos sonríen cuando appa vuela más rápido_

_¡agárrate! Bien hija –le dice_

_Kya asiente y con un abrazo bien apretado se sostiene del brazo de su padre._

_Al llegar al templo ya los estaban esperando._

_¡Aang! –le grita_

_Cuando lo ven que alguien viene con él._

_¡por los espíritus! ¡si él la bebe! ¡KYA! –le grita Shama._

_Kya sonríe y Aang abraza a su hija._

_¡pero déjame! ¡VERTE! Que hermosa eres estas como te recuerdo, tu piel y tus hermosos ojos color de cielo –le dice Shama._

_Kya sonríe –gracias señora._

_Shama mueve la cabeza -¡hija! Soy Shama tu no me recuerdas eras una bebe cuando –ella suspira-bueno lo que paso –le dice ella._

_-pero no pongamos caras tirites lo bueno que están aquí –le dice Shani_

_Shani y Shama los invitan a pasar en eso que llegan los demás _

_¡por todos los espíritus! Si es la ¡muñeca! –le dice Lily_

_Kya se sonroja ante el cumplido –Gracias, señora-_

_Lily mueve su cabeza,-nada de señora, soy Lily yo tenía 10-años cuando naciste y si sigues siendo una muñeca recuerdo bien el primer día que te vimos –le dice ella_

_En eso Kya ve a su padre y asiente a lo que le dicen, ella sonríe de alegría._

_-y bien ¿como ha estado todo? –pregunta Aang_

_Shani medio sonríe –sabes que mi hijo –el se rasca la cabeza- se fue del templo para estudiar medicina-le dice él a Aang._

_Aang sonríe –Shani que tiene de malo ser médico, mientras siga nuestras tradiciones no cambia nada –el le responde._

_Shani y Shama sonríe –gracias Aang nosotros sabíamos que tu nos apoyarías con eso._

_Bien si me permiten tengo que mostrarle a Kya el templo –le dice Aang._

_Cuando…_

_¡Aang! ¿la misma habitación de siempre? –le dice Shama_

_-Si por favor la misma y la más cerca de mí para mi bebe –él les pide._

_Shama asiente a la petición de Aang y Kya no se queda callada._

_Papi ¿Cómo que la misma habitación? –ella pregunta_

_Aang suspira – Mira mi pequeño amor aquí en el templo como el la isla cerré la habitación que compartía con tu mami -el le comenta_

_Bueno papi ya estoy aquí porque no lo abres –ella le dice._

_Cariño lo que pasa –el suspira y se sonroja- es la habitación que tu mami y yo pasamos en nuestra luna de miel, me entiendes –Aang le recalca_

_¡A si!, es donde ustedes me hicieron –ella le dice como si nada._

_Aang se para en seco a lo que su hija le dice que no sabe si gritarle o ponerse más rojo cuando Kya se da cuenta de su reacción._

_¡Papi! No te pongas así tengo 17-años y se cómo se hacen los bebes –Kya le dice firme_

_Aang sigue rojo con la revelación de su hija -¡pero!... ¡HIJA!, tu para mi eres un ¡Bebe! –el le dice_

_Kya sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla -¡Papi! Para ti siempre ser tu bebe, pero no puedes negar que ya soy una mujer._

_Aang medio serio- ¡dirás casi!, todavía ¡no! –le dice._

_Kya mueve su cabeza dándole entender que está bien._

_Pasa la tarde Aang le muestra todo el lugar (parte) pero tienen mucho tiempo por recorrer a gusto y sin prisa el templo, cuando cae la noche el sale a meditar._

_¿Qué haces? ¡papi! –Kya pregunta._

_Medito hija-le responde_

_¿deseas aprender? –Aang le pregunta_

_¡si claro! –_

_Imita mis movimientos relaja tu cuerpo respira profundo y trata de contactarte con tu interior –le dice_

_Kya hace lo que su padre dice cuando el voltea a verla le recorre las lagrimas._

_¡Ella está meditando! ¡No!... lo puedo creer –el dice_

_En eso que ella sale de su meditación ve a su padre con lágrimas._

_¿Qué pasa? ¡papi! –ella le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe -¡Hija! No creí que aprendieras tan rápido._

_Kya sonríe – sabes cuando me castigaban yo me escapaba me iba al oasis donde están los espíritus del Océano y de la Luna y muchas veces los veía y caía como en un trance, como en paz y tranquilidad –ella le dice._

_Aang agacha su cabeza –Dime hija ellos como te trataban._

_Kya suspira- siempre me pregunte si ellos eran mis padres, porque nunca quería que saliera y muchos menos cuando había personas que no eran de la tribu –ella le dice._

_Aang se sorprende – Ahora entiendo porque nunca te encontré ellos te tenia bien escondida y si no fuera por tu fiesta creo que tampoco. –el le dice_

_Kya abraza a su padre –ya papi lo bueno que estamos juntos, sabes te acuerdas de la fotografía que estamos todos, bueno cuando yo era bebe, donde viene los abuelos –ella le cometa_

_Si Kya que lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa? –_

_Sabes creo que si vi un día al abuelo Hakoda –ella dice_

_Aang voltea a verla se sorprende -¿Cómo es eso hija?_

_Creo que tenía como 6-años yo me escabullía para escuchar las platicas y una de esas fue sin querer que me tope con él, lo recuerdo bien me miro como nunca nadie me había mirado sus ojos eran de asombro y recuerdo que me dijo mi nombre "Kya" pero yo me asunte y corrí a esconderme cuando –ella para y Aang la interrumpe-_

_Lo recuerdo Kya, porque después me avisaron que él estaba muy grave y deseaba verme, que llego muy mal de la tribu del norte –Aang comenta_

_En eso ambos se miran_

_Papi tú crees que ellos –ella suspira- ¿le hicieron algo malo?_

_Aang abraza a su hija –no lo sé, no quiero pensarlo –el le dice le da un beso en su frente._

_Pasa los días Kya y Aang está tan feliz cuando…._

_¡Kya! te ¿gustaría conocer la isla de Kyosh?-le pregunta_

_Si papi sería bonito conocer el lugar –ella le responde_

_Bien prepárate porque mañana iremos a la isla._

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

_**Isla de Kyosh-**_

_Aang y Kya iban en appa cuando..._

_¡mira Kya! El pez ¡Koy! -Le dice Aang_

_Kya se sorprende – a que bien_

_¿te gustaríamos que lo montemos? –le pregunta_

_Kya ase gesto -¡No! Papi, si deseas tu –ella le responde_

_Aang sonríe a la respuesta de su hija cuando viene algo en su pensamiento_

"_No se te ocurra llevar a mi hija"- Katara dice el_

_¿Qué dices? ¡papi! –le pregunta su hija_

_El sonríe –nada, hija nada –el suspira y vuelve a sonreír_

_En eso baja de appa cuando alguien se les acerca _

_¡Aang! Viniste ¿por mi?-le pregunta_

_¡Papi! ¿Quién ES ELLA? –le grita Kya_

_Aang traga saliva, se rasca la cabeza en eso_

_¡Tú eres! ¿la bebe? –le dice_

_Kya agarra del brazo a Aang dándole entender que nadie se la acerque cuando la misma muchacha dice._

_Ja, ja, ja , si eres la misma cara de tu ¡Madre! Cuando se enoja –ella le dice_

_¡Koko! ¡Koko! ¿eres tú? –le pregunta Aang_

_Ella sonríe -¡claro! ¿Quién crees que era?-ella le pregunta._

_¡PAPI! ¿Quién ES ELLA? –nuevamente le pregunta su hija enojada_

_¡Kya! Me imagino tu nombre ¡verdad!, mira soy Koko una viaja amiga de tus padres y de tus tíos Suki y Sokka-ella le dice._

_Kya volta a ver a su padre cuando el asiente, ella como quiera le hace cara en eso_

_¡Aang! –le grita Oyagi_

_¡Oyagi! –le responde_

_¡Por todos los espíritus! ¿por fin encontraste a tu hija?- le pregunta el._

_Aang asiente y abraza a Kya_

_¡Hija! Es el Oyagi el padre de Suki –le Dice Aang_

_Kya sonríe y saluda_

_Pero entren a su isla –les pide Oyagi_

_Ambos asienten y se van con él, cuando hay otra persona que se alegra al verlos-_

_¡pero por los espíritus! ¡si son! –ella se queda con la boca abierta._

_Aang le saluda y le confirma –Si Oyuqi es mi bebe, mi pequeño amor –le dice._

_En eso ella la abraza y llora de alegría- ¡Pero qué hermosa eres! Sabes si te pareces a tus padres- le dice Oyuqui_

_Kya sonreí –Gracias señora_

_Nada de gracias soy tu ¡abuela!, Oyuqui, acuérdate que Suki es mi hija –le dice_

_Kya nuevamente le sonríe –Si Abuela_

_Oyuqui hace que pasen en eso todos en el pueblo desean conocer a la hija de Aang que tanto tiempo estaba desaparecida que han organizado una pequeña cena._

_En la cena_

_Dime Aang ¿en donde encontraste a tu hija? –le pregunta Koko_

_Aang suspira –en la tribu agua del norte-le responde_

_Koko como desea saber más cuando Oyagi la interrumpe._

_-Gracias a todos por asistir a esta pequeña cena porque tenemos personas muy importantes y gratas que hay que festejar y mucha felicidad de ante mano- dice Oyagi_

_- Gracias Oyagi fue muy hermoso –le dice Aang._

_Cuando bien una muchacha a sacar al "Avatar" a bailar el sonríe y acepta su propuesta cuando Kya se pone celosa en eso_

_Ja, ja, de veras "Kya" no puedes negar ser hija de Katara –le dice Koko_

_Kya voltea a verla y le da una cara de odio en eso Oyuqui carraspea._

_¡Koko! No tienes ¿que hacer? –le pregunta Oyuqui._

_Si ya lo sé, ustedes no aguantan nada- se va Koko molesta._

_¡Hija no le hagas caso! Ella siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención –le comenta_

_Kya sonríe – ¿Si es verdad que cuando llegaron la primera vez mis papas y mi tío ustedes no sabían que él era el "Avatar"? –le pregunta ella._

_Oyuqui sonríe- si hija es verdad, y también la última vez que vi a tu mami fue aquí, ellos estaban de luna de miel, sabes ella ya sospechaba que tu venias en camino yo solamente le afirme que si, también le aconsejé que no dejara a tu padre –le dice_

_Cuando Kya se sorprende - ¿Cómo que mami iba a dejar a papi? –le pregunta_

_Oyuqui se sorprende a lo que dijo – Hija discúlpame no fue mi intención que superas que tus padres, más bien tu mami que ella pensaba dejarlo –le dice_

_Kya medio furiosa -¿me lo puede explicar? –le pregunta_

_En eso se acerca Aang y ve a su hija enojada_

_¡Papi! ¿Cómo es eso que mami te iba a dejar? –Le pregunta toda molesta cuando ve que se le acercan varias muchachas queriendo bailar con él y ella le dice –Ya veo porque mi mami ¿te quería dejar? Y sale enojada y furiosa de ahí._

_Aang discúlpame no fue mi intención –le dice Oyuqui toda apendad_

_Aang la tranquiliza y sale a buscar a su hija que la encuentra llorando_

_Kya ¡hija! –le habla_

_¿Qué pasa? –le responde molesta_

_Aang se sienta a su lado – ¡Hija! –Suspira – lo que paso que fui un tonto yo todavía no sabía que va venias en camino, fue un comentario que dije y tu mami lo tomo mal –le dice_

_Kya voltea a verlo -¡de verdad! Papi –lo dices seria._

_Aang la abraza – si hija como es el destino fue aquí hace 18-años también vinimos a visitarlos y una persona me comento que si pensábamos tener hijos pronto yo le dije que no._

_Kya se sorprende y llora más_

_Hija no llores, me partes el alma, como aquella vez con tu mami cuando dije ese comentario – Aang suspira_

_De veras papi solamente lo dijiste o en verdad tú no me ¿querías? –le pregunta Kya todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Aang abraza a su hija - ¡Hija! Por favor no piense eso en ¡verdad! ¡Yo te amo! y, si me sentí muy al después que dije eso, yo todavía no sabía que ya venias en camino, y sabes me costó mucho que tu mami me digiera, me costó bastante Kya, que pensé que ya estaba arrepentida en casarse conmigo- le dice él._

_Kya volta –y ¿que mas paso? –le pregunta._

_Aang sonríe –Después de salimos de aquí, tu mami se sintió mal, sabes tenia nauseas, ascos y casi se desmaya que creí que la perdía, para rematar estaba lejana de mi hasta que la martirice que me digiera que le pasaba y cuando me dijo quede como un tonto hasta que ella me recalco que iba ser Padre y si soy un Padre orgulloso de su pequeño amor, porque eso eres tu, tu mami mi gran amor y tu mi pequeño –le dice_

_Kya sonríe y abraza a su padre._

_De veras Kya en eso si te pareces a mami –le dice_

_Kya se sorprende -¿de qué? –le pregunta_

_Se rasca la cabeza –de celosa –le dice Aang_

_Kya le hace mueca –pues ni modo yo no tengo la culpa de tener un papa muy guapo- le dice_

_Aang se sonroja –Gracias hija, gracias por levantarme el ánimo pero sin tu mami de que sirve que sea "guapo" –le responde._

_Cuando las cosas entre padre e hija estaban arregladas les hablan_

_¡vengan a cenar! –les grita Oyuqui_

_Vamos hija –le dice Aang_

_Ella sonríe –si vamos papi –le responde._

_Cuando…_

_Y bien papi ¿mañana adonde iremos? –le pregunta Kya_

_Regresamos al templo Kya –le responde_

_¿Qué bueno?- le dice ella_

_En eso ambos entran a cenar y Aang nuevamente recuerda las palabras de su amada_

_Ya sabias porque no querías que trajera a Kya ¡verdad!, ¡Katara! –el dice y sonríe y espera que nada salga mal con su hija en este viaje esperado de reencontrarse._

_**Comentarios, dejen sus mensajes**_

_**Gracias.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Templo del aire del sur.**_

_Aang y Kya estaban disfrutando de varias semanas que están en el templo que en realidad para ambos han sido de maravilla._

_Aang ha descubierto que tiene una hermosa y maravillosa hija, que como siempre ha lamentado que entre ellos no está su amada Katara para que la disfrute, que poco a poco ha tratado el, que el rencor por la separación se esté desapareciendo y disfrutar más a su pequeño amor-_

_Kya ha disfrutado la compañía y el calor de Aang porque ellos "los reyes" nunca casi le demostraron su amor siempre tratándola de esconder y ocultar de extraños, pero con él se ha sentido libre y querida que también lamenta de no poder que su madre estuviera con ellos para gozarla y amarla._

_¡Hija! ¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya sonríe -¡disfrutando la tarde! –_

_Aang le da un beso en su frente –Kya te gustaría que fuéramos ¿ha otro lugar? –le pregunta _

_Kya volta a verlo y arque su ceja –si es a la isla de Kyosh ¡no! –le responde molesta._

_Aang se ríe– no hija hay no –le dice y la abraza._

_¿Adonde quieres ir? ¡Papi! –le pregunta seria._

_No lo sé, que te parecería ir a visitara a ¿Honora? –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya pega un grito -¡Si!, si vamos a ver a Honora –le dice toda alegre._

_Aang asiente y le comenta que prepare sus cosas porque mañana parte a la Nación del Fuego._

_**Nación del Fuego.**_

_**Palacio Real.**_

_Aang y Kya ya estaban llegando a la nación cuando….._

_¡Mira! ¡Abuelito!, es el tío ¡Aang! Y viene…. ¡KYA! –grita Honora _

_¡KYA!, ¡Kya! –le grita Honora._

_Aang y Kya baja de Appa cuando viene corriendo Honora _

_¡Kya! –le grita Honora_

_¡Honora! –Kya le grita_

_En eso ambas chicas se abrazan._

_¿Por qué no nos avisaron que vendrían?-les pregunta Iroh_

_Quisimos que fuera una sorpresa –le contesta Aang._

_Bien tío Aang me imagino que no te molesta que Kya se quede conmigo en mi ¿habitación?-le pregunta Honora_

_¡claro que no! –le responde el._

_En eso las chicas van corriendo a la habitación de Honora cuando en el jardín _

_¡Aang! Qué alegría –le dice Mai_

_Aang sonríe –gracias sabes que vengo con mi hija –le dice_

_Mai sonríe –me alegro que por fin tengas un poco de alegría –le dice_

_Dirás toda la alegría del mundo –le responde Aang_

_¡Aang! –grita Zuko_

_¡Zuko! –le responde él_

_Escuche que vienes con ¿tu hija? –le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe –si vengo con Kya –le dice._

_Todos estaban en plática cuando…_

_Dime Kya como te estás llevando con tu ¿padre calvo? –le pregunta Zuko_

_Kya sonríe y abraza a su padre –Bien tío Zuko, muy bien me llevo con ¡Papi! –le responde ella_

_Zuko se sorprende - ¡PAPI! –le dice y se carcajea_

_Aang arque su ceja -¿Qué tiene de malo? Que me diga ¡PAPI! Si es mi hija –le responde el._

_¡Aang! No te pongas así es una broma –le dice cuando..._

_¡vámonos Kya! Dejemos a nuestros "papis" que discuten –le dice Honora_

_Kya asiente y se despide._

_¿qué Zuko? Te molesta que Honora no te diga ¡PAPI! –le dice Aang_

_Zuko tuerce su boca en eso._

_Lo que pasa cuando Honora le dice Papi es porque quiere algo –le contesta Mai_

_¡MAI! –le grita Zuko_

_¿Qué? Es la verdad, cuando tu hija desea algo ella sabe cómo conseguirlo con decirte "PAPI" tu caes rendido –le contesta Mai._

_Aang e Irohn se carcajean a lo que les dice Mai_

_¡Aang! Ten cuidado porque no sabes cuando tu hija va a querer algo y encontrara tu punto débil –le dice Zuko_

_Aang se sorprende, se rasca la cabeza._

_Creo que tu hija ya sabe cómo convencerte ¿Verdad?, ¡Aang! –le dice Iroh_

_Aang medio sonríe – creo que ya se cuando desea algo –les dice_

_¿y qué es? –le pregunta Zuko_

_Aang suspira – me hace un espectáculo de celos –les dice_

_Todos se carcajean al saber cuando Kya quiere algo de Aang_

_¡Aang! No puedes negar que es hija de Katara –le dice Zuko_

_Aang sonríe – si no puedo negarlo porque también es muy celosa –le contesta._

_Kya y Aang han estado un par de días en la nación del fuego cuando muchos supieron que el "Avatar" está en la nación._

_¿Deseo ver al? ¡AVATAR! –grita una persona._

_Disculpe ¡General Lee! – pero usted no puede pasar_

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedo? ¡PASAR! –grita_

_Se hace un alboroto cuando…_

_¿Qué está pasando? –dice Honora a uno de los guardias reales-_

_¡su alteza! Esta el General Lee desea hablar con el Avatar –le contesta_

_¿Por qué no lo dejan pasar? –les pregunta Kya._

_Disculpe señorita Avatar pero tenemos ordenes de su padre y del Señor del Fuego Zuko de no dejarlo pasar –le responde._

_Cuando el General pasa a la fuerza ve a las muchachas y grita._

_¿tú eres su hija? ¡Verdad! –le grita a Kya_

_Ella se sorprende -¡SI! LO SOY –le responde Kya firme_

_Cuando él con furia lanza una bola de fuego Honora trata de escavarla pero Kya mete las manos._

_Aang, Zuko e Iroh estaban en un salón cuando…._

_¡mi señor del Fuego Zuko! Venga rápido y usted Avatar que el General Lee esta aquí –le dice un guardia real_

_Aang, Zuko e Iroh corre cuando oyen un grito._

_¡KYA! –grita Aang_

_¿Qué paso? –pregunta Zuko furioso al ver que varios guardias tienen al General_

_¡Avatar! , su hija, su hija –le dice un guardia._

_Aang lo toma de su cuello que grita -¿MI HIJA QUE? –le dice todo furioso cuando ve que viene Honora llorando_

_¡Honora! ¿Qué paso con Kya? –le pregunta todo asuntado_

_Ella llora - ¡Tio Aang!, él le quemo sus manos –le dice_

_Aang sale corriendo buscando a su hija cuando él la ve llorando _

_¡HIJA! –le grita Aang_

_Ella al velo -¡PAPI!, ¡PAPI! –le grita._

_Aang la abraza –ya mi amor, ya, haber déjame ver tus manos hija –le dice_

_Kya suspirando le enseña sus manos el se sorprende que están muy quemadas en eso ve una fuente_

_¡vamos! Kya a la fuente –le dice Aang_

_Kya asiente cuando empieza a llorar mas -¡me duele! –le grita_

_Kya amor respira profundo –le dice._

_Cuando se sorprende una luz azul brillante en sus manos que se cura y no queda ninguna cicatriz_

_¡Kya! Eres una ¡Curandera! ¿Cómo tu mami? –le dice Aang_

_Kya sonríe –si papi soy como mami que puede curar –ella le dice._

_Aang asiente y le da un beso en su frente a su hija._

_Se llevan al General Lee, Mai se lleva a las chicas a su habitación y trata de calmar un poco a Kya._

_¡Tía Mai! ¿Por qué es general quería hablar con mi papi y el no deseaba verlo? –le pregunta Kya_

_Mai suspira – Hija lo único que te puedo decir que él es el padre de Ojin –le responde Mail_

_Kya se sorprende – la que era "esposa "de mi papi –le responde._

_-Kya acuérdate que ellos no eran esposos –le dice Honora_

_Kya medio triste –pero ¿Vivian juntos? ¡No! – le pregunta ella_

_Mai la abraza –Hija que te digo, eso son cosas de tu padre y si tienes alguna duda mejor pregúntale –le dice a Kya, y ella asiste._

_Pasa la tarde cae la noche Kya no ha visto a su padre desde que el la dejo con Mai y no ha sabido nada que le paso al General, en eso ella trata de buscarlo cuando ella lo ve sentado en una banca._

_¡Papi! ¿estas bien? –le pregunta ella_

_Aang voltea a verla le sonríe la hace que se siente a lado de él y la abraza -¡si! Kya –suspira- estoy bien ¿y tú? –le pregunta sonriendo_

_Kya sonríe –bien papi, bien –cuando ella se muerde su labio y pregunta -¿se que ese General es padre de Ojin?-ella le dice._

_Aang cambia su postura -¿Quién, quien te lo digo? –le dice si verla_

_La Tía Mai –le responde_

_¿Qué más te dijo? ¡Kya! –le pregunta_

_Nada mas eso –le contesta_

_¡Papi! Por favor dime porque el vino tan furioso a buscarte, por favor tenme confianza –le dice Kya._

_El al verla la abraza y le besa su frente._

_¡Kya! Veras, -suspira- lo que pasa que Ojin está en la cárcel –le dice_

_Kya abre sus ojos -¡en la cárcel! ¿Por qué? –le pregunta _

_¡Hija! Veras –traga saliva- le dice_

_¡PAPI! Yo no te voy a juzgar yo se que tu y ella Vivian juntos –le dice Kya_

_Aang al verla se sorprende -¡Hija! No es eso –le dice_

_Kya molesta -¿entonces? –le pregunta_

_Aang se vuelve a sentar respira – bien te lo voy a decir Kya, yo no hubiera querido que esto tu nunca lo supieras –le dice._

_Kya asiste –bien no tengo miedo, ya no papi –le responde_

_Aang abraza a Kya –bien te acuerdas que antes que te digiera que tu eres mi hija que te conté que naciste antes de tiempo, prematura más bien –le dice_

_Si papi lo recuerdo ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang suspira –veras tu nacimiento prematuro no fue natural, sino provocado –le dice_

_Kya abre sus ojos -¿Qué dices? ¡Papi! –le pregunta_

_-si Kya, alguien quiso matarlas a ti y tu mami, por eso tu naciste antes de tiempo –le contesta Aang con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_- ¡pero! ¿Quién fue? –le pregunta _

_- Fue ¡Ojin!... ¡Hija! Fue ella que esa tarde fue a la isla golpeo a tu mami y provoco que tu nacieras antes de tiempo –le responde Aang_

_Cuando Kya le contesta enojada -¡y aun sabiendo! ¡Esto! Tú y ella…. Vivía, ¿Juntos? –le grita._

_Aang temeroso -¡NO! ¡HIJA!, ¡No! Yo lo supe el día que fue a la isla a reclamarme porque la había dejado –le responde _

_Kya agacha la cabeza -¿Por qué lo hizo? –le pregunta._

_Aang le levanta su cabeza –ella nunca entendió que siempre he amado y siempre amare a tu madre, ¡hija! Eso es-_

_Responde._

_Kya abraza a Aang -¡de veras! Papi, siempre has amado a mami –le dice_

_Aang asiste – ¡Si hija! con toda mi alma y mas allá de esta vida la amare -le responde._

_Entonces ¿Por qué te juntaste con ella? ¡sabiendo que tú amas a mami! -le pregunta_

_Kya lo que pasa –suspira- tu sabes que soy el ultimo maestro aire, y como todavía no te encontraba, me presionaban que tendría que encontrar una mujer que me diera "hijos" para que nacieran "maestros aire" –le dice._

_Pero ¡Papi! ¿yo no soy maestra aire? Sino ¡maestra agua! –le pregunta Kya_

_Y que tiene que ver eso ¡Kya! Eres mi ¡hija!, mi hija no importa cualquiera fuera tu elemento, eres mía. Le responde Aang con firmeza._

_Ella sonríe y lo abraza –Gracias papi, pero no soy maestra aire como tu –le contesta_

_Kya ¡Mírame! No me importa ya que te encontré nadie debe de cuestionarte si eres o no eres maestra aire o agua, entiéndelo bien hija nadie, yo te amo porque eres el resultado del gran amor que nos tenemos tu madre y yo –le dice firme._

_Kya asiste y Aang abraza a su hija para que entienda que ellos ya están juntos y que nadie los pueden volver a separar._

_**Dejen sus mensajes comentarios gracias a todos, mil gracias.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_Aang y Kya habían dejado la nación del fuego rumbo al sur, ellos habían acampado para descansar y en la mañana_

_-¡Buenos días! ¡Cariño! –Aang dice_

_-¡Buenos días! ¡Papi! –le responde Kya con una cara de cansancio._

_-¿Cómo amaneciste? –le pregunta a Aang a su hija_

_Kya medio sonríe –te diré ¡papi! –Suspira-dirás que latosa pero aun no me acostumbro a dormir en tienda de campaña –le dice _

_Aang sonríe –bueno hija es de esperarse porque tu no estas acostumbrada –le responde cuando._

_-Kya deseo que tengas esto porque al rato lo vas a necesitar –le dice_

_-¡Papi! Si es un ¿abrigo? –le pregunta Kya _

_-si Kya lo vas a necesitar –le dice Aang_

_-¿A dónde iremos? –le pregunta_

_Aang le sonríe -¡iremos a la tribu!_

_-¿Qué? –le grita Kya_

_-iremos a la tribu del sur, Kya –le recalca_

_Kya sonríe – ¿donde era mami? –le pregunta_

_Aang asiente y se disponen a salir después de desayunar rumbo a la tribu agua del sur._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.**_

_Aang y Kya habían llegado muchos al ver al "Avatar" se alegraron cuando una persona se les acerca._

_-¡Aang! –le grita_

_-¡Bato!, ¡Bato! ¿Eres tú? –le pregunta Aang_

_En eso Bato corre abrazar a Aang y se sorprende al ver quién es su acompañante._

_-¡Aang! No me digas –le dice Bato y se lleva su mano en su boca_

_- ¡Si!, ¡Bato! Es ella –le responde_

_En eso Bato la abraza y Kya se sorprende._

_-¡Kya! ¡Hija! Yo soy Bato fui un viejo amigo de tu Abuelo y de toda tu familia –le dice el_

_Kya sonríe- en un honor en conocerlo –le responde ella_

_Cuando muchos llegan a saludar a Aang y se dan cuenta con quien viene en eso Bato les dice_

_-¡Ella! Es Kya la nieta de Hakoda –les dice a los de la tribu_

_Todos gritan de alegría al saber que ella es la bebe que le robaron al "Avatar" y a Katara._

_Que muchos invitan a Kya a que conozcan a los de la tribu, Aang asiente que vaya que no le va pasar nada malo porque ellos también son parte de la familia._

_Bato invita a Aang a pasar cuando…_

_-Dime ¡Aang! ¿En donde la encontraste? –le pregunta Bato_

_Aang suspira y voltea a ver a su hija –te lo diré pero por favor no lo comentes –le dice él y Bato asiente –la encontré en la tribu del norte._

_-¿Qué?-grita el_

_-Si Bato ella estaba ahí, la tenían oculta –le dice Aang_

_-ya entiendo a Hakoda –le dice_

_-¿Qué? Hakoda te dijo algo –le pregunta Aang _

_- Si veras cuando fuimos a la reunión anual de la tribu del norte el de repente grito el nombre de la niña, todos fuimos haber que le pasaba, en eso los reyes le dijeron que no es verdad, de seguro la confundieron con su hija la "princesa" por eso el creía que era ella, de repente le trajeron algo para que se calmara y desde ahí se puso mal que lo trajimos a la fuerza aquí a la tribu y cuando llegamos pidió que te habláramos que tenía que decirte algo importante –le dice el_

_Aang agacha la cabeza -¡Bato! Si era Kya esa niña –le dice_

_-¡entonces! ¿Por qué te la robaron? –le pregunta Bato_

_-¡fue por venganza! Toda por una venganza –le responde Aang_

_- Sabes que Kya ese día si vio a Hakoda –nuevamente le dice Aang._

_-¡pero! ¿Cómo? –Le pregunta Bato-_

_-Kya me lo dijo por una fotografía y lo reconoció que el era su abuelo –le dice Aang a Bato_

_Bato sonríe –Bueno por fin hay un poco de alegría en tu vida –le dice él y Aang sonríe de felicidad._

_Aang y Kya estaba felices de estar en la tribu cuando_

_-ven Hija quiero enseñarte más bien invitarte a paseo trineo pingüino –le dice el_

_-¿Qué dices papi? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe -¡trineo pingüino! ¡Kya! –le vuelve a decir _

_Kya sonríe -¿espero que sea divertido? –ella le dice._

_Cuando ambos caen en la nieve en eso Aang ayuda a levantarse de la nueve el cambia su sonrisa en tristeza._

_Kya se da cuenta -¿Qué pasa? ¡Papi! –le pregunta_

_Aang voltea a verla –Sabes hija cuando Salí del iceberg cuando abrí mis ojos vi los ojos de tu mami y lo primero que se me ocurrió era invitarla a paseo pingüino –le dice_

_-¿y si la invitaste? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe –si Kya –sonríe el, abraza a su hija cuando –Sabes Kya cuando tu abriste tus ojitos fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente en decirte –le dice el_

_Kya sonríe -¿por eso era tu invitación? –le pregunta_

_Aang sonire de oreja a oreja -¡Si! ¡Hija! Si –le responde el._

_-¡Sabes hija! La tribu también en mi hogar porque tú madre y tú tío ellos me adoptaron cuando supe lo de nuestro pueblo Kya, cuando me di cuenta que en realidad yo era el último maestro aire –le dice Aang._

_-¡pero! Papi tú no estás solo, me tienes a mi aunque… Yo soy ¡maestra agua! –le recuerda Kya_

_-si Kya ya no estoy solo porque te tengo a ti –le dice Aang y le sonríe_

_-Sabes hija mañana iremos a un lugar muy especial –le comenta_

_-¿A dónde? –le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe -¡mañana!, Kya, mañana._

_En la mañana._

_Aang y kya volaban en Appa cuando…._

_-¡mira! Kya –le grita Aang_

_-pero papi si son bloques de hielo –le dice Kya._

_Cuando Aang hace descender a Appa y ellos bajan._

_-¡mira! Kya ¿verlo bien? –le pregunta Aang a su hija_

_Kya arque su ceja y se sorprende -¡papi! Es un ¿iceberg? –le pregunta ella_

_Aang sonríe -¡si Kya! , pero no cualquier ¡iceberg! –le comenta_

_Cuando grita-¡PAPI! ¡No me digas! –le dice_

_Aang asiente -¡Si! Hija es el lugar que tu madre y tío Sokka me encontraron el "iceberg" –le dice el_

_Papi todavía se siente tu energía –le dice_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Cómo hija? –le pregunta _

_No lo sé pero se siente algo –le dice Kya_

_A de ser el estado "Avatar" Kya –le comenta_

_-¿Cómo? –le vuelve a preguntar_

_-es un estado que me conecto con todos los avatares y eso fue lo que me salvo todo el tiempo que estuve atrapado en el –le comenta._

_-¡guau! Que poder –le dice_

_Aang asiente cuando Kya ve que su padre se le sale las lágrimas ella lo abraza._

_-¡Papi! _

_-estoy bien ¡mi pequeño amor!, estoy bien – le vuelve a decir_

_Y contemplando el atardecer._

_-Ahora si hija es hora de volver a casa –le dice_

_-¡Si! ¡Papi! Vamos a casa –le responde._

_Aang y Kya regresaban de los lugares que una vez él le prometió cuando ella era bebe en eso_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_-¡mira! ¡Kya! Ya llegamos –le grita Aang_

_Kya sonríe -¡Si! Ya estamos en ¡casa! –le dice_

_Ambos sonríen en eso ellos bajan de Appa._

_-¿Cómo les fue? –les pregunta un acolito_

_Aang sonríe –Muy bien –le responde_

_-¡Aang! Para decirte los muebles que pediste ya llegaron y señorita Kya le llego unos paquetes –le dice el_

_-¡por favor! Dime Kya –le dice ella._

_En eso Aang asiente que le digan Kya y el acolito sonríe._

_Kya corre adentrándose a su casa en eso ve los muebles y los paquetes que le llegaron _

_-¿Qué son? Kya –le pregunta Aang_

_Ella suspira -¡Papi! Son de la tribu del norte –le responde_

_Aang se acerca –Hija ábrelos de seguros son algunas cosas tuya –le dice._

_Kya asiente abre los paquetes y se sorprende que le enviaron casi todo incluyendo el broche que portaba en su cabello con el escudo del la tribu agua del norte Aang se da cuenta lo que le enviaron._

_-Kya por mí no hay problema que te quedes con las cosas –le dice_

_-¡No!, no Lo sé, ¡papi! Es bonito, pero me recuerda todo el tiempo que estuve en la tribu sabiendo que en realidad no soy de ahí, porque a pesar de todo yo nunca me sentía como si fuera mi ¡hogar! –le dice Kya a Aang_

_Aang la abraza –te entiendo hija muy bien yo también me sentía al principio cuando tenía que viajar y no poder regresar al templo del aire del sur –le comenta_

_-¡entonces! ¿Por qué construiste la isla? –le pregunta Kya _

_-Hija tu madre me dio la idea, conocimos a varias personas que profesaban la cultura de los nómadas aires y tu madre me dijo que sería una buena idea que todos vivieran juntos como lo que son una comunidad, al principio pensé que sería una magnífica idea que volvieran a los templos pero el recuerdo de todo de nuestra cultura todavía me dolía y de repente vi esta isla apenas se estaba formando Ciudad República y vi a tu madre y pensé en nosotros una nueva cultura debe de iniciar entre nosotros y así fue que se formo la isla del templo del aire. _

_-entonces de un principio tu y mami deseaban una ¿familia? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe -¡Si! Hija, sabes cuando tu mami y yo nos hicimos novios yo ya quería casarme con ella –le dice todo sonriente_

_-¡y! ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? –le vuelve a preguntar Kya _

_Aang se sonroja –Hija, veras fueron muchas cosas al principio pero con determinación y un día por fin pude proponérselo a tu mami, acuérdate lo que te platique –le dice y Kya asiente_

_-bueno que te parece si te ayudo a acomodar los muebles porque deseo que a partir de ahora ya vivas conmigo Kya –le dice Aang_

_- si ¡papi! Vamos porque ahora aunque somos nosotros dos creo que si somos una familia ¡verdad! –Kya le dice_

_Aang se le salen las lagrimas -¡Si! Hija somos tu y yo una familia. _

_Aang ayudaba a Kya a acomodar sus cosas el mando un mensaje a Sokka diciéndole que ellos ya están en la isla y que Kya ya se va a quedar a vivir con él. _

_Los acólitos están feliz por Aang porque por fin encontró a su hija y mas sabiendo aunque ella se crio como una princesa en realidad es toda dulzura muchos de ellos si conocieron a Katara y están felices porque Kya tiene el carácter de ambos alegre, dulce, servicial y le encanta aprender todo de la cultura de los nómadas aires porque ella en realidad, aunque es maestra agua tiene el espíritu de un maestro aire._

_Una de las acolitas se a encariñado con Kya, y ella le ha pedido ayuda para que le enseñe a cocinar platillos vegetarianos porque también ella es vegetariana y con gusto la acolita le ha ensañado mucho cuando una tarde ella le pregunta._

_-Acolita Yenny ¿usted sabe hacer las tartas de frutas? –le pregunta Kya_

_La acolita sonríe –veras Kya mas o menos la que las hacía y le quedaban deliciosas era tu mami –le dice_

_Kya sonríe –de ¡verdad!_

_-Huy si le quedaban ricas te voy a confesar algo más ricas que las que presumía tu padre –le dice Yenny_

_-¿Qué Papi sabe hacerlas? –le pegunta Kya_

_- Si pero no se lo digas a tu padre no se vaya a sentir –le comenta la acolita_

_Cuando Kya esta pensativa -¡ha! Yo lo sé ¿Quien me puede enseñar? –dice ella_

_-¿Quién? ¡Kya! –le pregunta Yenny_

_-Mi tía ¡Suki! –le dice_

_-Kya no lo sé, si sea una buena idea que vayas a su casa –le dice Yenny_

_-¿por favor? Será una sorpresa para papi –le dice Kya suplicante_

_Ella suspira – bien pero por favor no tardes ya sabes que tu padre es algo celoso y todavía aunque no lo demuestre Kya el todavía está algo temeroso que algo malo te pase –le dice Yenny._

_Kya sonríe ella le avisa a Yenny que se va con su tía Suki y también le comenta al acolito de la entrada de la isla que va a salir que no piensa tardarse._

_Kya llega a la casa de Suki y le pide el gran favor que le enseñe a hacer la tarta de fruta como le enseño su mami, Suki alegre le enseña cuando…._

_Aang llega a la isla y se da cuenta que Kya no está que sale como loco a buscarla _

_-¡Yenny! En ¿Dónde está mi hija? –le pregunta todo asuntado_

_-¡Aang! Tranquilízate no tarda fue a la casa de Suki –le dice ella_

_-¿Qué? –grita_

_La acolita se da cuenta -¡Aang! Tranquilízate ella se sabe cuidar –le dice Yenny al saber cómo Aang se puso_

_-¡Pero!... ¡Yenny! Si le pasa algo ¿malo a mí bebe? –le dice Aang_

_La acolita suspira -¡Aang! Por favor debes de darle su espacio la estas sobre protegiéndola, te entiendo bien después de tantos años de no tenerla, pero ella ya no es una ¡bebe!, es casi una mujer ¡Aang! Si sigues así la vas a cansar –le dice Yenny._

_Aang asiente pero como quiera le duele que su bebe salgo en eso…._

_-¡Hola! ¡Papi! –le dice Kya_

_Aang corre abrazarla y reacciona enojado -¿Por qué saliste de la isla? ¡KYA! –le grita enojado_

_Kya reacciona -¡No pensé que te molestaría! Que tiene de malo que salga a visitar a mis Tíos o deseas que este escondida y encerrada como ellos me tenían dime ¡PAPA! –le grita ella y sale furiosa deja el paquete en la mesa y se encierra en su habitación llorando._

_Aang reacciona a lo que le dijo su hija que entra en su casa se dirige a la habitación de Kya_

_-¡Kya! ¡Hija!... ¿por favor? ¡Ábreme! –le pide Aang_

_-¡Vete!... ¡déjame sola! –le grita ella_

_Aang rebotado no insiste se dirige a la mesa abre el paquete que traía ella y al darse cuenta._

_-¡Una tarta de frutas! –Aang dice_

_No se queda con la curiosidad la parte -¡Mmmmm!... ¡tan ricas! Como las que hacia –suspira-Katara –Aang se sienta y reacciona -Yenny tiene razón aunque me duela no debo cometer el mismo error que ellos-se dice el_

_Aang se come el pedazo de tarta se dirige a su habitación abre el balcón en eso_

_-¡Katara! Cuanto me haces falta…. Te necesito para criar a nuestra hija ¿Qué no se qué hacer?, ¿deseo es un buen Padre? Pero tengo miedo de fallar –Aang dice y se dispone a dormir._

_Aang despierta trata de hablar con Kya pero ella sigue sin hablarle se dirige a desayunar cuando se da cuenta que su desayuno esta hecho le recorre mas las lagrimas._

_-Hija en verdad te pareces a tu madre aun enojada nunca dejaba de hacer las cosas –dice Aang y se dispone a salir al concejo._

_**Ciudad República.**_

_**Concejo.**_

_Aang estaba entrando a su oficina cuando tocan a su puerta._

_-¡Hola! Aang –_

_El suspira -¡Hola! Sokka_

_-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang suspira y baja la cabeza –Sabes regañe a Kya –le comenta_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –le grita_

_Aang traga saliva –veras Sokka –cuando Sokka lo interrumpe._

_-No me digas que te molesto que fuera a la casa –le dice Sokka molesto_

_-¡Sokka! Veras –_

_-¡Aang! Tienes que dejarla ser libre o si no –le dice Sokka_

_Aang levanta su mirada - ¿Crees que quiera escapar? –le pregunta_

_-¡No! Aang no, Kya no escaparía porque nos tiene a Suki y a mí pero si la alejarías_

_-¡Ya lo sé! Pero me duele que algo malo le pase –le dice_

_-Aang te entiendo pero debes de darle un poco de libertad me imagino que no le has preguntado qué piensa hacer con su vida ¡verdad! –le dice Sokka_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Qué dices? ¡Sokka! –le pregunta temeroso_

_Sokka Sonrie –Aang mira te voy a decir algo Kya tiene el espíritu de ambos ella le gusta ayudar –el suspira- le lo voy a decir pero júramelo que tu no le vas a reclamar o a regañar porque te juro monje calvo que te la veras conmigo –le dice serio._

_Aang traga saliva -¿Qué es Sokka? –pregunta temeroso_

_-Sabes que hay una nueva escuela para maestros aguas que les enseñas que con sus poderes de sanación estudiaría para enfermeras –le comenta Sokka_

_-¿Qué? Mi hija quiere ser enfermera –le dice Aang sorprendido_

_-¡Aang! Acuérdate que cierta maestra que tu y yo conocimos se hacía pasar por un espíritu para curar enfermos a quien tú crees que mi sobrina heredo el sentido de ayudar a los demás, aparte del ser hija del "Avatar" ¿A quien salió ella?–le dice Sokka firme_

_Aang sonríe y se rasca la cabeza -es verdad Sokka ella le gusta ayudar a los demás que en la isla a veces le dicen la azúcar Kya- el comenta cuando abren a su puerta._

_-¿Qué pasa con la bebe azúcar? –pregunta Toph_

_-Nada Toph, nada lo que pasa que mi sobrina tiene un padre sobre protector –Sokka le comenta_

_-Piernas locas el concejal bumerán tiene toda la razón debes de darle un poco de libertad a la bebe si no deseas que un día un loco en la primera que la invite a salir y ella decide irse de tu lado –le dice Toph_

_-¿Qué? ¡Dices –le grita-¿Qué mi bebe? –le dice Aang_

_-ves a eso me refiero –le vuelve a recalcar ella_

_-¡Toph! Por favor no –le dice Sokka_

_-¿Qué? Si la bebe es casi una mujer deben de pensar en eso que algún día ella tendrá un novio, se casar y tendrá hijos-les dice Toph a ambos-_

_Sokka y Aang se miran y hacen mueca-_

_-Bien, bien Toph –suspira Aang- creo que tienes algo de razón –le dice_

_-Bien pero debo de recordarle a mi sobrina algo –Sokka dice_

_-¿Qué? Le vas a decir a Kya –le pregunta Aang_

_-que se debe de fijar en un hombre guapo, varonil como su tío, no un calvo monje –Sokka dice_

_Aang le hace mueca, Toph carcajea a lo que dicen cuando vuelven a tocar a su perta, que le llaman a su junta._

_-Sokka gracias por decirme de mi hija si tienes razón hablare con ella y si Kya desea estudiar, que estudie quiero que se sienta útil y feliz._

_Sokka lo abraza cuando…_

_-¡AUCH! Toph- se queja Aang_

_Y todos alegres porque Aang entendió y comprendió que tiene que darle un poco de libertad a su hija aunque le duela que ella ya no es una niña sino ya una mujer._

_**Comentarios Sugerencias, Dejen sus mensajes**_

_**GRACIAS.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Desea a gradecer a:**_

_**Mitzka Avatar**_

_**Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Isla del templo del aire.**_

_Aang ya había llegado de Ciudad República y nuevamente vio que su cena esta lista. Aang suspira y se dirige a la habitación de Kya._

_-Kya ¡Hija!-le habla_

_Kya abre su puerta-¿Qué pasa? ¡Papa! –le responde seria._

_Aang se sorprende al tratado fríamente de su hija -¡Hija!... debemos de ¿Hablar?-le pide el_

_Kya suspira –está bien deseas ¿Pasar? –le pregunta_

_-¿ya cenaste? ¡Kya! –le pregunta el_

_-¡No! –le contesta nuevamente seria_

_-¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos? –le pregunta Aang a su hija, Kya asiente y ambos se dirigen al comedor._

_-¡Kya! ¡Hija!...-traga saliva-¡Discúlpame!, no fue mi intención, Kya_

_Ella volta a verlo, y también suspira -¡te entiendo!, pero debes de comprenderme lo que quiero que ambos seamos felices-le dice Kya._

_-Si hija te entiendo y perdóname ¡Hija! Todavía tengo mucho miedo de perderte –le dice Aang_

_Kya sonríe- ¡Papa! Tu nunca me perderás, nunca, yo siempre voy a voy a estar contigo –le dice ella_

_-¿Si un día te casas? ¡Kya! A lo mejor no quieres vivir aquí –le dice el triste_

_Kya sonríe y abraza a Aang -¡Papi!... mira nunca me iré, si un día llega a suceder el que sea mi esposo debe de entender que tu eres mi prioridad. –le dice Kya_

_Aang le recorre las lagrimas -¡Hija! Tú también eres mi prioridad –el la abraza-Ya soy ¡PAPI!-le dice el_

_Kya sonríe –siempre serás ¡MI PAPI! –le recuerda ella_

_La cena se hace amena cuando…._

_Aang traga saliva –Kya ¡hija! Sabes que te gustaría ser ¿en el futuro? –le pregunta temeroso._

_Kya arque su ceja y suspira –sabes, papi cerca de donde está el concejo hay una escuela de enfermería especialmente para maestras agua –le dice ella._

_Aang voltea a verla -¿te gustaría estudiar? –le pregunta _

_Kya sonríe -¡Si! Papi, si me gustaría ser enfermera y así ayudar a la gente como lo haces tú y curar como lo hacía mami –le comenta ella_

_Aang sonríe –Kya estoy muy orgulloso de ti y yo se que tu mami también lo está –le dice el_

_Kya sonríe y agradece a su padre por su apoyo cuando._

_-¡Papi! Dime ¿el tío Sokka te conto algo? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang traga saliva se rasca la cabeza -¡No!, ¡Kya!, no como crees que tu tío ¡Sokka! –le dice él a Kya ella arque su ceja y se despide para dormir, y Aang suspira._

_Aang fue a la escuela que Kya le comento y se alegro que el director de la escuela es el médico que atendía a Katara y Kya cuando ella era bebe, el comento que ella "Kya" desea estudiar y ellos la aceptaron en la escuela._

_Aang le dice a su hija que es aceptada en la escuela de enfermería, especialmente para maestras agua, Kya le comento a su padre que por favor no dijera que es su hija porque desea que la traten como cualquier alumna, el tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de Kya y entrar a la escuela._

_Pasaron los meses cuando._

_-¡ENDONDE ESTA MI BEBE! –grita Aang_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Papi! –ella le pregunta_

_-¡Kya! ¡Hija! Hoy cumples años –Aang le dice todo alegre_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué en mi cumpleaños? –le pregunta ella_

_-¡Si! Hija, es tu cumpleaños, el día que nacieses aquí en la isla –le dice el_

_Aang la abraza y llora –No lo puedo creer que mi bebe cumple ya 18-años –dice el_

_-¡PAPI! , No llores porque también me vas hacer llorar –ella le dice_

_-¿Qué vas hacer el día de hoy? ¡Kya! –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya suspira –tengo un examen papi –le responde_

_-¿Qué te parece si después de tu examen vas al concejo y comemos juntos? –le pregunta_

_Kya Sonríe -¡Si!, ¡claro que sí! –le dice_

_Cuando ella grita._

_-se me hace tarde para mi examen –dice Kya_

_-¿Qué examen es? –pregunta Aang_

_-¡HA!, es examen de reproducción humana –le dice Kya como si nada_

_Aang se pone rojo, traga saliva y hasta avienta parte del desayuno y tartamudea -¿Re pro du ccion Humana? –pregunta_

_-¡Si! Papi ¿Por qué? –le pregunta Kya arqueando su ceja._

_El se rasca la cabeza -¡Nada!... ¡Hija!... ¡nada! –le dice el_

_Kya se despide de él para su examen que le recuerda que cuando acabe ella pasara por él._

_**Ciudad República**_

_**Concejo.**_

_Kya había salido de la escuela y se dirige al concejo y al entrar._

_-señorita deseo ver al ¡Avatar! –le dice Kya a la recepcionista_

_La señorita la mira de arriba para abajo cuando -¡el Avatar! Está en una junta si usted desea esperarlo o regresar después, ¿Por qué cuando está en junta, nadie lo debe de molestar? –le dice la muchacha a Kya_

_-gracias lo voy a esperar aquí –le dice Kya_

_La recepcionista le mace mueca, Kya tuerce su boca, pero debe de esperar a su padre cuando…._

_-¡Bebe Azúcar! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Toph_

_Kya suspira -¡Estoy esperando a Papi! Tía Toph –le responde ella_

_Toph sonríe –sabes ven conmigo –le dice a Kya cuando_

_-¡Jefa Toph! –le dice la recepcionista_

_-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Toph_

_-la muchacha no tiene cita con el ¡Avatar! –le dice la recepcionista._

_Toph seria –Mire para que lo sepa usted ella es la hija del "AVATAR" mírela bien –le dice Toph._

_En eso Toph y Kya pasa cuando ambas le sacan la lengua a la recepcionista y se ríen ellas._

_En eso._

_-¡Piernas locas! Tienes visita –le grita Toph_

_Aang se cae de su silla y al levantase -¡Kya! ¡Hija! –dice asustado_

_-no me digas que no te acordabas que iba a venir ¡PAPI! –le dice Kya_

_Aang traga saliva – hija lo que paso que tu tía Toph –le comenta_

_Cuando Toph se carcajea –Si como no –le dice ella_

_-¡Toph! No se te vaya a olvidad –le recuerda Aang_

_-no te preocupes pies ligeros que ahí estaremos –le dice Toph_

_Aang lleva a Kya a un restaurante que sirven exclusivamente comida vegetariana la tarde pasa rápido casi llega a la tarde hora de regresar a la Isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Aang y Kya estaban legando a la isla cuando…._

_-¡Papi! Es extraño pero no se ven luces en la isla –le dice Kya_

_Aang arque su ceja -¡Vamos a ver! –le dice el_

_Cuando llegan_

_-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡KYA!- le gritan todos._

_Kya al verlos se alegra y le recorren las lagrimas –Gracias a todos –les dice_

_-¡No! Llores ¡Bebe Azúcar! –le dice Toph_

_-¡Hermanita! –le grita Lin_

_-Gracias Lin por venir –le dice cuando alguien también se le acerca_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Kya!- le dice Yada_

_-¡Yada!-le grita Kya_

_Ambas se abrazan_

_-¡Yada! Tu siempre serás mi nana –le dice Kya, Yada le salen las lagrimas cuando_

_-¿En donde está la pequeña Kya? –grita Sokka_

_-¡Tio Sokka!, ¡Tía Suki!, ¡Hakoda, Oyagi! –grita Kya_

_Ellos al verla la abrazan y la felicitan cuando Suki le entrega un regalo_

_Kya lo abre –Muchas gracias Tía Suki, esta hermoso el vestido-le dice ella_

_-me alegro que te guste Kya –le responde ella_

_Cuando Yammy se le acerca y le da un regalo también_

_-Muchas gracias Yammy esta hermoso el vestido._

_-me alegro que te guste –le dice Yammy_

_En eso…._

_Un acolito se le acerca a Aang_

_-¡Aang! Te llego esta carta –le dicen_

_Aang al verlo se sorprende y lo esconde cuando Sokka se le acerca._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Aang! –Sokka pregunta_

_-Sokka me llego una carta del loto blanco –le dice el_

_-no piensas en ¿abrirlo? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡No!, Sokka después, no deseo amargarme con la carta aunque creo a que se debe –le dice._

_Sokka asiente y se dispone junto con Aang entrar en la pequeña cena para Kya., cuando…._

_-Deseo agradecer a todos por esta fiesta me hacen tan feliz –ella llora_

_Aang la abraza -¡Hija! No llores es un día de fiesta –le dice el_

_-¡Papi! Lo que sucede soy tan feliz que mi felicidad seria completa si mami estuviera junto con nosotros –le dice ella_

_-¡Bebe Azúcar! Por favor deja de llorar ¿Por qué a todos nos vas a ser llorar? –le dice Toph_

_En eso se voltean a verla porque ella siempre ha sido fuerte como una roca que casi nunca, nunca demuestra sus sentimientos._

_En la fiesta._

_-¡dime Kya! ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? –le pregunta Suki_

_Kya sonríe –muy bien Tía Suki, muy bien_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿de qué fue tu examen? –le pregunta a Kya_

_-Tío Sokka fue de Reproducción Humana –le dice como si nada, en eso Sokka tosa tanto que casi avienta la cena y ve a Aang todo rojo cuando._

_-¡Papi! Para informarte que la próxima semana nos van a llevar al hospital al área de maternidad –le dice Kya_

_Aang sonríe -¡que bien Kya! –le responde_

_-Kya ¿Qué van a ver? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡Ha! Vamos a ver cómo nacen los bebes –le responde Kya_

_-que bien, primero ven como se hacen y luego ven el resultado –Toph dice_

_En eso Sokka y Aang están rojos con el comentario de Toph cuando Kya los mira y arque su ceja._

_-¡Hija! No le hagas caso a tu Tío y tu Padre ya sabes que son muy celosos –le dice Suki_

_-Kya has pensado después que acabes de tu carrera hacer una especialidad –le pregunta Yammy_

_Kya sonríe y todos voltean a verla – si deseo hacer una especialidad pero no estoy segura cual –le responde ella_

_-¿Qué especialidad te gustaría? ¡Kya! –le pregunta Suki_

_-estoy entre pediatría o geriátrica –le responde Kya_

_-¡Kya! Mejor escoge geriátrica –le dice Sokka_

_-¿Por qué lo dice Sokka? –le pregunta Aang_

_-¿Por qué será? ¡Para que te atienda a ti! No ves que tienes más de 140-años y ya estás muy viejo –le dice Sokka_

_Aang arque su ceja en eso Kya lo abraza._

_-no importa qué edad tengas papi, yo siempre te voy a cuidad aparte para tener más de 100-años eres un papa muy guapo –le dice Kya._

_Aang sonríe de triunfo y en eso Sokka se pone celoso y Kya se da cuenta._

_-Tu también tío Sokka eres un tío muy guapo –le dice Kya_

_Sokka sonríe –gracias hija tu si sabes apreciarme –le responde el_

_En eso todos se ríen, la pequeña fiesta llega a su fin, todos regresan a su casas y es hora de dormir en eso Aang despide a su hija para que descanse y se dirige a su estudio para abrir la carta._

"_**Avatar, para informarle que dentro de un mes los del miembro del Loto Blanco como los Sabios de la Naciones lo estaremos visitando en su isla tenemos que hablar de algo importante"**_

_**Atentamente, Miembros del Loto Blanco.**_

_Aang se siente en su silla._

_-me lo imaginaba ahora querrán saber si mi hija es maestra aire, pero no me importa si es posible renunciare a ser el Avatar para tener a mi hija- se dice él._

_Y se dispone a dormir y esperar a los miembros del Loto Blanco como a los sabios de la Naciones._

_Semanas después:_

_Aang estaba serio y un poco tenso que la meditación no lo tranquilizaba cuando…._

_-¡Papi! ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Kya preocupada._

_Aang suspira –Hija lo que pasa que la semana que viene llegan personas importantes a la Isla –le dice_

_-Papi ¿deseas que no esté? –le pregunta Kya triste_

_Aang se sorprende -¡no! Kya al contrario me gustaría que los días que estén no vayas a la escuela –le comenta_

_Kya sonríe -¡Papi! Acuérdate que la próxima semana tengo vacaciones en la escuela y pasado mañana es la entrega de calificaciones.-le recuerda ella_

_Aang se sorprende -¡Pasado mañana! ¡Kya! –le dice_

_-¡Papi! No me digas que no te acordabas ¡verdad! –le dice seria y molesta_

_-¡No! Hija, -le dice apenado_

_-está bien le diré a la Tía Suki que vaya en vez de ti-le dice molesta y entra a su casa._

_Aang suspira –aquí vamos a otra vez –el sonríe-en verdad te pareces a tu madre cuando te enojas._

_**Ciudad República**_

_**Dos días después escuela de enfermería para maestra agua.**_

_Kya estaba en su salón cuando…._

_-¡Kya! –le gritan_

_-¡hola! Kimmi –le responde_

_-¿Por qué estas triste Kya? –le pregunta la chica_

_Kya suspira –no creo que venga mi papa a la escuela a recoger las calificaciones –le comenta_

_-Animo a lo mejor si viene y a si lo conozco en persona –le dice la chica_

_Kya se sorprende y medio sonríe -¡ha! Si claro –le dice ella_

_Cuando…._

_-¡Miren! Si están las mestizas platicando –le dice una chica._

_-¡estoy orgullosa de lo que soy! –le dice Kya_

_-¡Yo también! –le dice Kimmi a la chica_

_Cuando…._

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –le dice una maestra._

_-¡nada!, maestra –le responde Kya_

_La maestra seria -¡Niñas! Pasen al salón para hacer entrega de sus calificaciones –les dice_

_Las chicas entran al salón cuando llega el Director de la escuela._

_-¡Señoritas! Es un honor para mí junto con sus padres entregar las calificaciones de este fin de curso de 1-semestre de la carrera de enfermería exclusivamente para maestras agua, y como también se van a entregar diplomas de los mejores lugares de aprovechamiento he querido invitar a varias personas del Concejo de nuestra Cuidad –le dice el director _

_Por favor denles un aplauso a nuestros honorable de la Tribu Agua del Sur y Héroe de Guerra, al Concejal Sokka –dice el Director-_

_Todos aplauden y Kya sonríe que su Tío Sokka esté presente._

_Ahora también les pido un aplauso para mi Gran Amigo mío y gracias a el junto con el Concejal Sokka se fundó nuestra Cuidad demos una gran bienvenida al ¡Avatar! –nuevamente dice el Director_

_Kya abre sus ojos al escuchar quien es el invitado de Honor cuando…._

_-¡de verdad! ¿Qué guapo es el Avtara? –dicen_

_Kya voltea a ver quien dijo eso cuando ve que es la sangrona del salón y ella le pone una cara de enojo._

_-Muchas gracias Director por si invitación –le dice Aang_

_-al contrario Aang por venir –le dice el Director._

_-Primero que nada se entregaran los tres primeros lugares por la mejor alumna de este 1er-semestre de enfermería y al último las calificaciones –dice la maestra._

_-el tercer lugar es para Kimmi –dice la maestra-_

_-el segundo lugar para Linny –dice Sokka_

_-y el primero lugar y es de honor para la mejor alumna es para Kya –dice el director_

_Aang y Sokka se sorprende que ella sea la mejor alumna que ambos no le despistan y dicen_

_-¡Felicidades! ¡KYA!-les dice ambos_

_Kya sonríe –gracias –les dice_

_En eso preguntan_

_-¡Kya! ¿Qué no vino nadie de tu familia? ¡Verdad! ¡Mestiza! –le dice Linni_

_-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Niña! –le pregunta Sokka al escuchar como le dicen a Kya._

_Linni traga saliva –Concejal Sokka así le decimos a la que uno de sus padres es maestro agua y el otro no, aparte ¡Kya! Ella no es la única mestiza hay otra mas –le dice ella_

_Aang se entera como le dicen a su hija que se enojan con la chica._

_-¡Mira!... ¡Niña!... ¡Para tu información! –le dice Aang cuando Kya lo detiene y que se detenga el acepta la petición de su hija._

_Cuando…._

_-¡Avatar! ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? –le pregunta el padre de Linni_

_Aang voltea a ver quién es el padre de la chica -¡Secretario Kamm! –le dice el_

_-¡Dígame! ¿Qué está pasando? –le pregunta el secretario_

_-vera lo que pasa que su hija está diciendo a las chicas que son mestiza y eso es un falta de respeto –le dice Aang molesto_

_-¡Avatar! Por favor si son juego de niñas no hay que tomarlas en serio –le dice el secretario_

_En eso llega el Director y escucha la conversación y entra_

_-¡Disculpe! Señor Kamm pero le doy la razón al Avatar es una falta de respeto hacia las demás no tiene ningún derecho Linni de faltarles al respeto –le dice el Director _

_-¡por favor! No se pongan así aparte yo se que la hija del Avatar estudia aquí – dice el secretario._

_Cuando todos escuchan que la hija del Avatar está en la escuela que pregunta quién es_

_-yo creo que es ¿Kya? –dice Linni_

_Cuando varias niñas se sorprenden._

_-¿Por qué lo dices Linni? –le pregunta una chica_

_-¿Por qué será? –mírenla es la única que le faltan ¿sus padres? –le dice Linni_

_En eso Aang se acerca a Kya y la abraza -¡Si! Ella es mi hija y estoy muy orgulloso de ella –les dice Aang_

_-Si estamos muy orgullosos de ella –Sokka les dice también-_

_En eso la maestra dice a todo._

_-¡Miren!, Kya es la mejor alumna de esta semestre y espero que en el siguiente sigas así ¡Kya! –Le dice la maestra-_

_Kya sonríe de agradecimiento y antes de que den las calificaciones._

_-¡Papi! deseo presentarte a mi amiga –le dice Kya a Aang_

_Aang sonríe –claro hija –le responde_

_-¡Kimmi! Mira el es mi papi –le dice Kya_

_Kimi hace una reverencia –es un honor en conocer al padre de Kya –le dice Kimmi_

_Aang sonríe –o al contrario el honor es mío –le responde Aang._

_En eso se termina de entregar las calificaciones y les recuerdan que dentro de 2-meses se reúnen las clases para el siguiente semestre Aang y Sokka están tan felices por Kya que han decidido festejar lleno a comer y en la comida._

_-¡Aang! ¿Para cuándo llegan los del loto Blanco? –pregunta Sokka_

_-Aang suspira –pasado mañana –le responde el_

_-¿Deseas que Kya esté en mi casa? –le vuelve a preguntar Sokka_

_Aang voltea a verlo -¡No! Sokka claro que no, ella es ni hija y estará conmigo –le dice él y Kya sonríe al saber._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_**Dos días después.**_

_Aang estaba algo nervioso por la llegada de los del Loto Blanco y varios Sabios de las Naciones él han recibido carta de Iron y Chiio que ellos no vendrán a la reunión por respeto a la memoria de Katara en eso…_

_-¡Papi! ¡Mira! ¿Cómo me veo? –le pregunta Kya._

_En eso Aang voltea y se sonroja al ver la hermosa hija que tiene -¿Qué hermosa estas hija? –le dice el_

_-¿Qué bueno que te guste mi vestido? –le responde ella_

_-¡Kya! ¿Quien te hizo el vestido? –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya sonríe -¡Papi! En realidad lo convine –le dice ella_

_Aang arque su ceja -¿Cómo? ¡Hija! –le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe –mira en mi cumpleaños mi tía Suki me regalo un vestido de la tribu Agua y también ese día Yammi me regalo una de los nómadas aires yo lo que hice fue combinarlos y el resultado es este –le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe y abraza a Kya -¡Sabes! ¡Hija! Pensé en un momento que era tu mami –le dice el_

_Kya sonreí -¡de verdad! ¿Tú crees que me parezco a mami? –le pregunta ella_

_Aang suspira –no lo dudes en eso tú heredaste bien mi pequeño amor su hermosa belleza._

_Aang le llaman que ya están llegando los del loto Blanco y sabios de la naciones y Kya reconoce algunos que son de la tribu agua del norte y ellos al verlos les saludan._

_-¡Avatar! –le dice_

_-¡Princesa Kya! –le dice a ella_

_-¡Kya! Por favor solo Kya –le recuerda ella_

_-Como quiera usted es una princesas por ser hija del Avatar y la maestra Katara –le responden a Kya_

_Aang sonríe –Si hija ere una princesa-_

_Cuando llega un acolito _

_-¡Si! Kya eres la princesa de la Isla del templo –le dice_

_Kya sonríe en eso ella hace pasar a los sabios cuando llegan unos del Loto Blanco del Reino Tierra._

_-¡Avatar! Veo que tiene una ¿hermosa muchacha con usted? –le dice uno del reino tierra_

_Aang arque a su ceja y medio molesto -¿Qué dice usted? –le pregunta._

_-Avatar yo le pregunto por la hermosa muchacha que esta con usted –le vuelve a decir el del reino tierra_

_Aang lo ignora y lo hace pasar a él y todos los miembros del Loto Blanco._

_Aang hace pasar a los de Loto Blanco y los sabios de las naciones cuando…_

_-¡Avatar! ¿Por qué no nos dijo que usted ya tiene mujer? –le dice nuevamente el del reino tierra_

_-¿Qué acaba de decir? –Aang le grita_

_Uno de los sabios lo tranquiliza_

_-¡Avatar! Lo que pasa es que ellos no saben quién es ella –le dice_

_El del reino tierra arque su ceja_

_-¡Bueno nos pueden decir! ¿Quién es era hermosa muchacha? –le pregunta del reino tierra_

_-¡Es mi hija! –le dice Aang_

_-Vaya, vaya Avatar de verdad que hermosa hija tiene, es tan hermosa como su madre la maestra Katara –le dice el del reino tierra._

_Aang serio que cambia el tema -¡me imagino que vinieron a saber! Si mi hija ¿es maestra aire? –les pregunta Aang_

_Los del loto blanco afirman_

_-bien para decirles que mi hija es maestra agua –les dice Aang_

_-¡Avatar! Nosotros los sabios ya lo sabemos pero venimos a decirle como usted como ya encontró a su hija sería conveniente.-_

_Cuando Aang los interrumpe-_

_-Si desean saber si tendré otra mujer para que me dé hijos desde ahorita les digo que no –Aang les dice firme._

_-¡Pero!... ¡Avatar! –le reclama los del loto blanco_

_-¡Avatar! Piense en el ciclo del Avatar cuando llegue el momento –le recuerdan los del loto blanco a Aang._

_En eso uno de los acólitos entra para hablar._

_-si nos preguntan nosotros los acólitos del aire apoyamos a Aang –le dice Sham_

_Aang le agradece-_

_-¿Por qué lo dicen? –le vuelven a preguntar los del loto blanco._

_-¡Miren!, nosotros conocimos a la maestra Katara y hemos observado a Kya la hija de ambos y en verdad ella es mas maestra aire que agua –le dice el acolito._

_Aang sonríe de alegría._

_-¿Cómo es eso? –le vuelven a preguntar los del loto blanco_

_-miren verán, en sus movimientos cuando Aang practica y Kya también ella se mueve como su padre como un maestro aire no un maestro agua nosotros creemos más bien dentro de ella están los maestros aire –les dice el acolito._

_-Bueno, bueno pero como quiera Avatar usted debe de pensar en el "futuro del los maestros aires" –les vuelve a decir los del loto blanco._

_Aang furioso –miren ya les dije y no lo voy a repetir he tenido una esposa y de ella tengo al más hermoso ser que mi amada me dejo, cuando ustedes me propusieron lo pensé pero ustedes saben que fue un gran error cuando tome a la nieta de uno de los sabios del fuego –les dice firme._

_-¡Si Avatar! Lo sabemos que la nieta… bueno ella –le dicen los del loto blanco_

_-Bueno Avatar que le parece que si lo piensa –nuevamente le dice a Aang los del loto blanco._

_-Ya les dije que no hay nada que pensar, es mi última palabra y si me disculpan para mi esta reunión no nos va a llegara a nada –les dice Aang firme_

_Cuando varios del loto blanco se para y sabios de la naciones también._

_-Bueno si es así nosotros nos vamos ya verá que nosotros teníamos la razón cuando pase el tiempo –le dice a Aang y ellos salen de la isla_

_Kya escucho todo lo que paso en la junta y se entristece a lo que su padre ha llegado con su decisión que ella corre en donde está la cripta de su madre y entra a llorar._

_Aang agradece a los acólitos y pregunta por Kya cuando…_

_-¡Aang! Ella entro a la cripta –le dice Yammi_

_Aang agradece y se dirige al lugar y entra y ve que su hija está llorando_

_-¡Hija! ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Papi! Escuche todo –le responde Kya._

_Aang abraza a Kya._

_-Hija es la verdad tu eres mi mundo mi todo –le dice Aang_

_-¡Pero!... ¡Papi!... ¡Yo soy maestra agua! –le dice llorando Kya_

_Aang sonríe –Hija si pero tienes mi espíritu –le dice el_

_-pero debes de pensar en los maestros aires si deseas para que no te sientas mal me voy de la isla para que tengas hijos maestros aires –le dice Kya_

_-¡No!, ¡Hija!, no yo no tendré mas hijos porque contigo me basta –le dice Aang_

_-¡Pero! –le reclama_

_-¡Hija! Aquí en la tumba de tu mami hay algo que tienes que saber –le dice Aang-_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué es? _

_Aang sonríe –veras sabes que la nación del fuego ataco la tribu agua del sur y se llevo a todos los maestros agua –le dice a Kya_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué dices?_

_-Si hija lo que te digo, la nación se los llevo a todo y no quedo ningún maestro agua, tuvieron que pasar 60-años para que naciera un maestro agua y adivina quién fue más bien quien ¿era ese maestro? -le pregunta Aang_

_Kya se sorprende –no lo se_

_Aang sonreí y besa su frente -¡Hija! Tu Mami –le responde_

_-¿Qué? Mami –le grita Kya_

_-si hija cuando me sacaron tu mami y ti tío, me dijeron que tu mami era la última maestra agua yo me sorprendí –sonríe y se sonroja-que recuerdo las palabras de Sokka "que bien tu maestro aire y mi hermana maestra agua" tendrán mucho tiempo que hacer -le dice a Kya._

_Kya arque su ceja con el comentario -¿y qué tiempo? –le pregunta Kya_

_-quieres que te diga ¡Hija! –le dice Aang todo rojo_

_-¡Papi! –le grita._

_-entendiste hija a que vino lo que te conté –le dice Aang a Kya_

_-tu crees que si un día tengo un hijo sea ¿maestro aire? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang abre sus ojos –tu lo dijiste ¡algún día! No ahorita me entendiste Kya, algún día-le dice serio_

_Kya suspira y Aang sonríe y salen de la cripta de Katara y con la esperanza que su amada hija sea de ella los nuevos maestros aires._

_**Comentarios dejen sus mensajes, mil gracias.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_Ya habían pasado 2-semanas que estuvieron los del Loto Blanco como los Sabio de las Naciones._

_Aang y Kya junto con varios de sus amigos estaban en uno de los jardines del._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_-¡Dime Kya! ¿Por qué no te fuiste con la Tía Suki y los niños a la isla de Kyosh? –le pegunta Lin_

_Kya hace mueca -¡Hay no! No tengo nada con los papas de la Tía Suki pero no me gusto la isla –le responde ella_

_Cuando oyen que Toph se carcajea –me imagino porque no te gusto la isla ¿bebe azúcar? –le pregunta ella._

_Kya medio molesta –si Tía Toph que es eso que en donde quiera que vaya papi todas las mujeres se vuelven locas –le dice ella enojada-_

_-¡Aang! No puedes dudar que es hija de la reina azucarad –le dice Toph._

_Aang suspira –ni me lo recuerdes, resulto ser mas celosa que Katara –le responde el_

_-¿Qué dice? ¡Papi! –le pregunta Kya seria_

_Aang se sorprende -¡Nada!, ¡Hija!, nada –le dice y luego suspira._

_Toph nuevamente se carcajea Aang arquea su ceja cuando..._

_-¡Lin! Deseas ser algo ¿divertido? –le pregunta Kya_

_Lin sonríe -¡claro! –le responde_

_-¿Qué piensan hacer esas dos traviesas? –les pregunta Sokka_

_Aang y Toph se miran que van hacer se levantan y ven que Kya y Lin se dirigen en donde Aang tiene los panes de movimiento en eso ven que Lin hace un ligero terremoto que los panes giran Kya entra a los panes cuando…._

_-¡KYA! ¡Detente! –le grita Aang_

_Aang se sorprende que su hija cruzo todos los panes son ningún golpe cuando._

_-¡No! Puedes negar que es tu hija solamente le faltan tus tatuajes –se queja Sokka_

_Aang al verla no lo puede creer-¡Si! Sokka, esa técnica de los paneles es para un maestro aire avanzado y ella en un instante y sin experiencia lo hizo,_

_Kya grita-¡huy! Que divertido_

_-¡Kya! –le grita Aang molesto._

_-¡si! ¡Papi! ¡Que pasa? –le pregunta Kya con una sonrisa_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza –hija por favor no lo vuelvas a ser es muy peligroso –le dice el_

_Kya sonreí le da un beso en su mejilla y abraza a su padre -¡Papi! Es divertido_

_Cuando…._

_-ya sabe cómo convencerte ¡verdad! Pies ligeros –le dice Toph_

_-de verdad mi sobrina sabe tu punto débil –le dice Sokka_

_Aang asiente –si ella sabe mi punto débil, que es ella misma –les responde Aang_

_En eso todos se ríen cuando…_

_-¡Aang! Te llego esta carta –le dice uno de los acólitos_

_-¡Kya! También para ti llego –le dice a ella_

_Kya grita ¡es de Honora!_

_-y esta es de ¡Zuko! –dice Aang_

_-¿Qué dice Flama? –le pregunta Toph_

_-Zuko dice que vienen dentro de 2-semanas a la reunión del consejo y desea organizar una fiesta y quiere que vayamos todos –les dice Aang_

_-¡Papi!, ¡papi!, dice Honora que viene dentro de 2-semanas que va haber una fiesta y desea que vayamos todos –le dice ella_

_-Si bebe Azúcar ya lo sabemos –le dice Toph_

_-¡Papi! Tendrás que cómprame un vestido para la fiesta –le dice Kya_

_-¡pero! ¡Hija! Tienes muchos vestidos –le dice Aang_

_Kya hace un berrinche -¿Qué?, pero para esa fiesta quiero uno nuevo –le reclama ella_

_Sokka y Toph se ríen y Aang hace mueca_

_-¡Hija! No te preocupes por el vestido lo bueno para esa fecha ya estará en casa tu tía Suki y ella te ayudara –le dice Sokka_

_Kya sonríe –Gracias tío Sokka –y ella da un beso en su mejilla y sale con Lin al otro jardín-_

_Aang se pone celoso_

_-¡Aang! ¡Esta celoso ¡ -dice Toph_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? –le dice Sokka_

_-que no ven que Kya sabe de ambos su lado débil –les dice Toph_

_Aang y Sokka se miran y agachan la cabeza _

_-¡Si! Mi sobrina sabe como manipularme –le dice Sokka_

_-¿Qué bueno que lo reconozcas? ¡Sokka! –le dice Aang_

_-Si, el destino no me dio Hijas pero con mi sobrina tengo y vasta. –le responde el_

_-ni me lo digas a mi –le responde Aang_

_Cuando…_

_-Me alegro que estés feliz Pies ligeros –le dice Toph_

_Aang sonríe –soy muy feliz que no tienes idea-le responde el_

_Cuando Aang los mira -¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta_

_-¡Aang!, de veras ¡No te acuerdas!, ¿Qué días es hoy? ¡Verdad! –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang se sorprende se sienta y agacha su cabeza -¡Si Lo sé!, es otro año que no tengo a tu hermana –le responde _

_-¡Aang! Dime Kya ¿lo sabe?-le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang frunce su ceja –No creo y no quiero decírselo –les dice el_

_Toph y Sokka se sientan con el_

_-¡Aang! Dime ¿Cómo has superado el dolor? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang voltea a verlo -¡Sokka! Nunca lo he superado, me duele tanto la ausencia de tu hermana pero cuando veo a Kya y recuerdo que es de ambos, la ausencia es poco, pero de repente nuevamente la veo y creo que es ella, no si me entiendes –le dice Sokka_

_-Sokka y Toph lo abrazan -¡Aang! Nosotros también la extrañamos –les dice ambos._

_Cuando viene Kya corriendo en eso abraza a Aang que todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Hija!... ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Papi!... ¿porque no me digites que es un año más que mami no está con nosotros? –le pregunta con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Aang le da un beso en su frente -¡Hija! –le dice_

_En eso todos se abrazan._

_-¡Kya! Todos la extrañamos –les dice Sokka y Toph._

_-¡Kya! ¿Cómo lo supiste? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡Tío Sokka! Sin querer escuche que uno de los acólitos en la noche van hacer una oración por otro año que mami no está-le dice Kya_

_-Si es una costumbre de los Nómadas Aires hacer oración para que el alma llegue al mundo espiritual.-le dice Aang_

_-¡Papi! ¿Puedo ir? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe y le besa su frente –Claro hija, más bien iremos –le responde el_

_Llega la tarde casi anochece Aang invita a Kya a un lugar antes de entrar al lugar de oración._

_-¡Papi! ¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe –vamos a un lugar cerca de la casa ¡hija!-le responde._

_En eso llegan Kya se sorprende del lugar_

_-¡Papi!, es le jardín del acantilado que está cercado –le dice Kya._

_-Si Kya –el suspira- sabes antes no estaba cercado solamente había una banca luego lo que paso decidí plantar flores de azucenas pandas y lo cerque para que no suceda algún accidente. –le dice Aang_

_-¿Qué paso? ¡Papi! –le pregunta Kya_

_-Hija fue aquí en donde me dijo tu tía Suki que encontró a tu mami tirada que quise cerrar y plantar flores, que son nuestras preferidas las de tu mami y mía y un día te traje aquí tenias como unas semanas de nacida –le dice Aang_

_En eso Aang se acerca al jardín y corta flores para llevarle a Katara a su tumba toma a Kya de su mano las deja en la cripta y se dirigen al salón de oración._

_Empiezan con incienso un poco de canticos para terminar en meditación cuando acaban Kya sonríe y se toca su mejilla y Aang se da cuenta lo que sintió su hija porque el también lo sintió._

_-¡Papi! Es,… más bien fue ¿mami? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe -¡Si! Mi pequeño amor, lo que sentimos fue tu mami –le responde el_

_Ambos se abrazan y se disponen a ir a su casa._

_Dos semanas después._

_Aang estaba un poco desesperado…._

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija! ¿Ya estás? –le grita_

_-¡Hay voy! –le contesta ella_

_Aang se sienta –no me acordaba que las mujeres se tardan tanto –se dice el _

_-Ya estoy Papi –le dice Kya_

_-¡por fin!-dice cuando voltea- ¡Hija!... –se rasca la cabeza- ¡que hermoso estas! –le dice_

_Kya sonríe -¿Que bueno que te gusta mi vestido?-le pregunta_

_El vestido de Kya es pegado hasta su cintura y cae en línea "a" hasta el piso de color azul claro como sus ojos, porta una tipo toga pero de un azul oscuro y todo bordado de los símbolos del aire. Su cabello recogido con una coleto y trae el broche de la tribu agua en su coleta._

_-¡papi!, ¡papi! Ya nos podemos ir –le dice Kya_

_-¡ha! Si hija lo sé –le dice Aang _

_Y parten hacia la fiesta._

_**Ciudad República**_

_**Salón del concejo.**_

_Aang y Kya estaba llegando al salón_

_-¡Tío Aang!, ¡Kya! –le grita Honora_

_-¡Honora! –le grita Kya_

_Ambas chicas se abrazan en eso_

_-¡Aang! –le dicen Zuko y Mai_

_-¡Zuko!, ¡Mai! –le responde Aang_

_Cuando viene Kya a saludarlos Honora y Kya salen mientras Aang Zuko y familia se sientan en una mesa en eso entran Sokka y familia-_

_-¡Zuko!-le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka!, ¡Suki! -¿Cómo han estado? –les pregunta Mai_

_-Bien Mai –le responde Suki_

_-¿las niñas en donde andan? –pregunta Sokka_

_-ya sabes cómo son estando juntas son muy escandalosas –le dice Zuko_

_En eso Iron se ríe -¡Si!, no puedo negar que mis nietas se quieren mucho –les dice el_

_Aang y Zuko afirman, cuando viene llegando uno de los niños_

_-¡Papa! Dime va venir ¿Lin? –le pregunta Oyagi_

_-No hijo, ellos no vendrán porque a tus Tíos les toco guardia –les dice Sokka_

_-¿Por qué preguntas? ¡Oyagi! –le dice Suki_

_El niño suspira –lo que pasa que no tengo con quien bailar –le dice el_

_-¿Por qué bailas con Honora? –le dice Zuko_

_-¡Tío Zuko! Honora está bailando con un muchacho y Kya con Hakoda –le responde el niño_

_-¿Qué? ¿Con quine está bailando? ¡Mi hija! –grita Zuko_

_-¡Zuko! Tranquilízate tu hija está bailando con el hijo del General que tu invitaste –le responde Mai molesta_

_En eso todos se carcajean cuando Zuko lo mira._

_-¡Ya te ver! ¡Aang! –le dice Zuko enojado_

_Aang abres sus ojos -¿Qué dices? – grita y Sokka también grita_

_-¡Por favor tarnqulicensen todos! -Les vuelve a decir Mai_

_-Si que tiene de malo que las niñas bailen aparte a esa edad ustedes ya eran novios y tenían planes de casarse –les dice Iron._

_En eso todos se le quedan viendo._

_-¡Tio! ¿Pero ella es ni niña? –le grita Zuko_

_-¡Si! Y Kya ¡es mi bebe! –le dice Aang_

_-pobre niñas si de verdad le tocaron unos Padres y Tíos muy celosos –les dice Suki_

_-¡Suki! –le grita Sokka_

_-¡Miren! Para empezar Kya ella ahorita no piensa en chicos su prioridad es acabar su carrera –les dice Suki_

_-Y Honora bueno ella, también esta estudiando –le dice Mai, cuando Zuko la mira_

_-¡Mai! Tú sabes, ¿algo que yo no sé? ¡Verdad! –le exige Zuko_

_-por favor sobrino no es el momento y el lugar para esto –le dice Iron_

_Zuko como los demás lo miran y Iron solamente se ríe._

_-¡Aang! Ya supe de tu decisión –le dice Iron_

_Aang sonríe –que bueno Iron que tu lo tomaste bien sabes no me gusto la manera de los del loto Blanco ni los de los sabios de las naciones –le dice el_

_-Oye Aang era uno de los de loto Blanco que creía que mi Sobrina era tu ¿Mujer? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Aang furioso – ¡Si!, aparte uno del los de miembro tierra no me gusto para nada como miraba a Kya –les dice el_

_Iron sonríe –Aang discúlpame pero no te vayas a molestar no puedes negar que Kya mi nieta es muy hermosa –le dice el_

_Aang suspira –si ya lo sé, una cosa que me digan que tengo una hermosa hija, otra que con la mirara la quieran…. –el frunce su ceja- con la mirada. Ustedes me han de entender –le dice el enojado._

_Cuando todos, abren sus ojos lo saludan ¿alguien?_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Concejal Sokka, Señora!, ¡Señor del Fuego Zuko, Señora! Y General ¡Iroh! Que honor de verlos_

_Todos voltean a ver quien les saluda._

_-¡General Fong! –le dice Iron_

_Aang hace mueca al verlo –yo pensé que se había regresaron al reino tierra después de su visita –le dice el_

_El General sonríe –No ¡Avatar! De verdad no, sabe hay algo aquí que me llamo mucho la atención y deseo quedarme unos días –le responde el_

_Cuando el General se ve que con su rostro anda buscando a alguien_

_-Dígame Avatar vino con usted su ¿hermosa hija? –le dice el_

_Aang traga saliva y molesto – ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –le dice el nuevamente molesto._

_El General con una sonría –domas quería saber si ella está aquí –le dice_

_Cuando Iron carraspea_

_-dígame General ¿Cómo esta su abuelo? –le pregunta Iroh_

_El sonríe –bien General aparte que ya está viejo, bien –le responde cuando Sokka pregunta_

_-¿Usted es nieto del General Fong? Del reino tierra del este –le pregunta el_

_El General sonríe –Si Concejal Sokka el es mi abuelo –le responde el_

_Sokka hace mueca de disgusto y le susurra a Aang_

_-no me gusta para ¿sobrino? –le dice el_

_Aang abra sus ojos y grita -¿Qué dices Sokka? _

_Sokka lo agarra de su manga -¡Tranquilízate! No quiero que se dé cuenta –le responde el_

_Aang Asiente y Suko solamente mueve su cabeza y suspira, cuando llega una pareja_

_-¡Avatar!, Concejal Sokka, Señora! –les hablan_

_Cuando Sokka hace gesto_

_-¡Secretario Kamm! –le responde Sokka_

_Cuando le esposa del secretario grita_

_-¡Por los espíritus! Si son ¿el Señor del Fuego Zuko y su Esposa? –grita la mujer_

_Zuko saluda a las personas como Mai, e Iroh en eso_

_-¡Dígame! Avatar viene con su ¿hija? –le pregunta la esposa del secretario_

_Aang sonríe -¡Si vengo con ella! –le responde el_

_-Sabe Avatar su mi hija es amiga de mi hija –le dice la esposa del secretario_

_Cuando Sokka frunce su ceño -¿Cómo es eso señora? –le pregunta el_

_La señora suda –bueno eso es lo que me digo mi ¡Hija! –le responde ella_

_-¡Guau! yo pensé que ustedes no hacían amistades con personas "mestiza" le dice Suki_

_-¿Cómo está eso? ¡Suki! –le pregunta Mai_

_-veras Mai lo que pasa que hay varias personas que no quieren a que sus hijos hagan amistad cuando uno de ellos son de padres de distintas naciones –le responde Suki_

_En eso Mai mira a los señores y ellos….. _

_-¡Discúlpenos! pero tenemos personas que saludar –les dice el secretario Kamm y su esposa, salen de ahí y en eso todavía siguen con ellos el General Fong._

_Cuando vienen Kya, Hakoda, Oyagi, Honora y el muchacho cuando llegan a la mesa._

_-Tío Aang, Tío Sokka, Tía Suki. Déjeme presentarles a Jeong –les dice Honora_

_Jeong hace una reverencia –Es un honor para mí conocer al ¡Avatar! Y al ¡Concejal Sokka! Y su esposa ¡La Guerrera de la isla de Kyosh! –les dice el_

_-Al contrario –les dice ellos_

_-Muchachos él es nieto del General Jeong Jeong –les dice Iroh_

_Los muchachos se sorprenden_

_-¿Eres nieto de el? –le pregunta Aang_

_-Si Avatar es el mi abuelo, sabe él me conto que fue su primer maestro de fuego control –le dice el muchacho_

_-Si él fue que le enseño lo básico pero…. –dice Sokka_

_-¿Qué pasa Tío Sokka? –pregunta Kya_

_-Hija lo que pasa cuando el General me estaba enseñando no tuve autocontrol y….-suspira-fue un accidente queme a tu mami –le dice Aang_

_Kya se sorprende_

_-Si pero creo que ella ahí fue donde descubrió que tenía el poder de sanación –le responde el muchacho_

_Kya mira a su padre y el asiente ella les sonríe, cuando….._

_-¡Señorita! ¡Avatar! Déjeme decirle que hermosa está usted –le dice el General Fong a Kya_

_Kya al verlo se sorprende – ¡A!, gracias Señor –le responde ella_

_-Por favor dígame Fong –le dice el_

_Kya hace mueca en eso Aang la abraza y ella se acerca más a su padre dándole entender que no la deje._

_En eso nuevamente empieza la música e invitan para que las personas bailen en eso._

_-Señorita Avatar ¿desea usted bailar? –le pregunta el General Fong_

_-¡Disculpe! General pero tengo esta pieza exclusivamente para bailar con ¡papi! –le dice a él y toma a Aang de su brazo para bailar y él le da cara de triunfo._

_El General hace mueca y voltea a verlos cuando –Se ve que el Avatar es muy celoso de su hija –les dice el general._

_-Es de esperarse yo que soy su Tío soy celoso mas el que es su ¡Padre! –le dice Sokka_

_Y el General no le queda de otra que callarse y esperar cuando….._

_-Señorita Avatar espero que en la próxima pieza usted me permitas bailar con ¡Usted! –le dice el General_

_-Pues tender que esperar porque en la próxima sigue mi Abuelito, luego mi tío Sokka, luego mi tío Zuko luego Oyagi, luego Hakoda y por ultimo Jeong –le dice Kya sonriente_

_En eso el General al verlos todos afirman lo que Kya les dice_

_-Bueno espero que un día usted acepte una invitación para una comida –le dice el_

_-Pues veremos tengo aquí a mi hermana Honora y se va a quedar unos días en la isla –le responde Kya_

_En eso Zuko se sorprende a lo que Kya dice_

_-Si General mi hermana Kya tiene toda la razón voy a estar unos días verdad ¡Papi! –le dice Honora_

_Zuko frunce su ceño cuando -¡Claro! Que vamos a estar unos días –le dice Iroh._

_En el transcurso de la noche Kya como digo bailo con casi todos, el General no le quedo de otra que esperar en eso Kya ve a sus primos que están bostece ando ella se le acerca a su Padre pone su cabeza en su hombro cuando…._

_-¡Papi!, podemos irnos ¿a casa? –le pregunta Kya_

_Aang sonríe –claro amor, ahorita nos vamos –le responde el _

_Cuando el General se sorprende -¡Señorita!, ¡Avatar! Yo pensé –le dice el_

_Kya bostece -¡Discúlpeme! General,….pero…. –ella da un gran bostezo-me canse con tanto baile –le dice ella_

_El General medio sonríe –bueno si es así que tenga buenos noches –le dice_

_-Buenas noches –le responde Aang cuando_

_-Honora nos vemos Mañana en la isla ¡Verdad! –le dice Kya_

_-¡claro! Que estaremos –le responde Iron_

_En eso todos se despiden _

_En la mañana siguiente._

_**Isla del templo del Aire.**_

_Aang y Kya estaban desayunando en uno de los jardines del templo cuando gritan_

_-¡Kya!_

_En eso ella se levanta._

_-¡Son mi Tío Sokka, Tía Suki y los muchachos!, Papi –dice ella_

_Aang sonríe –que bueno que vinieron –le responde_

_En eso Kya va a recibirlos cuando_

_-¿Ya han llegando Zuko y familia? –pregunta Sokka_

_-No Sokka todavía no –le responde Aang_

_Cuando…_

_-¡Hija! Ten para que te lo pongas –le dice Suki_

_-¿Qué es Tía Suki? –le pregunta ella_

_-Es un traje de baño –le responde_

_Kya sonríe y corre dentro de su casa a cambiarse_

_-¡Suki! ¿Por qué le regalaste un taje de baña a Kya? –le pregunta Aang_

_-Aang anoche acordamos con Zuko hacer un picnic en la playa un momento familiar –le dice Sokka_

_Aang sonríe –No es muy revelador ¿verdad? El traje de baño –pregunta el a Suki_

_Suki sonríe –Aang claro que ¡no!, come crees que iba a comprar algo llamativo conociéndolos a ustedes dos –le dice ella_

_Aang sonríen en eso gritan también_

_-¡Tío! ¡Aang!_

_-¡Honora! –le responde el_

_-Tío Aang ¿en dónde está Kya? –le pregunta Honora_

_-Hija está adentro de la casa, pero pasa a buscarla –le dice el_

_Cuando ve que viene Zuko, Mai, Iron y Jeong y Zuko trae una cara que Aang sonríe al verlos_

_-¡No! Preguntes –le dice Zuko a Aang_

_Sokka solamente se ríe_

_-es por el muchacho que mi sobrino esta así –le dice Iron_

_-¡Tío! –grita Zuko_

_Cuando vienen llegando Toph, Haru y Lin_

_-¡Tío! Aang –le grita Lin_

_-Si pequeña –le responde el_

_-¿En donde esta mi hermana? –le pregunta Lin_

_-Kya está en la casa si deseas –le dice él y antes que termine de decirle Lin corre hacia su casa gritando._

_Ya que todos estaban listos para irse a la playa cuando_

_-Aang ¿en dónde está Kya? –le pregunta uno de los acólitos que están encargados de la entrada_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta_

_-Sabes esta una persona del reino tierra que quiere verla –le dice el_

_Aang hace mueca y todos se dan cuenta de eso cuando viene llegando Kya_

_-¡Kya! Hay una persona del reino tierra ¿viene a buscarte? –le dice el acolito a ella_

_Kya hace mueca de disgusto –No me gusta mentir, pero dile por favor que no estoy que me fui con mi papi y mis Tíos –le dice ella_

_El acolito volta a ver a Aang y el también le afirma que diga eso, en eso el acolito sale cuando…_

_-¡Dígame! ¿En dónde está la señorita Kya? –le pregunta el General_

_El acolito sonríe – ¡Sabe!, lo que pasa ya no los alcance y ella ya se fue con su padre y sus Tíos –le responde el_

_El General hace mueca –Bien por favor entréguele estas flores y dígale que vino el General Fong a buscarla que después vengo –le dice y el sale_

_Y en la Playa Kya y Aang estaban practicando agua-control en eso Aang tose_

_-¡Hija! ¿Por qué no deseaste ver al General? –le pregunta el_

_Kya se sorprende -¡Papi! Discúlpeme pero ese General no lo sé, no me cae, pero –ella hace mueca- si tu deseas –le dice ella_

_Aang sonríe -¡No!, ¡Hija!, No, yo nunca te voy a obligara a nada y menos salir con alguien que tu no quieras, lo que te pido que me tengas la absoluta confianza a cualquier situación aun sea si algún día tu deseas salir con un muchacho –le dice el traga saliva_

_Kya sonríe y abraza a su padre-¡Gracias!, ¡Papi!, yo sé cuando llegue el momento te lo diré pero ahorita te lo aseguro que no es mi deseo salir con nadie –le dice ella _

_Aang sonríe –Lo sé Kya y te lo agradezco, pero para cualquier cosa aunque sea lo mas mínimo tenme confianza, yo se que a lo mejor es difícil –el suspira- porque mami, no está y sé que tu Tía Suki está haciendo un excelente papel en lugar de tu mami, pero recuerda hija mía yo siempre, siempre Kya estar para ti –le dice el _

_Kya le recorre sus lagrimas –lo sé papi, lo sé –le dice_

_Cuando…._

_-Oigan porque no hacemos una competencia –les dice Sokka_

_-¿Cómo qué? –le pregunta Hakoda_

_-¡Ya Lo sé! una competencia de esculturas de arena –les dice Toph_

_Cuando Zuko carcajea -si como aquella vez en la isla ember que Sokka hizo un escultura de arena de Suki que nosotros creíamos que era un monstruo acuático._

_Sokka arque su ceja –si como no, claro –molesto- Aang esa vez hizo a Appa y Toph muy triunfante hizo el reino tierra incluyendo a Bosco –les dice._

_Cuando uno de los niños pregunta _

_-¡Dinos papa!, Cuéntanos –le pide Oyagi_

_-¡Si!, Tío, por favor –les dicen las niñas_

_Sokka asiente y los invita que se sienten cuando_

_-Aquí vamos con otra historia del Concejal Bumerán –les dice Toph y todos ríen._

_Mientras en la playa de la isla del templo de aire están felices al otro lado_

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_Hotel Real _

_Fong había llegado a su hotel decepcionado por no ver a Kya cuando en la recepción _

_-¡Disculpe!, General pero hay una persona de que lo ¿está buscando? –le dice la recepcionista_

_El General volta a ver cuando se le acerca y al verlo_

_-¡General!, ¡Lee!, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –le pregunta_

_El General le hace una reverencia -¿Deseo hablar con usted?-le dice_

_El General Fong asiente –Vayámonos a tomar una taza de té –le dice_

_En eso ambos se sientan cuando…._

_-Ahora si me puede decir ¿para qué me anda buscando? –le pregunta Fong_

_-vera deseo que me ayude a cavar con el "Avatar" –le dice Lee_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué deseo acabar con él? –le pregunta Fong_

_-deseo vengarme por lo de mi hija –le dice Lee_

_-¿Por qué me lo dice a mi?, si son un miembro del Loto Blanco y nuestra obligación es ayudar al ¡Avatar! –le dice Fong_

_-¡mire! Le voy a decir yo se que usted le impresiono su ¡Hija!, que le parece que me ayude acabar con él y usted se queda con ella –le dice Lee_

_-¡NO!, ¡no!, nunca yo aria eso, como le digo mi obligación es ayudar no destruir –le dice Fong y sale de ahí_

_-¡Piénselo bien! –Le grita-usted se quedaría con su hija y yo tendría mi venganza –le vuelve a gritar Lee_

_El General Fong entra en su habitación y trae en su mente lo que le digo Lee._

_-¡No!, no es lo correcto, -suspira- tengo que pensar muy bien para acercarme a Kya –dice él y se dispone a descansar._

_**Comentarios dejen sus mensajes gracias.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo a gradecer a **_

_**Kira97**_

_**Gracias**_

_***el General Lee es el padre de Ojin el desea vénganse da Aang porque según él su hija esta "loca" por causa de Aang.**_

_Fong todavía traía en la mente que le dijo el General Lee _

_-No, no puede ser, yo soy miembro de la orden del loto Blanco, mi misión es de ayudar no de destruir pero…. ¡No!, aunque él tenga razón no lo debo de hacer –se dice el_

_Pasaron los días Zuko y familia estuvieron en la Isla del templo del aire disfrutando de una vacaciones en eso lapso Fong no se quiso acercar a la isla por otro rechazo de Kya y el tiempo vuela Fong como la familia real tuvieron que regresar y todos a la vida "Normal"_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Kya estaba en uno de los estanques practicando su agua control cuando…._

_-¡Kya! –le gritan_

_Ella voltea y sonríe -¿Qué pasa? ¡Sham! –le dice_

_El sonríe –Kya te llego esta carta –_

_Kya sonríe y agradece en eso se sienta para leerla pero al darse cuenta de quien le envía._

_-¡Es del General Fong! –dice y empieza a leer "_Señorita Kya, le escribo estas líneas porque no tuve oportunidad de verla, ni poderme despedirme de usted, deseo saberle que mis intenciones son sincera a su persona y espero que un día usted me dé la oportunidad de tratarnos" atentamente General Fong reino de la tierra del este.

_Kya enrolla la carta y la esconde –no le voy a decir a papi de esta carta, porque en realidad no me interesa el General –Dice y sale del ahí para entrarse a su casa._

_Pasaron los días y llego el día que Kya entra a la escuela, todo normal con sus clases de enfermería dos días a la semana las llevan al hospital de la Ciudad, pasaron los meses cuando le llega otra carta del general con la misma descripción y ella como en la primera hace lo mismo lo ignora y no comenta nada a su padre cuando…_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija! ¿En donde estas? –le habla Aang_

_Kya sale de su habitación -¡Papi! ¿Ya llegaste? –_

_Aang sonríe -¡Si! Mi pequeño amor, ya llegue –le responde algo nervioso _

_-¡Papi! ¿Qué pasa? –Kya pregunta_

_Aang suspira y la invita a sentarse -¡Hija!, veras, tengo que salir a la Nación del Fuego _

_Kya sonríe -¡Que bueno! –le dice _

_-¡Hija! Lo que pasa como estas en la escuela no te puedo llevar –le cometa Aang_

_-Papi no te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien aquí en la casa –Kya dice_

_-¡no!-le grita- Kya en realidad prepara algo de ropa porque te vas a quedar en casa de Sokka –Aang le dice_

_Kya se sorprende -¡Pero!, ¡Papi!, no me va a pasar nada –_

_-¡No!... ¡Katara!, ¡no! –le grita confundiendo a su madre_

_Kya se sorprende de envés de que le diga su nombre, dice el de su madre y él se da cuenta._

_-¡Kya!... ¡Hija!, Discúlpame no me mi intención de gritarte -le dice el_

_Kya con lágrimas –te entiendo papi…. ¿Eso fue lo que paso verdad? –le pregunta ella_

_Aang se sorprende y le quita las lagrimas a su hija -¡Si!, ¡Hija!, así paso me tuve que ir a la nación y ellos aprovecharon-suspira-para llevarte y lo de tu mami –le dice_

_-¡Papi!, tranquilo si me voy con el Tío Sokka tú no te preocupes –le dice Kya_

_Aang sonríe –Gracias hija ya hable con tu Tío y el está feliz de tenerte Kya no se cuanto tiempo estar afuera pero me gustaría de vez en cuando puedas venir a la isla para lo que se ofrezca vas y bienes no se te ocurra quedarte a dormir ni tampoco de que se te haga tarde ¡Hija! –le dice_

_Kya asiente_

_**Nación del Fuego.**_

_Aang había llegado a la nación del fuego cuando…._

_-¡Aang! ¿Qué bueno que llegaste? –le dice Zuko_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué paso?_

_Zuko suspira –veras a Ojin la dejaron en libertad_

_-¿Qué? –Grita-¿pero?, ¿Por qué? –le vuelve a decir el_

_Zuko suspira –la consideraron loca y está en un hospital _

_Aang se sorprende -¡Y!... ¿ella está bien? –le pregunta_

_-Creo que si Aang –le dice Zuko._

_Aang va al hospital para ver a Ojin claro acompañado de Zuko y Mai_

_-¡Avatar! –le dice una enfermera_

_-disculpe pero deseo ver a Ojin o saber ¿como esta? –le pregunta Aang a la enfermera_

_La enfermera sonríe –Pasen a la oficina del Doctor que la está atendiendo –les dice_

_En la oficina entran y llega el Doctor y se sorprende al verlos_

_-¡Dígame! ¡Avatar! Y Señores del Fuego, Me dijo la enfermera que desea ver a Ojin –le dice el_

_-mas bien, ¿Como esta ella? –Aang le pregunta_

_El Doctor sonríe –en realidad ella está bien de salud física, pero mental en realidad su obsesión de ella es usted y lo culpa porque según ella usted nunca la amo y que su difunta esposa siempre estaba en medio de los dos –le dice._

_Aang suspira –vera lo que paso en realidad yo nunca me puedo enamorar de ella –le dice_

_-¡Avatar! Usted no tiene que darme explicaciones aparte se les olvida algo importante-le comenta_

_-¿Qué es? –le pregunta Zuko_

_-verán el intento de homicidio hacia la maestra Katara hace varios años –le dice el Doctor_

_Se sorprenden_

_-Si es verdad yo me entere por ella misma –le dice Aang_

_-si es una verdad que la familia de ella no está tomando en cuenta eso –comenta el Doctor_

_-¿Cómo es eso? –le pregunta Mai_

_-Mire Señora del Fuego, la familia de Ojin, más bien su padre le está echando la culpa al Avatar porque su hija esta desquiciada, ella le ha dicho que el Avatar estaba obsesionado que ella no le puedo dar hijos y que siempre la estuvo martirizando con eso y que en todo momento usted Avatar le recordaba que su esposa la maestra Katara ella si le pudo dar hijos –les dice_

_-¿Qué? ¡Si eso es mentira! –grita Aang_

_-¡Avatar! Tranquilo yo se que ella miente –le dice_

_-que bueno que usted sabe que ella miente –le dice Aang_

_El Doctor sonríe –como le digo si ella está mintiendo porque a todos nos dice varias versiones de lo que ustedes vivieron –le confirma el_

_-pero aun así le recomiendo que mejor deje este caso olvidase de ella, ella nunca va mejorar, se lo digo como médico y amigo de ustedes –les dice el_

_Aang, Zuko y Mai se despiden de él cuando viene llegando el padre de ella_

_-¿Qué hace aquí? –le grita-no le bastó con todo el tiempo que estuvo con usted para martirizarla –le reclama el_

_-¡Mire!, General piense usted lo que quiera –le dice Aang y sale de ahí cuando vuelve a gritarle_

_-Acuérdese que tiene una hija –le dice_

_Aang reacciona y regresa a confortarlo_

_-¿Qué digo? –le reclama Aang_

_-Lo que escucho usted tiene una ¡Hija! Y ella va pagar las consecuencias –le dice el _

_-¿Qué? A mi ¡hija! No la meta en eso ella es la primer victima de su hija –le dice Aang_

_-no le creo, mi hija no es capaz de lo que se le acusa –le dice el General _

_-¡Por favor! ¡TRANQUILIZANCE!-les grita Zuko –esta discusión no llega a nada y por favor General lo que usted está diciendo es muy grave desde ahorita le digo si se o me llego a enterar que le pasa algo a mi sobrina se las verá conmigo, no como el Señor del Fuego sino como su Tío-le recalca Zuko_

_Zuko toma del brazo a Mai y la obliga que salgan también le pide a Aang que no haga más escándalo que deje las cosas como están que el General esta advertido si le llegase a pasar algo malo a Kya, y toman medidas avisando a Sokka y Haru como están las cosas._

_Zuko como Aang mandaron mensajes a Ciudad República como en la Isla del templo del aire para que están al pendiente claro que Kya no se dé cuenta lo que está pasando, y ellos inmediatamente recibieron contestación a su petición._

_Aang quería regresar pero por cuestiones políticas y sus obligaciones como el Avatar no pudo y se tuvo que quedar en la nación y tranquilizar un poco._

_En eso ambos salen cuando Iron le comenta lo que Zuko le dice, Iron como miembro de la orden del loto Blanco le asegura que nada le va a pasar a Kya que debe de no preocuparse y Aang asiente, pasan los días cuando Honora tiene algo que decirles._

_-¡Papi! –le dice Honora a Zuko_

_Zuko arque su ceja y sabe que su hija desea algo_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Honora! –le pregunta_

_Ella suspira –sabes que aquí esta Jeong y desea hablar contigo –le dice Honora_

_-¡que Pase! –le dice Zuko_

_El muchacho pasa y le pide hablar con él a solas, Zuko acepta_

_-¡Dime muchacho!, a que se debe que ¿deseas hablar conmigo? –le pregunta Zuko_

_-veras Señor del fuego Zuko, deseo decirle que estoy enamorado de su hija y quiero que me permita que ella sea mi novia –le dice el muchacho_

_-¿Qué? –grita Zuko_

_Cuando viene entrando Mai_

_-¡Zuko!, no hay necesidad que grites –le dice Mai_

_-¡Mai!, tu sabias esto ¡verdad! –le exige _

_-si Zuko nuestra hija me comento que ellos están enamorados y yo la acepto –le comenta Mai_

_El muchacho mira a Zuko _

_-¿en verdad la amas? –le pregunta Zuko_

_-Si señor del Fuego la amo y la respeto yo no haría nada malo para lastimarla –le responde el_

_-¡Honora! –le grita Zuko_

_Ella entra temerosa -¡S!, ¡Papi! –le dice ella_

_Zuko se sienta y mira a su esposa y le pide su mano_

_-¡Hija! Tú lo ¿amas? –le pregunta Zuko_

_Honora sonríe -¡Si! Lo amo_

_Zuko mira a Mai y sonríe_

_-¡Bien!, bien –suspira-muchacho si la veo que la haces llorar te la veras conmigo –le dice Zuko_

_-Señor del Fuego le prometo que nunca la lastimare –le responde el muchacho_

_-Está bien les doy mi permiso que sean novios, pero con una condición –le pide Zuko_

_-Claro Señor del Fuego lo que usted diga –le dice el_

_-Si piensan salir alguna parte o pasear fuera del palacio primero tendrán que pedir permiso –les dice Zuko_

_-Si claro eso aremos –les dice ambos_

_Cuando Honora abraza a sus padres y los besas –Gracias ¡Papi! _

_Zuko Sonríe –sabes que te amo –le dice_

_Honora sonríe –si ¡Papi! Yo también te amo_

_Cuando….._

_- ¡Y a mí! ¿No me amas? –le dice Iron_

_Honora sonríe -¡Claro! ¡Abuelito!, como no te voy amar –le dice_

_Cuando viene entrando Aang -¡que bueno que todos se amén! –les dice_

_Zuko espera que salga Honora y su "Novio" cuando grita-¡Ya te veré! ¡Aang! _

_Aang traga saliva a lo que le dice Zuko y espera que cuando regrese a la isla no desea una sorpresa como el de Honora._

_Pasan los días Aang sigue en la Nación del Fuego y no tiene para cuando regresar a la isla que le escribe a su hija pero a la isla._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Kya como le prometió a su padre ha ido a la isla para haber si hay alguna novedad, aparte de platicar con ellos y decirse mutuamente que todos se extrañan, ella se ha extrañado más que el General Fong le ha seguido escribiendo y cuando de repente._

_-¡Kya!, Hija adivina que –le dice Yammi_

_Kya sonríe – ¿que pasa Yammi? –le pregunta_

_-te llego carta –le dice ella_

_Kya hace mueca_

_-¡No! ¡Hija! No es de ese General sino de tu padre –le dice_

_-¡de! ¡Papi! –grita Kya toma la carta y al abrirla se entristece._

"Hija me duele decirte esto, pero voy a tardar más de lo improvisto, ha habido en unas comunidades del la nación del fuego una pequeña situaciones que me han retenido aquí y para rematar tendré que ir a la Cuidad Capital del Reino Tierra y no sé cuantas semanas estaré ahí, solo quiero decirte mi pequeño amor que te extraño mucho " te ama tu Padre , posdata.-para decirte pero creo que ya me imagino que tú lo sabes, Honora ya tiene novio espero cuando llegue este todo "normal" no deseo ninguna sorpresa ¡Kya!, pero en fin como quiera que ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, te amo. Tu padre que te extraña.

_Kya al terminar la carta se le salen las lagrimas que Yammi se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa azúcar? –le pregunta_

_Kya se quita sus lagrimas –papi dice que se va tardar más tiempo que no sabe cuándo volverá –le comenta_

_Yammi la abraza-Ya mi pequeño terrón de azúcar, ya verás cuando menos acuerdes tu padre estará de regreso aquí –le dice ella y Kya sonríe._

_**Ciudad República**_

_**Casa del Soca**__._

_Suki ya tenia días que Kya la miraba triste sabía que era por Aang, pero algo a ella le estaba pasando cuando_

_-¡Kya! ¡Hija! ¿Este bien? –le pregunta Suki_

_Kya se sorprende –si Tía ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Suki sonríe- ¡Hija! Tenme confianza lo que me digas tú, tu Tío no lo sabrá –le dice ella_

_Kya sonríe y la invita a su habitación y de su cajón saca unas cartas y la invita para que las lea, Suki se sorprende de eso._

_-¿me puedes decir que está pasando? ¡Hija! –le pregunta tímidamente Suki_

_Kya suspira-veras Tía me ha estado escribiendo el General pero te lo juro que yo no le he dado pie a ello –le dice_

_Suki sonríe -¡Hija! Yo lo sé ¿pero tú que sientes por él? –pregunta_

_-Tía en realidad nada, cuando lo conocí no lo sé pero no me agrado, no sé si es mal pero no siento nada por él y no sé qué hacer para que ya no me envié cartas –le dice Kya_

_Suki la abraza –Mira Kya lo que tienes que hacer es escribirle y decirle que le agradeces sus sentimientos por ti pero desafortunadamente tu no sientes nada por el –_

_Kya la abraza –muchas gracias Tía no se qué haría son ti –le dice_

_Suki sonríe -¡Hija! Al contrario yo tampoco –le dice_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunta Kya_

_-¡Hija! Sabes que te quiero como la hija que nunca tendré –le dice Suki_

_-¡Pero Tía! Tu y el Tío Sokka son jóvenes para tener otro bebe –le comenta Kya_

_Suki sonríe -¡No! ¡Hija! Desafortunadamente no _

_Kya se sorprende a la revelación -¿te puedo preguntar? ¿El porque?_

_-¡Hija! Yo batalle mucho para tener a tus primos antes que tuviera a Hakoda perdi dos bebes y después de Oyagi uno por eso yo ya no puedo tener bebes –le dice Suki-pero ahora sé porque el destino me dio hijas porque te tengo a ti –le vuelve a decir ella con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Kya la abraza y también lloran cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando?-le pregunta Oyagi_

_Ellas sonríen y ellas alzan sus brazos para una abrazo y el les responde._

_Kya le comento a Suki que saliendo de la escuela ira al templo para escribirle al general y también a su padre _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Kya había llegado a la isla en eso_

_-¡Kya! –le gritan_

_Kya sonríe –Si Sham _

_El también el sonríe –Kya mira han llegado esta carta pero es para tu padre pero no se en realidad en ¿donde está el? –le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe –Papi me informo que se va a dirigir a la Ciudad capital del reino tierra si tu lo deseas se la envió porque yo le voy a escribir –le dice ella y el acolito le entrega la carta para enviársela junto con la de ella y aprovechando ella también le va a escribirle al general._

_Kya entra a su casa se dirige al estudio de su padre le escribe al él y en un sobre le envía su carta junto con la que le llego, también le escribe al general en eso ella busca el sello que los representa del los maestros aires en eso saca el sello y sin querer se cae algo que ella al verlo lo recoge y se sorprende a lo que es._

_-¿que extraño libro?, tiene gravado los símbolos de los maestros del aire-_

_Se sorprende más cuando lo abre_

_-¡Si! Es un ¿diario? –se pregunta-si es un diario pero es de ¡Papi!, no debo-sonríe-no creo que se enoje porque a lo mejor un día me lo daría, lo voy a tomar y leer cuando termine lo regresare para que él no se dé cuenta._

_Kya lo toma se lo lleva pero antes deja las cartas al correo de la ciudad y se dirige nuevamente a la casa de sus Tíos._

_**Ciudad República.**_

_**Casa de Sokka.**_

_Kya ya había llegado a la casa de sus Tíos ella le comento que fue al correo a enviarle una carta a su padre y después de cenar ella se encerró en su habitación_

_Kya sonríe-lo bueno que es fin de semana y no hay clases ni hospital y podre desvelarme en leer el diario de papi –dice ella y se prepara para su desvelo lo abre y empieza a leer en silencio._

"Hoy me dijeron que son el ¡AVATAR! Le dije a los monjes que de seguro se equivocaron pero ellos me dijeron que no, que desde hace mucho tiempo ellos ya lo sabían." "No puede ser, yo no puedo ser el ¡Avatar! Lo que más me duele de esto que todos mis amigos no desean jugar conmigo y eso me entristece mucho solamente Gyatso me sigue tratando igual." "hoy me entere que quieren separarme de él, no pueden hacerme esto y he decidido escapar el ha sido el único que me ha demostrado su afecto, su amor, el amor de un Padre porque a él nunca lo conocí y tampoco a mi madre, ellos me dijeron que fueron separados porque a los Maestros Aires está prohibido la unión familiar, que cuando llega la edad me escogerán mujer y me uniré con ella solamente unos meses estaremos juntos para luego separarnos y de esa unión el hijo que nacerá, al tiempo será separado, nunca he entendido esto, yo no deseo que me escojan yo deseo escoger pero que sea por amor, no por obligación, pero aun así no si llegara a pasar porque he decidido escapar en appa lejos de aquí"

_Kya se sorprende a la revelación de su padre – ¡Pobre papi! -y continua con la lectura._

"Han pasado más de 100-años más de 100 para ser exacto después de este tiempo es la segunda vez que vengo al templo y han pasado muchas cosas tantas que en realidad no se por donde escribir"-

"Después que escape del templo quede atrapado por un iceberg appa y yo duramos dentro de el 100-años y cuando desperté vi unos hermosos ojos azules profundo como el océano inmenso que quede impresionado que lo único que se me ocurrió de decir es ¡**quieres ir a paseo trineo conmigo!** yo mismo me sonrió al recuero nunca pensé que aquella niña que me rescato del iceberg junto con su hermano pasaríamos por una larga sin fin de aventuras lo único quiero escribir que me enamore de ella al ver sus hermosos ojos azul profundo y esa sonrisa que me hace derretir."

"en mi descubrimiento supe que Katara (la niña que me saco del iceberg) es la ultima maestra agua yo me sorprendí y descubrí que en la tribu agua del sur tenían más de 100-años sin ver a un maestro aire recuerdo que su hermano Sokka nos dijo **que bien tu ultimo maestro aire mi hermana maestra agua también tendrán mucho tiempo juntos**, nunca creí que se convertiría en realidad porque me estaba enamorando de ella, pasamos sin fin de aventuras regresa al templo y lo vi casi destruido que entre en estado Avatar pero Katara tiene una voz que me hace volver a la realidad salimos de ahí y fuimos a la isla de Kyoshi y conocimos a las guerreras tuvimos que escapar porque Zuko nos perseguía fuimos a un sinfín de lugares pero nuestro propósito es ir a la tribu del agua del norte para encontrar un maestro agua que nos enseñen, Katara era maestra agua pero ella las cosas que sabia las había aprendido ella sin ningún maestro solo su instinto de aprender por eso me admiraba mas en el trayecto rumbo a la tribu del norte conocimos a Jet, Haru, a Jeong-Jeong hasta llegamos al templo del aire del norte y había gente viviendo ahí y conocimos a Teo y su Padre una persona ingeniosa e inteligente que Sokka y el se llevaron bien inmediatamente porque ambos son iguales de ingeniosos e inteligentes., Katara también es inteligente pero ella es la fuerte para mantenernos unidos, ella es la base de nosotros."

"por fin llegamos a la tribu agua del norte es totalmente distinta que la del sur, aquí hay grandes palacios y muchos maestros aguas al contrario del sur que Katara era la única y ultima, en la tribu conocimos a la Princesa Yue que Sokka se enamoro perdidamente de ella como yo ya estaba de Katara, pero desafortunadamente la nación del fuego ataco y Yue se sacrifico para salvar su tribu si el general Zhao no hubiera lastimado a uno de los pez del estanque del oasis Yue no se habría sacrificado."

"Ahí Katara demostró más que mil maestros aguas junto y se gano el derecho propio de entrenarme en al agua-control, el gran maestro Pakku la nombro ni es por demás **Maestra Katara **ella demostró que lo vale y mas a una anticuada tradiciones del norte que tienen prohibido que las mujeres sean maestras agua, pero ella les demostró a todos que vale más que todos ellos juntos, estoy feliz por ella y por mi claro porque se convirtió en sí-fu, en mi si-fu-Katara."

"Después de ahí nos fuimos al reino tierra para ir al Omashu para pedirle a Bumi que me entrene pero en nuestra parada llegamos al reino tierra del este"

Kya abre sus ojos al escuchar que sus padres y su tío fueron al reino tierra del este y ella se sorprende más.

"Si llegamos al reino tierra del este y conocimos a un loco general llamado Fong que estaba obsesionado que entrando en estado Avatar podría acabar de una vez con la guerra al principio si creía que era lo conveniente, Sokka me apoyaba pero Katara no, ella me decía con disciplina y determinación se hacen las cosas en realidad ella tenía la razón en fin salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al Omashu con mi gran viejo amigo el Rey Bumi pero en el trayecto conocimos a unos Nómadas que Sokka como siempre desconfía de todos, entramos a la cueva de los dos amantes y me porte con un tonto, un idiota, tenía la oportunidad de besar a Katara pero desperdicie la oportunidad en ese entonces"

_Kya sonreí ¿Cómo que papi quería besar a mami si ellos eran unos niños? –se dice ella_

_Ella empieza a bostezar y mira el reloj -¿Qué tarde es?, ¡se me ha ido casi toda la noche leyendo que un rato mas amanece voy a dormir y continuar después leyendo! –se dice ella misma y se dispone a dormir el diario lo pone debajo de su almohada para que no se le vayan a descubrí que tiene el diario de Aang._

_**Dejen sus mensajes y comentarios y espero que no se están aburriendo con esta historia**_

_**Gracias. A todos.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo a gradecer a **_

_**Marmariposa**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Gracias.**_

_***Como es común que nosotras que nos fascina los fanfictión y especialmente de avatar en desvaenos.**_

_Kya había dejado de leer porque ya era muy tarde casi una rato mas amanece y amaneció cuando alguien le pica su nariz y ella se sorprende quien es_

_-¡Oyagi! ¿Me asustaste? –le dice Kya_

_-¡Levántate floja! –le dice el niño_

_Kya sonríe -¿Qué hora es? –le pregunta_

_-¡es casi el medio-día! –le responde el niño_

_-¿Qué? –Grita Kya asustada_

_En eso entra Suki_

_-¡Oyagi! Deja de molestarla –le dice Suki_

_-Pero mami, mira qué hora es y todavía no se levante –le reclama el niño_

_Suki sonríe –quien lo dice que hace rato se levanto-comenta_

_Oyagi sonríe –lo siento Kya no fue mi intención –le dice_

_Kya sonríe y lo jala para abrazarlo en eso Suki se les une cuando tocan a su puerta y entra Sokka_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿todavía dormidos? –les pregunta_

_-Sokka lo que pasa que Oyagi vino a despertar a Kya_

_Sokka sonríe -¡hijo! Deja a tu prima descansar ella si ¡Estudia! –le dice el_

_-¡Papa! Yo si estudio y mucho que gracias a Kya mis calificaciones han mejorado –le dice el niño Suki le afirma_

_-si es así ¡Kya, hija! Descansa tienes mi permiso de seguir en la cama –le dice Sokka_

_-¡Sokka! Claro que ella tiene permiso esta es su casa también –le recuerda Suki_

_-Gracias Tía Suki, ya me voy a levantar pero primero me voy a dar un baño para desayunar después –le dice Kya_

_-Hija cuando desayunes desayuna poco porque los pienso invitar a comer a un nuevo restaurante internacional que está cerca del parque central de la Ciudad –le dice Sokka, Kya asiente y Suki sale para preparar a sus muchachos para su salida._

_Kya suspira –tendré que dejarlo para más tarde mi lectura del diario de papi, pero primero tendré que esconderlo_

_Como Sokka lo prometió los llevo al nuevo restaurante internacional que está cerca del parque de Ciudad República todo fue ameno agradable, salieron de ahí los muchachos querían ir al parque pero Kya estaba impaciente por regresar, pero no quería presionar a sus tíos con querer regresar cuando…._

_-Sokka es mejor regresar a casa porque ya empieza a sentirse Frio –le dice Suki_

_Sokka asiente y manda a llamara a los muchachos y a Kya que es hora regresar, cuando Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_Habían llegado a su casa cuando…._

_-¡Suki! –Sokka bostece-me voy ir adormir una siesta –le dice el_

_-Tía yo también ¿si no te molesta? –le pregunta Kya_

_Suki sonríe –no hija ve y descansa porque yo también voy a ser lo mismo y al rato les hablo para cenar –le dice._

_Kya sonríe y se da prisa para entrar a su habitación se encierra para que nadie la moleste saca el diario de su padre se acomoda y se dispone a leer._

_-¡A! si en ¿Dónde me quede? –se pregunta y empieza a leer en voz baja_

"Salimos de Omashu iba un poco frustrado porque no puede besar a Katara, pero en la próxima no perderé tiempo, nos dirigimos a ver a mi amigo el Rey Bumi cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que la nación del fuego se había apoderado de la ciudad, me sentí tan mal, tan frustrado por no ayudar, que cuando encontré a Bumi, me dijo que lo dejara que tenía que encontrar un Maestro Tierra que hablara con la tierra, en eso momento no entendía a lo que se refería, tenía que salir de ahí, más bien Katara, Sokka y yo en buscar un maestro tierra para que me enseñara, lo bueno que no tarde tanto en encontrar_"._

"Llegamos a un pequeño poblado y nos entramos que habían persona de lucha de maestros tierras, no sé cómo, pero Katara supo en donde era porque eran luchas clandestinas y fuimos ahí descubrí a mi maestro tierra, más bien maestra, ella era ciega y una gran maestra, **Toph, **al principio no quería pero al final se fue con nosotros aunque era una niña, parecía más un niño, Katara y ella no se llevaron bien al principio pero al final terminaron siendo grandes amigas,"

"Batalle un poco en aprender la tierra-control, muy distinta al agua-control eso me salía con naturalidad y en cualquier oportunidad que tenia, le pedía a Katara que me ayudara, claro lo que quería era estar con ella aunque Sokka y Toph nunca nos dejaban solos."

"Fuimos a muchos lugares del reino tierra, Sokka como siempre que nuestra prioridad era que teníamos que encontrar una estrategia para que yo me enfrente al Señor del fuego Ozai, tenía que aprender los 4-elementos antes que termine el verano, cuando nos encontramos a un maestro de la universidad de Ba Sing Se, que había descubierto en el desierto que había una gran biblioteca la más grandiosa de todos, nosotros fuimos con el acompañarlo, pero si hubiera sabido lo que nos paso, nunca iríamos, fue lo más triste que he vivido , encontramos la biblioteca estaba hundida en el despierto y su guardián era un gran Búho gigante llamado Wan Shi Tong estaba la biblioteca impresionante y fue ahí donde Sokka descubrió un mapa que muy pronto habrá un eclipse el día del sol negro y ese día los maestros fuegos no tendrán poderes y es el momento de atacar, desgraciadamente el Búho nos descubrió y tuvimos que salir, el maestro se quedo en la biblioteca, pero cuando salimos que horror me esperaba, Appa desapareció, se lo llevaron, unos araneros, era lo único que me quedaba appa era como un hermano para mi, mi todo, Salí a buscarlo en ese momento no entendía que le eche la culpa a Toph, pero ahora ya sé que ella en realidad no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, era horrendo lo que sentía, que no quería consuelo de nadie ni de Katara, pero ahora comprendo si no fuera por ella que nos mantuvo unidos a todos creo que hubiéramos muerto en el desierto, ella siempre fue la fortaleza la unión de todos que yo la desprecie, pero ahora entiendo que ella siempre ha estado conmigo para todo, y para todos no importa mi estado de ánimo para ella son Aang, no le Avatar Aang sino solamente Aang"

"Encontramos a los areneros y nos dijeron que lo vendieron a un comerciante que se dirigía a Ba Sing Se y nos dirigimos para aquella ciudad, en el trayecto conocimos a un matrimonio que también se dirigía para allá porque ahí es una ciudad de refugiados, y como es el destino que nos encontramos a Suki, no le reconocimos porque traía uniforme de ahí, cuando disponíamos a ir a la Ciudad del reino capital tierra, el matrimonio que conocimos nos pidió ayuda porque les robaron sus pertenencias pero desafortunadamente la persona que entrega los pasaportes para la entrada a la Ciudad no nos quiso ayudar que lo único que nos quedo es acompañarlos atravesé del paso de la serpiente fue una pequeña odisea cruzar pero llegando casi al final la señora le dieron sus dolores de parto que Sokka quedo histérico al saber que la mujer pronto daría a luz, Katara como siempre tuvo la fortaleza de ayudarle entre ella y Suki la ayudaron fue un larga noche, y ella dio a luz, a una niña, Katara salió y me pidió que entrada a verla que no debería de perderme el momento maravilloso, que es una nueva vida, cuando entre un sentimiento me embargo que inmediatamente volteé a ver a Katara que tuve una visión, nos vimos Katara y Yo, y en sus brazos sostenía un bebe, pero ese bebe era nuestros que comprendí que todo lo que estoy haciendo es solamente por ella, ella es mi fortaleza, mi esperanza que la mujer nombro a la niña **Esperanza, **en eso nos pusimos de acuerdos y nos separamos Momo y yo iremos a la Ciudad a buscar a Appa, mientras Katara, Sokka y Toph se irían con el matrimonio y nos encontraremos ahí, Suki decidió regresar con las mas guerreras de Kyoshi, pero para mi sorpresa al llegar al muro de la Ciudad me tope que la nación del fuego estaba atacando con un gran taladro, tuve que regresar por ayuda en eso todos llegamos al muro el matrimonio se fue y nosotros nos quedamos para ayudar, al principio no querían pero entendieron que con nuestra ayuda detendríamos al enorme taladro, y si lo pudimos hacer, como siempre hemos hecho un gran equipo que a Sokka se le ocurrió decir que somos el equipo **Avatar**".

"Después de ahí por fin llegamos a la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se pero para nuestra sorpresa nos estaba esperando una persona su nombre **Joo De** una muchacha como si estuviera hipnotizada, nos llevo a un recorrido por la ciudad para dejarnos en nuestra casa, nosotros lo que le pedíamos que nos llevara directamente con el Rey, pero ella se negaba que para verlo que hay que sacar cita, pero nosotros nunca perdimos tiempo y una mañana nos llego una invitación para la fiesta del oso mascota del Rey que Sokka y yo entramos como sirvientes recuero lo hermosa que se veía Katara con ese vestido, también Toph pero Katara ella deslumbraba mas con su belleza, pero algo salió mal, para variar, que se dieron cuenta que **el Avatar **estaba presente y cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el rey apareció el jefe de seguridad del rey **Long Feng **perteneciente a una sociedad de seguridad llamados los **Dai Li **que nos amenazo que seguíamos de tratar de hablar con el rey ellos nunca nos diría en donde esta Appa, pero la buena suerte nos sonríe y decidimos buscara a appa, que nos encontramos con **Jet**, Katara estaba renuente que él nos ayudara, pero ella entendió que era solamente para buscar a appa, y gracias a él lo encontramos, pero desafortunadamente el salió lastimado que en realidad nunca supimos que le paso"

"Entontamos a Appa que todos estábamos felices en encontrarlo que inmediatamente fuimos con el Rey hablar con él, que al principio no nos recibieron bien pero por fin nos escucho que entendió que lo estaban engañando que si hay una guerra fuera de los muros de la cuidad y que nosotros necesitábamos unirnos para cavar con esta guerra, en el descubrimiento Long Fen tenía cartas guardaras de nosotros, en el cuerno de Appa estaba una carta dirigida para mí de un **Gurú, el Gurú Pathik, **que él me podría enseñar como entrar y salir del **Estado Avatar, **que a Toph su madre estaba en la ciudad y que el padre de Katara Y Sokka estaba cerca en una Isla no lejana de ahí pero Katara nos pidió que tendríamos que separarnos que ella se quedaba con el Rey y Generales para planear el plan de ataque a la nación de fuego, yo no quería separarme especialmente de ella, pero como siempre Katara tuvo la razón deje a Sokka con su padre y yo me dirigía al** Templo del Aire del Este** para hablar con él, y si él me estaba esperando"

Kya estaba bien metida en su lectura cuando…..

_-¡Kya! ¡Hija! Ya está la cena –le grita Suki_

_Kya sonríe y deja a un lado el diario de su padre y se dispone a ir a cenar en el comedor…._

_-Kya dime ¿estas estudiando? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Kya sonríe –Si tío Sokka, dentro de la próxima semana empiezan los examines finales porque fala casi un mes y medio para que se acabe el semestre-le comenta_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hija! –le pregunta Suki_

_Kya suspira- lo que pasa que falta relativamente poco para que acabe el semestre que no se si papi estará para que reciba mis calificaciones finales –les dice _

_-Kya no de debes de preocupar ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros –Sokka dice_

_Kya Sonríe –Gracias Tío Sokka yo se que con ustedes para todo puedo contar –ella se sonroja- Tía Suki espero que no te moleste ni tu tampoco Tío Sokka que los he puesto a ustedes como mis Padres-ella les dice_

_Sokka y Suki se sorprende -¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Sokka pregunta_

_Kya agacha la cabeza –porque en realidad ustedes son más mis padres que mis Tíos –les dice ella_

_Cuando Hakoda y Oyagi gritan -¡SI ERES NUESTRA HERMANA! Y como hermana mayor debe de consentir a tus pequeños hermanos –le dice Hakoda_

_Sokka y Suki la abrazan –Gracias Hija para nosotros también eres nuestra hija no una sobrina –Suki le dice_

_-si es así deberías de decirme Papi Tío Sokka –le dice_

_-¡Sokka! –Suki le grita_

_-¿Qué cariños? ¡Es la verdad! –Sokka les dice_

_En eso Kya la abraza y le da un ligero beso en su mejilla –Si Papi Tío Sokka –le dice ella_

_-¡Hija! Acuérdate de tu padre –Suki le comenta_

_Kya sonríe –Si mami Suki, el siempre será mi ¡Papi! Aunque-ella suspira-casi nunca está conmigo –les dice ella_

_-Hija desgraciadamente o afortunadamente él es el Avatar debes de entender y comprender que también tiene obligaciones pero son con el mundo –Sokka le dice._

_-y bien hermana mayor como mañana es otro día de descanso es tu obligación de consentirnos –le dice Oyagi_

_-Si pequeño hermano pero como tu hermana mayor tu también debes de consentirme si quieres que nadie sepa de tu pequeño –le susurra-secreto –le dice Kya_

_Oyagi abre sus ojos -¿Qué? Acabas de decir –le pregunta a Kya_

_Kya le sonríe y le cierra un ojo, se le acerca y en su oído dice Lin._

_Oyugi se pone rojo que no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando…_

_-¡Oyagi! ¡Hijo! ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta Suki_

_Oyagi sonríe –nada mami, nada –suspira y mira a Kya ella le sonríe y ella sigue comiendo_

_Sokka y Suki les dijeron que como mañana es otro día se descanso se pueden levantar tarde porque ya es otoño las mañanas como las tardes ya están muy frescas y no desean que se enfermen._

_Kya inmediatamente al terminar la cena le ayuda a Suki a recoger se fue a su habitación para seguir con su lectura, cierra su habitación prende la luz se acomoda para nuevamente para su desvelada y empieza a leer._

" Había dejado a Sokka con su Padre, Momo se quedo con Katara para cualquier cosa que se le llegara a ofrecer fuimos al templo del aire del este solamente Appa y yo y al llegar el Gurú Pathik el ya me estaba esperando, y al llegar me dijo que era un hermano espiritual del mi gente y un gran amigo del monje Gyatson que me sombre a lo que dijo que él me ayudaría a entrar al estado Avatar a voluntad y que tendría conciencia de mis actos y decidí aceptar que lo que me dijo que tomara algo que para me fue un total desagrado era jugo de banana con cebolla sabia asqueroso pero tendría que tomarlo, en fin comencé tendría primero que abrir mis chacras para llegar a completar para tener la energía cósmica del estado Avatar, uno del los chacras me llamo más la atención que era del amor, me dijo que el amor de los nómadas aires nunca han dejado de existir y que renace en la forma de un nuevo amor para mi alegría y sorpresa ese amor es **Katara**, mi Katara la niña que estoy enamorado que estaba feliz y contento cuando por fin llegue al final para entrar a la energía del cosmos me dijo que tenía que renunciar a todo lo que me ata en este mundo, me negué que le grita porque debería de tener la energía cósmica en vez de katara, que la amo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella, pero si quería que acabara con la guerra tendría que estar completo, en fin entre cuando tuve una visión ella estaba en peligro que renuncie Salí corriendo tras ella que el gurú me grito que se cerrara y que nunca podre entrar en él, no le hice caso, tome a appa, Salí volando fui por Sokka y en el trayecto nos encontramos a Toph y al llegar al plació se les hacia extraño que ella no estuviera con el Rey que fuimos a nuestra casa y para nuestra sorpresa solamente Momo estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta era el General Iroh que necesitaba de nosotros porque Azula está en la ciudad y había atrapado a Zuko, Iroh había tenía un prisionero que nos dijo que están en las catacumbas de cristal en el viejo palacio y en efecto ahí abajo hay catacumbas nos dividimos Iroh y yo fuimos por Katara y Zuko, Sokka y Toph hablar con el rey para decirle que Azula está en la ciudad y planea un golpe de estado, ese día fue una de las horrible que había vivido, porque ahí mismo azula me ataco entrando en estado Avatar con su rayo me golpeo en mi espalda, no recuerdo pero desperté varias semanas después estaba en un barco en la nación del fuego pero era Sokka, y su Padre disfrazados como soldados de la nación recuerdo que Katara me dijo que le gustaba mí cabello, me sorprendí porque en nuestra cultura nosotros nos rasuramos el cabello, pero creo que a ella le agradaba que decidí dejarlo por un tiempo, estoy vivió gracias a ella que nunca podría compensarla ni agradecer que me dijo humildemente que solamente utilizo el agua del oasis de los espíritus y con ella me trago de vuelta al mundo mortal, me sentía tan mal, tan frustrado, que nuevamente a Katara la lastime con mi egoísmo no quería que ella, especialmente ella, se afrontara a esta guerra que yo provoqué por huir, pero ella siempre ha estado conmigo y su compresión apoyo sin más, que como no iba a amarla más, se mandaron avisar que yo estaba muerto mientras el Padre de Sokka y Katara se unían con un grupo del reino tierra para vernos el día del sol negro, de ahí pasamos otras aventuras, que tuvimos que disfrazarnos con ropa de la nación del fuego yo tapando mi flecha con una banda, suspiro recuerdo lo hermosa que se veía Katara con ropa de la nación de fuego, si no fuera por sus hermosos ojos azules mar era la misma Diosa del Fuego de ahí a mi me confundieron con un estudiante entre a una escuela no pensé que la ropa que traía era de un uniforme escolar ahí conocí a **Ojin **ella se porto amable conmigo y nos hicimos amigos junto con otros niños pero estaba prohibidos que ellos no se pueden expresar que se me ocurrió hacer una fiesta de baile, si la organizamos en una cueva donde nos escondíamos que los invite a casi a todos de la escuela, que empecé enseñándoles pasos de bailes, cuando por fin pude que ellos se aflojarán en la pista de baile contemple que mi hermosa Diosa del Fuego estaba triste que se me ocurrió bailar con ella, recuero la enorme sonrisa que me dijo en ese entonces **Aang nos están viendo, yo le sonreí a ella imagínate que solamente somos tu y yo**, recuerdo claramente que me sonrojo como aquella vez, me dio una sonrisa coqueta que quise besarla pero no puede por que nos estaba viendo cuando nos descubrieron y tuvimos que salir de ahí"

_-Quien vieran a papi y mami tan jóvenes y ya estaban enamorados –se dice Kya y ella también se sonroja y sigue con su lectura._

" De hay seguimos a mas lugares llegamos a un pequeño y humilde poblado que su laguna estaba intoxicada con los desechos de la fábrica de la nación del fuego, pero descubrí algo más de Katara que hizo que mi amor por ella creciera mas, por las noche se hacía pasar por un espíritu llamado la Dama Pintada y ella los curaba, claro que la descubrí y en una parte me hice su cómplice que Sokka se enfureció con nosotros que éramos unos irresponsable por acabar con la fabrica, pero el siempre tiene un plan y acabamos con ellos y el pueblo se dio cuenta que su Dama Pintada no era un fantasma sino una maestra agua al principio se molestaron pero comprendieron y agradecieron la ayuda, de ahí llegamos a otro pueblo que también tenían otro espíritu, pero en luna llena hacia desaparecer a las personas, para nuestra sorpresa la posadera que amablemente nos dio asilo era una maestra agua originaria de la tribu agua del sur, ella era la última que quedaba de la tribu, pero pudo escapar y ella se ofreció a enseñar a Katara una nueva técnica que ningún maestro agua sabia, que deseaba enseñarle como último deseo, Katara con gusto acepto, pero era una fea técnica que la tuvo que aprender para podernos salvar a Sokka y a mí la técnica se llama **Sangre Control** cuando Katara le dio a ella de su propio merecido y llegaron los aldeanos por **Hamma, **que iba estar encerrada por lo que le queda de vida, ella contesto que su misión ya estaba cumplido, que Hamma le dijo a Katara** felicidades ya eres una maestra sangre-control,** y Katara se tiro a llorar, lloraba no porque aprendió la técnica sino porque Sokka y yo estábamos en peligro de muerte en eso entendí que se sentía algo por mí y me dolía mas por no decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero todo al último tuvo mi recompensa"

" De ahí nos dirigimos a una pequeña isla de acantilados que recuerdo que entre en pánico al recordarme Sokka que faltaban pocos días para el día del sol negro que tuve pesadillas con el Señor del Fuego Ozai, tan locas pesadillas y una pesadilla más bien una ilusión que quede decepcionado, soñé, pero **DESPIERO** que besaba a Katara y ella me correspondía que cuando escuche su voz y volteé a verla solamente era un sueño que me pregunto qué me estaba pasando que le dijo que estaba soñando despertó que vivía en el fondo del mar que yo mismo me decepcione, pero mis amigos me hicieron una agradable cama de algodón que creía que era otro sueño hasta que Katara me dijo que ya estaba listo para enfrontar al Señor del Fuego y fue así pude dormir, que cuando desperté ya estaba vestidos con sus trajes normales, Katara y Sokka de la tribu agua, Toph de maestra Tierra y yo ya estaba preparado para que el mundo supiera que el **Avatar no está muerto** que me rasure mi cabello que recuerdo bien las palabras de Katara, como quieras te ves bien sin cabello, que inmediatamente me sonroje a su cumplido que Toph y Sokka se dieron cuenta de mi reacción en eso llegaron los barcos llegaron algunos aliados del reino tierra, como amigos a Toph le presentamos a Haru el maestro Tierra que conocimos el Padre de Teo me dio un regalo un nuevo planeador y está muy feliz cuando llego la hora de explicar cómo sería la entrada y como llegaríamos a la nación del fuego que Sokka tuvo un pánico escénico que su Padre lo tranquilizo y el tomo la riendas cómo y cuándo llegaremos mientras ellos entran yo voy directo a buscar al Señor del fuego, entramos en los submarinos y en volver a la superficie era la hora de la verdad recuerdo las palabras de Katara**Ya no eres el niño tontorrón que encontré en el iceberg quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti** que** la bese **no di oportunidad de su reacción tome mi planeador Salí de ahí para afrontar al Señor del fuego"

"Al llegar quede defraudado que el Señor del Fuego Ozai no estaba Salí de ahí para encontrarme con los demás Sokka como siempre encontró la solución de seguros ellos sabían de este día que le pidió a Toph que encontrara un bunque porque de seguro el estaba ahí escondido, y si Toph lo descubrió pero para nuestra sorpresa era Azula la nos estaba esperando no du Padre ella salimos de ahí para encontrarnos que dasafortundamanente estábamos perdiendo que Hakoda nos pidió que los más jóvenes nos fuéramos en Appa mientras ellos se entregaban mientras se planeaba otro plan viajamos en , Appa a parte de nosotros iban mas Haru, Teo y el Duque que decidí que iríamos al templo del aire del oeste, llegamos al templo y para nuestra sorpresa estaba Zuko esperarnos que se hasta se ofreció a para enseñarme Fuego-Control que inmediatamente lo rechace pero Toph insistía que debería tomarle la palabra a Zuko, pero no quería, pero al último acepte, el me ayudo mucho, como Toph es un maestro estricto que me obligaba que tenía que sentir la energía, con Zuko otro miembro más que también tuvimos aventuras para no largarme más en escribir el ayudo a Katara con su afán de venganza por la muerte de su madre **Kya **no la comprendía pero no estaña de acuerdo, pero Zuko me dio a entender que lo necesitaba y estoy muy orgulloso de ella porque escojo el perdón y no la venganza"

_-¿Qué mami se quería vengar? –se pregunta Kya pero sonríe que ella perdono._

" Una mañana Sokka y Zuko salieron estaba feliz porque literalmente tenía la oportunidad de estar con Katara que no perder oportunidad, pero para mi mala suerte si no era Toph, Haru, Teo o el Duque a Katara nunca la dejaban sola pero no perdí la esperanza de poder hablar con ella en eso tuve suerte en la noche Katara estaba muy preocupada por Sokka ellos son muy unidos en esa noche me acerque a ella conversamos cuando nuestras miradas se enlazaron poco a poco nos estábamos acercando un ligero beso cuando Sokka llego Katara estaba feliz porque él había llegado yo un poco frustrado pero feliz por ella en eso ellos llegaron son Hakoda con Suki y otra persona pero tuvimos que escapar porque Azula nos ataco estabes nos separamos solamente íbamos en Appa, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Sokka y Suki nos dirigimos a la isla Ember, sonrió ahí Zuko me enseño mas del fuego-controlque también me enseño como desviar un rayo, pero una tarde llego Sokka y Suki para ir a ver una obra de teatro fue un error, hablaban de nosotros pero lo que no me gusto que Salí de ahí furioso que decían que Zuko y Katara se gustaban en eso entonces si Azula no hubiera bloqueado mi chacra estaría en estado Avatar, Katara se dio cuenta como me sentía que le reclame del porque no estamos juntos, ella me dio entender que primero está con acabar la guerra y después nosotros, estaba furioso, irritado y algo deprimido, pero en algo ella tiene razón, que le puedo ofrecerle a ella y un futuro a nuestros hijos, si no hay paz yo no podría vivir con eso, para rematar me estaban presionando con darle muerte al Señor del Fuego Oazi, yo me negaba Sokka y Zuko que podía yo hacerlo que el universo me perdonaba hubo un momento de tranquilidad que Sokka quiso que nos relajáramos con un día en la playa recuerdo y me rio de la estatua de arena que hizo de Sokka de Suki que en realidad parecía a un monstruo marino, Toph presumiendo que hizo el reino tierra incluyendo a Bosco el oso del Rey yo triunfante hizo a Appa, pero Zuko como siempre de amargado arruino nuestro día de playa y fue ahí que decidí meditar cuando oía que me hablaban de repente desperté en un extraño lugar que creía que estaba en el mundo espiritual, pero no porque Momo estaba conmigo, en fin descubrí al más grande animal del todos **el león tortuga** es un animal sabio y místico que pedí ayuda porque en mis antiguas encarnaciones me dijeron que era mi obligación acabar con Ozai pero yo rechazaba eso, debería de haber algo para no matarlo y el león tortuga me dio la sabiduría , ahora comprendo todo puede acabar con Ozai literal mente en quitarle su fuego-control también abrir mi chacra y contactarme con la energía cósmica y entrar en estado Avatar y poderlo controlar, pero la que me dio la fortaleza a todo y por todo a esto, siempre ha sido mi amada Katara después de ese día se corrió la voz y se mandaron mensajes que Ozai estaba destruido y que el Nuevo Señor del Fuego seria Zuko si él ha sido una persona importante porque él aprendió de los errores de su Familia y los esta limpiando dando esperanzas al mundo si un mundo de Paz, se llego el día de la coronación de Zuko, como el nuevo Señor del Fuego quien iba a pensar que después de todo el y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, casi hermanos, después de ese día estaba temeroso ya había acabado la guerra de seguro Katara y Sokka querían regresar con su Padre a la Tribu, pero para mi sorpresa fue que no, todavía no había paz del todo y decidieron quedarse conmigo, estoy tan feliz porque ella, mi amada está conmigo, pero triste por Hakoda que le prometimos que iremos a visitarlo a cualquier oportunidad, de ahí al par de mes fuimos con Iroh ayudarle para su restauración del su salón de té **el Dragón del Jazmín** en la Ciudad capital del reino tierra y una tarde contemplando el atardecer por fin mi dulce Katara y yo nos besamos estuvimos ahí cuando Sokka nos descubrió besándonos claro se puso furioso porque la estaba besando pero Katara me defendió y desde ese día estamos juntos los **DOS"**

"Estoy aquí he escrito un poco de lo que ha pasado desde que Salí del Iceberg después de ese tiempo he vuelto al templo del aire del sur pero con mis amigos y claro con mi dulce Katara ella siempre ha sido mi fortalezca mi mundo, mi todo, estamos arreglando un poco el templo ya que tenemos esta oportunidad fue aquí en donde te encontré que no creí encontrarte y he decidido escribir porque es una tradición de los Maestros Aires tener un diario y en un futuro mostrárselos a mis hijos que tendré claro con mi amada Katara que yo se que se hará realidad, ha pasado un sinfín de cosas después que ella y yo nos hicimos novios, se está formando una nueva Ciudad donde vivan en paz y armonía todas las naciones donde maestros y no-maestros tendrán un lugar llamado hogar y ese lugar será llamado **Ciudad República, **he descubierto una pequeña isla que le he nombrado la isla del templo de aire y ahí formar mi futuro, mi hogar con la mujer que amo y que siempre amare mi dulce Katara, no sé cuánto tiempo pasara en volver a escribir pero si soy feliz y mas porque ella me ama, siempre me ha amado somos almas gemelas que aun el tiempo nunca nos podrá separar"

_Kya bostecé cuando voltea a ver a su ventana se sorprende_

_-¡Esta amaneciendo!, se me ha ido toda la noche leyendo el diario de papi. Papi estoy tan orgullosa de ti, como de mis Tíos y claro de Mami, como deseo que ella estuviera aquí para decirle que la amo, no llegue a conocerte pero con lo que me cuenta Papi y mis Tíos creo que también me amistes y como lo hiciste con tu mami nunca terminare de agradecerte aparte que me dices la vida tu misma distes tu vida por mí, pero desafortunadamente yo Salí perdiendo porque no te tengo conmigo, en esta parte he descubierto que Papi se enamoro de ti a primera vista solamente espero encontrar una persona que me ame como Papi te ama a ti._

***Espero que en este capítulo no se hayan aburrido he decidido claro como un pequeño resume el diario de Aang que creo que si él lo hizo o Katara lo que ellos pasaron y luego vivieron juntos pero en fin, espero sus mensajes tantos buenos como malos gracias de antemano, nos escribimos adiós.**

***Nota todavía falta un poco del diario para llegar a la "actualidad"**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo a gradecer a **_

**Kira 97**

**Gracias por "desvelarte".**

_Kya ya había dejado de leer el diario de Aang casi amaneciendo que decidió dejarlo para poder descansar para después seguir más tarde con la lectura, ella ya había caído en el sueño pero desafortunadamente tenía una pesadilla. _

_**Sueño de Kya:**_

_Kya estaba en su habitación en su casa de la Isla del Templo de aire cuando alguien le llamaba, ¡Kya!, ¡Kya!, ¡Hija!, ella oía la voz, que se dirigió a la habitación de sus "padres" cuando unos brazos fuertes la atraparon ella gritaba ¡Papi!, ¡Papi! pero el no la escuchaba, cuando oyó nuevamente esa voz, que le hablaba ¡Hija! ¡Cuida de tu Padre! Cuando en su sueño ella grita, ¡MAMI!, ¡MAMI!, ¿Eres tú?, en eso los brazos fuertes desaparecieron y ella recordó quien es, que le dijo nuevamente, ¡Hija!, cuidad a papi por mí, ¡Te amo!, ¡Mi pedacito de cielo! Y Kya despertó llorando._

_En eso entra Suki y Sokka y ve a Kya llorando que le preguntan_

_-¡Hija! ¿Qué pasa? –Suki la abraza _

_Ella todavía llorando que le contesta entre cortada la voz-Soñé que está en mi habitación de repente unos brazos me atrapaban que le gritaba a Papi, pero él no venia cuando escuche la voz que creo que era de ¡MAMI!-les dice todavía llorando-_

_-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Mi hermana? –Sokka pregunta _

_Un poco más tranquila -¡Tío Sokka! Que cuidara a Papi –ella se le salen las lagrimas- Y que me ama, me dijo mi pedacito de cielo-Kya les responde_

_Sokka la abraza también llorando -¡Hija! Así te decía tu ¡MADRE!_

_Cuando vienen entrando los niños-_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hermanita! –Hakoda pregunta asustado_

_-Kya tuvo una pesadilla hijo –le dice Suki cuando se da cuenta que Kya está temblando_

_-¡Hija! Tienes fiebre –le dice Suki asustada_

_Kya se toca –Creo que un poco –le contesta ella_

_-Saben Hijo prepara un poco de té y algo de fruta para Kya mientras tu mami le ayuda a darse un baño –le dice Sokka, Hakoda asiente sale de la habitación._

_En eso Suki le ayuda a Kya levantarse cuando ella se esta bañando quita sabanas, cuando se cae el diario de "Aang" y lo pone en la mesa creyendo ella que es un libro, Kya sale y al ver el diario se sorprende que Suki pregunta._

_-Kya es un libro de los ¿"Maestros Aires"? – _

_Kya suspira –Tía te puedo confesar algo –le dice agachando la cabeza_

_Suki sonríe –Hija ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

_Kya se muerde su labio –este libro es de Papi, es, es, su ¡Diario! –_

_Suki Sonríe -¿Por qué lo tomaste? –pregunta_

_Kya traga saliva –fue sin querer cuando saque lo sellos para enviar las cartas se cayó y al recogerlos se me hizo extraño lo abrí y al leerlo note que era su diario._

_Suki la abraza –Bien no hay ningún problema nosotros sabíamos que tu padre escribía en un diario –le responde ella_

_-¡entonces!, ¡no estás enojada! –le dice Kya_

_Suki mueve su cabeza –no al contrario gracias por tenerme confianza hija –_

_Kya también le abraza cuando vienen los muchachos con él té y fruta para que coma Kya _

_-Kya ¡Hija! Si sigues así mañana no iras a la escuela –le dice Sokka_

_Ella se sorprende -¡No! Tío Sokka para mañana voy a estar bien –Kya le sonríe_

_-Bueno, bueno Kya come, descansa y al rato te traigo algo para que comas ¿Qué te gustaría de comer? –Suki le pregunta_

_Kya piensa –creo que unos fideos con verduras –le responde_

_-¿Qué fideos? –Sokka grita_

_-Kya lo que tú necesitas es un buen pedazo de carne asada –Sokka le dice_

_Kya ase gesto -¡No!, gracias Tío –le responde ella_

_-No puedes negar que eres hija de tu padre –Sokka le recalca_

_-¡SOKKA! –grita Suki_

_Los niños se ríen –Si Kya no puedes negar que eres hija del Tío Aang_

_Kya sonríe –y ustedes tampoco que son hijos de mi Tío Sokka que les fascina la Carne –le dice ella y todos ríen_

_Kya suspira y agradece la comprensión de Suki._

_Cuando termino de desayunar nuevamente se acamada para seguir leyendo el Diario de Aang en eso dice_

_-¡Papi! ¿Cómo estarás?, ¿Ya abras recibido mi carta? –se pregunta triste según las cartas para el reino tierra tardan según el lugar pero para Ba Sing Se son un par de días._

_Mientras se reacomoda para seguir con su lectura en la misma casa_

_-¡Suki! Tú crees que sería conveniente en avisarle a ¿Aang? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-No creo, pero si tiene otra pesadilla entonces si –le responde ella_

_Cuando vienen entrando los niños._

_-¡Mami! Kya esta ¿Bien? –Oyagi le pregunta_

_Suki Sonríe –Si cariño ella va estar bien domas necesita descansar –le responde_

_-Me imagino que esta así ¿por todo? –Hakoda pregunta_

_Suki y Sokka arquen sus cejas –Como que ¿por todo? –ellos preguntan_

_-Si para empezar extraña al Tío Aang, ella es muy, muy, como les digo, aniñada y para rematar con sus estudios muy "matada" aparte los días que va al hospital que tu Papa vas por ella, porque sale de ahí muy tarde, para levantarse muy temprano para ir a la escuela –les dice Hakoda_

_-si es cierto, ella se va más temprano que nosotros y aparte en las tardes nos ayuda con las tareas–le dice Oyagi_

_-¡Hijos! Tienen razón –les dice Sokka_

_En eso todos se abrazan._

_-Bueno, Bueno, ustedes niños tienen que estudiar, porque yo se que pasado mañana tienen examen y Kya ella ahorita no los puede ayudar –le dice Suki_

_Los niños tristes se van a su habitación a estudiar._

_Mientras en la habitación de Kya empieza a leer._

"Ya ha pasado tiempo que deje de escribir que he tenido esta oportunidad de volver, suspiro, no se por donde escribir, estoy triste yo que construí la Isla del Templo del Aire para mi futuro con Katara la mujer de mi vida que ya no se qué pensar, no sé qué decir, más bien no se qué escribir, todo iba de maravilla con nosotros pero desafortunadamente con la Muerte del Maestro Pakku todo ha cambiado, ella está en la tribu Agua del Sur cuidando de Gran-Gran aparte que se hizo cargo de la escuela que fundó el Maestro, para enseñar el agua-control y las clases para Maestras y Maestros Agua para que aprendan Sanación, eso no me duele al contrario me orgullece mas de ella, lo que me duele que las flores que le envía por nuestro aniversario de novios no he recibido respuesta alguna, para rematar tampoco las cartas que le he enviado, le pregunte a Sokka el día que llego del la Tribu si ella recibió las flores, el me dijo que sí, pero la vio triste, me dolió tanto al saber que esta triste, yo no pude ir con él, por el compromiso de ir con Toph al un poblado cerca de aquí para ayudarles con unos conflictos, pero cuando le volví a preguntarle por mi amada Katara me dijo que si recibió las **Azucenas Pandas por nuestro decimo aniversario que cada una representa los años que hemos estados juntos, **ahora espero que venga para la inauguración de la Isla que en realidad pensé en ella en un futuro con ella, que no se qué pensar, que decir, para rematar los Disque Sabios del Fuego siguen con decirme que debería de buscar mujer para que me diera hijos maestros aires yo les he pedido de todas las formas que en mi vida no se metan que en cuentones del Avatar en eso si cualquier reclamación, pero en mi vida personal no, que solo pienso en una que es mi amada Katara que si no es ella, no es nadie, ahora tendré que esperar que venga a la isla para hablar y aclarar las cosas entre ella y yo"

_-Pobre Papi yo no sabía que estaban distanciados que el ansia que Mami fuera a la Isla, yo creí que para todo el tiempo ellos estuvieron juntos pero creo que no -se dice ella y regresa a su lectura._

"No lo puedo creo Katara mi dulce amor, mi Diosa del Océano vino para este hermoso momento en la fundación de la Isla estoy tan feliz y un poco temeroso porque le propuse matrimonio y ella acepto, ahora me falta en ir a la casa de Sokka para pedir su mano aprovechando que Hakoda y Gran-Gran están aquí pero como me dijo Toph si le tengo miedo a Sokka, no a Hakoda, Sokka siempre ha sido muy celoso y sobre protector con Katara que muchas veces me ha querido matar, que si fuera por el solamente seriamos novio sin tocarnos, sin ningún beso u abrazo pero Katara tiene su carácter porque ella varias veces ha comentado que si nos sigue molestando ella dirá algo, pero no sé que es, sé que sabe algo él y de Suki, pero ellos ya están casado y nunca he querido saber que es, lo único que si me gusta es en hacer enojar a Sokka cuando beso a Katara delante de él"

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué Papi le gusta hacer enojar a mi Tío Sokka? Eso si me gusta de el –_

"No lo puedo cree hoy me caso con el amor de mi vida mi amada Katara todavía no amanece la ceremonia será al atardecer solamente los más allegados vendaran a nuestra boda que le pedí a Katara que nuestra boda sea muy intima, solamente nuestros amigos y uno que otra persona importante porque no deseo, mas bien no quiero que nadie nos amargue nuestra día, lo escribo y siempre lo** diré no quiero a los Sabios del Fuego en mi boda especialmente al Abuelo de Ojin**, lo escribo, solamente vendrán Zuko y Familia claro Iron, mi amigo Chiio y uno que otro General pero tampoco invite al **Padre de Ojin**, él como su padre me han cuestionado, yo se que él es un fiel General hacia Zuko, pero en eso lo respeto a el, solamente espero que cuando este con ella en nuestra luna de miel, perdónenme mis Bebes por escribir esto, se me salga el lado salvaje, verán hace como dos meses en la cordillera de la isla descubrí una manada de Bisontes Cielo, SI Bisontes Cielo y lémures estaba tan emocionado que esperaba que Katara llegara de la tribu, porque eso si le pedí a mi **Futura Esposa **que tenía que encontrar un suplente en la tribu, dirán pero no lo niego porque ya casándose conmigo se convertiría en la Señora del Avatar y la quiero para mi , claro en un futuro espero no lejano con nuestros hijos o sean ustedes, bueno ese día, llego el día que Katara por fin pudo poner alguien que ocupara su lugar en la escuela, como en las enseñanzas de Curación, que no pensé dos veces me lleve a mi amada para que vea a los Bisontes y lémures pero para mi sorpresa Appa entro en Celo y al ver a mi amada conmigo….. Dejo esto no paso nada yo nunca me lo perdonaría en dañarla a ella y como siempre me perdono y Appa bueno después les cuanto o más bien les escribo pero tengan seguro que ese día no paso nada entre ella y yo, y estoy aquí escribiendo porque deseo meditar, relajarme para este gran día, que me uniré a la mujer que amo a mi dulce **SI-FU KATARA**, mi Diosa del Océano".

_Kya sonríe y se sonroja -¡Papi! Quien te viera tan, tan, pícaro con mami de seguro ella te puso en tu lugar –se dice cuando entra Suki con comida._

_-Kya, te traje tus fideos con verduras, pan de maíz, y jugo –Suki le dice_

_Kya sonríe-gracias Tía-_

_Ella deja a un lado el diario y se dispone a comer cuando_

_-¡Hija! Ya te sientes un poco mejor –Suki le dice_

_-Si, nuevamente gracias Tía por todo –Kya le dice sonriendo_

_-Al rato mando por la charola y recuerda Hija descansa y en cuestión de tu lectura –sonríe-hay tiempo tu Padre de seguro tardara –Suki le dice y Kya asiente_

_Pero ella ya se pico con el diario de su padre que quiere terminar de leerlo._

"No lo puedo creer estoy tan feliz, con mi felicidad, que podría gritar a todas las naciones que voy a ser ¡PAPA!, Si, ¡PAPA!, es un sueño hecho realidad, que en verdad no creía que tan pronto concibiéramos un bebe, si un bebe, de Katara y Mío, les voy a confesar deseo una Niña, aunque pensándolo bien lo que sea, pero que está sano, o sana, que ya me lo imagino si es niña, seria, como Katara una mini-Katara con su piel bronceada y sus hermosos ojos azul mar, porque si es niño no me lo imagino conque tenga los ojos de Katara con eso me basta, que ya deseo que pase el tiempo para tenerlo o tenerla en mis brazos, saben este será nuestro primer bebe pero no será el único también quiero otro, sea lo que sea, otra niña o niño, mientras no me salga tragón como Sokka está perfecto, estoy tan feliz pero también temeroso, saben mis bebes ustedes son bebes deseados, si deseados por el amor tan grande que nos tenemos su Madre y Yo, lo que me duele que en este embarazo mi amada Katara se ha sentido mal, ha tenido, nauseas algunos mareos y aunque lo diga vomito, todavía no lo saben todos que al llegar de nuestra luna de miel, ya hay bebe en camino, pero nunca les voy a contar porque a ustedes en qué momento de nuestra luna de Miel los concebimos, eso no los sabrán, como la pasamos su Madre y Yo, solamente sabrán que tanto como ella y Yo no deseábamos regresar, más bien si fuera por mí, nosotros nos hubiéramos quedado, en el Templo del Sur, pero por desgracias por mis obligaciones como Avatar tengo que regresar, yo nunca, nunca me perdonaría dejar a mi Amada sola y mas porque uno de ustedes vienen ya en camino, eso si nunca me lo perdonaría Yo, por eso tuvimos que regresar, y el día que llegamos recibimos una carta de Hakoda y Zuko que vendaran a una reunión nosotros aprovecharemos en decirles pero Toph una parte nos arruino la sorpresa, verán lo que pasa que fuimos a la Isla de Kyosh y ahí Oyuqui la madre de Suki le dijo a Katara que le digiera a Suki que espera pronto la noticia que ella ya desea ser abuela, bueno si hubieran visto la cara que pusieron Sokka y Suki cuando les dio su mensaje, se reían, pero regresando, a esta noticia, nunca me acorde que Toph tiene una sensibilidad por ser ciega que yo no tengo y nos descubrió, que ya hay bebe en camino, imaginan la cara que puso Sokka, cuando se entero que va ser Tío, me quería matar, con su búmeran, como Yo me atreví a embarazar a su hermana, pero el comprendió que es natural que cuando una pareja que **se casan tengan hijos** les recuerdo esto, **NIÑOS**, bien, espero que cuando lleguen los demás se alegren tanto como Sokka, Suki y Toph y Yo que estoy tan feliz con tu llegada **MI PEQUEÑO AMOR**"

_Kya sonríe y le recorren lagrimas -¡Gracias! ¡Papi! Porque yo aun sabiendo que estoy leyendo tu diario me he dado cuenta que si me amas tanto, como yo te amo a ti, pero no tengo la piel de Mami ni sus ojos yo nací rara, curiosa, porque tampoco tengo la piel ni los ojos de Papi, que en realidad yo no sé a quien Salí porque mis primos ellos si no pueden negar para nada que son hijos de mi Tío Sokka, y más Hakoda que hasta para los chistes sarcásticos y amante de la carne en eso sí, y Oyagi bueno en menos cantidad que Hakoda pero en algo si salió a mi Tío, por eso mi Tía Suki trae muy checadito a mi Tío porque él es muy coqueto y en eso Oyagi salió en el._

_En eso tocan a su puerta y entran los niños _

_-¡Hola! –Kya les dice_

_-Kya venimos por la charola, ¿ya te sientes mejor? –le pregunta Oyagi_

_Kya sonríe –si gracias_

_En eso Hakoda se lleva la charola cuando…._

_-¡Kya!...este…._

_-si ¿Oyagi? –le pregunta_

_El niño se pone rojo_

_-¡Oyagi! No tengas pendiente que tu secreto está seguro conmigo –Kya le dice_

_El se sorprende -¿Qué secreto? ¡Kya! –le responde el_

_Kya le indica que se acerque –que te gusta ¡Lin!_

_Oyagi abre sus ojos -¿Qué?_

_-anda no seas tímido conmigo recuerda que somos "hermanos" ¡No! –le dice Kya_

_Oyagi la abraza –si hermana Mayor, pero que no se entere Hakoda ya sabes que le gusta hacer bromas _

_-No tengas pendiente por él porque yo también se algo de el –ella le comenta_

_-¿Qué es? –pregunta Oyagi_

_-¡No!, si te llega molestar me dices yo sé como tranquilizarlo –le responde ella_

_En eso se despiden_

_-¡Kya! –la habla Oyagi_

_-Si-_

_-Gracias por ser tú nuestra prima y hermana –le responde él y sale_

_Kya sonríe - gracias a ustedes por ser mi familia-ella suspira-voy a seguro con mi lectura._

" Estoy algo triste más bien un poco decepcionado porque unos de los Acólitos desea que mi bebe sea Maestro Aire, eso me duele mucho y me entristece, todo iba perfecto en la cena que organizamos para darles la noticia que Katara y Yo, vamos a tener un Bebe, que Sokka aprovechando que todos están aquí para tomarnos una foto como en los viejos tiempo, bueno de ahí todo iba bien, claro mi amada se quejaba que su traje de Maestra Agua ya no le quedaba, claro es mentida, pero según ella se sentía gorda, pero eso nunca se lo puede sacar, pero en fin, al llegar el momento de decirles todos se alegraron con la noticia claro Katara se medio enojo porque Gran-Gran le dijo que por eso estaba un poco llenita, ya verán cómo se puso ella, que Hakoda me comento algo que me alegro que me dijo, **creo que voy a tener una nieta**, sonreí en ese momento, yo le pregunte el porqué creía y él me contesto que así se pudo KYA, cuando estaba embarazada de Katara, algo histérica, yo en ese momento trague saliva pero estaba feliz cuando llegaron los niños de Shani y le preguntaron a mi amada si sabía que será niño o niña ella le respondió que todavía no sabía, pero como siempre Sokka metió su cuchara, que tenía que ser **Niño guapo y fuerte como su Él y su Abuelo, aunque nazca calvo y con tatuajes tenía que ser niño**, ese comentario me molesto porque yo le dije que quiero una **NIÑA**, cuando uno de los acólitos dijo ¿Cómo que niña? Tiene que ser niño un **Maestro Aire**, Yo me enfurecí que le grite que ellos deben de aceptar a mi bebe sea cualquiera fuera su elemento y claro Katara se sintió mal que quiso que yo dejara de discutir, para que ellos estén tranquilos ella se pensaba ir a la tribu sabiendo si el bebe resulta ser un no Maestro Aire, cuando Hakoda arremete gritando que no debería esperar hasta que nazca el bebe, que desde ahorita pensaba el llevársela, claro me puse mas furioso que creo que casi entro en estado Avatar, pero llegaron los niños de Shani y me tranquilizaron por su nobleza y corazón puro, pidiendo ha Katara que no se fuera, que con gusto cuando naciera el bebe ellos lo cuidarían, en eso Shani me tranquilizo también dándole entender que ellos tienen que respetarnos, que si no lo aceptan que Ciudad Republica es muy grande y que ellos se deberían de ir para allá, suspiro, en eso Katara se sintió mal que me asuste tanto pero gracias a las palabras de Gran-Gran y su gran ayuda me tranquilizo, más bien nos tranquilizo, porque Sokka para rematar también me amenazo, perdóneme por decir esto de su Tío Sokka, pero meditando yo también me pondría igual que él y Hakoda al saber que unos de mis bebes es tratado así, estoy aquí escribiendo temeroso que tengo miedo de perder a mi Bebe, al pasar los días tenía un pequeño presentimiento que me urgía llegar a casa para mi sorpresa era algo cierto encontré a mi amada llorando en el baño y con un ligero sangrado que me asuste tanto, que la tuve que llevara a un hospital lo bueno que aquí en la Isla hay hospital cerca que inmediatamente la atendieron, claro diciéndome que ella tiene que estar en reposo algunos días, que gracias a los espíritus mi bebe está bien, que Katara tiene que tener tranquilidad y paz, pero como ella puede tener algo de tranquilidad, si siente la presión de que es su obligación de darme exclusivamente hijos Maestro Aires de veras yo estoy feliz soy el Hombre más feliz de todo el mundo que no me importa cual fuera su elemento, porque aunque nazca Maestro Aire también tiene algo de la Tribu Agua, mi temor es que mi amada se quiere irse de la isla y eso Yo no podara vivir sin ellos sin ustedes, sin ti mi bebe, pero gracias a los espíritus y a Suki, ella en las tardes se quedara con mi amada Katara y en la mañana la Dulce Shama la esposa de Shani, que Yo no sé como agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional hacia nosotros, yo lo sé que ellos también la respetan y aceptan a mi bebe, lo bueno que ella está aquí conmigo en nuestra casa descansando y yo aprovechado para escribir, lo que me duele que esto algún día lo sabrán por eso he decidido escribirlo para que sepan algo que pase lo que pase en verdad no me importa si ustedes serán Maestro Aire, Maestro Agua, o un No-Maestro yo los amo y siempre los amare porque son el resultado del gran amor que siento por su Madre, la Mujer que Amo y Siempre Amare."

_Kya le recorren sus lagrimas –Gracias Papi por quererme ahora lo sé que siempre me has defendido aunque en realidad si me hubiera gustado ser Maestra Aire como Tu-_

_En eso tocan a su puerta ella se quita sus lagrimas cuando entra Sokka_

_-¡Hola! Hija ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunta el_

_Kya sonríe –Bien y gracias por preocuparte por mi ¡Papi, Tío! –le dice ella_

_Sokka sonríe –Sabes se oye muy bonito cuando me dice Papi Tío Sokka, pero esto será entre nosotros porque no deseo que tu Padre el Gran Avatar se ponga celoso y provoquemos que entre en estado "Avatar" –le dice el_

_Kya se carcajea -¡Tío! Como se te ocurre decir eso de Papi –le responde ella_

_Sokka le da un beso en su frente –Sabes que te queremos, Ya cómo es que en poco tiempo todos te amamos –le dice_

_-¡Tío! Por favor no me digas eso porque me vas hacer llorar, saben que yo también los amo –Kya le dice_

_-Bien Hija cambiando un poco el tema antes de ponernos más sentimental, deseas que te traiga ¿la cena?-Sokka le dice _

_Kya sonríe -No Tío, si no te importa los voy a acompañar a cenar no te importaría que ande en pijama ¡Verdad! - _

_-claro que puedes ir en pijama pero no tarde para que no se enfrié tu cena –le recuerda Sokka_

_Kya asiente guarda el diario de su Padre y los acompaña a cenar que se vuelve un momento feliz "Familiar" aunque Aang no esté con ellos._

_Kya después de cenar quiso dejar la lectura del diario de Aang para poder dormir tranquila porque mañana hay escuela y tiene que levantarse temprano y guarda el diario en un cofre que su Tío Sokka le regalo en su cumpleaños que tiene llave y lo metió ahí para que nadie lo agarre o le descubra aunque su Tía Suki ella ya lo sabe pero es mejor guardarlos por si sus "hermanitos" desean entrar a su habitación._

_**Dejen sus mensajes y comentarios y nuevamente espero que no se estén aburriendo con este capitulo**_

_***Todavía falta a Kya para llegar a la "actualidad" del Diario de Aang.**_

_**Gracias nos escribimos, Adiós.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Tienes razón, gracias. **_

_Kya estaba medio triste porque en el transcurso de la semana no ha tenido oportunidad de leer el diario de su Padre, para rematar ha seguido teniendo las pesadillas, en que ella la atrapan que le grita a su Padre, pero él no responde y despierta entre la noche asustada, pero no ha querido decirle a sus Tíos sobre su pesadilla, para no asustarlos, lo bueno que ya se acerca el fin de semana y ahora si tendrá oportunidad de descansar y leer, en eso ella está en su salón de clase y la Maestra encargada de su grupo está dando indicaciones a todas en el salón._

_-Bien, bien, señoritas ya faltan relativamente poco para que acabe el semestre que el concejo estudiantil a propuesto que al grupo de vez que hagan examen escrito, tendrán que ir dos semanas al hospital como un auxiliar de enfermera y al terminar las dos semanas ustedes, Señoritas, harán un resumen de su experiencia que vivieron durante las dos semanas y tendrán de receso una semana para que hagan su escrito y lo presente con una presentación extraordinaria de lo que vivieron ahí, se tomaran para su clasificación final para dar terminado el semestre –les dice la Maestra_

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué vamos a ir al hospital por dos semanas? ¡Maestra! ¡Ming! –le dice una chica_

_La Maestra voltea a ver quien le hablo –Si, señorita Linni por dos semanas y se rifaran los turnos que serán fijos las dos semanas, que son el turno de mañana, tarde y noche pero el que le toque el turno nocturno solamente en realidad ira tres días de la semana –les dice ella_

_-¿Por qué? Solamente tres días –le vuelve a preguntar Linni_

_La Maestra Seria -¡Mira!, Linni para tu información el turno de la noche es el más agotador porque corresponde de 12-horas muy destino al turno de la mañana, como el de la tarde, que corresponde de 8-horas como les digo serán rifados y no habrá cambio de turnos con sus compañeras –les recalca ella_

_-Alguna ¿pregunta? –les vuelve a decir_

_En eso Kya levanta su mano_

_-Si dime, ¡Kya!_

_-¡Maestra! Cuando uno acabe las dos semanas el resumen de lo que vivimos seria como una ¿Historia? O algo como un ¿Diario? –le pregunta _

_La Maestra Sonríe –que bueno que preguntes ese punto ¡Kya!, veras es algo similar a una historia o como quieran un diario de su experiencia, de como vivieron en el Hospital, su relación con sus pacientes, con sus compañeras enfermera y doctores empezando con un pequeño resumen con su vida y llegando al porque decidieron estudiar para ser enfermeras , por eso tendrán una semana de recesión para que hagan bien su presentación, bien escrita y definido, claro y la mejor se llevara un premio –le responde ella._

_Kya sonríe al escuchar eso_

_-Bien señoritas como se presenta el fin de semana tendrán tiempo estos dos días de arreglar su uniforme irán cuando van al hospital bien presentadas, su cabello recogido y bien limpio su uniforme -les recuerda la maestra cuando se hace la rifa._

_En un bote trasparente van sacando una, a una que turno les quedara en eso una chica grita_

_-¡Me toco de mañana!_

_Otra chica hace una mueca cuando dice -¡de tarde!_

_Cuando le toca el turno a Kya ella lo saca cuando -¡De noche!, me toco de noche –grita toda alegre_

_En eso…._

_-¡Huy! Qué bueno Kya que te toco de noche así los pobres pacientes que le toquen no sabrán que eres Maestra… ¡Agua! –le dice Linni_

_-¿por que lo dices? –le reclama Kya_

_-¿Por qué será?, ¡Mírate! No pareces Maestra Agua "Mestiza" eres una mezcla extraña, en cambio nosotras si somos Maestras Puras, bueno la otra mestiza Kimmi es medio, si tiene nuestro tono de piel, porque su Padre es Maestro Agua y sus ojos son verdes porque su Madre es Maestra Tierra, pero tú, ni tu tono de piel, ni el color de tus ojos son de una ¿Maestra Agua?, ¿Sera que no eres hija del ¡Avatar!? –le dice Linni carcajeándose _

_Cuando Kya explota y en el escritorio de la maestra toma de vaso agua, le avienta y congela a la chica cuando hace un movimiento extraño que la avienta hacia la pared y ella cae al suelo, en eso…_

_-¡KYA! –le grita la maestra_

_-Sabes que esta prohibido utilizar nuestros poderes en la escuela_

_Cuando la maestra descongela a la chica y le ayuda a levantarse_

_-¡Kya!, dile a tu Padre que lo veo en la tarde -le dice la maestra enojada_

_-¡Huy! Maestra creo que el padre de Kya no vendrá –le dice Linni_

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunta la maestra molesta_

_-¡Maestra! El Avatar no está en la Ciudad desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo –le responde ella toda alegre_

_-Bueno si es así, Kya que vengan tu Tío y tu Linni que también venga tu ¡Padre! –dice la maestra_

_-¡Maestra! ¿Por qué yo? –le reclama la chica_

_-¿Por qué será Linni? –le responde la maestra seria._

_Cuando la clase se termina y todas salen en eso…_

_-Un día me la pagaras mestiza –le dice Linni a Kya_

_Kya la ignora en eso se dirige al Concejo para hablar con Sokka y al llegar._

_-Señorita estará –suspira- ¿el Concejal Sokka? –pregunta Kya_

_La recepcionista la mira y arquea su ceja -¡Usted! Es la hija del ¿Avatar?, ¡Verdad! –le pregunta_

_Kya asiente en eso la recepcionista le pide que espere cuando…_

_-¡Hija! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Sokka pregunta medio asustado_

_Kya suspira -¡Tío!... Podemos… ¿Hablar?_

_Sokka le indica que vaya a su oficina_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Kya! –_

_Kya agacha la cabeza –Tío veras –ella agarra su cabello- Sokka se acordó de que su hermana cuando tenía algo que decir se agarraba el cabello-_

_-¡Kya! –le recuerda Sokka_

_Kya suspira –Tío tienes que ir a la escuela, la maestra tiene que hablar contigo –le dice ella_

_Sokka medio sonríe -¿Qué hiciste? –le pregunta_

_-Tío, veras, lo que pasa que esta Linni ya me tenia harta no me aguante, le avente agua y luego la congele para que se callara y no sé como que un movimiento que hice la avente a la pared del salón –le dice Kya y voltea a verlo para ver su reacción cuando_

_Sokka carcajea –Si, no puedes negar que seas hija de Aang –le dice_

_Kya se sorprende -¡Tío! No ves que es un reporte que tienes que ir –le recuerda ella_

_Sokka cambia de postura –Bien al rato vamos que te parece si vamos a comer y me platicas todo, ¿Qué te parece? –_

_Kya me dio sonríe –Si claro, lo que tu digas –le responde _

_En eso salen van a un restaurante cerca y Kya le cuenta todo desde el principio lo que le digo la maestra y porque ella reacciono al hacerle eso a Linni, cuando salen se van directo a la escuela entran al salón en eso ven ha…_

_-Secretario ¡Kamm! –le dice Sokka_

_El secretario molesto -¡Concejal Sokka!_

_En eso sale la maestra y los manda llamar y entra Sokka y el secretario_

_-¡Maestra! Yo no sé como permiten niñas mal educadas en esta escuela –se queja el Secretario_

_Sokka reacciona –Yo también lo digo –le dice refiriéndose a la hija del secretario_

_-¡Por Favor! Señores verán ya saben que esta prohibido que las niñas utilicen su agua control para agredir pero en este caso le doy la razón a Kya –dice la maestra_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué le da la razón? a esa ¡MESTIZA! –grita el secretario_

_-¿Cómo le digo a mi sobrina? –Sokka le contesta molesto_

_-¡SEÑORES! Por favor tranquilícense-les grita la maestra._

_-Secretario Kamm ya su hija estaba advertida sobre cualquier discriminación hacia sus compañeras, para recordarle si oigo o veo que hace nuevamente discriminación a una de ellas, su hija será explosada –le dice la maestra, el secretario sale furioso y Sokka se queda con la maestra_

_-Y bien Maestra ¿Cual será el castigo para mi sobrina? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-Concejal Sokka ella no será castigada lo mande llamar porque estoy un preocupado por ella –le dice la maestra_

_Sokka arque su ceja -¿Qué pasa con mi sobrina? –le pregunta asustado_

_La Maestra suspira- vera lo que pasa que tiene varias semanas que la veo triste y melancólica para rematar lo que la chica le digo que su autoestima esta por los suelo, y otra cosa ella es ¿mitad maestra agua y aire?, ¡Verdad! –pregunta ella_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿Qué acaba de decir?_

_-¡mire! Lo que pasas que Kya hizo un movimiento y no fue con agua más bien con ¿aire? –le dice ella_

_Sokka se sorprende mas –vera Maestra será eso como usted lo digo mitad aire y agua –le responde el_

_-Bueno lo que sea yo se que su Padre el Avatar Aang tiene varios meses fueras por eso su tristeza y como es la mejor alumna de seguro teme que el no esté con ella en la entrega de sus calificaciones y el Diploma por ser nuevamente la mejor alumna –le dice ella_

_Sokka asiste y reafirma a lo que dice la maestra en eso el sale y demuestra seriedad_

_-¡Kya!, vámonos a casa –Sokka le dice medio enojado_

_Kya asiente y agacha la cabeza y al llegar ella se va directo a su habitación cuando Suki pregunta asustada_

_-¡Sokka! ¿Qué paso? _

_-Suki es hora de escribirle a Aang-le dice Sokka_

_-¿Por qué?-le pregunta asustada ella_

_-Suki tenemos una gran sobrina, que toda su tristeza se debe que tiene temor que Aang no venga para sus calificaciones finales, porque ella estará nuevamente en el cuadro de honor y para rematar puso en su lugar a la hija del secretario Kamm_

_-¿Cómo está eso? ¡Sokka!-Suki le pregunta arqueando su ceja._

_Sokka le invita a sentarse le cuenta todo lo que Kya le digo desde los días que tiene que ir al hospital hasta el incidente que tuvo con la hija del secretario y lo que la maestra le comento y aconsejo, también le digo que la hija de secretario ya esta advertida a otro insulto hacia Kya que la chica será expulsada porque no es la primera vez que ella remete con Kya_

_Suki con lágrimas - ¡Pobre!... De nuestra niña ¡Sokka! Con razón la he visto triste_

_Sokka afirma y le asegura que entrando la semana a primera hora le escribirá a Aang porque se atraviesa el fin de semana y el correo está cerrado._

_En la habitación de Kya ella llora desconsoladamente los niños se dan cuenta que ella llora que corren hablarle a su madre, en eso Suki entra asustada._

_-¡HIJA! ¿Por qué estas llorando? –le pregunta toda asustada_

_Ella entre cortada la voz -¡Dime Tía! La verdad ¿mi Papa es Aang?-_

_Suki se asombra a su pregunta -¿Claro que eres su ¡hija!? –le responde ella_

_-entonces porque no me parezco ¿a uno de ellos? –le pregunta llorando_

_-¿Cómo QUE NO TE PARECES A ELLOS? –Sokka grita_

_-¡Sokka! –le grita Suki_

_En eso Sokka la abraza –Kya, muchas veces te he dicho que no puedes negar se hija de tu ¡Padre! –le recuerda el_

_-Ya lo sé Tío pero no tengo ni su tono de piel, ni el color de sus ojos, ni tampoco los de Mami –le reclama ella_

_-Sokka suspira -¡Hija! Veras porque tú eres aunque se oiga mal, su mezcla, la mezcla de ambos –le confirma_

_En eso Kya volta a ver a Suki y ella asiente._

_-¡Kya!, si es verdad tu eres el resultado de los dos, no clara, no oscura y tus ojos es azul claro, como el color del cielo, por la combinación del color de los ojos a la de ellos, ¡Kya! -le dice Suki y le besa su frente _

_Kya asienente y se tranquiliza, Suki le dice que mañana le va ayudar para su uniforme aunque ella le toco el turno de la noche y tienen parte del día libre para arreglar bien lo que ocupa, como quiera hay que estar al pendiente de su uniforme, en eso ella descansa y en su mente viene su Padre._

_-¡Papi! Ya abras recibido mi ¿carta? –ella dice y trata de relajarse _

_Mientras en otro lugar._

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra.**_

_El Rey Kuei estaba en uno de sus jardines disfrutando la tarde cuando…_

_-Su alteza disculpe pero cava de llegar este sobre para el ¡Avatar! –le dice el sirviente_

_El Rey se sorprende -¿Sobre para el Avatar? Es extraño yo se que en un par de días llegara, bien dámelo y cuando llegue se lo entregare._

_El sirviente asiente y le entrega el sobre al Rey cuando se sorprende -¡Pero trae el sello de él! ¿Qué extraño?, como quiera se lo alzo y cuando llegue se lo entrego._

_Ya es de noche pero ahora en otro lugar…._

_**Reino Tierra del Este.**_

_El General Fong estaba en una sala platicando con su "Abuelo" cuando…._

_-¡Hijo! ¿Qué te pasa? Ya tienes varias semanas que estas muy pensativo –le pregunta su abuelo_

_El medio serio -¡Nada!, Abuelo, nada me pasa –le responde medio molesto _

_El viejo General agarra de su barba -¡Como! ¿Qué nada? , yo se que te pasa algo ¿será porque conociste alguna muchacha?_

_El joven General se sorprende -¿Qué acabas de decir?_

_-si es eso ¿Quién es la afortunada? –le pregunta pícaramente_

_El joven General le dice - ¡Es la hija del Avatar!_

_-¿Qué? Como que su hija –le pregunta _

_-Ya sé lo que dirás que es muy joven para mí, pero que quieres que haga cuando la vio me gusto mucho –le dice el_

_El viejo General se carcajea –Dime es muy bonita como era su ¿Madre? _

_El sonríe –No recuerdo bien a la Maestra Katara pero yo diría que es más bonita que ella_

_-y bien qué esperas ya estoy demasiado viejo, quiero conocer a mis bisnietos –le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_El se sorprende cuando…._

_-¡Disculpe! General Fong cava de llegar esta carta para usted –le dice un sirviente_

_-¿Para cual de los Fong? –le pregunta el viejo General_

_- General solamente dice para el General Fong –le recalca_

_El sirviente sale el viejo General toma la carta cuando ve el sello se sorprende _

_-Trae el sello de los ¡Nómadas Aires! –_

_El joven General se sorprende -¡es para mí!,- Lo toma lo abre y sonríe -¡Si!, ¡Si!, es para mí, -cuando empieza a leer_

** Disculpe General Fong por atreverme a escribirle, he recibido sus cartas y me he sentido alagada por sus palabreas pero deseo disculparme por este medio, gracias por su interés en mi persona pero deseo pedirle por favor que no me escriba mas, no deseo ofenderlo, solamente deseo que sepa que por el momento no tengo interés por su persona, ni por alguien más, porque estoy concentrada en mis estudios y por el momento es mi prioridad, porque acabando voy a ser una especialidad y eso es la más importante para mí. Disculpe por mi franqueza y perdóneme si en algún momento le di pie que Usted sintiera algo por mi persona, mil disculpas por ser tan franca. **

Atentamente.-

Kya

Isla del Templo del Aire.

_En eso el General furioso hace bola la carta que la tira que su abuelo se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hijo!_

_El enojado -¿Qué tiene esa niña? Como se atreve a rechazarme –le grita a su abuelo_

_El viejo General sonríe -¡Hijo! Acuérdate que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale –le dice a el_

_El se sorprende -¡Abuelo! Yo pertenezco a la orden del Loto Blanco, mi obligación es –cuando su abuelo lo interrumpe-_

_-Si ya lo sé que comprende de sabiduría, de paz, y un montón de tonterías, ¡Hijo! Hay muchas formas de conseguir lo que uno quiere o ¡Desee!, piénsalo bien esta ¡Niña! Tendrá un punto débil-le dice el abuelo_

_El joven General se sorprende –Un punto débil ¡verdad! –le dice y voltea al ver a su abuelo, él le afirma y y el joven General sonríe -¡Si, un punto débil!_

_Mientras en otro lugar_

_**Nación del Fuego.**_

_Aang estaba en el salón de guerra de Zuko la junta ya había acabado cuando…._

_-¡Aang! ¿Qué te pasa? Te he visto varios días algo distraído –Zuko le pregunta_

_Aang suspira –veras lo que pasa que mi ausencia de la Isla se está alargando, para rematar tendré de ir a Ba Sing Se, y no sé cuantas semanas estaré ahí- le responde a el_

_-lo dices por Kya, ¡verdad! –Zuko le dice_

_Aang mueve si cabeza –Si Zuko ya tengo varios meses fuera y quiero ver a mi ¡BEBE!-le dice a el_

_En eso ello se estaba yendo hacia el jardín cuando…_

_-¡HONORA! –Grita Zuko- es hora que te metas a la casa_

_En eso Honora se sorprende -Si Papi hay voy –le responde ella _

_Cuando viene el "novio" y los saludan -Buenas noches Señor del Fuego, Avatar –le dice el tragando saliva_

_-Buenas noches –le responde Aang y Zuko serio y en eso voltea a ver a Aang_

_-No te burles ya te veré algún día –le recuerda Zuko a Aang_

_Aang traga saliva y se rasca la cabeza –espero que pase mucho para ver a mi bebe, besuqueándose con un muchacho –le responde a Zuko._

_Cuando Zuko se carcajea y Aang arque su ceja_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Zuko! –le grita_

_-Ya sabes cómo se sentía Sokka cuando te miraba con Katara "besuqueándote" –le dice Zuko_

_Aang agacha la cabeza y se sonroja y se despide de él para descansar y en su habitación agarra la foto de él con Katara y ella trae en sus brazos a Kya_

_-Katara amor en verdad te extraño tanto que me duele no tenerte a mi lado y también a ti mi bebe, te extraño ahora mas, que te tengo y siento lo que es el cariño de un padre, lo que se siente ser un ¡Padre!, que me duele más, estar sin ti, ¿estarás bien mi bebe?, yo se que tus Tíos te quieren, pero no te amaran tanto como te amo yo, mi pequeño amor, o como te decía tu mami, mi pedacito de cielo._

_Al otro lado….._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Estaban todos en el comedor cenando cuando…_

_-¡Kya! Mañana después del medio día vamos a la tienda donde venden los uniformes para comprarte uno nuevo –le dice Suki_

_Kya sonríe -¡Tía! No es necesario que me compres uniforme ni zapatos –le dice ella_

_-bueno ¿que te falta? ¡Kya! –le pregunta Sokka_

_Kya sonríe –bueno un par de mallas blancas y ligas para mi cabello para podérmelo trenzar –le dice ella_

_-No me digas que te lo vas a recoger el cabello con Ty-lee –le dice Sokka_

_-No Tío como crees, no tan alto pero algo similar –Kya le dice_

_-Bien como sea mañana manos a la Ciudad a comprarte lo que te faltan y ustedes niños vendrán con nosotras –les dice Suki_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Mama, mejor nos quedamos con Papa –le dice Hakoda_

_En eso ella voltea a verlo -¡Sokka! Diles a tus hijos que nos tienen que acompañar –le exige Suki_

_-Suki amor, déjalos aquí conmigo para que ustedes anden a gusto solas en la ciudad –le dice el_

_-bien, bien pero no se quejen que no les traje nada –les dice Suki_

_-Tía Suki tú crees que podemos ir a la Isla, sabes deseo ver a Yammy y a los niños y contarles que dentro de dos semanas no podre ir a la Isla –Kya le dice_

_-Kya mejor que te parece si vamos todos pasado mañana y los saludamos todos –Sokka le dice_

_En eso Kya y los niños sonríe y si pasado mañana estarán en la Isla del Templo del Aire._

_En eso se despiden para descansar, Kya se siente un poco más relajada, entra a su habitación, saca de su cajón el cofre que le regalo Sokka en donde tiene guardado el diario de su Padre, se acomoda para su lectura y empieza a leer en silencio._

" _Ya ha pasado varios meses que no escrito estado demasiado ocupado en el concejo que pedí a los miembros de concejo, como la orden del loto Blanco, también al Rey Kuei , que si desean algo que mejor que vinieran a Ciudad Republica o a la Isla, porque no deseo separarme de mi dulce Katara, he estado un poco cansado, agotado, pero feliz, ya mi amada se nota su vientre hinchado, pero desafortunadamente aunque vivimos en la misma casa casi no la veo, en las mañanas un rato mientras desayunamos juntos, pero en la noche, porque llego demasiado tarde, muy noche que digamos, ella ya está dormida, pero a pesar de todo estoy feliz porque veo que nuestro amor va creciendo dentro de su vientre, que ya deseo tenerte en mis brazos, el médico me ha comentado que ella como el bebe van muy bien, que la recomendación es el chequeo mensual yo me comprometí que iría con ella a su chequeo pero desafortunadamente no he podido ir, suspiro, yo se que ella no va sola Suki la acompaña y eso me alegra mucho, pero como quiera me duele tanto no estar con ella en esos momentos, pero espero poder ir el próximo mes. Ya paso otro mes que no he podido ir con Katara a su chequeo que anoche cuando llegue muy tarde la encontré dormida en el sofá de nuestra casa me sorprendió verla dormida, se miraba con un Ángel que no tuve corazón en despertarla que la cargue en marcha nupcial, pero al llegar a nuestra cama ella se despertó yo me disculpe con ella, por despertarla, pero para mi sorpresa ella me estaba esperando, yo me sorprendí al ¿Por qué? Cuando ella agarra mi mano la pone en su vientre y para mi sorpresa te sentí, si mi bebe, te sentí, en ese momento, como ahora que estoy escribiendo me recorren las lagrimas que le grite a tu madre ¡Katara!, ¡EL BEBE! ¿SE MUEVE?, que le dije gritando y ella dulcemente me dijo, ¡Si! ¡Aang!, nuestro ¡bebe, se mueve!, recuerdo y sonrió, es un sentimiento de gozo, de alegría, que quise despertar a todos en la isla para que supieran que tu, mi bebe te mueves, que sentí una ligera patadita tuya que grite tanto que tu mami me pidió que no gritara, en eso momento como la bese y bese su vientre, como deseo no ser el ¡Avatar!, tomara a tu mami e irnos lejos, de aquí, para poder estar junto a ustedes, pero pienso y recuerdo, que si los monjes no me hubieran dicho que son el ¡Avatar! No hubiera hecho lo que hice, pero ahora tengo mi recompensa que son ustedes, tu mami y tu mi bebe, mi pequeño amor, sabes le pregunte a tu mami si ya sabía que eres ¿niña o niño?, Ella se sonrojo que me dijo que todavía no sabía pero ella quiere mejor que esperarnos hasta que estés en nuestros brazos, sabes mi pequeño amor todavía deseo que seas NIÑA, porque tengo ese presentimiento, pero si me equivoco no importa, te amo, si resultas ser niño, te amo y seguirás siendo mi pequeño amor." _

" _De esa noche han pasado varias cosas, veras, un par de semanas después he notado a Sokka, tu ¡Tío Sokka! el amante de la carne y de los chistes sarcásticos, medio enojado, molesto, le pregunte que le está pasando pero me sorprendió tanto a lo que me digo, que en verdad no me gusto para nada, que según el Suki desea que tengan un ¡Bebe!, pero él no quiere, no por el momento, según él, que no está preparado todavía para ser ¡Padre!, yo le iba a decir que es la mejor experiencia que estado viviendo, pero él no me dio oportunidad a decirle, solamente se limito que no digiera nada, ni que comentara nada, me duele por Suki, el ¡Sokka!, siempre ha sido algo, como les digo como quisiera ser él solo, pero no deseo profundizarme o cuestionarlo, pero en bien verán también había algo ¡Appa!, tenía varias semana que en la noche el no quería entrar en su establo que el miraba hacia las montañas será que ¿habrá entrado en celo?, que decidí quitarle su montura y él en la mañana llegaba para irnos juntos al concejo, después de ese día mas bien un par de semanas después tuve la oportunidad de salir temprano del consejo porque el Secretario Kamm su esposa estaba en el hospital que pronto daría a luz, me alegre por él, porque estoy feliz en tu llegada mi pequeño amor, pero al llegar a la isla, me encontré con una novedad, que me alegro cuando me dijeron Shani, Chico, los niños Lily y Ani hasta la esposa de Shani, Shamma que llegaron 5-bisontes y 6-bebes bisontes, si lo que escribí en total 11-bisontes estaba tan feliz por su llegada que creo que están por Appa, pero Chico me comento que uno de los bisontes que tiene una flecha muy pálida que estaba en el establo de ¡Appa!, yo le dije que no se acercaban porque son salvajes, en eso yo quise entran en el establo de Appa, para ver al bisonte, entro al establo, pero para mi sorpresa estaba ¡Katara!, adentro, si mi bebe, ¡tu mami!, estaba adentro yo me asuste tanto que le grite y ella como si nada, que recuerdo bien sus palabras_

_-__**¡Aang!, cariño ¡Mira! Un bisonte ¿ha de ser la novia de Appa?-**__me dijo tu mami_

_En eso me extrañe tanto que el bisonte se dejaba acariciar por Katara que cuando Appa entro, el bisonte al verlo se alegro tanto, que yo sonreí al saber que si es su novia, que me salieron las lagrimas que grite tanto que dije, __**¡Appa ya nunca estará solo!**__ Me acerque a Katara y nos besamos en eso ella nuevamente puso su mano en su vientre cuando nuevamente grite __**¡Bebe, ya tendaras un bisonte para ti!, **__sonrió al recuerdo de alegría cuando tu mami me recordó que al siguiente día tenia su chequeo, suspiro, y me entristezco pero lo tengo que escribir no puede acompañar a tu mami, más bien se me olvido, si ya lo sé, que soy un tonto pero cuando acorde venia volando rápido en Appa y al llegar a la isla Chico me dijo que salió, pero ¡Sola! Me asuste tanto, lo bueno cuando iba a la embarcación ella ya estaba llegando ya sabrán como se puso, estaba tan enojada y furiosa que esa tarde y parte de la noche no me hablo para nada, cuando ella se disponía a dormir me dijo: __**¡espero que Appa y su novia te hagan espacio, ¿porque dormiras con ellos?!**__ Cuando me digo eso, yo grite, que le dije a tu mami:_

_**¡Pero Katara si hace frio! – en eso ella se volteo y entro a nuestra habitación y se encerró. **__Yo podría pedir asilo a uno de los acólitos para pasar la noche pero no quise ir, mejor si decidir ir al establo con Appa, pero al verlo, más bien al verlos lo que estaban haciendo….. no les voy decir, pero se lo imaginaran, que mejor me acomode en la entrada del establo, pero sonrió, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí con mis vibraciones que mi amada Katara se acercaba, que me hice como si no la hubiera sentido, que recuerdo tan bien sus palabras. _

_**¡Aang!... hace mucho frio si…. quieres entrar a la ¿casa? –me dijo ella**_

_Sonrió en ese momento cuando le responde -__**¿Qué cariño ya no estás se te paso el enojo? –le pregunte a tu mami**_

_Recuerdo que solamente se volteo sin decir más y yo no espere, me fui detrás de ella, pero yo sabía lo que quería, porque yo también quería, al ver a Appa que estaba el con…. Ya ustedes saben con quién____estaba el"_

_Kya sonríe – Si recuerdo la primera vez que vi un bisonte en la Isla uno de ellos se me acerco, Papi me dijo que es hembra, que es la bebe de Appa tuvo con "Cielo" y su "bebe" se llama "Cielito", también recuerdo que le dije a Papi porque la novia de Appa se llama ¿Cielo?, el me dijo que Mami le puso el nombre, sonrió como es el destino Appa como Papi solamente tuvieron un "bebe", si ambos son digamos "Niñas" ella como yo somos únicas "hijas", porque según Papi, Appa y Cielo ya no tuvieron más "bebes",-ella suspira- tengo que dejar de leer, tengo que descansar para prepararme mañana para lo de mi uniforme, espero seguir pronto con mi lectura, porque he descubierto que el trabajo de Papi como el ¡Avatar!, es muy agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, pero estoy muy orgullosa de él, no porque sea el Avatar, sino porque es mi ¡PADRE! Y por eso lo amo, porque con él si he sentido lo que es una ¡familia!, lo que es el cariño de un ¡Padre! Porque en realidad ellos "los reyes" nunca, bueno casi nunca me demostraron algún afecto alguno, solamente era como muñequita encerrada, en una jaula de cristal pero de hielo, pero él me ha dado el calor, el amor que tanto he deseado de sentirme amada, protegido, el calor de un Padre yo se que si Mami estuviera viva, no sentiría esta tristeza, será por eso me siento así, ¿porque ella me hace falta?, no debería de quejarme porque tengo a mi Tía Suki, pero es distinto, ella me ama por ser hija de su cuñada, aunque ella me ha dicho y me ha demostrado que me ama por ser yo, no porque sea parte de una "familia" hay necesidad de amar, que el amor, como el afecto se gana, como en la vida, lo que das lo recibirás, y de ellos he recibido más lo que nunca imagine poder recibir y sentir, pero como quiera me duele la ausencia de Papi, que tengo un pavor que las pesadillas que he tenido se convierta en realidad, pero tengo que ser fuerte para afrontar la vida como venga, tantos los momentos buenos y los malos y Papi ha sido un claro ejemplo de ello, pero me doblega el dolor, su ausencia, será que en mi interior siento cuando ellos me robaron, que ellos me rebataron siendo un bebe, de los brazos de mi mami, que tengo miedo de separarme, que no deseo estar sola, que no podría estar sola, pero en fin tengo que superar este dolor para enfrentarme a la vida misma._

_Y ella deja su en paz sus pensamientos para dar bienvenido al sueño._

_***Bueno aquí va otro capítulo, para mí esto ha sido algo medio triste estado un poco deprimida, será porque aquí hace un frio y en realidad yo no soporto el frio, pero tiene que hacer frio y para rematar aunque hoy amaneció con un hielo, un espectáculo que "amaneció con hielo" pero a veces lo hermoso de la vida dura poco, porque salió el sol y se está descongelando el poco hielo que cayó, pero en fin.**_

_***Muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios tantos buenos como malo, todavía falta para que el "diario de Aang" llegue a la "actualidad", nos escribimos, adiós.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Mariela, no llores por favor, porque también me vas a ser llorar.**_

_Kya ya se había levantado, porque el día de hoy tiene muchas cosas que hacer, primero acompañar a su Tía Suki, para comprar lo que hace falta para lo de su uniforme, luego tiene que ir a la papelería para comprar un diario, para hacer sus anotaciones y pasarlo en limpio para su historia de cómo le va ir en las dos semanas que estará en el hospital, en eso ella se estaba peinando cuando tacan a la puerta y entra Oyagi ella le sonríe._

_-si dime hermanito ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Kya le pregunta_

_El niño tímidamente –este,…hermanita te puedo, ¿pedir un favor?-se lo dice Oyagi tragando saliva_

_Kya sonríe –Ya sabes que si, ¿Qué se te ofrece?_

_El niño suspira se sienta en la cama de Kya y se rasca la cabeza –veras, ¡hermanita! Lo que pasa que a mediados de semana Lin cumple años –suspira- deseo regalarle ¿algo?-_

_Kya lo abraza -¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?-_

_El niño le sonríe –no te molesta –cuando el suspira-Hakoda se va a reír por ir con ustedes –le dice agachando su cabeza_

_-no tiene porque si me pregunta le diré que necesito un buen muchacho, muy guapo para que me ayude con mis cosas-Kya le dice y el niño grita de felicidad cuando viene entrando…._

_-¿Por qué tanta alegría?-pregunta Suki_

_Kya sonríe –Tía convencí a Oyagi que nos acompañe porque vamos a necesitar a un buen chico y muy guapo para que nos ayude con las cosas –ella le sonríe_

_Suki lo abraza –si es verdad vamos a necesitar de un ¡Hombre que nos proteja! –le dice ella a su niño cuando _

_-¿Quien va a necesitar? de un ¡HOMBRE! –grita Sokka_

_Kya y Suki se ríen y Sokka arque su ceja -¡Papa! Voy a ir con mama y mi hermana porque ellas necesitaran de un ¡Hombre que las proteja! –le dice Oyagi_

_Sokka le pone un brazo a su hijo e imita una voz fuerte -¡Bien hecho, hijo!, ¡Bien hecho!, quien mas tu para proteger la honra de la Tribu Agua del Sur-Sokka le dice eso a su niño y el arque su ceja_

_-Oye ¡papa! Solamente ¿tengo 11-años? –le dice Oyagi _

_Sokka sonríe –como quiera hijo ya eres un hombre cuando –Suki lo interrumpe-¡Vámonos!, porque si no, se nos va ser tarde –les recuerda ella salen se despiden en eso_

_-¡Suki! No se te olvida ¿Algo? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-¡Ha! Si –dice ella en eso Sokka levanta sus labios para besarse cuando…_

_-¡hijo! Hay comida para que la calienten y coman –le dice ella a Hakoda y el asiste cuando Sokka grita-¡SUKI!_

_Ella reacciona le da un beso a Sokka y salen_

_**Centro de Ciudad Republica**_

_Kya, Suki y Oyagi habían llegado al centro comercial donde venden cosas para enfermeras cuando sin querer ellas se toparon con alguien_

_-¡Kimmi! –le grita Kya_

_-¡Kya! –le responde la muchacha y ella se saludan_

_En eso tanto la mama de la muchacha y Suki se saludan cuando escuchan algo desagradable_

_-No sé como en este centro comercial permiten ¡Personas Mestizas! –dice una señora_

_Cuando todas voltean a ver quién es y las muchachas dicen -¡La mama de Linni!_

_Suki al saber quien esa señora se acerca hablarle pero Kya la detiene_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Hija!, ¿Por qué no deseas que a esa señora la ponga en su lugar? –le pregunta Suki_

_-¡Tía! No vale la pena no merece que te rebajes por personas que no valen, ¡nada! –le dice Kya_

_Suki asiente y la mama de Kimmi también mejor sale de ahí para ir a otro lugar pero en eso…_

_-Es de esperarse siendo una mestiza que en realidad a lo mejor no es hija del ¿Avatar? –dice la señora_

_En eso Suki se enfurece se acerca a esa señora_

_-¿Qué ha dicho usted? –le grita ella_

_-la señora voltea a verla y se sorprende -¡Señora Concejal!, está usted segura que esa niña que disque se crio como una princesa y que según ustedes resulto ser la "Hija" de ¿Avatar? en verdad sea ella su ¿hija? –le pregunta la mama de Linni_

_-Suki enojada pero firme -¡Si!, yo fui quien inmediatamente sospeche que ella, esta niña que está aquí, es la hija de Katara y de Anng cuando la vio por primera vez en la tribu del norte, ¿por qué usted se sorprende?, ya no se acuerda usted que decían que su esposo el honorable secretario Kamm había dejado familia en la Tribu del Norte, ¿por estar con usted?, se acuerda de ese ¡Chisme! –le dice Suki la mama de Linni suda que no dice nada y sale de ahí._

_Kya y Oyagi se sorprenden porque nunca había visto a Suki así de enojada cuando…_

_-que les parecen si ¿vamos a comer? –Suki les pregunta y ellos asisten_

_Salen del centro comercial y en el restaurante Kya pregunta a su Tía_

_-Tía Suki de aquí podemos regresar al centro comercial ¿Por qué deseo comprar un regalo para Lin? Y también pasar a la papelería para comprar lo que me falta –Kya pregunta_

_-¡Claro! Después de comer nos vamos_

_De ahí saleen rumbo al centro comercial nuevamente, en eso tanto Oyagi como Kya compraron algo para Lin y Kya llego a la papelería a comprar para hacer su "diario" que Suki le recomendó que comprara dos uno para que haga las anotaciones y el otro para que lo pasara en limpio y lo pudiera entregar, en eso que terminaron regresaron a su casa cuando llegaron…_

_**Casa de Sokka-**_

_-¿Qué pasa? Porque caras largas –les pregunta Suki_

_-¡Mama! Pensé que no tardarías tanto –Hakoda se queja_

_-¡Hijo! Te dije mujeres de compras, tardanza segura –le dice Sokka_

_En eso Kya y Suki lo miran con cara de odio _

_-¿Qué es la verdad? – Sokka le dice_

_-¿Qué compraste Oyagi? Haber ¿enséñamelo? –le pregunta Hakoda_

_-¿Qué Oyagi no compro nada? –Kya le dice_

_En eso Hakoda medio sonríe –Si tú lo dices ¡hermanita!_

_Kya sonríe pero ya sabe que trae entre manos y ella está preparada para lo que desea._

_Suki preparo la cena en el transcurso de la cena se hizo amena ella no quiso decirle a Sokka del incidente para no complicar las cosas y les pidió a Kya y Oyagi que no digieran nada y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en no decir nada, ya en sus respectivas habitaciones Kya se estaba preparando nuevamente para su desvelo cuando tocan a la puerta y entra Hakoda tímidamente_

_-Si dime ¡hermanito! ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Kya pregunta_

_El se sienta en la cama –vamos Kya que compro Oyagi para ¿Lin? –pregunta el_

_Kya sonríe -¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Vamos Kya yo se que Oyagi le gusta Lin ¡vamos! ¿Dime que compro? –le vuelve a preguntar el niño_

_Kya sonríe –ya te dije que no compro nada y déjalo de molestarlo –le dice ella_

_-¿Por qué tengo que dejarlo? Si es un coqueto –le dice Hakoda_

_Kya sonríe maliciosamente –No es el ¿único? –le dice_

_-¿Qué dices? –le pregunta sorprendido_

_-Kya se ríe-¡Hermanito! , yo se que te gusta una niña de tu salón veras como se llama, -ella pensativa- se llama, Yam, Jan, O ya se Jany, si en verdad se llama Jany –le dice Kya_

_El niño se sonroja tanto que voltea a verla -¿pero tú como lo sabes? –le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe y con una de sus manos se mueve el cabello -¡Una chica! Sabe lo que desea para obtener información confidencial más y son de sus ¡hermanos! –le dice ella _

_Kya lo abraza –vamos a ser un trato ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta a Hakoda_

_Hakoda arque su ceja -¿Qué clase de trato? ¡Hermanita!_

_-Tú no molestaras a Oyagi y yo no mostrare la carta –le dice ella_

_El se sorprende -¿Qué carta? –le grita_

_Kya le hace que calle -¡la carta que le escribiste a Jany! –le dice_

_El asiente y suspira hace el trato con Kya de no molestara a su hermano y en eso sale y ella suspira._

_-es duro ser hermana mayor pero me gusta –suspira- espero que ahora si podre seguir con la le lectura del diario de Papi._

" _¡Hoy no he podido dormir!, como son las cosas estaba tan feliz porque Katara y mi bebe iban bien pero ahora con lo que paso me duele, tengo una rabia, un coraje, -suspiro- pero en fin los dos están salvos y sanos he vuelto a tardar en ¡escribir!, estoy en la cama y como he escrito se me ha ido el sueño, por eso traje el diario para escribirlo aquí en la cama y a un lado mío esta mi amada, mi dulce Katara, ella duerma claro gracias al té que le recomendaron que tomara, para que este un poco más tranquila, por eso estoy escribiendo estas líneas, pongo mi mano en el vientre de mía amada y te volví a sentir mi ¡bebe!, sonrió, pero nuevamente el sentimiento me gana, porque este ha sido uno de los peores días o noches de mi vida como hombre casado y futuro ¡Padre!, porque los seres que más amo estaban en peligro, pero gracias a los espíritus ambos están bien y ahora están aquí en nuestra casa, veras te acuerdas ¿que llegaron los bisontes?, de ahí todo iba bien de maravilla, al mes cuando se me olvido que tu mami ¿tenia cita?, ¡te acuerdas!, veras nuevamente bueno, algo, en fin ya que tu mami, más bien, tu mi bebe, estas tan, tan, ¿como te digo?, bueno tu mami tiene una barriga tan grande, pero por favor nunca le digas que escribí esto, porque de seguro me ¡mata!, sabes en eso entonces ya tenias 6-meces dentro de tu de mami, ella bueno, tú te movías mas, y pateabas mas, que ya le costaba levantarse y sentarse, para no hacerla más larga casi se me olvida nuevamente ir a la cita, pero ya sabes cómo es tu ¡mami!, cuando algo dice tiene que hacerse, bien como te digo, más bien como te escribo, ella se puso terca que pasaría por mí al concejo para acompañarla al médico, pero cuando llego, bueno yo, tu Tío Sokka, ¡nos encontró dormidos!, ya sabrás como se puso tu ¡madre!, que salió furiosa de ahí que no quiso que le diera explicación alguna, bueno para no alargarla más, nos fuimos al doctor entramos, y a tu mami la pasaron a una salita acompañada de una enfermera y cuando la enfermera salió en eso el doctor me pido que entrara encontré a tu mami acostada en una cama con su vientre destapado y el doctor se puso a checar a tu mami, en eso me sorprendí tanto que el médico le pregunto ¿si le dolía?, al estarla checando, tu mami dijo que no, yo como Padre primerizo y asustadizo le pregunte ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando el nuevamente le pregunto a tu mami, si ha sentido alguna molestia de ¡ti!, yo me asunte y le volví a peguntar ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando el médico digo que estaba esperando la respuesta de tu mami, y para mi gran sorpresa tu mami digo que sonrió y voltea a verla _

_**-Siento que patea mas y se mueve más cuando el está cerca de mi –**__eso digo tu mami al médico yo claro sonreí y volta a verlo cuando el médico respondió –__**es de esperarse los bebes saben cuando sus papas están cerca de ellos –**__ si mi bebe así digo que hasta grite de felicidad que tu madre me digo que me tranquilizara, cuando de repente el médico saco un aparato extraño parecía un ¿cono? Que se lo puso a tu mami en eso también pregunte ¿si hay algo malo?, recuero y me recorren las lagrimas mi bebe, que nuevamente grite –__**Katara es el corazón de nuestro ¡bebe!-**__le dije gritando a tu mami que el médico me afirmo –__**Si Avatar es el corazón de su bebe y se escucha fuerte y sano-**__ en ese momento bese a tu mami sin importarme que el médico y la enfermera estuvieran presente cuando él me indico que saliera, que la enfermera ayudaría a tu mami a vestirse cuando él me digo algo importante que se me estaba pasando -__**¡Avatar! Falta ya 3-meses para que nazca su bebe, que ya es hora que vayan comprando ropita y lo que le va hacer falta-**__ que me sorprendí que el tenia la razón, ¡mi bebe!, yo no te había comprado nada, sabía que tu mami ella te estaba haciendo ropita, para ti, pero yo no te habría comprado nada que me sentí , –__**el pero ¡padre!,-**__ después que salimos de ahí y para romper un poco el hielo, entre tu mami y Yo que decidí invitarla ¿a comer?, llegamos, pero para rematar tu ¡madre! Para serme enojar pido, que al recordarme hago cara de asco __**-¡Ciruelas de mar!**__, que ella sabe que no me gusta, en eso ella volteo a verme sabes ¿lo que me dijo? –__**tu me invitaste a comer ahora te aguantas-**__ así ella me dijo, pero en fin como el hospital esta cerca de la Isla nos fuimos caminando, cuando de repente vimos una tienda que vende artículos para bebes, que decidimos entrar, recuerdo porque lo tengo a lado mío, mi bebe, cuando entramos lo primero que vi fue un peluche parece como ¿oso o un conejo?, pero me gusto, me enamore de él y más cuando lo agarre se oye como una sonaja adentro que espero ¡que te guste!, cuando apenas se le iba a enseñar ¡a tu mami!, Ella como Yo nos enamoramos de una cunita, parece hecha de algodón con adornos rosa en eso me le acerco a tu mami, la abrazo por detrás y te sentí nuevamente mi bebe, como te estoy sintiendo ahora que tengo una mano en el vientre de tu mami, que le dije –__**Katara, cariño si deseas la compramos-**__ ella se volteo y puso ella su mano en su vientre que recuero que me dijo ¡tu mami! –__**Aang mejor nos esperamos hasta que nazca ¡el bebe!-**__ recuero que le sonríe y le di un ligero beso, que en eso le di la razón a tu mami, si mi bebe no compramos tu cunita ¿todavía? Pero ya cuando estén en casa ya veras tendrás tu cunita mi pequeño amor, de ahí Salimos con un montón de cosas aparte del peluche, pañales, ropita, mas pañales en fin iba cargado pero al llegar a la embarcación Chico me ayudo con las cosas y las metió a la casa en eso estaba tu Tío Sokka y el traía a ¡Appa! En realidad se me había olvidado por las prisas, en fin tu mami paso como si nada cuando vio a tu Tío que me dijo Sokka –__**Sigue enojada ¡verdad! , yo le afirme-**__en eso venia Shani que traía una carta y al abrirla era de tu Tío Zuko que dentro de un mes vendrá para la reunión del concejo pero al final desea organizar una cena y desea que tu mami este presente, -suspiro y me recorren las lagrimas-, mi bebe, porque si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría no hubiera permitido que tu mami fuera a la reunión y menos a la cena porque esa noche ustedes, tu mi bebe corrías el riesgo de nacer antes de tiempo y tu mami, ¡tu mami!, mi bebe, de perderla, pero gracias a los espíritus tanto tu bebe y tu mami están bien y ambos están aquí conmigo en nuestra cama ahora mi dulce Katara tiene reposo por unos días y Suki como Shama se han ofrecido estar al pendiente de ustedes mi gran amor y pequeño amor." _

_Kya se sorprende -¿Cómo es eso?, que Mami, y yo corríamos ¿riesgo?, esa parte yo no sabía, lo que Papi me conto fue lo de Ojin pero de ese suceso ¡no! –dice ella y sigue con su lectura. _

" _Bueno como les decía, más bien lo que estoy escribiendo de esa noche en la cena que estuvo presente Zuko y Familia, para rematar los sabios de fuego, el Rey Arnock y su esposa"_

_En eso Kya abre sus ojos -¿Qué? Ellos estaban esa noche-se dice ella_

" _Como te decía si ellos estaban pero si hubiera sabido cuando vi a tu mami cansada de envés de decirle que mejor regresáramos a casa y que me hubiera negado ir con Zuko, tú y tu mami no hubieran estado en peligro, si no fuera por el Rey Arnock que me mando avisar que tu mami se sentía mal no se qué hubiera pasado, pero en fin, ya sé que paso, por eso cualquier persona de la Nación del Fuego tiene prohibido entrar a la Isla solamente Zuko y familia pueden entrar si yo no estoy, pero cualquier persona no puede entras menos si yo no estoy, ¡Bebe!, porque ellos los ¡Disque sabio del Fuego!, fueron ellos que le dijeron algo a tu mami, que hizo que se sintiera mal, ¡bebe!, mi amor, mi pequeño amor no deseo alargar mas la explicación solamente quiero escribir y decirte que tu eres ¡Mío!, si eres mi ¡Hijo! O ¡Hija! No importa Recalco ¡No!, importa cualquiera que sea tu elemento eres mi bebe y eso nadie debe de cuestionarte eres el resultado del gran amor que nos tenemos tu mami y Yo y eso como lo estoy escribiendo nuevamente ¡NADIE NOS TIENE QUE SAPARAR! "_

_Kya nuevamente se sorprende a las revelaciones de su padre_

_-Pobre Papi, y Mami, me imagino que ella sufrió casi todo el embarazo cuando yo estaba dentro de ella, de seguro por la presión si soy ¡Maestra Aire! y me imagino que eso ha sido ¿Por qué Papi a ellos les prohíbo la entrada a la isla? Por eso el me defendió cuando ellos vinieron a la isla para comprobar que si era Maestra Aire o no, -ella se quita sus lagrimas –gracias papi por defenderme antes que naciera, me defendiste y ahora que estamos juntos me sigues defendiendo, por eso debo ser una buena estudiante y no darte problemas, pero no se qué reacción tengas cuando llegues y el Secretario Kamm ¡el Papa de Linni!, te cuente lo que le hice a ella, espero que no te enojes tanto conmigo, pero si merezco un castigo lo aceptare –se dice ella volteando ver hacia su ventana y deja nuevamente el diario de su Padre para descansar porque mañana hay todavía mucho que hacer._

_Mientras Kya está descansando hay otra persona que no ha podido conciliar el sueño…._

_**Reino de la Tierra del Este.**_

_El joven General Fong no ha podido dormir que ha salido hacia uno de sus jardines del palacio del reino de este_

_-¿Tengo que encontrar su punto débil? –se pregunta_

_-Una vez mi Abuelo me conto que cuando el Avatar llego con la Maestra Katara y el Concejal Sokka ellos eran unos niños, mi Abuelo le estaba insistiendo al ¡Avatar! que con el estado "Avatar" el podía acabar la guerra, al principio el acepto pero al último el ya no quiso, pero mi Abuelo descubrió que el punto débil del Avatar, era la Maestra Katara, bueno ella ya no está pero me imagino que ahora será…..-se lleva la mano en su frente-Claro es su ¡hija!, pero si entra en ese estado es ¿destrucción?, ¡No!, tengo que encontrar el punto débil pero de ella…-grita- ¡Claro!, como si para él es su ¡Hija!, para ella es su ¡Padre!, si es el punto débil de ¡ella! –en eso corre entra en su habitación cuando en su escritorio busca un papel que nuevamente grita -¿Aquí esta? La dirección del General Lee –el sonríe y empieza a escribirle_

_Mientras al otro lado_

_**Nación del Fuego.**_

_Aang estaba en su habitación dándole vuelta a su cama _

_-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo ¡dormir!? tengo que descansar porque mañana parto ¡a Ba Sing Se! ¿y no sé cuantas semanas voy a estar ahí?, pero no lo sé, tengo un presentimiento que no quiero ir, pero tengo que ir,-suspira- el Rey me mano avisar de una junta importante, y para rematar nuevamente se están volviendo una pequeña guerrilla entre la división entre la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra pero del lado Oeste, muy lejos de Ciudad Republica, si esto se hace ¡MAYOR!, tendré que mandarle avisar a Sokka para que me ayude, también quisiera que viniera Toph, pero con su cargo como jefa de policía creo que no, mejor ¡no!, le puedo pedir a Haru que venga en su lugar, pero conociéndola como es ¡ella! De seguro renuncia al cargo por venir a ayudarme, y lo más importante para mí, es mi ¡bebe!, mi pequeña Kya no he sabido nada de ella, que creo que está bien, pero yo la extraño mucho extraño sus apachaos, que me da mi pequeño amor, nunca pensé que extrañara tanto el cariño de mi hija, ahora entiendo a Zuko, claro antes que Honora tuviera ¡novio!, que para donde quiera que él iba, siempre la llevaba, yo también hubiera querido traer conmigo a mi ¡bebe!, pero Kya está estudiando y no es por decir de Honora, no es muy buena para el ¡estudio! Y mi bebe es la mejor estudiante, mucho mejor que yo, en eso si salió de Katara, aparte de celosa, porque de Sokka ¡no!, según Katara, Sokka no le gustaba estudiar, ahora ya se a quien salieron los niños de él, porque el pequeño Hakoda como Oyagi no les gusta la escuela en cambio mi Kya es la más inteligente de todos, incluyéndome a mí, pero en fin espero zafarme de Ba Sing Se, para poder regresar a Ciudad Republica para estar con mi Hija, con mi bebe, con mi pequeño amor._

_Y con eso pensamientos Aang regresa a la cama para descansar para su partirá temprano mañana._

_**A la Mañana siguiente.**_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Kya había llegado con Sokka, Suki Hakoda y Oyagi a la isla en eso al verlos en la embarcación todos se alegraron al verlos_

_-¡Kya! –le gritan_

_-¡Yammy! –Kya le grita también _

_En eso Kya y Yammy se abrazan_

_-Ya te extrañaba ¡terrón de azúcar! –le dice nuevamente Yammy _

_Los acólitos se alegraron al saber que Kya está en la isla como Sokka y familia que los invitaron que se queden a comer, cuando Kya se dirige al establo en donde están los ¡Bisontes!_

_-¡Hola cielito! –le dice Kya_

_En eso el bisonte se sienta y ella le da duraznos lunares cuando viene llegando -¡Momo! –grita Kya el se posa en su hombro y también le da un durazno lunar, cuando el bisonte se le acerca más a ella- _

_-¡También extrañas a tu! ¿Papi? –le pregunta Kya al bisonte, y como entendiera le indica que si y Kya sonríe y le dice –Yo también lo extraño y mucho, pero ya sabes nuestros papis son personas muy importantes ¡cielito!, y el bisonte la lengüetea y Kya ríe –cielito sabes te voy a extrañar no voy a poder venir por dos semanas –Kya le dice y ve que el bisonte se la acerca queriendo que ella lo acaricié y Kya la acaricia cuando alguien carraspea_

_-¿Todo bien? ¡Kya! –le pregunta Yammy_

_Kya le da una ligera sonrisa –si Yammy estaba platicando con "cielito" que tanto ella como yo extrañamos a nuestros ¡Papis! –le dice Y, Yammy sonríe y la invita a que vayan al salón para comer_

_En el comedor del templo del aire Kya les platica a todos que dentro de dos semanas ella no podrá venir a la isla, porque tendrá que ir al Hospital pero en una oportunidad ella vendrá a verlos, ellos se alegran que ya tiene obligaciones de enfermera y esperan que ella tanto Aang estén nuevamente en la Isla, y la tarde llega rápido y regresan a Ciudad Republica._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Ya estaban en el comedor en la cena cuando…._

_-Y bien Kya ¿mañana a qué horas entras al hospital? –le pregunta Oyagi_

_Kya sonríe –tengo que estar a las 8.30 de la noche y según saldré a las 9.00 de la mañana –le responde ella_

_-¡Hija! Mañana te vamos a acompañar para dejarte en el Hospital –le dice Sokka_

_Kya sonríe –gracias Tío estoy feliz porque ya empezare como enfermera, bueno ser auxiliar, pero ayudare a los demás –les dice ella_

_Todos sonríen –Si lástima que el Tío Aang no esté –dice Hakoda_

_En eso Kya baja su cabeza_

_-¡Hermanita! Lo siento no quise sentirte mal –nuevamente le dice el_

_Kya le da una sonrisa –no tengas pendiente hermanito –suspira-me conformo que Papi este para mis calificaciones finales –le responde_

_En eso Sokka y Suki se miran y ellos asienten a lo que deben de hacer._

_Kya le estaba ayudando a Suki a recoger lo de la cena cuando…_

_-¡Hija! ¿Por qué no ve tas a descansar a dormir? –le pregunta ella_

_Kya sonríe -¡Tía! Gracias, pero déjame ayudarte aparte creo que no voy a poder dormir por la emoción del ir ¡Al Hospital! _

_-¡Hija! Como quieras tienes que descansar, acuérdate que el turno nocturno es el más pesado y tendrás que dormir mucho para que puedas aguantar toda la noche despierta –Sokka le dice_

_-Si ¡hermanita! Porque no queras que a un paciente si le pones una venda se la coloques ¿mal?- Hakoda le dice_

_En eso todos se ríen y Kya sonríe- ¡Bueno!, si es así me rindo me voy a la cama a ¿Dormir? Y mañana me voy a levantar muy tarde –les dice ella y todos asiente en eso Kya con una sonrisa –si tendré mucho que desvelarme para poder continuar leyendo el diario de Papi._

_Kya entra en la habitación se prepara para su "desvelo" se acomoda saca el diario de Aang cuando empieza a leer en silencio._

" _Ya soy ¡PAPA!, Si, ¡PAPA!, estoy tan feliz y a la vez temeroso porque mi ¡NIÑA!, ES ¡NIÑA!, Yo ya sabía que tú me pequeño amor eres ¡NIÑA!, eres tan chiquita, tan pequeñita que cabes en mis manos ¡KYA!, así hemos decidió en ponerte, más bien fue ¡Tu mami! que me lo sugirió y yo claro que acepte, yo ya sabía que cuando tuviéramos una niña, Katara decidiría en ponerte el nombre de su madre que ella se llamaba ¡KYA!, yo siempre lo supes y claro que estas ahora con nosotros, más que la iba a complacer, ¿sabes mi pequeño amor?, estoy tan feliz de tenerte, eres un sueño hecho realidad, eres tan chiquita y como lo escrito caves en mi ¡MANO!, como quiera estoy temeroso, pero feliz, estoy aquí en nuestra cama, escribiendo, Tu mami está dormida y Tu nuestro bebe estas dormidita en tu cunita, que desde aquí te veo, estoy tan emocionado, que no he podido dormir, por la emoción de que estas aquí con nosotros. "_

"_Desde que me avisaron que tenía que ir ¡a la Isla!, veras ¡Amor!, cuando escribí la ultima vez Tú y Tu mami estaban ¿algo delicadas?, bueno de ahí pasaron dos semanas y una tarde estaba en el Concejo estaba algo inquieto que Toph con sus vibraciones lo llego a notar ella me pregunto ¿que me estaba pasando? –le dije yo que traía en mente mucho a tu ¡mami!, -ella me digo que estaba paranoico porque faltaba poco para que tu nacieras,- pero en fin entramos a la junta cuando de repente entro Shani a la fuerza, yo al verlo que grite ¡KATARA!, que inmediatamente entendí que tenía que ir a la Isla, en eso Sokka como Toph me siguieron nos subimos a ¡Appa!, Sokka le estaba preguntando algo a Shani, pero como yo traía en mi mente a las ¡Dos!, que no puse atención hasta que entre a nuestra casa, que se me hizo extraño que los acólitos estuvieran ¿Adentro? Que corrí hacia en nuestra ¡Habitación!, en eso instante vi a tu ¡MAMI!, mi amor, ¡A MAMI!, en ¡UN GRITO!, que me suplico que te ¡SALVARAN! en ese momento me puse tan mal que me obligaron que saliera, ¡en verdad Kya!, yo quería quedarme para estar con tu Mami, en ese momento tan importante lo que es tu ¡Nacimiento!, pero no pude, no me dejaron estar con tu mami, pero en fin, cuando salió Suki y me digo…_

_En eso Kya se sorprende -¿Que paso? Porque ¡Papi!, borro estas líneas ¿Que le digo mi Tía Suki?, será que ¿en realidad yo no soy su ¡hija!? –se pregunta ella en eso a Kya le recorren sus lagrimas y cierra un momento el diario de Aang, se levanta, se dirige a su ventana -¡Yue!, en realidad ¿ellos no son mis Padres? –se pregunta ella nuevamente que regresa a la cama y continua su lectura._

"_Pasaron ¡Horas!, que creía que era una eternidad que de repente te escuche ¡Tu LLANTO! que las lagrimas me brotaron, cuando llegaron Suki y Toph que ustedes estaban bien, que Suki me dijo que eres ¡NIÑA!, que en ese momento quede nuevamente como un tonto, hasta que Toph me grito – ¡__**Pies ligeros ya nació la bebe Azúcar!**__- Que en eso momento grite ¡NIÑA! Y entre a la habitación cuando tu a mi Amada Katara y en sus brazos el fruto de Nuestro Amor, nuestra Kya, que las lagrimas me recorrieron, como lo estoy ahora que cuando Tu Mami me dijo __**-¡Aang!, ¡Nuestra Hija!- **__Que yo cori inmediatamente a ella, que la bese, en eso me pasa tu mami y te destaparte me enamore mas de ¡TI!, eres perfecta, No Clara, No Oscura, ¿según tu mami?, tienes mi nariz y mis labios que en ese momento no puse atención, lo que quería era contemplarte y bese tu cabecita calva, si Kya naciste Calva, como lo estoy ¡Yo!, pero en fin tu naciste muy entrada en la noche, casi amaneciendo y no abriste tus ojitos hasta creo que era ya medio día, cuando los abriste si recuerdo clara mente te tenía en mis brazos fue en la última toma que te dio mami leche, que le pedí que estuvieras conmigo para que descansara un poco, porque comes cada dos horas, en ese tiempo yo te tenía en mis brazos, me levante de la cama cuanto te sentí que te moviste, creí que ibas a llorar, pero no fue eso, en eso cuando abriste tus hermosos ojos que lo único que se me vino a la mente es decirte -__**¿Quieres ir a paseo trineo conmigo?-**__ suspiro- recuerdo que te dije cuando tu mami se ¡puso celosa! Que recuerdo que se quejo -__**¡Que y a mí no me piensas invitar? –**__ me dijo tu mami, que le recordé que le toca que te lleve a paseo, cuando ella me pide que te pase que le dije -__**¡Mira Katara!, ¡El color de sus ojos!, ¡son del color del CIELO!-**__ recuero que le dije y ella me sonrió -__**¿Me imagino que a ser por la combinación de ambos?-**__Tu mami me dijo y yo le sonríe –__**es una magnifica combinación-**__ Sonrió- bueno todo iba bien hasta que sentí en mis manos –__**Kya te orinaste en mis ¡Manos!-**__ Que tu madre se carcajeo, pero estoy feliz de tenerte, cuando llegaron Sokka, Suki y Toph y Tu Tío Sokka te vio claramente que grito que hiso que te asustaras y lloraras -__**¿Qué no ven que es ¡Aang!, pero en ¡NIÑA!?-**__ Así dijo Tu Tío que le respondí que no sabía si sentirme Ofendido a Alagado, por su comentario, bueno Kya, después vino el Doctor a checarte que nos recomendó que tu Mami estuviera en reposo por una semana y que tu ya pudieras estar en tu cunita, claro alado de nosotros que inmediatamente le pedí el favor a Sokka que se quedara con ustedes mientras iba a comprarte tu cunita, cuando llegue con ella, tu mami estaba dormida, más bien ambas, que las desperté a las dos con un beso, en eso ambas despertaron y tu mami se alegro de ver tu cunita y tu sonreíste al momento, que te pusimos ahí, como en este momento estas ahora, Kya, que tienes casi dos días de nacida y todavía me maravillo en tenerte ya en mis brazos que creo que estoy soñando, que no deseo, nunca más bien, ¡DESPERTAR! de este hermoso sueño, ¡que tengo a mis dos amores conmigo,! mi amada Katara y mi pequeña Kya mis amores que me moriría, si algo les pasara, no podara vivir si algunas de ustedes, si le llegara a pasar algo, ¡NUNCA! me lo perdonaría, por eso las protegeré contra mi vida, No porque sea el ¡Avatar! sino porque soy un Esposo y un Padre, que daría todo por los Dos amores que la Vida me ha Premiado, es lo que me merezco por haber perdido a mi pueblo, ustedes son mis recompensa, por eso las Amo Mas, a las Dos, ¡Y! nunca lo dudes Kya, te amo tanto como tu Mami, "_

_Kya sonríe y se quita sus lagrimas –Ya comprendo el "paseo trineo" en la Tribu del Agua del Sur, ¡Entonces si soy su hija!, como quiera le voy a preguntar a la Tía Suki este parte ella me debe de sacar de la duda, -ella se dice y se dispone a dormir y tratar de descansar para su preparación de mañana para ir al Hospital, -¿Cómo quisiera que Papi estuviera aquí conmigo?, ¡En este paso tan importante para mí!-nuevamente dice deja el Diario a un lado paga su lámpara cuando…. ¡Buenas Noches! ¡PAPI!..._

_Se despide y descansa._

_***Comentarios, Sugerencias, ¡QUEJAS!, "dejen sus mensajes"**_

_***Gracias, nos escribimos. Adiós.**_

_****Recuerden todavia falta un buen tramo para que el diario de Aang llegue a la "actualidad"**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Marmariposa**_

_**Gracias chicas.**_

_Sokka y Suki se habían levantado porque hay trabajo que hacer, Sokka dejar a los niños en la escuela e irse al Concejo pero antes de irse estaban en el comedor desayunando._

_-¡Suki!... Tus hijos ya ¿están listos? –Sokka le grita_

_-Si Sokka los niños ya están para irse a la escuela y ha ti no se te olvide llegar temprano para acompañar a Kya al Hospital –le recuerda ella_

_Sokka sonríe –No se me olvidara aparte llegando al concejo tengo que escribirle a ¡Aang!, tengo tantas cosas que recordarle a ¡Ese Monje Calvo! –Sokka le dice Firme_

_-¡Sokka! –no te profundices en escribirle, solamente recuérdale que tiene una ¡Hija! –Suki lo calma_

_-Bien, como quiera se supone que ya esta ¿en Ba Sing Se? –Sokka le pregunta nuevamente_

_Suki afirma cuando llegan los niños y se sorprenden de algo-_

_-¡Oye! Mama y ¿Kya? –Oyagi le pregunta_

_Suki sonríe -¡Hijo! Sigue dormida_

_En eso el niño trata de correr hacia en donde está la habitación de Kya_

_-¡Oyagi!, no despiertes a Kya hay que dejarla que duerma –Hakoda le dice_

_El niño asiente y se dirige nuevamente al comedor para terminar su desayuno cuando grita…._

_-¡VAMONOS! Se nos hace tarde –Sokka grita se despide de Suki, como los niños de ella, en eso ella recoge la mesa y al terminar va al cuarto de Kya a verla si sigue dormida o ya esta despierta, entra no hace ruido y ella sonríe_

_-Sigue dormida –se dice ella cuando ve a un lado –suspira-¡el diario de Aang!, lo agarra cuando lo esta hojeando se sorprende en donde ¡Kya! Se quedo que ve las líneas tachadas en donde él escribió que cuando dice __**–Suki Salió para decirme –**__Ella se lleva su mano en su boca, se sienta en la silla de Kya la contempla dormida y Suki suspira- Aang eres un tonto, como se te ocurrió escribir lo que paso y luego borrarlo, ahora ella me preguntara que en realidad ¿que paso?, ¡no sé qué decirle!, ¿si mentirle o decirle la verdad?, que su Padre decidió por la vida de su ¡Madre!, en vez de la de ¡Ella!, ¿de por sí como están las cosas con Kya?, para que ella se tenga que enterar de esto._

_Deja el diario de Aang en donde lo tenía Kya y sale como entro silenciosa de la habitación se dirige a su recamara y ella como Kya tienen un cofre que Sokka le regalo saca la llave abre el cofre y saca lo que, ahí adentro ¿hay un libro?, ella lo agarra se lo lleva a su pecho y suspira._

_-no se será conveniente en entregártelo ha ¡Kya!, así como Aang tiene un diario, Katara también, es la única cosa aparte de su vestido de novia que puede salvar, porque después de lo que paso en la Isla, Aang en un arranque de enojo, más bien de ¡depresión!, quemo todo, que casi él mismo se quema porque decía que todo le recordaba ha Katara incluyendo su "piel", pero en este diario, Katara, ella no omitió nada, está casi, ¡todo!, todo está escrito desde de su infancia, cuando ella perdió a su ¡Madre!, y lo que ellos vivieron cuando encontraron a Aang, hasta que ella y Aang, bueno lo de su "luna de Miel", todo, Katara casi no emitió nada, de su vida, hasta el ultimo día que ella se entero que estaba nuevamente embarazada y no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a Aang que habrá otro ¡bebe entre ellos!._

_- ella le recorren sus lagrimas para quitárselas- ¡NO!, ¿No es el momento de entregárselo?, cuando creo conveniente se lo entregare pero mientras tanto no.-ella dice y lo vuelve a alzar en el cofre para esconderlos y sale de la habitación para su sorpresa…._

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija! ¿Para qué te levantaste? –Suki le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe -¡veras! Tía Suki, lo que pasa que creí que alguien entro en mi ¿habitación? –ella le pregunta_

_Suki sonríe-¡Hija! ¡Discúlpame! Pero fui yo, entre para haber si seguías dormida, pero hice mal porque te desperté –le comenta ella_

_-Kya sonríe –no te sientas mal lo bueno que fuiste tú –le dice ella_

_Suki arque su ceja -¿Quién creías que fuera? ¡Kya! –le pregunta_

_Kya ríe -¡Hakoda! –ya sabes como es mi hermano de seguro quería hacerme una broma_

_Suki también se ríe –Si en verdad el no puede negar que es hijo de tu Tío aparte de tragón le gusta hacer bromas –le dice ella y ambas asiente cuando ella invita a Kya que desayune para que vuelva a la cama._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejo.**_

_Sokka había llegado al Concejo que inmediatamente entro a su oficina y antes de hacer otra cosa saca unas hojas para escribirle al Aang cuando tocan a su puerta y entra…._

_-¡Hola! Sokka espero que no estés muy ¿ocupado?_

_-¡Haru!, claro que no pasa ¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunta el_

_Haru se sienta y le entrega una carta y Sokka se sorprende_

_-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunta Sokka_

_Haru suspira –veras ya sabes cómo son los Papas de Toph que me enviaron esta carta que según ellos tienes información "confidencial" que se está armando una guerrilla entre las frontera del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fugo del lado Oeste, que según ellos después de todos estos años que el Reino Tierra desea recuperar en ese lugar sus tierras que según ellos en ese lugar hay gente perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego. –le dice el_

_Sokka abre sus ojos – ¿Qué dices?, ¡Pero eso estaba ¿arreglado?! – le confirma_

_-Si ya lo sé Sokka pero según mis "suegros" es una "venganza" que ellos no saben ¿Para quién es?, si es para Zuko o Aang –Haru le dice_

_-¿Cómo que una venganza? –Sokka pregunta firme_

_-Sokka tranquilízate acuérdate que todavía hay seguidores del Ozai y de Azula que con el "pretexto de ellos", aunque ellos en realidad ya Fallecieron –le dice Haru_

_Sokka afirma -¿Y qué dice tu ¡Mujer!? Que dice–le pregunta el_

_Haru hace una mueca –Ya sabes cómo es ella, primero su obligación de seguridad y al ultimo su ¡Hija! –le dice_

_En eso Sokka cambia su postura-¿todavía con problemas? –le pregunta sutilmente_

_-Bueno no problemas, pero Lin está en la edad que necesita a su ¡MADRE!, si no fuera por Yada, no sé qué haría en verdad ella ha sido una excelente niñera, ahora comprendo porque Kya es tranquila y estudiosa –Haru le dice_

_-Si es verdad Yada fue para Kya madre y padre, aunque ahora tiene ¡disque Padre! No la valora –lSokka le dice enojado_

_Haru se sorprende –es porque Aang estado tanto tiempo ¿lejos verdad? –le pregunta el_

_Sokka afirma –si mira, primero se quejaba que no la encontraba pero ahora que la tiene la ¡abandona! –le conforma el_

_-¡Sokka! Aang tiene una disculpa acuérdate que él es el ¡Avatar! –le recuerda Haru_

_-¡Si ya lo sé!, pero no debe de olvidarse que tiene una ¡Hija! –Sokka le dice_

_-Bien Sokka domas vine para que estés enterado de esto y recordarles que los invito a cenar pasado mañana acuérdate que mi pequeño terremoto cumple años –Haru le dice_

_-Gracias, Haru pero no vamos poder ir a cenar –Sokka le dice_

_-¿Por qué? –le dice el_

_-Sokka sonriente –Sabes que Kya tendrá que ir por dos semanas al Hospital, como auxiliar de enfermera pero el problema es que le toco turno de noche –le dice el_

_Haru sonríe -¡Pues felicidades! Por ¡Kya!, bueno que te parece si hacemos una comida así podrá ir ella –_

_Sokka sonríe -¡Perfecto! Qué te parece que sea en mi casa y así si se hace tarde Kya no se apurada con arreglar sus cosas –le dice el_

_Y Haru asiente y confirman pasado mañana en su casa y Haru sale de la oficina y Sokka aprovecha en hacer la carta para Aang._

_-¡Como le escribo!, a este Monje ha ya sé como: -dice él y empieza a escribir_

_**Aang, ¡Monje Calvo!, para recordarte que tienes una ¡HIJA!, esa niña es hija tuya y de mi hermana, no si te ¿acuerdes de ella?, veras ella es de mediana estatura, delgada, de piel No-Clara, No-Oscura de ojos azul claro por decir del color del "cielo", para decirte que dentro de tres semanas a partir del día de Hoy mi ¡Hija!, si lo que leíste, ¡Mi!, ¡Hija! Acabara sus estudios y como ella es tan inteligente y nuevamente estará en el ¡CUARDO DE HONOR!, para que sepas y si deseas estar presente antes que termine el fin de curso y llegue a termino su semestre. " Te recuerdo ¡Monje Calvo!, pobre de ti si no estas presente"**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Tu Cuñado, Sokka o más bien ¡Papa de Kya!**_

_-haber con esto si viene –se dice Sokka lo pone en un sobre y manda a llamar a un mensajero que lo deje en el correo rumbo a la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra Ba Sing Se._

_Mientras en Sokka manda su carta a Ba Sing Se en ese lugar_

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra.**_

_Aang estaba llegando a la Ciudad que se da cuenta de su llegada_

_-¡Bienvenido!, ¡Avatar! –le dicen_

_Aang hace una reverencia -¡Gracias Rey Kuei!_

_El Rey asiente y lo invita a que entre al Palacio, mientras uno de sus sirvientes se lleva a Appa para que descanse y en el salón el Rey manda llamar a otro sirviente_

_-¡Dime Aang! ¿Cómo están las cosas en la Nación del Fuego? –le pregunta_

_Aang suspira- Vera Rey me imagino que ya sabe de la guerrilla que se está formando entre la frontera al lado Oeste entre el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego –le dice_

_El Rey se sorprende -¿Cómo está eso? –le pregunta_

_Aang también se sorprende -¿Qué no lo sabía? –le pregunta el_

_-Veras ¡Aang! Sabía que era un comentario pero que se estaba formando una guerrilla ¡No! –le dice_

_Cuando viene el sirviente y al Rey le entrega un sobre_

_-¡Aang! Este sobre te llego hace un par de días –le dice el rey_

_Aang sonríe –de seguro a de ser de ¡Kya! –le comenta_

_El Rey sonríe- Si a lo mejor, porque trae tu sello y déjame felicitarte ya sé que encontraste a tu hija y me han comentado que es muy hermosa, más hermosa que Katara aunque ella también sea ¡Maestra Agua!-le dice el_

_Aang al saber voltea a verlo frunce su frente_

_-¡Aang! No te pongas así lo sé por el hijo del General Fong del reino del este –le comenta el rey_

_-Si- le dice y él se para –si me disculpa voy a mi habitación a leer su contenido y nos vemos en la noche para la ¿Junta?-Aang le afirma y el rey asiente_

_-Si Aang nos vemos en la noche para la reunión –le responde el Rey y Aang sale del salón del Rey_

_Aang llega a su habitación se encierra y abre el sobre desesperadamente que la abrirlo no ve que sin querer se cae un ¡Sobre! Y no se da cuenta que dentro del sobre hay "dos", abre la carta para su decepción es de_

_-¡Shani! –dice él se sienta y empieza a leer_

_Aang para infórmate que mi Hijo Aní ya es Doctor, que ya está trabajando en la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra en el hospital general que está cerca del Palacio Real y que los fines de semana sirve de voluntario en el área del barrio pobre de la Ciudad, te escribo para que sepas y cuando tengas una oportunidad puedas visitarlo y recuérdale que los estamos esperando aquí en el Templo, bueno saludos para todos para ti y Kya y recuerda que los esperamos pronto aquí en tu Templo, con afecto tus amigos_

_Shamma y Shani _

_Templo del Aire del Sur._

_Aang suspira- ¿creí que era de Kya? Pero no, pero me alegro como quiera saber que Aní ya es Doctor lo bueno que estoy aquí y tendré oportunidad de visitarlo –se dice él y se dispone a descansar un poco para su junta mas tarde._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Sokka ya había llegado a su casa cuando…._

_-¡Suki!-_

_-¡Sokka!_

_Ambos se besan cuando…._

_-¿Kya? –Sokka le pregunta_

_Suki sonríe- ella se está dando un baño para prepararse antes de llevarla al Hospital –le dice ella cuando Kya sale y Sokka al verla se sonroja vestida de enfermera._

_-¡Que hermosas te ves! ¡Hija! –Sokka le afirma como Suki también cuando…._

_-¡Ho! Una hermosa ¡enfermera! ¿Qué me atienda?-le dicen a Kya_

_Kya voltea a ver quien le dijo el piropo -¡Hakoda! –le grita_

_-¿Qué hermanita? En verdad si pareces una enfermera y muy hermosa espero que no te toque cuidar viejitos porque ellos al verte se infartaran –le dice Hakoda_

_-¡Hijo! ¿Porque le dices eso a Kya? –le grita Suki_

_-¿Qué mama? ¡Es la verdad que dice mi hermano! –le confirma Oyagi_

_-si es así ¡Kya! Vas a tener muchos ¡pretendientes! Y te recuerdo todavía eres una ¡niña!, para que pienses en "novios" te advierto desde ahorita ¡Kya! No quiero verte besuqueando, yo quede muy, pero muy traumado al ver a tu ¡Madre!, con tu ¡Padre! –Sokka le dice firme_

_Kya sonríe se le acerca lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla –Si ¡Papi! Tío Sokka no tengas pendiente yo no pienso en ¡Chicos! Acuérdate que primero deseo acabar con mi carrera, para después hacer una especialidad –ella le dice_

_-Espero que así sea Hija –Sokka le dice_

_Suki solamente mueve su cabeza mientras los niños ríen cuando…_

_-¡Kya! ¿Ya cenaste? –Sokka pregunta_

_Kya afirma cuando…._

_-¡Kya!, no se te vaya a olvidar tu capa afuera ya hace frio y no deseo que te enfermes de en ver de tu cuidar ¡enfermos! Nosotros tendríamos que ¡cuidarte! –Sokka nuevamente le dice_

_Kya solamente sonríe –Si Tío ya cene y no tengas pendiente no se me va ha olvidar mi capa._

_Llego la hora que dejen a Kya en eso llegan al Hospital_

_**Hospital General de Ciudad Republica.**_

_Kya entra al Hospital junto con su "familia" en eso su Maestra la estaba esperando._

_-¡Maestra Ming! –Kya le habla_

_La Maestra sonríe –Kya tu siempre tan puntual cuando –Señores Concejal gracias por acompañar a Kya en este momento si desean déjenla aquí y con toda la confianza, pueden pasar por ella mañana en la mañana como a las 9.00 de la mañana –les dice_

_Sokka y Suki afirman cuando…._

_-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Hermanita! –le dice Hakoda y Oyagi_

_En eso Suki la besa –Vengo por ti mañana ¡Hija! -_

_Sokka la abraza –Kya para cualquier cosa aunque sea lo mas mínimo no dudes en llamarnos –le dice el_

_Kya arma valor solamente se despide, ella en el fondo como quisiera que su "Padre" también estuviera con ella pero tiene que ser fuerte en eso…_

_-¿Todo Bien? –le pregunta la Maestra_

_Kya voltea y le sonríe –Si Maestra todo bien –le dice_

_La Maestra la lleva con la Jefa de enfermeras del Turno Nocturno cuando la jefa le pregunta_

_-Bien tu nombre es ¡Kya!, ¡Verdad!, y veo que aquí eres la mejor alumna que la escuela han tenido –le dice la jefa sin voltearla a verla cuando ella la mira y se sorprende_

_-¿Pasa algo? –Kya le pregunta_

_La jefa de Enfermeras –No, Nada, mi nombre de Jeny y como te dijo tu Maestra soy la Jefa del Departamento de Enfermeras, ¿dime en que área te gustaría estar? –le pregunta a Kya_

_Kya sonríe –en la que usted me indique Jefa ¡Jeny! estoy aquí para ayudar en cualquier área que usted desee –le responde Kya y la Jefa Sonríe_

_-Bien así me gustan que tengan ánimos de ayudar –le responde la jefa y lleva a Kya al área de Niños enfermos y la pone a cuidar y le da indicaciones que los niños cada cuatro horas hay que checarlos para ver cómo están son niños que tienen fractura y están Yesados con lesiones menores pero como quiera tiene que estar al pendiente en eso la Jefa Jeny la indica al del departamento de los "niños" que ella Kya está para ayudarle en todo la enfermera le sonríe y le indica a Kya que deje su capa y que se prepare porque son niños muy inquietos Kya sonríe y asiente y se prepara para enfrentar su primera noche como enfermera mas bien como auxiliar de enfermera._

_Mientas en otro lugar…._

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra.**_

_Aang ya había entrado en la "Junta" pero para su sorpresa era "Cena"_

_-Yo pensé que entraríamos a una ¡Junta! –Aang se queja con uno de los Generales del Rey_

_El General medio le sonríe -¡Avatar! Ya sabe como es el Rey de cualquier cosa hace "cena" de envés de Junta en eso…_

_-¡Avatar! Me comento el Rey sobre la Guerrilla que se está formando entre los límites del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego del lado ¿Oeste? –le pregunta un general_

_-Si General Lon, si es verdad ¡Zuko! el ya sabe de esa Guerrilla que ha mandado gente para que investigue como están las cosas si esto se hace mayor tendré que ir para hablar con ellos –Aang le dice_

_-Parece si como estuviéramos viviendo cuando en las colonias de Yu Do –le dice nuevamente el General_

_Aang asiente cuando el Rey habla_

_-Señores Generales para decirles que pasado Mañana vamos a tener una junta con varios Generales unos del Reino del Este, como los de Oeste, para saber cómo están las cosas –les comunica el Rey_

_Aang hace mueca al saber que van a venir los del este –de seguro viene ¡Fong! No desea verlo –se dice el_

_Cuando el ambiente se hace un poco más "agradable"_

_-¡Pero! ¡Avatar! Porque no se queda a la ¡fiesta! –le dice un General_

_Aang sonríe –Gracias pero deseo descansar es un viaje largo de la Nación del Fuego hacia Ba Sin Se que vengo agotado. _

_Los Generales como el Rey asiste y Aang se despide y se dirige hacia su habitación se prepara para descansar_

_En eso…_

_Aang suspira -¡Hija! ¿Por qué no me abras escrito?-se dice él y trata de no pensar en Kya_

_Mientras unos "descansan" otros no están descansando…._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Hospital General.**_

_Kya estaba con la "Jefa" del área de los niños lastimados cuando…._

_-¡Kya! Por favor ayúdame con estos ¡Niños! Ya les toca su medicina y estoy batallando mucho –le dice su Jefa y Kya asiente cuando…_

_-Y tu ¿Quién eres? –le pregunta un niño_

_-Soy ¡Kya! y vengo para que se tomen su medicamento –ella le dice_

_-¡Pues NO! Ninguna enfermera nos va dar un jarabe que sabe a rayos –le dice otro niño_

_En eso la Jefa –Kya a ver si tu puedes con estos ¡Diablillos! –se queja su jefa_

_Kya sonríe –que les parece si hacemos un trato –ella les dice a los niños_

_-¿Qué clase de trato? –le pregunta una niña_

_-si yo les hago un truco de magia ustedes se tomaran su ¡Jarabe! –Kya les dice_

_Un niño muy enojón –me imagino que ha de ser de cartas y esas cosas ¡verdad!–le dice a Kya_

_Kya sonreí –Pues no, voy hacer nieve para luego desaparecerla –les dice_

_Cuando los niños grita -¡Si nieve!-_

_-pero recuerden cuando haga la nieve y luego la desaparezca ustedes tomaran su jarabe ¡verdad! –Kya les dice firme_

_Los niños alegres asiente en eso Kya toma un vaso con agua la avienta y con aire helado hace una bola, la va haciendo tan grande que hace explota y se convierte en nieve, todos los niños gritan de júbilo Cuando ella les recuerda su jarabe, los niños alegres se lo toman su medicina y cuando termina con todos, ella hace un movimiento extrae la nieve para volverla a convertirla en agua y depositarla en el vaso de su "jefa" al verla ella lo que Kya hizo se sorprende_

_-Nunca creí que alguien pudiera con estos ¡Diablillos! Pero tú en la primera ¿dime como le hiciste para controlarlos? Yo también soy ¡Maestra Agua! pero nunca supe de ese ¡truco! –la Jefa le dice_

_Kya sonríe –vera ¡Jefa! Tengo tres hermanos pequeños y ellos son muy traviesos e inquietos y como ¡hermana mayor! Sé cómo manejarlos, más bien se su punto débil –ella le dice_

_-Pues te felicito para ser tu primera noche en el hospital en verdad tienes mucha paciencia en ello y vocación –le dice su Jefa y Kya sonríe de orgullo_

_Parte de la noche se hizo tranquila para Kya, ella con los niños se llevaron de maravilla cuando viene nuevamente la Jefa del área de los niños y le pide un favor-_

_-¿en que desea que le ayude? –Kya le pregunta_

_El Jefa suspira- sabes al otro lado del pastillo hay una niña que estoy batallando mucho, sabes esta en depresión tuvieron un accidente que desafortunadamente el Padre Fallecio, ella resulta mal herida y su madre no y desde que está aquí no quiere aliviarse que se quiere irse con su ¡Padre!, aunque la Mama de ella insiste que aunque su Padre ya no está con ambas se tiene una a la otra –le dice la jefa en eso Kya como se le recordara algo suspira_

_-¡Déjemelo a mí!, Yo me hago cargo de la niña para que coma y se tome sus medicamentos –Kya le dice_

_-¡Kya! Estaré en mi oficina y necesitas ¿algo? Ya sabes vas y te ayudare –le dice la Jefa y ella asiente _

_Kya se arma de valor para ver a la niña. Toca y la niña al verla la ignora_

_-¡Hola! –Kya la saluda y nuevamente la niña la ignora_

_En eso Kya se acerca la checa y de muy mala gana la niña le grita._

_-¡Vete! No quiero ver a nadie, quiero irme con mi ¡PAPI!-le grita nuevamente la niña con lágrimas en los ojos_

_Kya suspira -¡Sabes! ¿Qué tenemos algo en común? –le dice a la niña, la niña voltea a verla se quita sus lagrimas_

_-¿Cómo? Tú tampoco tienes ¡Papi! –le pregunta la niña_

_Kya se sienta a un lado de ella –Si tengo Papi pero yo no tengo a mi Mami –le dice ella_

_La niña se le acerca –Ella,… Tu Mami esta…. ¿en el cielo? –le pregunta ella_

_Kya voltea a verla le sonríe –Si… Mi mami esta en el cielo –le responde ella, cuando Kya suspira –Pero tengo gracias a Papi conmigo y eso me arma de valor para seguir, porque solamente somos el y yo –nuevamente ella le dice a la niña_

_-Sabes que solamente tengo a mi Mami –la niña le confiesa_

_Kya sonríe –que felicidad que tienes todavía a unos de tus Papis porque si no estarán ¡Sola! –ella le dice_

_-¡Sabes! Quisiera salir para estar con mi ¡Mami! –la niña le dice_

_Kya sonríe –si es así tendrás que portarte bien, comer todo lo que se te da y tomar tus medicinas para que pronto estés con tu mami –ella le dice, la niña le sonríe y acepta todo lo que Kya le da cuando la niña le pegunta._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba tu Mami? –_

_-¡Katara!, mi mami se llamaba ¡Katara! –Kya le responde a la niña_

_-¿Cómo se llamaba tu Papi? –Kya le pregunta a la niña_

_-¡JET!, mi papi se llamaba, Jet –le dice la niña_

_En eso Kya se le acerca y hay una ventana -¡Mira! Según mi Papi cada persona que muere se convierte en una estrella y todas las noches nos ve y nos cuidad dese ahí._

_La niña la mira y la abraza y le promete que comerá y se repondrá para salir pronto de ahí_

_Pasa el resto de la Noche la Jefa del área de los Niños está sorprendida que como una auxiliar pudo con los niños llego la hora de hacer el reporte la Jefa de enfermeras le pregunta a la del área de los niños_

_-¿Cómo te fue con la nueva?-le pregunta seriamente._

_La jefa del área ¿Qué te puedo decir? ¡De maravilla!, esta niña Kya, es magnífica con los niños, tiene un don_

_La Jefa Jeny sonríe –me alegro saber, ella viene pasado mañana porque todavía es una estudiante –le dice ella_

_La jefa del área se sorprende -¿Qué? Entonces quien me va ayudar con todos los ¡Diablillos! –le dice_

_La jefa Jeny se carcajea y sale cuando manda a llamara a Kya_

_-¡Kya! Ya es hora de tu salida, nos vemos pasado mañana a la misma hora en mi oficina –le dice ella_

_Kya asiste y se despide de ella como de su Jefa de área y en eso Suki la estaba esperando_

_-¡Hija! ¿Cómo te fue? –le pregunta Suki_

_Kya sonriente -¡Muy bien! Tía Suki no pensé que se siente tan bonito en ayudar –le responde ella_

_Y ambas se dirigen a la casa en el trayecto Kya le cuenta todo como fue su "Noche" que ella se alegra tanto y al llegar ella inmediatamente se mete a bañar mientras Suki le prepara algo para que coma para disponerse a descansar._

_Mientras al otro lado_

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_Aang había decidido buscar a Aní al Hospital aprovechando que ese día no tendrán "Junta", el iba caminando hacia el Hospital en eso entra y al llegar_

_-¡Disculpe!, señorita ¿Busco al Doctor Aní? –Aang le pregunta a la recepcionista cuando…_

_-¡No! Me diga que el ¡Avatar! Se siente ¿mal? –le preguntan _

_Aang voltea haber quien le dice y se sorprende al ver un muchacho un poco más alto que el, delgado tez clara ojos oscuros y lo principal calvo cuando…_

_-¡Aní! ¿Eres tú? –Aang pregunta_

_El muchacho sonríe -¡Si! Aang soy yo o debo de decirte ¡el gran Avatar! –le responde el_

_En eso ambos se abrazan y sonríe_

_-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunta Aní a Aang_

_Aang sonríe –me llego una carta de tus Padre diciéndome que trabajas aquí –le responde_

_Ani sonríe –Sabes espérame déjame entregar este reporte y te invito a un lugar ¿Qué te parece? –le pregunta el_

_Aang asiste y lo espera_

_-¡Sabes! ¿Conozco un magnifico lugar cerca de aquí? –le dice Aang_

_-¿Que bien?, sabes tengo poco aquí que en realidad no conozco nada –le responde el_

_Cuando llegan -¡Mira! ¡El Dragón del Jazmín! Es el mejor lugar –Aang le dice_

_En eso ello entran se sientan cuando…_

_-¡Aang! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-_

_Aang sonríe –Ayer ¡Iroh! –le responde cuando el muchacho se sorprende_

_-¡Iroh! Se acuerda de mí –le preguntan_

_El General al verlo se sorprende -¡No!, discúlpame pero No._

_El chico sonríe –Soy aquel niño que salió deprimido de la casa de Aang que usted me digo, ¡Mira!, ¡Hijo!, todavía es un bebe para que la invites a jugar, pero en un par de meses con gusto te dejaran que juegues con ella –le dice_

_En eso Iroh echa un grito -¡ANI! Que agradable ¡verte!, tanto tiempo ¡Hijo!_

_En eso ambos se abrazan cuando…_

_-Sabes Aní aunque pasaron los meses y los años ya la puedes ¿invitara? Aunque sea a ¿comer? –le dice Iroh_

_Y Tanto Aang como Aní se sorprende que Aang grite -¿Qué?_

_Aní se sorprende -¿Qué pasa? ¡Aang! –le pregunta el arqueando su ceja_

_Iroh sonríe -¡Aní! Lo que pasa que Aang ya encontró a ¡Kya! –le dice el_

_Aní sonríe y se rasca la cabeza -¿Qué felicidad? ¡Aang! Que por fin encontraste a tu ¡bebe!, ¿cuéntamelo todo? –le pregunta Aní, y Aang sonríe y empieza a contarle todo en donde la encontró y también para informarle que él y Ojin ya no viven juntos –_

_-¡Dime! Aang sigue teniendo eso ¿hermoso ojos? ¡Kya! –le pregunta Aní_

_-¡Si! Mi bebe sigue teniendo esos hermosos ojos color de cielo –Aang le dice con un suspiro_

_- y dime ¿la trajiste contigo? –Aní le pregunta_

_Aang cambia su postea y suspira -¡No! Pude porque en realidad ella está estudiando para ser enfermera y déjame decirte que es una de las mejores de su clase.-se lo dice con orgullo_

_-¿Qué bien? Entonces podemos ser un gran equipo –Aní les dice_

_En eso Aang traga saliva y Aní se da cuenta cuando…_

_-¡Aní! No le hagas caso lo que paso que es un padre muy celoso –le comenta Iroh_

_Aang solamente nueve su cabeza y trata de disfrutar el día con Iroh y Aní platicando un poco de todo lo que ha pasado en sus vidas._

_Mientras en el lado Oeste…._

_**Frontera de la Nación del Fuego lado Oeste.**_

_El General Lee estaba con unos soldados y varias personas cuando…._

_-¿Qué han sabido de la Capital del la Nación del Fuego? –pregunta Lee_

_-General Lee tenemos informes que el señor del Fuego Zuko ha envido unos espías para que den con ¿nosotros y saber lo de esta Güerilla? –le dice un soldado cuando…._

_-¡General! Cava de llegar este mensaje de un ¿halcón mensajero? –le dice otro soldado._

_El General asiste y se retira al ver de quien le envía la carta y sonríe el –Puede más el ¡Deseo! Que el ¡Honor!,-se dice y empieza a leer el mensaje – General Lee para informarle que dentro de unos días estaré en la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra, acepto su propuesta pero con la condición que no lastime al ¡Avatar! Le dar en donde y en qué lugar lo pueda usted ¡Capturar para su venganza!, claro sin dañarlo y a cambio yo tendré lo que ¡DESEO!, si más me despido de usted._

_General Fong_

_Reino del Oeste._

_El General sonríe Bueno…. Solo un poco…. Pero no lo voy a "matar" pero si me voy a vengar –se dice él con una gran sonrisa._

_Mientras unos se rencuentran, otros planea un plan, mientras en otro lugar._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Kya ya había descansado, sus hermano estuvieron con ella preguntándole como le fue en el Hospital en eso ella estaba haciendo su resume de ¿como le fue en la noche?, que recuerda aquella niña que perdió a su "padre" que se le vino a la mente el Suyo, en eso deja el diario y de su cajo saca el cofre en donde tiene el Diario de Aang, lo saca pero antes acomoda el diario, por si viene a verla no la cachen, en eso empieza a leer en silencio._

" _Ya paso un mes de que mi Bebe ya Nació, que estoy que no cavo de ¡felicidad! de ¡alegría! de tenerte a mi lado, ¡Kya!, conmigo, que en cualquier movimiento que ella hace estoy al pendiente de ella, recuerdo sonrió como lo estoy ahora que cuando llegaron todos, al verla se alegraron, Gran-Gran inmediatamente vino pero sola, porque Hakoda está en la reunión anual en la Tribu Agua del Norte, al principio estaba feliz por Katara, pero al verlas Juntas creí que explotaría ambas, en una parte la doy la razón a Gran-Gran y en otra a mi amada, pero en fin en cuestiones entre ¡mujeres no me meto! Mira Kya, lo que paso que Gran-Gran tu bisabuela se molesto con los ¡Dos!, porque según ella no deberíamos tenerte tantos en ¿nuestros brazos? porque según ella ¡tú te embracilaras! Que te acostumbraras a los brazos y no queras estar sola, ¿según ella?, claro al principio si me molesto, porque deseo tenerte cuando estoy aquí en nuestra casa, pero reacciono y a veces le doy la razón porque en realidad la que batallara seria tu ¡Mami!. Pero en fin llegaron, Zuko y Familia claro Honora inmediatamente te quiso abrazar tanto que le tuve que decir que no, porque pensé que te rompería, es que eres tan chiquitita que pareces un ¡muñeca!, eso me lo dijo ¡Lily! La hija de Shamma y en verdad eres una muñequita pero Mía y de tu Mami, cuando una tarde estando en el jardín chequendo quien vino esa tarde que provoco que tu…_

_Kya suspira –Esa parte ya lo sé ¿Qué nuevamente el lo borro? , de seguro no quiso que yo supiera que paso esa tarde como lo otro cuando estaba a punto de nacer que mi Tía Suki salió a decirle que el también lo borro, por ahora no le preguntare a mi Tía Suki ¿de la otra parte?, porque a lo mejor fue el día que Ojin llego y golpe a Mami y provoco que yo naciera –se dice ella y regresa a su lectura._

…_. Bien esa tarde que se oye que gritan y adivina ¿quien venía gritando mi bebe?, ¡tu abuelo Hakoda! Venia gritando por toda la isla que quería ver a su ¡Niña! A su Mini-Katara, le sonríe que le pedí que pasara a la casa lo bueno que tu Mami, ya se podría Levantar, y al verla sonríe mas cuando le dijo a tu mami __**–Hija en verdad que la maternidad te cayo de maravilla –**__el le dijo a tu Mami, y Yo claro sonríe de alegría como lo estoy ahora, porque en verdad tu Mami esta tan hermosa, tan hermosa que a veces, siento….. bueno en fin al verte tu abuelo que también se enamoro de ti que me dijo seriamente -__**¡Aang! Para decirte que muy pronto sabrás lo que sentía cuando te miraba con mi ¡hija! –**__ que cuando me lo dijo que trague saliva ¡Kya! Que espero que pase mucho, pero mucho, tiempo, para verte con un chico, pero en fin, deseo poder estar contigo cuando te enamores y me tengas la absoluta confianza a ello, mi pequeño amor, después de ahí nos tomamos fotografías aprovechado que todos estamos, bueno después de eso, se llego la hora que tenían que irse, eso fue hace unos días, y discúlpame mi amor pero por fin estamos solos Tu, tu Mami, y Yo en nuestra casa porque ya somos una Familia de verdad ¡Kya!, en fin como te estaba diciendo más bien escribiendo desafortunadamente tuve que regresar al concejo, pero una noche, que llegue temprano, nuevamente sonrío ¡Kya!, sabes que cuando llegue a la casa le pregunte a Mami, ¿por ti?, cuando ella suspirando me dijo __**-¡Kya!, ¿por fin está dormida? –**__ Yo sonreí al escucharle que corrí a nuestra habitación para verte, pero tu Mami me estaba ya amenazando __**-¡Pobre de ti! ¡Aang! ¿Si la despiertas? porque te pongo a que la ¡Duermas!-**__ me acuerdo que me grito, yo claro que sonreí y al verte dormidita en tu cunita que eres un ¡Ángel! Mi amor, en eso que me sorprendí que le grito a Mami. __**-¡Katara! ¿Por qué Kya está envuelta mi toga?- **__le grite cuando ella venia con una cara que me dijo __**-¡Tu que crees!-**__ que yo sonreí y grite __**-¡Si! ¡Kya no puede vivir sin su Papi!, porque su Papi no puede vivir sin ella-**__que le dije y tu mami se puso celosa que recuerdo que me dijo __**–Ya sabía que la ibas a consentir –**__eso me dijo tu mami que la abrace con mi otro brazo que le dije –__**En realidad ambas serán mis consentidas-**__, sonrío nuevamente ¡Kya! si eres mi consentida porque eres mi Primer Bebe, mi Primogénita, eres el resultado del gran amor que siento por tu Mami, y espero en un futuro no lejano que tengas una hermanita o hermanito, Kya, eso deseo porque yo nunca supe si tuve hermanos siempre he envidiario la relación que tiene tu Mami y tu Tío Sokka , por eso deseo que tengas un hermano o hermana para que tengas con quien jugar y pelear."_

_Kya le salen las lagrimas –Ha mí también me hubiera gustado tener un hermano o hermana yo sé que tengo a Hakoda, Oyagi, Lin y hasta Honora, pero como quiera si me hubiera gustado mucho._

_En eso tocan a su puerta entra…_

_-¡Tío! Sokka –_

_-¡Kya! Hija vengo para que cenes y tú me platiques como te fue en tu primera noche._

_Kya sonríe y asiente, deja un lado el diario de Aang y se va con Sokka para cenar y disfrutar de un momento "Familiar". _

_***Comentarios Sugerencias Quejas,**_

_***Dejen sus Mensajes**_

_***Espero que con este capítulo no se estén ¿aburriendo?, como quiera nos escribimos adiós.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Mizka Avatar**_

_**Gracias por comentar.**_

_Kya después de contarle a Sokka como él fue en el Hospital llego la hora de ¿Dormir?, aunque allá no tenia sueño, porque en el transcurso del día "descanso", ella estaba pensativa como le estará lleno a la Jefa de Área con los niños, sin querer ella se identifico con la niña que había parido su padre, Suki le comento como al día siguiente no irá al Hospital que le acompañara par ser una compras para festejar a Lin, porque van a ir a comer, ella con todo gusto acepto ayudarle para la comida para Lin en eso todos se dirigen para dormir cuando ella está batallando para conciliar el sueño que saca el diario de Aang para poder si asi "dormir"._

_Kya suspira- déjame ver a donde me quede a ¡si! –dice ella y empieza a leer en silencio_

"_Ya mi pequeño amor cumplió dos meses de nacida estoy tan feliz que el médico nos ha felicitado, porque Kya ya alcanzo el tamaño y el peso adecuado, aunque haciendo cuentas ella apenas estuviera naciendo, pero como quiera estoy feliz porque en realidad la que tiene todo el merito en mi amada Katara, ella si en verdad se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma en atender a nuestra pequeña, Sokka me dijo que se sentía ser ¿desplazado por un bebe? Yo al principio no le entendía, pero comprendí ¿a qué se refería?, Diciéndome que al principio yo era la atención de ¡Katara!, y ahora soy según ¡el! Soy segundo plano, Yo me moleste, que le dije que ambos somos uno y nuestra primera prioridad siempre será nuestra niña, nuestra Kya, y si en un futuro pronto llegáramos a tener otro ¿Bebe?, ellos serán primero antes que nosotros, claro creo que él me entendió, porque aun el tiene ese miedo de ser ¡Padre!, pero eso es mi opinión y yo la respeto, nunca cambiaria esta experiencia que estoy viviendo de ser ¡Padre!,, nunca y eso un sueño que se lo agradezco a mi amada y claro a nuestra niña, por eso la amo mas, aunque cambiando un poco el tema más bien de escribir, mi bebe ¡Kya!, me alegro que este tan sana, tan hermosa que ya tiene ¡Cabello!, Sokka como quiera dice que ella se parece a ¿mi?, Yo no lo creo, mi pequeño amor, esta tan hermosa que ella ha heredado de mi amada su belleza, por eso la amo mas porque aunque digan que se parece a mí, ella en realidad es mi amada pero en pequeña, sonrió, estoy tan feliz soy un Hombre completo, que tengo miedo que este hermoso sueño que estoy viviendo solo sea eso ¡Un sueño!, que me moriría si alguna de ellas me faltara"._

_Kya sonríe- Hay papi tu siempre tan romántico –ella dice y sigue con su lectura._

"_Ya pasaron dos semanas que Fuimos con el médico y nos felicitos que nuestra Kya, está sana, estoy tan feliz porque aparte mi amada y yo….. Bueno en eso estoy tan feliz, tan feliz, pero a la vez estoy triste, he recibido un comunicado de Zuko que tengo que ir lo más pronto posible a la Nación de Fuego, quisiera llevármelas conmigo, pero tengo miedo que pase algo en el camino, Kya está casi recién nacida, y mi amada Katara aunque no lo quiera admitir necesita descansar yo se que el Parto de Kya fue muy complicado y delicado, aunque ella siempre se hace la fuerte y para rematar Yo. Aunque ya es verano no deseo arriesgarlas que le he pedido a Sokka que este al pendiente de ellas, él como siempre me digo que no me preocupe que estará al pendiente de todo, y Toph también me dijo que va a estar al tanto de las ¡Azúcar!, ella así les dice, porque según Toph cree que Kya sea una copia Igual que Katara y es a mi me alegra tanto, aunque Sokka dice que como su hermana en "carácter" no hay igual, pero sonrió al saber que en algo si ha de salir mi pequeño amor, en su Mami, de dulce y cariñosa que ya ansió que pronto me diga ¡PAPA!, aunque Kya tenga apenas dos meses de nacida, ya ansió esas palabras, por eso llegue temprano a casa y Katara como quiera se asombro, ella como siempre tan optimista que me fuera con tranquilidad que nada malo les va a pasar, ya hable con Shani y Chico para que estén al pendiente de ellas y en todo este día he traído a Kya en mis brazos, claro mi amada ya me amenazo que tengo que dormirte ¡Kya!, y que me pondo la toga para que ella crea que estoy con ella y eso me duele más, porque las voy a extrañar a mis dos amores, claro si no antes tener Katara y yo nuestra despedida, que eso también me duele más, y mucho porque desde que nos casamos es la primera separación que vamos a tener y espero que sea la última porque me duele en no tener a mi amada, conmigo como a mi pequeño amor, sabes Kya yo sé que esto algún día lo leerás e igual que tus hermanos, quiero decirte que recuerdes la canción del Tune Secreto esa canción te la he cantado, y con eso tu te duermes mira mi pequeño amor, esa la escuchamos cuando íbamos a Omashu a buscar a mi viejo amigo Bumi, y en el trayecto conocimos a unos ¡Nómadas!, que cantaban esta canción:_

_Un hombre y una mujer se amaban_

_Sus pueblos están en Guerra_

_La montaña tenía que cruzar y poder juntos estar_

_¡Túnel, secreto!, ¡túnel secreto!_

_La montaña tiene un ¡secreto!_

_Hija esta canción es de verdad, fueron dos amantes que desafortunadamente la Guerra los separo _

_Ellos se veían a escondidas y crearon entre la montaña unos túneles con pasadillos secretos y si alguien los perseguían ellos sabrían como encontrarse, ella se llamaba Oma y el Shu y cuando él murió ella con todo su poder de Maestra Tierra dio terminara esa guerra y se formo una nueva Ciudad que ahora se llama OMASHU, Kya, Sabes hija me duele, estas son las ultimas líneas que escribo por este momento no se cuanto tiempo tardar en escribir pero tenlo por seguro que me duele dejarlas ¡Kya!, me duele que no deseo irme porque Amo a las Dos". _

_Kya suspira- creo que ahora en adelante no voy a leer el diario de Papi, si en vida, ¡Papi! Escribía que amaba tanto a ¡Mami!, que no podría vivir sin ella, y después de lo que "nos paso", no tendré corazón para leer el sufrimiento de Papi, no, por ahora. Ahora comprendo porque cuando me encontró me estaba protegiendo tanto que él no quería que me diera ni el aire, porque de seguro pensaba que en cualquier momento yo desaparecería, -ella quita sus lagrimas- te amo Papi y me duele saber que si me has amado, y me duele más al saber que pudimos hacer una hermosa familia, Tu, Mami, mi Hermanito y Yo-_

_Kya cierra el libro y suspira nuevamente –Papi yo también daría mi vida por ti._

_Kya deja el libro y se prepara para dormir pero al rato despierta asustada_

_-he tenido nuevamente esa pesadilla, tengo que estar tranquila, solamente es una pesadilla, nada mas- se dice ella y trata de dormir nuevamente._

_Paso el día, Suki y Kya fueron al centro de la Ciudad, para comprar para la fiesta de ¡Lin!, y llego el "día"._

_Kya estaba arreglado el jardín mientras Suki fue por los niños, Lin como los niños estudian en la misma escuela y ella a darse cuenta que vienen entrando que grita_

_-¿En donde esta mi? ¡HERMANITA!_

_-¡Kya! –grita Lin_

_En eso ambas se abrazan y Lin se sorprende al saber que ella le arreglo para su fiesta_

_-¡Muchas! Gracias ¡Hermanita! –le agradece a Kya_

_Kya solamente sonríe cuando llegan los demás a la fiesta._

_La fiesta se hace amena hay tanta comida como de los Nómadas Aires, Tierra y de la Tribu Agua, cuando alguien carraspea _

_-¡Lin!_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Oyagi! –le pregunta ella_

_Oyagi le entrega su regalo y en eso Lin le da un beso al niño en su mejilla Cuando…._

_-¡Oyagi! Despístale ¡hermanito! –le dice Kya_

_Oyagi sonríe y asiente cuando Toph pregunta_

_-y bien ¡Bebe! Azúcar ¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital?_

_Kya sonríe – de maravilla Tía Toph se siente muy bonito en ayudar a la gente_

_-¡No puedes negar ser hija! De la reina del azúcar –le dice Toph con una sonrisa_

_Kya también sonríe cuando_

_-¡Kya! ¿Para cuándo viene el Tío ¡Aang!? –Lin pregunta_

_En eso la Sonrisa que Traía Kya se entristece pero trata que nadie se dé cuenta y sonríe –No lo sé Lin, espero que pronto –se para cuando dice-si me disculpan voy a mi habitación a descansar porque me toca ir hoy al hospital –ella dice y sale_

_-¡ella está mintiendo! –dice Toph_

_-No te preocupes ya le mande una carta a ese Monje –Sokka dice_

_Mientras la fiesta es alegre y amena al otro lado…._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Zuko estaba en una junta importante pero había alguien lo estaba esperando en eso que acaba la junta_

_-¡Disculpe! Señor del fuego-le hablan._

_Zuko volta a ver quien le habla –Si dime ¡Jeong!_

_El muchacho firme –le llego esto –le dice y le entrega_

_Zuko al ver lo que es -¡Ven! Vamos a un salón ¿Por qué no deseo que nadie se entere? –le dice_

_-¿Dime? ¡Muchacho!, quien te envió esto –le pregunta Zuko_

_-Señor del Fuego acuérdese que mi abuela en donde quiera anda que según él la famosa Güerilla solamente es una venganza pero para el Avatar, -le dice el_

_Zuko pensativo –tengo que enviar una persona de mi suma confianza a ese lugar para investigar ¿Quién será la persona que desea venganza De ¡Aang!? –_

_El muchacho carraspea –Señor del Fuego yo me ofrezco –el le dice_

_Zuko se sorprende –y mi ¿Hija? –le pregunta_

_-Señor del Fuego yo amo a su Hija, yo estoy con ella porque la amo, no por ser una ¡Princesa! –Jeong le dice_

_Zuko se sorprende –Bien tienes el carácter de tu Padre y Abuelo y lo aprecio –suspira- tenderas que decirle a mi Hija, que tienes que salir, no le comentes nada de esto, acuérdate que ella y Kya son muy unidas –le dice él y_

_El muchacho sonríe –Si señor, si me permite hoy en la noche hablare con ella antes de partir, porque deseo salir antes del amanecer –le dice él._

_En eso ambos se abrazan y el muchacho sale y Zuko se queda en el salón_

_-si en verdad ama a mi hija, me duele que ella va sufrir, porque no lo va a ver por un tiempo, pero está el asunto de Aang ¿Quién será que quiera vénganse de el?, tengo que avisarle a él y a Sokka para que estén al pendiente. _

_Zuko hace las cartas manda una hacia Ba Sing Se y otra a Ciudad Republica para el Concejal Sokka._

_Mientras al otro lugar._

_**Ba Sing Se.**_

_**Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra.**_

_Aang estaba un poco nervioso por la junta más bien molesta porque tiene que ver a General Fong cuando…_

_-¡Avatar! , para decirle que de un rato va a empezar la junta.-le informa un sirviente del rey_

_El asiente y sale de su habitación y al llegar al salón..._

_-¡Avatar! Qué alegría de volverlo a ¡ver! –le dicen_

_Aang hace una mueca –Disculpe por no decir lo mismo –le responde a Fong_

_En la Junta…_

_-Bien me pueden decir como esta eso de la ¿Guerrilla? –pregunta el Rey_

_-Disculpe Mi Rey creemos que en realidad no es una Guerrilla solamente es una pantalla para llamar la ha atención –le dice un General del Reino de Oeste._

_-¿Cómo está eso? –pregunta Aang_

_-Vera ¡Avatar! Creemos nosotros los del Reino del Oeste que no es una Guerrilla sino una pantalla para llamar la atención de la Nación del Fuego, que nosotros creemos que más bien es una ¡venganza!-le dice un Almirante del Reino del Oeste_

_-¿Cómo que una? ¡Venganza! –Pide el Rey_

_Cuando alguien carraspea –Nosotros del Reino del Este creemos que ¿no? –dice Fong_

_-¿Por qué lo dice? –nuevamente pregunta el Rey_

_-Vera ¡Avatar!, Rey Kuei, Señores aquí presentes, creemos que esta ¿Guerrilla? Es como hace años cuando se presento de las colonias de Yo Do cuando había gente en el Reino Tierra perteneciente a la Nación de Fuego, acuérdese que pertenezco a la orden del Loto Blanco, y tengo muchos contactos por eso les informo –les dice Fong_

_Aang ase mueca –Como quiera hay que esperar el informe se Zuko para que nos diga –les dice_

_Cuando Fong carraspea -¿Cómo está eso? -¡Avatar! –pregunta el_

_-General Fong el señor del fuego Zuko mano un espía para averiguar qué está pasando –le dice el Rey_

_Fong cambia su postura –Bueno Señores ¿que más hay que tratar? –les pregunta el cambiando el tema_

_Aang arque su ceja al ver que Fong cambia totalmente el tema –el trama algo –se dice_

_Por el momento creo que es todo pero los espero en la noche para la cena a ¡Todos! –les dice el Rey_

_Aang al saber que lo esperan en la noche el hace mueca cuando Fong se le acerca_

_-¡Avatar! En la noche me permitiría hablar con ¿usted? –le pregunta el_

_Aang firme –Esta bien en la noche ¿hablaremos? –le responde y sale de ahí_

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Honora estaba en uno de los jardines esperando a Jeong cuando_

_-¡Honora! –le hablan y ella volta sonriente al saber quién es_

_-¡Jeong! –se saludan cuando se besan, un beso muy apasionado que se separan por falta de aire, en eso él le quita un mechón de su cabello_

_-¿Qué pasa? –Honora le pregunta_

_El suspira y la invita a sentarse – ¡Honora!, tendré que Salí –le dice_

_Ella volta sorprendida -¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? –le pregunta_

_Él le agarra sus manos y las besa -¡Honora! Sabes que te amo, ¿quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mí? –le dice Jeong_

_Honora se sorprende -¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_-¡Honora!, Honora, tu eres una ¡Princesa!, yo solamente nieto e hijo de un General, -le dice el_

_Ella se sorprende – Sabes que eso no me importa ¡Yo te amor!, porque tú nunca me ves como la hija del señor del fuego, -Honora le dice_

_El la abraza -¡Honora!, tendré que Salí a una misión importante, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a estar ¡Afuera! –le dice Jeong son lagrimas_

_Honora lo mira y le besa sus ojos -¿es por lo que está pasando? ¡Verdad! –le pregunta_

_En la mira -¡Honora! Hay algo de eso por eso venga a despedirme y mañana antes del amanecer parto –le dice el_

_En eso ambos se besan tan apasionadamente cuando…_

_-¡Te amo! ¡Honora!, Nunca lo dudes –le dice Jeong y sale de ahí_

_Honora se queda triste en su banca con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando…_

_-¡Hija! ¿Todo bien? –le pregunta su madre_

_Ella suspira y se quita sus lágrimas -¡Si!, Mama todo bien –le dice y le da una ligera sonrisa y se va con Mai adentrando a su casa._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Kya se estaba preparando para ir al Hospital cuando._

_-¡Kya!, ya estas lista –le gritan_

_Kya sonríe –Si Tía Suki –le responde en es Kya sale cuando_

_-¡Guau! Kya que hermosa te miras de ¡enfermera! –le dicen_

_Kya sonríe -¡Gracias!, Tío Haru_

_-en ¡verdad!, ¡hermanita! Qué bonita te ves de enfermera –le dice Lin_

_Cuando Toph se le acerca y la abraza -¡Sabes! Que estamos orgullosos de ti ¡Verdad!_

_Kya sonríe y se le salen las lagrimas –Gracias Tía Toph_

_-Bien que te parece que de pasada te dejamos en el Hospital –le dice Haru_

_Kya sonríe –Tío Haru no los quiero molestar_

_-Para nada ¡Bebe! Azúcar pasamos por ahí y te dejamos –le dice Toph_

_-Bien está bien, que te dejen Kya y yo paso por ti en la mañana –le dice Suki_

_En eso Kya se despide de ellos y los vera mañana a todos, cuando la dejan en el hospital, Kya llega con su jefa Jeny cuando…_

_-¡Por fin! ¿Llegaste? –le dice la "jefa" del área de los niños_

_Kya se sorprende -¡Pasa! ¿Algo? –le pregunta_

_-Los niños están como ¡Locos!, que quien verte y que no quieren tomarse sus medicinas si tú no estás –le dice la jefa del área toma a Kya del brazo para que le ayude cuando_

_-¡Kya! Cuando hayas terminado con los niños y este tranquilo vienes a mi oficina –le dice la Jefa Jeny seriamente_

_Kya asiente, se va con la Jefa del área y todos los niños, que gritan al verla que le pregunta _

_-¿Por qué no viniste?_

_-¿queremos que nos hagas magias?_

_-¿sabes contar cuentos?_

_Los niños le preguntan cuando Kya seriamente –Primer lugar ¡Buenas noches!, segundo ya me conto mi Jefa que no le han hecho caso, como quiere que venga si ustedes no le hacen caso a ¡ella! –ella le dice a los niños _

_-Lo que pasa ¿Qué tu Jefa es una amargada? –le dice el niño enojón_

_Kya sonríe -¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunta al niño_

_-Mírala siempre tan seria –le dice el niño a Kya_

_-¡y tú! ¿Por qué siempre tan? ¿enojón? –Kya le pregunta y el niño traga saliva y se sonroja_

_-¡A!, en verdad que se siente –le dice Kya al niño y apandado le pide perdón a la Jefa de Kya cuando todo quedo con normalidad con ellos _

_-¿Dígame? ¡Jefa!, ¿Cómo le ha ido con la niña del último pasillo? –Kya pregunta tímidamente_

_La jefa sonríe -¡Ella! también ha ¿preguntado por ti? –Le dice -¿Por qué no vas a verla? –le dice a Kya y ella asiente y se dirige para ver a la niña y la niña sonríe al verla_

_-¡Hola! –Kya le dice_

_-¡Hola! –a niña le responde_

_Kya se la acerca la checa cuando_

_-¿Por qué no viniste anoche? –le pregunta la niña_

_Kya le sonríe –Sabes soy estudiante todavía no soy enfermera –le responde ella_

_La niña le sonríe –Pero tú sabes más que todas las enfermeras que me han visto –la niña le dice a Kya y ella sonríe de alegría cuando…._

_-¡sabes! Vino mi mami y me digo que cuando saliera vamos a irnos con mis abuelitos –la niña le comenta_

_Kya sonríe - ¡Que alegría!, que se vallan a ir a vivir con tus abuelitos –le responde a la niña _

_Cuando Kya termino con la niña la niña la abraza -¡Gracias!, por decirme que no estoy sola_

_Kya le da un beso en su frente –Al contrario gracias a ti –le dice ella a la niña, Kya sale se dirige con la Jefa Jeny y al llegar_

_-Ya termine Jefa Jeny ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? –le pregunta Kya_

_-Bien, bien, te felicito, Ase mucho que no tenía una enfermera que se llevara con los niños, ahora deseo que vallas al otro piso, te vas a reportar con la Jefa Miky es la encargara de adultos mayores es un trabajo sencillo y como tú tienes un don con los "niños" espero con ellos también, domas acuérdate que hay viejitos que se comportan con "niños" –le dice la Jefa y Kya acepta el reto._

_Mientras Kya va a enfrentar un nuevo reto al otro lado_

_**Ba Sing Se.**_

_La cena casi estaba por empezar a Aang lo estaban esperando_

_-¡Avatar! ¿Qué bueno que siempre si se animo? –le dice Fong_

_Aang al verlo le da una ligera sonrisa- que mas me da –le responde _

_El general hace como si no lo escucho cuando empieza a servir la cena ya algunos Generales están "pasados de copas" _

_-¡Díganos! ¡Avatar!, es verdad que su hija es más hermosa que su difunta ¡esposa! –le dice un General ya pasado de copas_

_Cuando Aang cambia postura e intentaba contestarle cuando alguien se le adelanta -¡Si es muy hermosa!, digna de cualquier Rey O General de todos los reinos –dice Fong_

_Aang molesto se levanta cuando le gritan_

_-¡Avatar!, no se ponga así –le dice Fong_

_-Mire yo los respetos pero por favor en cuestión de mi hija le pido seriedad –Aang le recalca_

_-Claro que es seriedad, sabe ¡Avatar! Su hija y yo nos estamos escribiendo –Fong le dice_

_Aang abre sus ojos y voltea a verlo -¿Qué? –le grita_

_Fong sonríe maliciosamente –Disculpe pensé que Kya le había escrito de ¡Nosotros!_

_Aang se sorprende a la revelación – ¡No! Hasta ahorita no he sabido nada _

_-Bueno ¡Avatar! Aprovechando que usted está aquí deseo pedirle la mano de su ¡Hija! –Fong le dice_

_Aang abre mas sus ojos que se marea a lo que Fong le dice – ¡La mano!... ¡De!... ¡mi hija! –el dice pausadamente_

_Fong sonríe –Si deseo que Kya sea mi esposa, a ella nunca le faltara nada vivirá como lo que es una ¡Reina! –le dice_

_Aang no sabe que decir cuando –si me disculpa tengo que ir a mi habitación la noticia me callo de repente –le dice _

_Fong asiente y Aang sale de ahí se encierra en su habitación_

_-¡Kya! Hija porque no me digites ¿Por qué no me tuviste la suma confianza?, me duele, pero si ella lo ama, -suspira- ¡pero él no me agrada!, ¿hay algo en el que no me agrada? –Se sigue diciendo –Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella –el se deja caer cuando-a lo mejor por eso ella no me ha escrito –se dice y trata de descansar._

_Mientras Aang se esta martirizando el ¿Por qué Kya no le ha escrito? Al otro lado._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Hospital General.**_

_Kya agarro los papeles se dirige al piso de arriba para reportarse con la Jefa Miky del ares de Personas Mayores cuando ella ve a una enfermera de mediana estatura algo llenita y se ve que tiene un carácter, que ella se le acerca y carraspea_

_-¡Hola!- me dando la Jefa Jeny –Kya le dice_

_La Jefa del área la mira y le hace mueca -¿Conque tú eres la maravilla? –le dice ella_

_Kya medio sonríe traga saliva ante la agresividad de la Jefa -¿Maravilla? –le pregunta_

_-Bueno ¡Niña! Eso escuche de ti, -le responde la Jefa_

_-Bien ¡niña! Esto es trabajo fácil domas tendrás que checarlos, que coman, que se toman su medicamento, y… ¡A aquí dices que eres! ¿Maestra Agua? –le pregunta la Jefa_

_Kya afirma_

_-Bien como te decía ¿Cómo eres maestra agua?, tendrás que darles unos masajes en sus articulaciones en su campo de "CHI", me ¿imagino que si lo sabes? ¡Verdad! –nuevamente la pregunta la Jefa_

_Kya Sonríe –Si, se tanto para masajear para la estimulaciones de los músculos, como para bloquear su campo y así neutralizar sus poderes, si resultan ser "maestros" –ella le dice_

_La Jefa se sorprende –Vaya sabes bien para qué sirve el "CHI" en nuestro cuerpo, también te enseñaron como ¿"Bloquear" los puntos? –le pregunta_

_-¡no! En la escuela solamente nos han enseñado que "CHI" para la estimulación, no para bloqueo, eso lo aprendí de una amiga de mi Papi y de mis Tíos –Kya le dice_

_-bien aquí vamos al pasillo del fondo está el área de señoras y al otro lado de señores domas ten un poco de cuidado porque son unos viejitos muy "coquetos" que de seguro al verte se van a sentir como "Jóvenes" –la jefa le dice y Kya se sorprende_

_-¡Déjemelo! A mi ya verán que se van a sentir mejor –le dice Kya_

_La Jefa asiente y Kya se dirige primero con las señoras y al llegar_

_-¡Buenos! ¡Noches! –ella les dice_

_-¡Buenos noches! ¡Niña! –le responde Kya_

_-y tu ¿Quién eres? –le pregunta una señora_

_Kya sonríe –Mi nombre es ¡Kya! Estoy aquí para ayudarlas con sus masajes porque de seguro querían estar en sus casas con sus "nietos" pronto –ella les dice_

_Cuando una de ella enojona -¡Nietos! Si son un par de ¡Mocosos!, ¡mal educados!, pero la culpa la tiene mi nuera. –le dicen a Kya_

_-Bien como quiera tienen que tener fuerza para sobre llevar –Kya le dice_

_Unas asientan cuando otra dice-_

_-Bueno un a veces ya sabe su ¿destino?-_

_Kya se le acerca -¿Cómo es eso? –le pregunta la señora_

_La señora al verla -¡el que te mire a los ojos! ¿Es con quien te casaras? –le dice a Kya, y ella se sorprende mucho_

_-¿DISCULPE? – Kya nuevamente pregunta y la señora sonríe -¡si niña! El que te mire a los ojos ese será tu ¡marido!-la señora le agarra la mano y empieza a leérsela_

_-¡Ho!, vero que eres Hija de un ¡Poderoso Maestro!, y tu Madre ¡fue! una ¡Gran Maestra!, eres hija del ¡AMOR!, Entre ellos, -cuando la señora la vuelve a mirar a los ojos- has sufrido mucho, que la perdida de tu ¡Madre!, todavía te duele, pero muy pronto sufrirás mas, que tu pesadilla si no lo controlas se convertirá en realidad –Kya abre sus ojos cuando- pero no te preocupes que el amor llegara pronto y serás feliz, porque dentro ti esta el resurgimiento de la cultura casi "perdida"-le dice a Kya y ella se sorprende a sus palabras._

_-¡Por cierto! ¡Niña! Mi nombre es Wu –le dice la señora con una sonrisa_

_Kya sonríe -¡Kya! –nuevamente le dice ella cuando_

_-¡Niña! ¿Que espera para atendernos? –se queja la señora enojona_

_Kya reacciona –Si hay voy, hay voy –le dice_

_Kya atiende a todas las señoras cuando llega su "Jefa"_

_-¡Kya! Que toca los de la otra habitación –le recuerda su Jefa_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ya te vas? – se queja la señora enojona_

_-Ella tiene más pacientes que atender –le dice la Jefa_

_-¡Niña! Cuando termines con los "viejitos" regresas, tienes unas manos que creo que tengo ganas de Bailar –le dice la señora enojona cuando_

_-Bien ¡Maravilla! Vamos con los demás –le recuerda a Kya su jefa cuando ella entra a la otra habitación de los "viejitos"_

_-¡Díganme! Que me morí y estoy en el cielo –le dice un señor_

_-¡Si! ¿Así fueran todas las enfermeras? Yo siempre estaría ¡enfermo!-le dice otro señor_

_Kya se sonroja cuando ella carraspea -¡Buenas noches! Soy Kya y vengo a checarlos y que se tomen sus medicinas –les dice ella cuando un "viejito mano larga"_

_-¿que te pareces si mejor te sientas en mis piernas? –le dice_

_Kya seria -¡que Abuelito! ¿Tan coqueto? –ella le dice_

_-Si tuviera 30-años menos pensarías otra cosa ¡niña! –le responde el señor_

_Kya nuevamente seria -¿pero como no los tiene? Se ¡aguanta!, ahora déjeme hacer mi trabajo –ella le responde_

_El señor le sonríe y le coquetea a Kya solamente mueve su cabeza cuando ella ya termino con ellos ella les dice_

_-¡bien! Al rato paso a verlos y espero que ¡todos estén dormidos!, tiene que descansar –ella les dice_

_-¡Bien! Te estaremos esperando ¡Muñeca! –le dice el señor coqueto_

_Kya sale de ahí y se dirige con la jefa del área cuando ella la mira que trae una cara_

_-¿todo bien? ¡Jefa! –Kya le pregunta_

_La Jefa se carcajea y Kya arque su ceja – en verdad tienes un Don sabes que el "viejito que te coqueteaba" es un enojón de primera pero contigo se volvió un corderito –le dice a Kya y ella solamente traga saliva y sonríe._

_En el transcurso de la Noche se hizo tranquila y llego la hora de salida de Kya cuando…_

_-¡Kya! Nos vemos pasado mañana –le dice la Jefa Jeny_

_Kya sonríe –si hasta mañana –le dice ella cuando_

_-¡Por cierto!, ¡Kya!, felicidades, estas asiendo un excelente trabajo –le dice la Jefa Jeny_

_Kya al salir ve a Suki ambas se saludan y ella le pregunta cómo le fue, Kya le cuenta de los "niños" y de las "personas mayores" incluyendo al señor coqueto, que Suki se carcajea tanto _

_-¡Hija! Te recomiendo que del señor coqueto a tu Tío no le platiques porque de seguro le va ir a reclamar –Suki le dice_

_Kya sonríe y asiente_

_Pasaron los días y llego nuevamente que Kya regresa al Hospital cuando llegan las "Jefas la estaban esperando"_

_-¡Por fin llegas! –le gritan ambas Jefas cuando ambas se pelean_

_-¡ella debe estar en mi área! –le dice la Jefa de los Niños_

_-¿Qué no?, ella debe estar conmigo –le dice la jefa Miky_

_Cuando….. _

_-¡Tranquilizasen!, Kya te vas que dividir en dos, primero vas con los ¡Niños! Y cuando termines vas con las ¡Personas Mayores! –le dice la Jefa Jeny y Kya asiente_

_Los niños, como los Adultos Mayores le reclamaron porque no fue la noche anterior ella les recordó que ella solamente es un estudiante y ellos le pidieron que debería de ir todas las noches porque a "ellos nunca les ha tocado una enfermera que les tuviera paciencia" y llega el día que sale en eso la recogen Sokka, Suki y los niños cuando._

_-¡Jefa! ¡Jeny! Déjeme presentarles a mis ¡Padres! –Kya les dice_

_La Jefa Jeny se sorprende -¡Concejal Sokka!, ¡Señora Suki! –ella les dice_

_Kya se sorprende -¿los conoce? –ella le pregunta y la Jefa asiente_

_-Jeny tanto tiemplo –le dice Suki_

_Cuando la jefa grita -¿por los espíritus si son los niños? –_

_Suki sonríe –si son ellos, niños ella es la enfermera que me atendió cuando ustedes nacieron –ella les dice_

_En eso la Jefa se le queda viendo a Kya y mentalmente se pregunta ¡ella no es su hija! –cuando la sacan de sus pensamientos._

_-¿todo bien Jefa? –Kya le pregunta._

_-¡Bueno! Quiero felicitarlos porque tienen una excelente hija una enfermera excepcional deben estar orgullosos de ella –Jeny les dice_

_Todos abrazan a Kya –si estamos muy orgullosos de ella –le dice Sokka_

_En eso se despiden y la Jefa Jeny le recuerda verse pasado mañana, cuando llega la maestra de Kya_

_-y bien ¿Cómo te ha ido con Kya? – la maestra pregunta_

_- Que te puedo decir ¿de maravilla? ¿Así quisiera que todas las enfermeras fueran? –ella le dice cuando_

_-¡Sabes! ¿Conocí a sus ¡Padres!? –le pegunta la jefa_

_La maestra se sorprende -¿Padres?, dirás ¡Padre! –le dice la maestra_

_La jefa se sorprende –te dije ¡Padres!, el es Concejal Sokka y su esposa Suki –le dice ella_

_La maestra sonríe – ¡Ho! vaya ellos en realidad no son sus ¡Padres! Si no sus ¡Tíos!, su Padre es le ¡Avatar! –le dice_

_La Jefa Jeny se sorprende –O con razón esos ¡ojos!, lo recuerdo, nunca en mi vida los había visto esa tonalidad de color de ojos –dice ella_

_La maestra se sorprende -¿Cómo está eso? –le pregunta_

_-Veras yo le ayude al Doctor Lon, en el parto de la esposa de Avatar, la maestra Katara, cuando ella dio a Luz a una niña que nació prematura, lo recuerdo muy bien, porque al Doctor lo llamaron con urgencia y me pidió que lo asistiera, fue un parto complicado, veras ambas corrían el riesgo de morir, pero ya sabes que existen los milagros y ambas sobrevivieron y la niña por ser prematura nació delicada pero con fuerza, porque al día siguiente fuimos como amaneció la niña, porque el temía por la vida de la niña, como nació antes de tiempo creía que no pasaría la ¡Noche!, pero para nuestra sorpresa estaba radiante y ya habría abierto sus ojos que los recuerdo porque son de un azul claro, -sonríe- si hubieras visto al ¡Avatar! no cavia de felicidad, de tener a su niña, sabes he atendido muchos partos y he dado noticias de nacimientos pero él estaba loco de felicidad por su ¡niña! –la Jefa Jeny le dice._

_-Ahora sabes porque le gusta ayudar a los demos, de eso los ella los heredo de sus ¡Padres! – la maestra dice_

_La Jefa Jeny asiente –si ella será una gran enfermera._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Aang estaba de un humor por el asunto de Kya que él no cabe en su cabeza como su hija se enamoro de Fong que de repente tocan la puerta de su habitación el abre cuando…._

_-¡Avatar! –le habla un sirviente le entrega una carta_

_Aang cierra la puerta de su habitación y abre la carta –es de ¡Zuko! Y empieza a leer "Aang para informarte que según Jeong" el, el… ¡Novio de Honora!, no es una guerrilla sino una ¡venganza! para nosotros, el muchacho se ha ofrecido de espía, para decirte que eso me agrado, porque quien mas el para investigar, está bien entrenado de eso de espía por su padre, ya sabes que es un excelente General, pero para que estas al pendiente te recomiendo que no comentes esto con el Rey , porque según él, el… ¡Jeong!, puede que dentro del palacio también haiga espías en nuestra contra ten cuidado._

_Zuko_

_Posdata. _

_El muchacho me está empezando a caer bien, este… Jeong ¡No te burles!, Zuko._

_Aang medio sonríe –este muchacho siempre ha sido un buen chico, pero este Fong no, aunque sea un miembro del Loto Blanco, todavía no me cabe en mi cabeza como mi ¡Bebe! Se halla enamorado de el –suspira- tendré que esperar hasta que llega a la isla, pero en cuestión de la disque ¡Boda! Le voy a dar largas porque primero tendré que hablar con Kya._

_***Bueno aquí va otro capítulo y espero nuevamente que no se les allá hecho "aburrido"**_

_***Dejen sus Mensajes, comentarios, detalles. **_

_**¿Qué tal el frio? Aquí mucho que creí que amanecería nuevamente con Hielo, pero bueno**_

_***Nos estamos escribiendo adiós.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Gracias.**_

_Aang estaba dándole vueltas a la carta que le llego de Zuko, ¿porque él se la envió por halcón mensajero?, pero él como Zuko tiene que estar al pendiente y no comentar con nadie, porque el también cree que dentro del Palacio Real de Ba Sing Se, hay espías._

_Ya era fin de semana y desafortunadamente Aang no podía zafarse de la Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra, se acordó que Aní los fines de semana es ayudante en un pequeño hospital en el barrio "Pobre" y el ha decidido ir a visitarlo. Y al llegar muchos lo reconocieron que el "Avatar" se encontraba en el barrio y el alegremente les saludo a todos cuando._

_-¿A qué se debe el honor? De ¿tenerte? –le pregunta_

_Aang sonríe -¡Aní! –le habla_

_Aní sonríe y lo abraza -¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunta el_

_Aang con una sonrisa medio triste -¡te diré! ¿Pero tienes tiempo? –le pregunta _

_Aní asiste y descansa un poco -¿Qué te pasa?_

_Aang suspira y no sabe cómo hablar cuando_

_-¿es muy grave? Aní le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-¡No! No lo creo –suspira- veras hay un General del Reino Tierra que me pidió la mano de mi Hija –le comenta haciendo gesto de gruñir_

_Aní abre sus ojos -¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? –le pregunta alarmado_

_Aang se da cuenta a su reacción -¿yo también grite? ¡Sabes!, pero este "General" no me agrada –le dice tristemente_

_-¿Qué dice? ¿Tu ¡Hija!? – Aní nuevamente le pregunta_

_Aang se para furioso -¡Es lo que me duele!, ¡Kya!, no me ha comentado nada-_

_-¡Aang! Tranquilízate a lo mejor ella está esperando hablar contigo personalmente –Aní le dice_

_Aang se sienta y se tranquiliza un poco –Si, creo que tienes razón por eso ella no me ha escrito_

_-Me imagino que te sentirás alagado que un "General" te allá pedido su ¿Mano? –le pregunta tímidamente_

_Aang voltea a verlo -¿Dime? ¡Aní! Que sentiste cuando vistes la primera vez a ¡Kya! –le pregunta_

_Aní se pone rojo se rasca la cabeza y sonríe alegre – ¡Te diré!, tenía apenas 6-años cuando la vio…. Y ella me miro con esos hermosos ojos como el cielo puro, -suspira- dirás que estoy loco pero me enamore de ella… Claro yo era un niño, ella una Bebe recién nacida, es normal que al crecer ella….. Conozca personas y las trate y ella se enamore de esa ¿persona? –se lo dice a Aang que él lo ve sorprendido a su revelación cuando_

_-¿Qué dije? ¿Algo? ¡Malo! –nuevamente Aní le dice_

_Aang sonríe -¡Sabes! En un momento cuando me platicabas de ¡Kya!, recordé a ¡Katara!, si te digo que más o menos fue algo así, cuando ella me saco del Iceberg y yo al abrir mis ojos y ver el azul profundo de los suyos me enamore inmediatamente de ella, ya también era un ¡Niño!, más bien ambos eras niños –El le dice Aní y sonríe cuando…_

_-¡que te parece!, si dejamos las tristezas y el gran Avatar me ayuda con mis pacientes –Aní le dice y Aang asiente y trata Aang de tranquilizarse un poco._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Sokka y familia estaba disfrutando la tarde en su jardín ya estaba empezando a caer la nieve anunciando que pronto el invierno llegaría cuando…._

_-¡Mira! ¡Papa! ¿Un halcón mensajero? –le grita Hakoda_

_Sokka, había conservado varios halcones mensajeros y solo los utilizaba para mensajes que realmente sean importantes de enviar._

_Hakoda se acerca al halcón saca el mensaje y se lo entrega su Padre cuando el abrirlo se sorprende_

_-¡Hijo!, voy a estar en mi oficina si necesitan algo me avisan –le dice él a Hakoda y el asiete cuando_

_-¡Hijo! ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Suki_

_-¡Mama!, acaba de llegar un halcón mensajero ¡pero trae el sello del ¿Tío Zuko? –el niño le dice y ella entra a la oficina de Sokka sabe cuando llegan los halcones con mensajes no son buenas "noticias"_

_-¡Sokka! ¿Que está pasando? –ella le pregunta_

_Sokka suspira –Ya lo sabía cuando llegan los halcones no son buenas noticias Suki –el le dice_

_-Si Sokka pero que dice ¿Zuko? –ella nuevamente le pregunta_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿Cómo sabes que es de Zuko? –le dice_

_-Sokka porque Hakoda vio el sello –ella le contesta_

_-Bien veras que según se está formando una guerrilla en la frontera entre el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego, del lado Oeste, ¿pero según él? que no es guerrilla sino una pantalla para una ¡Venganza!, pero él no sabe para quién es ¿si es para él o para Aang? –el le dice_

_Suki se lleva su mano a su boca -¿Qué? ¿Para? ¡Aang o Zuko! –ella le responde_

_Sokka le afirma cuando -¡Cariño!, tenemos que ocultar a Kya esta información -le dice el_

_-Si Sokka lo bueno que ella pronto tendrá vacaciones y estar en la casa todo el día –le dice a el_

_Sokka afirma –Si lo bueno no que hay que dejarla Sola porque ella es un blanco fácil si desean acabar con ¡Aang! –le dice_

_-¡Suki! Tenemos que decirle a Hakoda que no diga nada de los halcones y mucho menos que llego uno con el sello de ¡Zuko! –Sokka le dice cuando_

_-Si Sokka ahorita hablo con él lo bueno que Kya sigue dormida –Suki le dice_

_-Si Suki tendré que ir a la Isla a decirles que ellos estén al pendiente y si por casualidad Kya va para allá no digan nada, por el bien de ella –Sokka le dice._

_Cuando, tocan a su puerta y al ver quien entra_

_-¡Kya! Hija ¿Por qué te levantaste? –le pregunta Suki_

_Kya sonríe –Saben cómo voy hasta mañana la hospital, ¿quisiera ir a la isla? –ella les pregunta_

_Sokka tose -¡Hija! ¡Veras! Ya empieza a caer nieve y hace mucho frio para ¿salir? –el le dice_

_Kya le da una ligera sonrisa –Si tienes razón Tío, -suspira- bueno quería ir a ver si por casualidad había llegado carta de ¡Papi! –ella le dice_

_Suki la abraza y mira a Sokka -¡Hija! Qué te parece si te das un baño te hago un rico almuerzo y le digo a tus primos si desean acompañarlos a la ¡Isla! ¿Qué te parece? –ella le dice_

_Kya pega un grito de alegría y la besa –Gracias Mami, Tía Suki si, si hay voy –le dice a ella y Kya corre para darse un baño cuando, Sokka la abraza, -Tienes razón ¡cariño!, es mejor ir todos antes que ella vaya sola y pase algo –le dice y ella lo besa_

_-¡Sabes!... ¡Papi! Tío Sokka eres el mejor hombre en el mundo –ella le dice_

_Sokka con una gran sonrisa –Si ya lo sabía pero me gusta que me lo digan ¡MAMI!-le dice a ella y se besan cuando, alguien tose…_

_-¡Hola! Todavía estamos aquí –le dice Hakoda_

_Ellos sonríen y le piden que no diga nada de la carta que trago el halcón y el niño asiente y se prepara para acompañarlos a la isla del templo del aire._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Kya había llegado a la isla todos los acólitos al verla se alegraron cuando ella va con Yammy_

_-¡Yammy! ¿Dime te ha llegado carta de Papi? –ella le pregunta_

_Yammy medio triste –No, mi terrón de azúcar –le responde_

_Kya cambia su sonrisa a tristeza_

_-¡Animo!, mi terrón, veras que a lo mejor de enviarte una carta llega el –le dice Yammy_

_Kya sonríe –si a lo mejor es una sorpresa que me tiene Papi preparada, para que este conmigo en mis calificaciones finales –ella le dice y Yammy asiente._

_Mientras Kya está con Yammy y varios Niños, Sokka hace una pequeña reunión y les cuenta lo que Zuko le envió que estén al pendiente para cualquier situación y lo más importante que Kya no se entere de lo que está pasando, porque ella es muy sentimental y muy apegada a Aang, y al saber que su Padre está en peligro capas que ella quera correr en donde está el, y Aang no quera que su Hija este en peligro._

_En el transcurso del día Kya se paso con los acólitos platicando como le fue en Hospital y ella sin querer se le salió que una señora le dijo el que la mirada a los ojos ese sería su "marido", ella les dijo que le cayó en gracia la señora, que es algo "mayor", pero muy agradable y que también le leyó su mano y sin que ella le digiera nada a la señora "mayor", que también le digo que su Padre es un "Poderoso Maestro" y que su Madre fue una gran "Maestra", claro que ella se sorprendió que en realidad nadie en Hospital saben que Aang es su padre cuando uno de las acolitas le dice_

_-¡mira! Kya hay personas que tienen el Don de ver el "futuro", y si en verdad muchos saben que la Hija del él ya apareció pero también muchos saben que tú no eres su ¡Hija! Una parte está bien pero la otra es como si negaras que él sea tu ¡padre! –le dice a ella_

_Kya suspira –Si ya lo sé, pero quiero que me acepten por ser yo, no porque Papi sea el Avatar –ella le dice_

_La acolita se le acerca y la abraza –Si Kya nosotros sabemos eso, pero tú no puedes negar de quien eres Hija, menos negar que perteneces a la cultura de los Nómadas Aires –ella nuevamente le dice cuando._

_-¡Ya basta! dejen a ¡Kya!, ella sabe lo que hace y aparte ella nunca ha negado su cultura, ella a todo mundo dice que vegetariana y que pertenece a la cultura de los maestros aires, que en realidad muchos no saben que existen todavía –le dice Shaw el acolito encargado del templo_

_Kya le sonríe –Gracias por defenderme, yo sé que muchos no me quieren por ser Maestra ¡Agua!, pero en verdad estoy orgullosa de ser también un Nómada Aire, más bien mitad de ambos –ella les dice_

_-Kya, ¡Hija! Nosotros te queremos por lo que tú eres, muchos de nosotros tuvimos el honor de conocer a tu Mami, la Maestra Katara y cuando paso lo que paso, tu Padre sufrió mucho, por la pérdida de ambas que creíamos que el…. –suspira- acabaría con su ¡vida!, pero tuvo la esperanza de encontrarte y así paso –le dice Yammy_

_Kya le sonríe y la abraza –Yo también los quiero, por todo lo que han hecho por Papi –ella les dice cuando._

_Sokka Tose -¡Disculpen!, Kya, tenemos que regresar antes que haga más frio –el le dice y Kya asiente y ella se despide de todos y le dice que tratara de volver el próximo fin de semana aunque sea un rato y ellos se despide de ella diciéndole que la extrañaran cuando_

_-Concejal Sokka, no tenga pendiente si suceda algo yo inmediatamente lo buscare en el concejo –le dice Shaw_

_Sokka asiente y se despide de ellos._

_**Frontera entre la Nación del Fuego y Reino Tierra, lado Oeste.**_

_El General Lee estaba leyendo un mensaje que le enviaron por halcón mensajero._

_-"Lee, para informarte que estés al pendiente el Señor del Fuego Zuko, envió espías para saber de lo de la "Guerrilla" en pocos días te mandare información en donde puedes capturar a tu presa pronto" _

_Estamos en contacto "Fong"._

_Lee sonreí –Si muy pronto me vengare pero este tonto no sabe, como el hizo sufrir a mi hija su hija también sufrirá viéndolo ella a él. Cuando._

_-¡Disculpe! General está un muchacho que le trae información de la Nación del Fugo –le dice un soldado_

_-¿Qué pase? –le dice_

_-Si ¡dime muchacho! ¿Cómo están las cosas en la Nación?_

_-Mi ¡General!, el Señor del fuego cree que la "Guerrilla" es como hace años cuando había gente en el Reino Tierra, perteneciente a la Nación del Fuego –le dice_

_-Bien, bien le dejaste la información –le dice_

_-Si General en sus mano yo mismo se lo entregue y vi su sorpresa, el al principio si creía que no era una Guerrilla, pero con las pruebas que le entregue yo mismo vi su reacción y sé que le envió un mensaje al Avatar que si es una Guerrilla como fue en las colonias de Yu Doo –le dice el_

_El General sonríe –Gracias muchacho, gracias y a propósito ¿cómo te llamas? –le pregunta_

_-¡General! mi nombre es ¡Jeong! –le dice_

_El General se sorprende -¿por casualidad tu abuelo fue el gran General Jeong? –le pregunta_

_-No General, usted dice el ¿desertor?, no ese no fue mi abuelo, yo entre porque soy huérfano y cuando termine de estudiar en el orfanato me ofrecieron si quería entrar a la Armada de la Nación del Fuego y yo acepte –le dice el_

_-Ha ya comprendo –le responde el General_

_-No se preocupe muchos me han comentado por mi nombre, yo se que ese General fue un desertor en la era del señor del fuego Ozai y muchos creían que si era familiar mío por el nombre y no –le dice el_

_El General asiente y Jeong se despide cuando el_

_-¡Uf! Lo que tuve que mentir para que me creyera ahora encontrar mi contacto para avisar al señor del Fuego, este en verdad no es una guerrilla, creo que el General Lee se quiere vengar pero con el ¡Avatar!, tengo que estar seguro antes de enviar el mensaje y advertir al Avatar y al señor del Fuego Zuko, cuando, Honora amor, te extraño pero tengo que hacer meritos para demostrar que soy digo de ti –se dice el_

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Ya es tarde todos están dormidos cuando Kya despierta Asustada_

_-Otra vez la pesadilla que estoy en casa que unos brazos me atrapan que le grito a Papi, pero él no me responde –se dice ella cuando –Yo no quería pero tengo que concilar el sueño, -ella suspira- no quería leer el diario de Papi, haber si no acabo de seguir llorando._

_Y ella se dispone a su desvelo y se prepara a ello, ella suspira –aquí vamos- se dice y empieza a leer en silencio._

"_No puedo vivir más, ha sucedido una tragedia….. que alguien me diga ¿porque me está pasando esto a ¡MI!?, Yo que perdí a mi gente, toda mi cultura, que quede como el Único y Ultimo Maestro Aire, he perdido la razón de vivir, estaba triste porque los había perdido, cuando descubrí que era el Ultimo Maestro Aire, pero esto, ¡No!, no puedo, no entiendo, mi Gran Amor, la Mujer de Mi Vida, mi Esposa, mi Amada Katara, la Madre de mi Bebe, la perdí y para rematar a mi Bebe, ¡MI BEBE!, ella que es un pedazo de ella y Mío, también la perdí que no se ¿en donde esta?, ¿Quien la tendrán? , ¿Por qué se la llevarían? , ¡Les doy mi vida!, si me la entregaran, le doy lo que tengo que es la vida mía, por volverla a tener en mis brazos, ¡mi Bebe!, mi pequeña ¡Kya!, no puedo mas no puedo escribir mas."_

_Kya cierra el libro –no puedo seguir leyendo, no puedo, yo también sufro, por esto, si porque, porque me separaron de mis Padres, siendo una bebe, todo porque siguen ellos, Yue se sacrifico y culparon a Papi por lo que ella hizo, pero tengo entendido que Papi siendo un niño entro en estado "Avatar" que un espíritu se apodero de él y gracias a él, pudo con toda la Flota de la Nación del Fuego que en ese entonces gobernaba el señor del Fuego Ozai –se dice ella suspira- nunca entendería eso, nunca, pero bien como dice Papi o lo que los monjes le enseñaron, "hay que pensar en el Hoy no en ayer", pero aunque no deseo, no puedo, ahorita no puedo._

_Y ella deja a un lado el diario y trata de dormir._

_Había pasado el día rápido llego la noche cuando Sokka dejo a Kya en el Hospital, la Maestra tanto como la Jefa de enfermeras estaban esperando a Kya, y deseaban hablar con el _

_-¡Disculpe!, Concejal Sokka, Kya, queremos platicar con ustedes –les pide la Maestra de Kya_

_Ellos serios._

_-¿Qué pasa? –Sokka pregunta_

_-Concejal Sokka, Kya, verán lo que pasa que tu Kya has resultado ser una excelente y eficiente enfermera yo se que eres estudiante pero quisiera pedirte, claro con su aprobación Concejal que vinieras toda esta semana de "Noche" –le dice la maestra_

_Kya sonríe y voltea ver a Sokka_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija!, la decisión es tuya yo te apoyare en todo –Sokka le dice_

_-¡Gracias!, Y con gusto Maestra y Jefa Jeny vengo toda la semana –ella les dice_

_Sokka se despide y cuando Kya entra al Hospital, el regresa desea hablar con la Maestra y la Jefa de enfermeras_

_El les cuenta lo que pasa, "no todo", solamente les pide que solamente él, su esposa, el comandante Haru o la Jefa de Policía Toph, tienen autorización de venir por ella nadie más, si otra persona que no sea las mencionadas ¿vienen por ella?, ella no debe de salir del Hospital y pedir inmediatamente que lo llamen a él, para que sepa que alguien quiere llevársela, solamente ellos pueden venir por ella –el les dice y la Maestra como la Jefa asiente que están de acuerdo y que Kya no debe de saber nada._

_Han pasado un par de días a Kya se le está dividiendo primero va con los niños y al último con las personas mayores, ellos están contentos de tener una enfermera agradable cuando…._

_-¡Kya! Te cava de llegar un ¿arreglo de flores? –le dice la Jefa Jenny_

_Kya se sorprende y sonríe al saber quien se la envía –Es el señor coqueto que me agradece las atenciones y que me recuerda que si él tuviera 30-años menos se casaría conmigo –le dice a su Jefa y ella sonríe_

_-Eso te pasa por ser una excelente enfermera y ser humano ¡Kya! –le dice su Jefa y Kya sonríe cuando ella se dirige porque ya le toca estar con las señoras, Kya ha estado un poco preocupada por la Señora Wu, porque según ella muy pronto pasara al otro "lado" ella llega con ellas_

_-¿Cómo se ha sentido? –Kya la pregunta _

_La señora Wu le sonríe -¡Dulzura! Ya pronto partiré ya mero llega mi hora domas quiero que sepas que la muerte es una ilusión pasamos a otro plano de la vida donde no sufrimos –ella le dice_

_-Kya le sonríe –Si según Papi como usted lo dice la muerte es una ilusión pero nosotros los "mortales", nos aferramos a esta vida que nos cuesta desprendernos –ella le dice y la señora Wu asiente_

_Llego la hora de que Kya sale y como siempre Suki la está esperando mientras ella se dirige a su casa a descansar al otro lado._

_**Ba Sing Se.**_

_**Palacio Real.**_

_Aang estaba en su habitación arreglando unos papeles cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¡Avatar! Cava de llegar esta carta para ¡Usted! –le dice un sirviente _

_Aang le agradece cuando -¡Es de Sokka! –se dice se prepara para leer se acamado en un sillón pero antes de abrir le da un sorbo de su té que sin querer se derrama y cae en el piso, el con agua-control extraer el liquido de la alfombra y se asombra de algo_

_-¿Qué es esto?, -se agacha cuando- ¡Una carta! Y ¿Trae mi sello? – dice se sorprende al descubrir que estaba entre el piso y entre la alfombra de su habitación la recogen cuando nuevamente tocan a su puerta el se a presura para abrir cuando._

_-¡Avatar! Cava de llegar esta mensaje pero viene de un ¡halcón mensajero!, -el dice nuevamente el sirviente él se sorprende tres cartas al mismo tiempo, la primera de Sokka, la segunda que encontró trae su sello y la ultima de Zuko –Suspira- después las leer, primero la de Zuko - la abre cuando empieza a leer._

"_Aang, te espero cerca de la Frontera de lado Oeste a unos 50-kilometros antes de llegar con el Reino tierra" ¡Zuko! ¡Es urgente!_

_Posdata: no comentes con nadie de esto incluyendo al Rey, "acuérdate que hay espías"._

_Aang se sorprende –tengo que partir inmediatamente –se dice corre al decir al Rey que sucedió un improvisto y tiene que salir el Rey asiente va a prepara a Appa para su viaje y sale rumbo hacia el oeste_

_**Frontera entre la Nación del Fuego y Reino Tierra lado oeste**_

_Aang había llegado al lugar en donde se supone que "Zuko" lo estaría esperando ya se estaba haciendo "tarde" y se vea que se avecina una tormenta, el prepara el lugar para él y Appa, hace con su tierra-control un refugio para ambos y con su fuego-control prende leña para calentar y alumbrar el lugar, el descansa y dentro de su Toga saca las carta._

_-¿Qué extraño? Esta carta que trae mi sello no supe cuando me la enviado y esta otra es de Sokka, primero leer la de Sokka la otra no deseo abrirla –suspira- a lo mejor es de Kya diciéndome lo que hay entre ella y Fong, -se dice y la mete nuevamente en su Toga cuando empieza a leer la carta de Sokka _

_¡Aang!, monje calvo, para recordarte que tienes una ¿Hija?, esa ¡Niña! Es hija Tuya y de mi Hermana, no si te ¿acuerdes de ella?, veras ella es de mediana estatura, de piel No-Claro, No Oscura, de ojos azul claro, por decir del "Color de Cielo", para decirte que dentro de tres semanas a partir de Hoy ¡mi Hija!, Si lo que leíste, ¡MI HIJA!, Acabara con sus estudios y como ella es tan inteligente, nuevamente estará en el ¡CUADRO DE HONOR!, Para que sepas y si deseas estar presente antes que termine el fin de curso y llegue a termino su semestre. _

"_Te recuerdo, ¡Monje Calvo!, Pobre de ti si no estás presente"._

_Atentamente Sokka_

_-¿Qué?-grita- Kya ya va acabar el semestre, pero en esta carta no habla Sokka que ella tiene una relación con ¡Fong!, cuando nuevamente el la lee- ¿Cómo que su ¡HIJA!?, si es Mía, ¿Cómo que no la recuerdo?, si todavía creo verla de ¡bebe!, que la traía en mis brazos, que le cantaba para arrullarla, y ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules claro, que sentía en mi corazón y en mi alma una alegría una emoción que no me explicaba, claro como no…. ¡Recordarla!, si es un pedazo de Katara y Mío, si es mi ¡Hija!,-dice con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando- siente una vibraciones que alguien se aproxima y Appa también se da cuenta de eso_

_Cuando le lanzan bolas de fuego, el las esquiva, con su tierra-control hace una pared de piedra para protegerse cuando le lanzan ¡flechas!, y con su aire-control las desvía, en eso ve que la avientan dardos y el cae que grita -¡APPA, CORRE VE POR AYUDA!, Appa sale Aang cae no se puede mover por los dardos que le penetraron cuando escucha una risa el trata de pararse pero no puede, lo golpean y él se sorprende al saber quién es_

_-¿LEE?-Grita_

_-Si, ¡Prepárate Avatar!, porque muy pronto tu sufrimiento empezara –le dice el_

_Aang cae desmayado, por los dardos que le penetraron._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Hospital General**_

_Kya estaba atendiendo a una señora ella le estaba llevando un vaso de agua cuando de repente una punzada en su corazón, deja caer el vaso se dan cuenta de ello_

_-¡Dulzura! ¿Qué te pasa? –le dice una señora_

_Ella se asusta –No, no lo sé de repente sentí una angustia, un terror que no sé cómo explicarme –Kya les dice_

_-¡Dulzura!, ¡Dulzura! –Le grita la señora Wu- a…. acuérdate….. Que….. _

_Kya reacciona ante la señora Wu –Tranquila, tranquila –ella le dice_

_-¡Sabes! Fue un honor en conocer a la ¡Hija del Avatar! –la señora le dice_

_-el honor es mío por poderle conocer y ayudarle un poco –Kya le dice_

_Cuando…. ¡Dulzura!... ¡Tengo!…. ¡Sueño! –le dice la señora Wu_

_Kya presiente que es su fin la abraza -¡Descanse!, ¡Duerma!, ya verá que cuando amanece será un hermoso día –ella le dice y la señora ya está en el mundo espiritual, Kya se da cuenta va con su Jefa Miky y le dice que la señora Wu "falleció", tanto su Jefa como el Doctor van a ver a la señora y asiente a lo que Kya les dice cuando…_

_-¡te felicito! ¡Kya!, también en nuestra obligación ayudarles a su buen morir –le dice el Doctor y Kya le da una ligera sonrisa, es duro, pero es la realidad –dice ella, pero todavía siente en su corazón que algo muy malo va a pasar._

_Amaneció con eso el día llego, Suki recoge a Kya en el Hospital y como siempre ella le pregunta cómo le fue cuando Kya se deja caer llorando Suki se sorprende_

_-¡Hija! ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunta ella asustada_

_-Tía…..Lo que pasa….. –Entre cortada su voz- falleció la señora Wu, -le dice_

_Suki la abraza -¡Ya!, cariño, ya, desafortunadamente es lo que tenemos seguro en esta vida –ella le dice_

_-¡Tía!, sabes creo que va a pasar algo malo –Kya le comenta_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-¿tengo un ligero dolor en el corazón como si algo malo va a pasar? –Kya le dice_

_Suki la abraza y la consuela que le dice que nada malo pasara, que solamente está por lo sucedido con la señora y ella asiente que se prepara para descansar._

_-Kya, hija si supieras que si hay algo malo, que no sabemos qué va a pasar –Suki se dice, mientras le prepara a Kya su desayuno._

_**Nación del Fuego frontera con el Reino Tierra lado Oeste.**_

_Aang se quejaba de un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, cuando alza su cabeza se sorprende que está atado de con una cuerda sus manos alzados hacia arriba y sus pies separados y atados a un lado, pero en una prisión de "madera", cuando se abre y él se sorprende a quien ve_

_-¡Vaya!, vaya ¿ya despertaste? –le dice_

_Aang levanta su cabeza -¡Lee! _

_Lee sonríe maliciosamente -¿te dije que me iba a vengar? ¡No! –le dice_

_Aang medio sonríe – ¡Si!, ya te estás vengando ¿No? –le responde el_

_Lee carcajea – ¿te diré?, una parte, todavía falta la ¿otra? –le dice el_

_-¿Qué?... ¿Dices? –Aang le grita_

_Lee le muestra unos dardos y Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Sabes qué es? –Lee le dice_

_Aang frunce su frente -¿Qué son dardos para Jugar? –le dice_

_Lee furioso y le clava uno en su hombro Aang se queja -¡Contiene la Toxina del Shirho! –le dice el_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¡Pues a cavas de una vez conmigo! –le grita_

_-NO, todavía no me falta lo principal –Lee le dice cuando -¿sabes tu hija en verdad es ¡hermosa!? –le dice_

_Aang abre mas sus ojos -¡Ha!... ¡Ella!... ¡Déjala en Paz! –le grita_

_Cuando Lee se le acerca a su oído -¡Sabes!, hace mucho que no tengo a una ¡Mujer! –le dice_

_-No te atrevas a tocarla no siquiera mirarla, porque te la veras conmigo –le reclama Aang_

_-Sabes no te entiendo, dices defenderla, amarla, pero tú nunca ¿la has odiado? –le pregunta Lee_

_-¿Qué?, -grita- Dices como voy a odiarla si es un pedazo, mío y de su Madre –Aang le recuerda_

_-Si tu lo dices, Pero no te has preguntado qué hubiera pasado si en vez de tu ¿esposa?, fuera ella la que se ¡Murió! –Lee le dice maliciosamente_

_-No….. No, soy ¡tu!, Ojin ella se quejaba que tu nunca la a amaste, que siempre le recordabas que por su culpa su ¡Madre!, ¡Murió! –Aang le dice_

_Lee mas furrios en su otra mano clava otro dardo con la toxina en el brazo de Aang y el se queja_

_Sabes, No te voy a matar, poco a poco lo voy hacer, -le dice Lee a Aang_

_Desafortunadamente Aang siente en su cuerpo los estragos de la Toxina que no se puede controlar que le viene a la mente lo que Lee le dijo, si hubiera sido ¿Ella? la que hubiera muerto y no tu esposa._

_Lee cierra la celda de madera cuando tocan y entra Jeong y se sorprende al ver quién es el "Prisionero"_

_-el ¡Avatar! –dice el_

_Lee sonríe –Si, el gran ¡Avatar!, -cuando- ¡Muchacho!, ten estas cartas ve al sur aproximadamente a 20-kilometros esta una aldea tienes halcones mensajeros, quiero que los envíes, una va para el Reino Tierra del Este y la Otra para Ba Sing Se, deseo que tú mismo los envíes –el le dice, Jeong asiente toma las cartas y en caballo avestruz se dirige a la aldea pero antes en medio del camino se detiene para leer su contenido._

_¡Fong!, Gracias, ya tengo a mi presa ahora te toca a ti, que vayas por la ¡tuya!, recuerda, tienes que traerla primero y después ya la puedes hacer tuya._

_Lee._

_Jeong se sorprende –Van por ¡Kya!, abre la otra carta y dice lo mismo- dice el-esto tiene que saber al Señor del Fuego, aprovechando enviare la carta también por halcón mensajero, lo bueno que en la aldea son "amigos"-dice él y cabalga rápidamente para llegar a la aldeas y avisarle a Zuko lo que está pasando._

_***Aquí va otro capítulo, Espero que no se están "Aburriendo"**_

_***Bueno, Dejen Sus Mensajes**_

_***Gracias nuevamente, nos estamos escribiendo Adiós.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Gracias.**_

_Jeong había llegado a la aldea donde le indico el General Lee pero para su sorpresa se encontró con un "amigo"_

_El saca de su bolsillo una pieza y la coloca en el centro_

_-¡Ho! Veo que tiene la pieza del ¿loto blanco? –le dice_

_El asiste y empieza a jugar cuando acaban_

_-¡La orden de loto blanco se abre para quien desea jugar-nuevamente le dice_

_-Si ya encontré a un Amigo –le dice Jeong, cuando la persona se levanta y lo abraza _

_-¿Qué alegría de verte? ¡Hijo!-le dice a Jeonog_

_Jeong alegre -¡Si!, ¡Abuelo! –le responde_

_En eso él, le platica a su abuelo lo que está pasando_

_Jeong Jeong suspira -¡Hijo! Lo que me dices es grave pero tienes razón, escribe la carta yo mismo la enviare al Señor del fuego Zuko por halcón mensajero y haz lo que te enviaron y ten esto porque de seguro el quera saber si enviaste las cartas, cuando llegue el momento espero tu señal y rescataremos al Avatar –le dice el_

_Jeong sonríe –Gracias ¡Abuelo! –le dice a él y hace la carta y como le indico Lee envió las cartas a su respectivas destinatarios y Jeong Jeong envía a la Nación del Fuego._

_Jeong regresa al lugar en eso entra y ve a Lee tomando una taza de té_

_-¿Ya llegaste? –le pregunta _

_-Si me dieron esto por enviar las cartas por halcón mensajero –le dice_

_Lee sonríe –Si es una pieza de juego de mesa –le dice él cuando -¡Muchacho! Traerme un balde de agua ¡helada! –le pide_

_Jeong abre sus ojos va por el balde de agua cuando se la entrega_

_-Abre la reja –le dice Lee_

_Jeong hace lo que le pide cuando avienta el agua helada a Aang y el reacciona despierta_

_-¡DESPIRTA! ¡Avatar! –le grita Lee_

_Aang reacciona y el agua que le cae en la cara el trata de succionar para tomar, Jeong ve la reacción de el, se acerca él y le da agua para beber cuando…_

_-¡Muchacho! Déjalo ya fue suficiente –Lee le dice_

_Aang todavía mareado por la reacción que no reconoce al "muchacho" cuando Lee ve algo que trae Aang en su toga que se lo quita_

_-Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Si es una carta? ¿Y trae tu sello? ¡Verdad! –Lee le dice_

_Aang reacciona –deja esa carta si es mía –le grita _

_-Vamos a ver que te dice o de ¿Quién será? –Lee le dice cuando se carcajea -¡Vaya!, ¡Vaya!, que cursilerías –dice Lee_

_-¿Qué te dije que dejes esa carta? –Aang le grita nuevamente_

_-¿Qué no quieres saber que te dice ¡tu hija? –Lee le pregunta_

_Aang abre sus ojos -¿Es de Kya? –le grita_

_Lee asiente cuando empieza a carraspear y empieza a leer en voz alta para que Aang la escuche_

Querido Papi, he recibido tu carta y me alegra saber que estas bien, aquí en la isla va todo normal ya sé que Honora tiene novio, por eso tú no te preocupes, como te lo he dicho, primero deseo acabar con mis estudios y la especialidad, eso es mi prioridad. ¡Papi!, Falta poco para que acabe el semestre que quisiera, claro si puedes no quiero obligarte, pero me gustaría mucho que estuvieras conmigo en la entrega de mis calificaciones finales, Papi, yo sé, como eres el Avatar tienes obligaciones con el Mundo, en eso estoy consciente, pero, deseo mas bien,…. Te extraño mucho Papi, yo se que tú me degastes con mis Tíos que me quieren y me aman, pero en verdad te extraño, me conformo con volverte a ver, aunque sea un momento, en verdad eso se, solamente lo que pido aunque sea un breve momento, en volverte a ver, Papi, me despido, tu hija que te ama y extraña. Kya.

_Aang al saber eso se le sale las lágrimas_

_-¿Qué?, ¡Extrañas a tu Hija!... ¡Verdad! –le dice Lee_

_-¿tu que sabes de ese sentimiento? -Aang le dice cuando furioso Lee le clava en su mano otro dardo de la Toxina_

_-¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos?, Hacia, ¿mi Hija? –le grita Lee –Sabes en una parte Onji tiene la razón, a ella siempre la culpe por la muerte de su ¡madre!, si ella no hubiera nacido mi Amada esposa estuviera ¡Viva!-_

_Aang se sorprende a la revelación -¡pero ella no tiene la culpa! –le dice el_

_Lee se volta –Si ella es la culpable, sabes cuando conocí a si Madre era una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa mujer, yo solamente era un Cabo de la Nación, me trasladaron al pequeño poblado ahí la conocí, fue amor a primera vista, sus padres nunca me quisieron porque decía que mi Padre estaba loco por aceptar cualquier decisión de la nación del fuego, que según ellos venimos de familia loca y maniática, pero ella me acepto éramos jóvenes, ella se fue conmigo, me trasladaron a otro pueblo y al poco tiempo me dijo que iba ser ¡Padre!, estaba loco con la noticia un hijo de ella y mío, pero su puso muy mal, en fin sus Padres nos encontró y me la quitaron después supe que mi hijo Nació, pero para mi decepción fue ¡Niña! Yo deseaba un Niño, un Varón para que siguiera con la tradición de Maestros Fuego, ella no era Maestra, ni sus Padres, a los pocos días supe que murió, cuando fue a su velorio sus padres me corrieron y me dijeron que no me entregarían a la bebe, yo les dije que se quedaran con ella, que ella es la culpable que mi amada se muriera, paso el tiempo me hice General cuando un día mi Padre me obligo que la reclamara que a lo mejor si era una Maestra Fuego, Yo tendría el derecho de reclamarla, cuando la vi me decepcione, no se parece nada a su Madre, ella era una belleza, en cambio Onji ¡No!, para rematar mi decepción resulto ser un No-Maestro, al saber mi Padre eso, fue el a conocerla por curiosidad y un día mi Padre la invito al Palacio y para nuestro asombro ella nos dijo que te conocía y que se había enamorado de ti, claro tu y la Maestra Agua ya eran novios, claro mi Padre le dio alas que tu y ella tenían que estar juntos, porque ella debería de en orgullo sernos por ser hija y nieta de Maestros Fuego, mas mi Padre siendo él un gran Sabio del señor del fuego, por eso yo acepte todo lo que ella hacía y me dolió saber que tu, nunca le diste su lugar, que siempre le reclamaste que ella, Katara si te dijera hijos y mi hija no, por eso me duelo, y por eso me estoy vengando, pero me venganza no será completa hasta que llegue la última pieza –le dice Lee a Aang _

_-¿Qué última pieza?- Aang le grita ya débil por la toxina_

_Lee se carcajea -¿Qué no lo adivinas?, Por eso no me explico, porque no la odias si ella mato también a su ¡Madre! –le dice a Aang y el trae en su mente si ella estuviera muerta Katara estuviera ¡Viva! –dice Aang somnoliento._

_Lee se sigue carcajeando y gritando -si en verdad tenemos algo en común, si nuestras ¡Hijas! Estuvieran muertas nuestras esposas estuvieran ¡VIVAS!, ¡VIVAS!_

_**Días Después.**_

_**Nación del fuego**_

_Zuko estaba en una reunión con Generales y Comandantes, mientras Honora estaba en el jardín leyendo una carta de Kya que le había enviado cuando….._

"_un rugido" que Honora va corriendo al saber de quién es, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al saber_

_-¡APPA!-grita-¿En donde está el Tío Aang? –Honora se pregunta al darse cuenta que Appa viene solo y mal herido que ella corre avisarle a su Padre y entra a su Junta_

_-¡PADRE! –Hace una reverencia-_

_Zuko como los Generales y Comandantes se sorprenden al verla_

_-¿Honora? –Grita Zuko-¡que te he dicho! –cuando uno de sus Generales lo interrumpen_

_-¡Disculpe!, Señor del Fuego, si la Princesa entro así es por ¿algo grave? –Honora al saber le agradece al General, Zuko reacciona y le da la razón_

_-Bien Hija ¿Qué está pasando?-Zuko le pregunta_

_-¡Papa!, cava de llegar el bisonte del ¡Tío Aang!, ¿pero viene sin él? –Honora le dice y todos al saber se sorprenden que corren para ver, se dirigen al establo y en efecto Appa viene mal herido y cansado_

_-¡Esto no me gusta! –Zuko dice_

_-¡Papi! ¿Dime que está pasando? –Honora le pregunta_

_El suspira -¡Veras!... ¡Hija!... lo que pasa que hay una rebelión afuera entre las frontera del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego del lado Oeste –Le dice Zuko cuando_

_-¡Disculpe!, Mi Señor del Fuego Zuko, pero acaba de llegar esta carta por halcón mensajero –le dice un sirviente_

_El se despide Zuko toma la carta la abre cuando empieza a leer_

Mi Señor del fuego para informarle que el General Lee tiene como prisionero al ¡Avatar!, en verdad esto no es una Guerrilla sino una venganza, contra él, nos encontramos del lado Oeste en la Nación del fuego al 20-kilomentros rumbo hacia el Reino Tierra, por favor mande a proteger a la ¡hija del Avatar!, porque van por ella.

"J"

_Zuko al saber esto como se quiso desmayar_

_-¡PAPI!-grita Honora en eso viene Mai al saber lo que está pasando cuando Zuko le entrega la carta ella lo lee y se impresiona Honora le quita a su Madre la carta para saber lo que dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!, hay que ir por Kya, le quieren hacer daño-le dice ella cuando Honora se sorprende al que firma con "J"_

_Abre sus ojos que piensa –es Jenog tiene que ser él, pero ya verá cuando el llegue se las verá conmigo._

_Mientras las cosas se tratan de clamar en la Nación _

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**Ciudad Capital del Reino Tierra.**_

_Fong estaba en uno de los jardines cuando….._

_-¡Disculpe!, General Fong, acaba de llegar esta mensaje para usted viene por halcón mensajero-le dice el sirviente, el toma la carta la abre y empieza a leer_

¡Fong!, Gracias, ya tengo mi presa ahora te toca a ti, que tu vayas por la ¡Tuya!, recuerda tienes que traerla primero y después ya la puedes hacer Tuya.

Lee.

_Fong sonríe -¡Si!, si voy por mi "Reina" para hacerla Mía –se dice él, y va directo con el Rey avisando que tiene que salir "urgente", para su viaje._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Zuko estaba pensativo a lo que estaba pasando cuando….._

_-¡papi!, tendrás que ir por ¡Kya! –Honora le dice_

_-¿Qué Hija?, mejor le envió un mensaje urgente a Sokka –Zuko le dice a ella, cuando ella pensativamente_

_-¡sabes!, ¡Papi!, mejor voy Yo –le dice ella_

_Zuko abre sus ojos -¿Qué?, ¡No!, no Hija no ves que es peligroso_

_Honora lo abraza -¡Papi!, no si voy en ¡Appa! –ella le dice_

_-¿Qué? –grita- ¡Estas!... ¡Loca!, tú no sabes cómo guiar a ¡Appa! –Zuko le dice_

_-Pero tu ¿Si?, ¡Verdad!, Bueno entonces ve tu, por mi ¡hermana! –Honora le dice_

_Zuko suspira -¡Hija!... ¿Quién se va hacer cargo de la Nación?-_

_-¡Papi!, ¡No me tienes!, ¿Confianza? –le pregunta ella_

_Zuko voltea a verla la abraza -¡Hija!, si te tengo confianza….¡Pero!_

_-¡PERO! ¿Qué? –ella le cuestiona –cuando-_

_-¡Disculpe!, Mi Señor del Fuego, pero la princesa tiene razón, ella, ya debería de tener obligaciones para que se vaya preparando para el ¡Futuro!, -le dice un Comandante, cuando Zuko lo mira agacha su cabeza suspira_

_-Tiene razón ¡Comandante!, debo de preparar a mi Hija para el futuro, porque ella algún día será el Nuevo Señor del Fuego –Zuko dice Honora sonríe y abraza a su Padre_

_-Bien, deja que Appa descanse y mañana a primera hora parto a Ciudad Republica voy por Kya porque aquí ella quedara mas protegida –Zuko dice y todos asienten al hecho del suceso._

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Kya se estaba preparando para ir al hospital cuando….._

_-¡Kya!, Hija, ya mero estas ¡Lista!_

_Kya sonríe –Si, hay voy Tío Sokka –le dice cuando-_

_-¡Hija! Hoy es la última noche que vas al ¿hospital? –le preguntan_

_-Si Tía Suki hoy es mi última noche en el hospital y falta relativamente casi una semana para que acabe el semestre espero que Papi este –ella les dice_

_Ambos asienten._

_Sokka deja a Kya cuando…._

_-¡Concejal Sokka!, hoy en la última noche que viene Kya al Hospital, que deseo informarle que el fin de curso se adelantara –le dice la maestra de Kya_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿Pasa algo malo?-le pregunta_

_-No, vera Kya es una chica muy aplicada como ella vino toda la semana de noche ella estará exenta de hacer su última prueba –le dice la maestra_

_-¡Pero!, ¡Maestra!, si tengo casi todo listo para mi informe, solamente me falta lo de esta noche y pasarlo en limpio –Kya le dice_

_La Maestra le sonríe –Kya tu siempre tan responsable, Bien mañana sales y pasado mañana yo estar en la escuela en la mañana para recibir sus informes de cómo les fue en el hospital, tendrás que ir con el uniforme de la escuela, tienes antes del medio día en dejar el informe, si no lo tienes, no hay problema y el fin de semana próximo es la entrega de calificaciones –les dicen_

_Kya medio sonríe –Bien, bien –_

_-¡Hija!, no estés tristes desafortunadamente tu Padre no estará pero nosotros -Sokka le dice_

_Kya sonríe –si Tío Sokka tienes toda la razón –ella le dice y Sokka asiente deja a Kya en el hospital._

_Kya la manda a llamar su Jefa Jeny cuando…._

_-¡FELICIDADES KYA! –le gritan _

_Kya se sorprende -¡Gracias!, ¿pero no es mi cumpleaños? –ella les dice_

_-¡Maravilla! –Le dice la Jefa Miky- esta pequeña fiesta es porque hoy es tu último día aquí en hospital tus "jefas" y tus pacientes te organizamos esta pequeña fiesta como despedida –ella le dice_

_Kya le recorren sus lagrimas –Gracias, mil gracias, en realidad para mí ha sido todo un honor en poderles ayudar y servir –ella les dice_

_-¡No llores!, ¡Dulzura! –Le dice la señora enojona –porque a mostros también nos vas a ser llorar –le dice a ella_

_Kya se quita sus lágrimas y sonríe y agradece por el afecto, cuando su Jefa Jeny se le acerca_

_-¡Kya!, ¿sabes que Yo, junto con el Doctor Lon atendimos a tu Mami cuando tu naciste?_

_Kya se sorprende –en ¡verdad!_

_La Jefa Jeny le sonríe –Si al Doctor le mandaron avisar, que la esposa del Avatar había tenido una caída, y creían que iba a perder al bebe, cuando llegamos tu Mami, si estaba muy grave que ambas corrían el riesgo la vida, pero ya lo has de saber, que los milagros existen y naciste ¡Tu!, -ella sonríe- a tu Padre le dijeron que no se encariñara contigo, porque corrías el riesgo de no pasar la noche, pero en fin al día siguiente que fuimos a verlas Tu, como tu Mami, estaban radiante y hasta abriste tus ojos que los recuerdo, porque sabrás como el color de los tuyos no son comunes, por eso cuando te vi la primera vez me sorprendí al ver tus ojos_

_Kya sonríe –dígame Jefa Jeny y Papi el ¿como estaba? –ella le pregunta_

_La Jefa le sonríe –Feliz, como un loco, por tenerte sabes antes que me ascendieran a Jefa de enfermeras pertenecía al departamentos de Partos yo ayude a muchas mujeres a dar a luz, como anunciar nacimientos, pero como estaba tu Padre el Avatar son muy pocos que gritan de alegría ante el nacimiento y más cuando es una "Niña", ya sabes que muchos padres desean que su primer hijos sea "varón", pero el tuyo estaba que no cavia de felicidad-ella le dice y Kya sonríe de alegría al saber que si en verdad es hija de ellos_

_Pasa la noche con tranquilidad que llega el día Sokka como Suki van por Kya y todos sus pacientes se despuden de ella y le recuerdan que cuando ella tenga oportunidad vaya a visitarlos._

_Llegan a la casa ella les platica a todos como le fue y les dice que le hicieron una pequeña fiesta en el hospital_

_-¡Lastima!, que el Tío Aang no estará cuando te entreguen tus calificaciones –le dice Hakoda_

_Kya le da una sonrisa ligera –No, Papi no estará pero tu si ¡podrías estar!, ¿hermanito? –ella le dice_

_Hakoda la abraza -¡Claro!, que si hermanita –el le responde cuando_

_-¿A mí no me invitas? –le preguntan a Kya_

_Kya sonríe -¡Claro! Que si hermanito, me sentiría muy alagada que mis Padres y hermanos estuvieran conmigo en ese día, tan importante porque presiento que nuevamente estoy en el cuadro de Honor y recibiré nuevamente otro diploma- ella les dice_

_-Si Kya para mostros sería un Honor en estar contigo –Sokka le dice_

_Cuando Kya suspira –Es fin de semana mañana no podre ir a la isla –ella dice_

_-Bueno hija, pero piensa no podrás ir mañana, pero cuando estés de vacaciones podrás ir cuando tú quieras –Suki le dice_

_Kya sonríe y asiente, termina de desayunar y de dispone ir a su habitación y desea descansar, para después hacer su informe, para pasarlo en limpio, pero todavía presiente y le duele que su Padre no esté con ella _

_Kya estaba en su habitación haciendo su resumen cuando -¡Por fin!, ya lo acabe, mañana lo paso en limpio y pasado mañana lo entrego –se dice ella cuando abre su cajón para alzar su resumen cuando saca el cofre y saca el diario de su Padre –suspira, se muerde el labio- estoy tan feliz y a la vez triste porque la Jefa Jeny me conto de mi vaciamiento y triste porque Papi no estará conmigo, pero en fin tengo que cánsenme para poder dormir por eso aunque no quiera y yo sé que me dolerá tengo que terminar de leer el diario de Papi para saber un poco más de él y tratarlo de comprenderlo un poco más._

_Kya se acomoda para su desvelo y en silencio empieza a leer._

He decidido cerrar, mi casa, mi hogar que un día pensé en hacer con Katara, la volveré en abrir hasta que aparezca mi pequeño amor, mi bebe, mi Kya, mientras tanto no lo abriré, ni viviré ahí, después de lo que paso, de lo que Yo estuve de punto de hacer que no tiene nombre, si no fuera por Iroh que estuvo presente, Yo hubiera muerto –_Kya abre sus ojos, ¿Qué Papi, que?, y empieza a seguir leyendo- _He decidido cerrar, porque no soporto mas el sufrimiento, desde que mi amada Katara no está conmigo, en Vida, todas las noches sueño con ella, es placentero hasta hemos hecho el Amor, pero cuando de repente ella empieza a gritar que se están llevando a Kya, a nuestra bebe, que no soporto, no puedo, me duele al saber si Yo no me hubiera ido ella estaría viva, y mi bebe con nosotros, que desperté desesperado que en un arranque de furia de enojo, casi quemo mi casa, y Yo mismo me quemo, porque hasta mi piel me recuerda a ella, a mi amada Katara, pero si no fuera por Iroh que me consoló y ayudo como poder afrontar esta gran perdida, quien mas el que él está solo, que también perdió a su amada y a su hijo, que él es un gran ejemplo de seguir con vida, adelante, que me recordó unas palabras que una vez me dijo Katara, Que la esperanza es lo único de esta vida, sin vida no hay esperanza, sonrió al recordar esas palabras de mi amada, porque apartar de hoy me voy a vivir con los acólitos y tengo la esperanza de que un día encontrar a mi Bebe.

Han pasado casi 5-años que todavía no encuentro a mi bebe, a mi pequeño amor, a mi Hija, a mi ¡Kya!, en este tiempo desafortunadamente Gran-Gran ya no está con nosotros y sus últimas palabras fueron para recordarme Mi promesa de encontrar a mi bebe, le recordé que Si, aunque me tarde toda mi Vida, tengo que encontrar a Kya, no sé cuánto tiempo tenga que pasar, la voy a encontrar, he recorrido todo el mundo en este tiempo no hay nada, ni nadie que nos ha dado información de quien se llevo a mi bebe, nada, lo bueno que hay un poco de alegría en Sokka porque ya por fin es Padre, me alegro más bien por Suki, ella en verdad sí que ha sufrido en tener, bebes, porque antes que naciera en pequeño Hakoda, ella perdió a dos, pero eso estoy feliz por ella, más bien por ambos, el pequeño Hakoda si él en verdad se parece a Sokka en todo, se me viene a la mente cuando nació mi pequeña Kya que Sokka me dijo que era Yo pero en niña, me salen las lagrimas al saber en dónde estará Kya, quien la tendrán, el porqué se la llevaron de nuestro lado, me pregunto y me seguiré preguntando si mi bebe estará bien, tendrá comida, una cobija para calentarse, un juguete, zapatos, ropa, todo, pero me duele a quien ella le estará llamando, PADRE, a quien al único que ella debería de llamarle Padre es a Mi, pero tengo la esperanza que pronto encontrare a mi bebe, a mi Hija, a Kya, voy a partir a la Nación del Fuego no se cuanto tiempo estaré y nuevamente aprovechare en encontrarte mi pequeño amor, todavía sigo escribiendo, porque Yo se que Tu algún día leras mi Diario y te darás cuenta que te Amo, Hija mía Te Amo Kya.

_Kya se quita sus lágrimas –Si Papi yo también te amo –se dice ella y deja el diario de su Padre para poder dormir_

_***Comentarios dejen sus mensajes gracias**_

_***nuevamente espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido esta capitulo**_

_**Adiós.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Gracias.**_

_***Mil disculpa por la tardanza en subir, Yo nunca abandonaría esta historia, pero aquí vamos con este capítulo que espero que les gusten y no se estén aburriendo, porque hay viene lo mejor.**_

_Kya había dejado el diario de Aang a un lado ella soñando que en verdad si es su hija y mas que él nunca dejo de buscarla_

_Mientras ella sueña al otro lado_

_**Frontera de la Nación del Fuego a 20-kilometros con el Reino Tierra.**_

_Jeong aprovechando que todo mundo está dormido, el entra a la celda de Aang para poderle ayudar _

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Avatar!, por favor despierte_

_Aang todavía somnoliento por el efecto de la toxina_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?,….. ¡Pasa!_

_-¿por favor?, ¡Despierte! –le pide Jeong_

_Aang débil -¿Quién?, ¿Quién?, ¿¡eres Tu!?_

_Jeong sonríe –Soy un amigo, por favor tome agua necesita usted desintoxicarse de la toxina-le pide_

_Aang medio sonríe -¡Ha!, Gracias, ¡Muchacho!_

_-Soy amigo del señor de fuego, en una oportunidad vendré ayudarle para poder salir de aquí-le dice Jeong_

_-¡Gracias!, muchacho –le dice Aang_

_Jeong sonríe la da agua y algo de fruta para que coma cuando Jeong siente que alguien quiere entrar, pero para su buena suerte solamente fue un susto_

_-¡Avatar!, cuando tengo otra oportunidad yo, vendré para traerle más agua y algo de comida, tiene que tener fuerza para poder escapar de aquí antes de que….. –le dice Jeong_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Muchacho! –Aang le pregunta todavía que no lo reconoce_

_-¡Nada!, Nada, como le digo tiene que tener fuerza para poder salir –nuevamente le dice Jeong y Aang asiente_

_-¡Gracias! –Aang le dice y Jeong como entro salió, sin hacer ruido, mientras Aang está en sus pensamientos_

_-Si tengo que salir de aquí, este Lee si está loco, no sé si es por la toxina que creo que escuche que iban por ¿Kya? –Abre sus ojos- ¿Qué mi hija?, ¡No!, no puede ser ¿mi bebe?, no. Aang le recorren algunas lágrimas, Mi bebe, tengo que tener fuerza para poder escapar, pero esta Toxina es muy fuerte que sentía que me estaba envenenado con decirme que si mi bebe, estuviera muerte, Katara estaría con vida, Yo, no nunca cambiaria esto, aunque me duela en realidad quisiera a ambas junto a mí, a mi amada y mi bebe, junto conmigo –piensa él y trata de relajar y meditar para agarrar fuerzas._

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Kya se había levantado Sokka tanto como Suki estaban en la casa mientras…._

_-¡Kya!, hermanita ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe -¡Oyagi!, estoy pasando mi informe en limpio porque mañana voy a ir a la escuela a entregarlo –ella le dice cuando…._

_-¡Vengan a comer! –les grita Suki, y Kya como Oyagi va corriendo al comedor en eso…_

_-¡Kya!, hija pensé que seguías ¿dormida? –Sokka le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe –No Tío Sokka dormí muy bien anoche que desperté temprano, acuérdate que tengo que pasar mi informe en limpio para poderlo entregarlo mañana –ella le recuerda_

_Sokka sonríe –Sin Hija pero acuérdate que te dijo tu maestra que no hay ningún problema si no lo entregas –le recuerda el_

_-¡Sokka!, Cariño, déjala, si ya lo tiene y solamente es de pasarlo en limpio, que lo entregue, eso demuestra que nuestra Hija es muy ¡Responsable!, con sus tareas, -ella suspira- como quisiera que ¿otros sean así? –Suki dice volteando a ver a sus hijos, Hakoda como Oyagi tosen_

_-¿Qué?, ¡Mama!, porque nos miras a ¡nosotros! –se queja Hakoda cuando_

_-Kya tendrás que ir sola a la escuela porque ¡Mañana!, tengo junta en la escuela de tus ¡HERMANOS!- Suki dice casi gritando_

_-¿Qué hicieron?, ¡Niños! –Sokka les preguntan_

_-¡Nada!, ¡papa!, nada –Oyagi le dice_

_-¡Suki!, ¿Qué está pasando con tus Hijos? –Sokka pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Ella suspira –Nada, ¿creo?, me enviado un comunicado que habrá junta de Padres en la escuela, y aparte habrá entrega de calificaciones _

_Sokka sonríe –Bien espero que sea eso y nada malo_

_Kya solamente se ríe -¿Qué no habrán hecho? –ella les dice cuando los niños voltean a verla y le dan cara de odio _

_Pasa la tarde Kya pasa en limpio su informe cuando _

_-¡Por Fin!, ya termina en pasarlo en limpio –ella dice cuando sonríe abre su cajón saca el Diario de su Padre se acomoda en su cama para empezar a leer en silencio _

No soy digno de mi Amada, ni de mi bebe, Yo no tengo explicación alguna al hecho que hice en la Nación de Fuego, estuve varios meses ahí, para una junta con Zuko y tratados de arreglos y ver varias colonias que pedían de mi presencia y claro investigar si sabían de alguien de mi Bebe, pero nada, muchos ni sabían que tuve una hija con mi Amada, y menos que ella hubiera muerto y que Mi, ¡Bebe! haya sido robada, suspiro, no sé como caí tan bajo, que no tengo nombre, le fui infiel a mi Amada Katara, que no sé cómo, no me explico cómo amanece con Onji en su cama, estaba triste, bueno desde que Katara y mi Bebe, no están conmigo, estoy triste, esa noche Zuko organizo una fiesta, Yo no quise asistir porque en realidad para mi, sin mi Amada las fiestas no tiene sentido, Onji se me acerco me invito a tomar que según ella era jugo de uva, pero, no lo sé, desperté en su cama, por eso no soy digno de mi Amada. Pero en fin, no soy digno de ir a su cripta, ya no soy digno de ella.

_-Aja, eso fue como Onji pudo pesco a Papi –ella se dice y sigue con su lectura._

Llegando a la Isla me encontré con la novedad que me llego una carta de los del Loto Blanco, como los Sabios de las Naciones que dentro de un mes estarán aquí en la isla, me pregunto por querrán verme, pero los esperare.

Ya se ha que vinieron los del Loto Blanco, como los Sabios de las Naciones, que querían hablarme sobre el futuro de los Maestros Aires, más bien el Abuelo del Onji, fue quien me insistió en eso, pero viéndolo bien No deseo, si tuviera a Kya a mi lado tendría el pretexto para negarme, No me importaría si fuera una No-Maestra, o Maestra-Agua, creo que me alegraría si ella resultara ser Maestra-Agua, pero desafortunadamente No la tengo a mi lado, suspiro, se me vino a la mente aquella noche que estuve con Onji, en realidad no si entre ella y yo tuvimos….. bueno, se me vino a la mente si ella por el destino, hubiera concebido un Hijo, porque mi Amada y Yo en nuestra primera noche, sonrió, concebimos a nuestra Bebe, a nuestra Kya, suspiro, si Katara y Yo en nuestra primera noche de bodas, Si Kya es una Bebe hecho con Amor, pero que pasa si Onji, bueno ella, no se amaría a ese Bebe, Yo sé que no tiene la culpa de mis errores pero, en fin he tomado una decisión no si será para bien o para mal, solo lo hago por los Maestros Aires, nada mas por ellos, porque en mi persona no si podre estar con una Mujer que no sea mi Amada Katara.

_-Me imagino que para Papi estar con ella resulto ser muy difícil y más cuando no la amaba._

Ya pasado más de un año que Onji y Yo vivimos juntos, que esto ha sido un desastre, en este tiempo de en vez de ir para bien ha ido para mal, Primero la muerte de Hakoda repentinamente que con urgencia me mandaron a llamar, hicimos las paces el me perdono por lo de Katara y me recordó que no dejara de buscar a Kya, le recordé que eso nunca lo dejaría, nunca dejaría de buscar a mi pequeño amor, nunca, pero le he pedido a Onji que fuera con el Doctor que atendía a Katara y mi Bebe, pero fue para mal, esta histérica, que no la soporto, porque no puedo amarla como ella desea, No puedo, Si en verdad ella no es ¡Katara!, pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder concebir un Hijo, un Maestro Aire, no sé qué sentimiento tendría Yo al tener un Hijo con Ella, pero no lo sé, ese Bebe, no es mi pequeño amor, mi Kya, que Shani me a concejo que construya una pequeña casa para ella, porque ella siempre se queja de todo, a ver qué pasa con esto, y no si volveré a escribir porque mi relación con Onji va para mal.

_Kya deja a un lado el diario de su Padre cuando alguien tocan a su puerta entra….._

_-¡Kya!, dice mama que vegas a cenar _

_Kya sonríe –Si hay voy Oyagi –ella le dice y sale para cenar_

_En el transcurso de la cena se hizo agradable familiar que Kya al terminar ayuda a Suki a limpiar para que ella siga con su lectura, porque ella ya está llegando a la actualidad._

_Ella se pone si pijama se acomoda y empieza a leer en silencio_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que no escribo, mucho tiempo por escribir, solamente, escribo para que sepan que con Onji, nunca me pudo dar hijos, ella nunca podrá tener ¡hijos!, porque es estéril, un día me arme de valor busque al Doctor que atendía a mi Amada, y le pregunte porque en todos estos años no hemos tenido un hijo y él me rebelo que ella es estéril, pero en fin al principio sentir coraje porque en todo este tiempo ella nunca me dijo que era estéril, y a raíz de eso, Yo he decidido no tener más ninguna relación con ella, en la misma casa en donde vivimos tengo un pequeño estudio que me he acomodado ahí, claro que ella pego el grito, le reclame porque no me dijo la verdad, ¡que ella es estéril!, que ella no puede tener ¡Hijos!, y como siempre me echo la culpa a mí, que Yo no la amo, que siempre mi Amada Katara, está en medio de los dos, pero es verdad, Yo no la amo, y en cuestión de mi amada Katara ella siempre la amare mas allá de esta vida, y para rematar Onji ha tenido problemas con mis Acólitos de confianzas que me arme de valor para pedirles que si desean irse a vivir al Templo del Aire del Sur, ellos con todo gusto aceptaron, claro que me duele que ellos se van, pero a la vez es un inicio que la Cultura de los Nómadas Aires, volverán a surgir, siempre ha sido mi sueño, más bien nuestro sueño, porque Katara ella siempre me apoyo en todo, lo único que me queda es seguir buscando a mi Bebe, mi pequeño amor, a mi Kya.

_-Si recuerdo que una vez Honora me dijo que ellos ya no compartían la misma habitación, que Papi el dormía solo –ella dice y sigue con su lectura._

Ha pasado tiempo de que he vuelto a escribir, mucho tiempo por decir, Sokka es nuevamente Padre, Suki le dio otro niño que le pusieron por nombre Oyagi, como se llama el Papa de ella, Toph, mi gran amiga y Maestra de Tierra-Metal-Control, nunca pensé que ella encontraría el amor, pero si ella ya está casada ni nada menos que con un viejo amigo de Sokka y Mío, Haru, un Maestro-Tierra y ambos tienen una hermosa Hija que se llama Lin, pero no lo pueden negar es una niña súper inquieta y tremenda, pero ellos la tienen y eso me alegra, Zuko y Mai, ya no pudieron tener Hijos, que según Zuko que con Honora les sobra y les basta, Yo desafortunadamente todavía no encuentro a mi Bebe.

Vengo llegando del Templo del Aire del Sur, ella Onji nunca me ha querido acompañarme al Templo, en una parte me alegro porque es en el único lugar que me siento en paz, será porque ahí viví mi infancia con mis compañeros, con los Monjes, con Gyatson, aparte pase mi luna de miel con Katara, y ahí mismo concebimos a Kya, será por esos bellos momentos que en ese lugar que me siento en paz, pero por mis obligaciones tuve que regresar a la Isla, para mi sorpresa he recibido una carta de la Tribu Agua del Norte, es una invitación que la Princesa Tula cumple 16-años, me sorprendí al saber que la hija de ellos cumple años, en eso inmediatamente se me vino a la mente mi Bebe, Kya, tendrá también 16-años, Yo a la princesa no la conozco después de los que paso aquí en la Isla solamente fui una vez, pero nunca pude conocer a la Princesa, ella será también bonita con era Yue, no lo sé, pero siento una curiosidad de irla a conocer, que me imagino, que ella no será tan hermosa como será mi Hija, ¡mi Hija!, mi Kya, que ya no es una Bebe, ni una Niña, sino casi una Mujer y eso me duele más al no saber de ella.

_Kya cierra el diario de Aang cuando suspira –En verdad pobre Papi, si recuero que muchas veces ellos, me decían que porque no podría ser como Yue, tranquila sumisa y sin peros, porque yo siempre le ponía peros a todo, y los cuestionaban ¿el porque de las cosas?, ha de ser eso que siempre me castigaban y más cuando venían personas que no eran de la tribu ellos me exigían que no saliera de mi habitación, por eso con ella, especialmente con ella, siempre vivir de pleito y de enojo, ahora ya lo sé porque ella no era mi Madre, ella nunca quiso ser una ¡Madre!, siempre ella me comparaba con Yue, porque Yo en realidad son mitad Agua y Aire y eso es mi naturaleza eso es lo que soy una mestiza con orgullo._

_Kya deja a un lado el diario para por dormir para mañana dejar su informe como le fue en las dos semanas en el Hospital._

_**En la Mañana**_

_**Escuela de Enfermeras Para Maestras Agua.**_

_Kya había llegado a la escuela para dejar su informe cuando….._

_-¡Kya!, me alegro de verte-le gritan_

_Kya sonríe-¡Kimmi! –ella también le grita se abrazan_

_-¿vienes a dejar tu informe? –le pregunta Kimmi_

_Kya sonríe –Si, vengo a dejarlo _

_Las dos chicas entran dejan sus informes cuando_

_-¡Niñas!, para recordarles que este fin de semana es la entrega de calificaciones finales_

_-Si, Maestra nos vemos este fin de semana –le responde Kya, y deja su informe cuando hay alguien que la está esperando._

_Kya y Kammi estaba saliendo del salón cuando alguien por detrás a Kya la dan un latigazo, que ella se sorprende quien fue_

_-¿Qué te pasa?, ¡Linni! –le grita Kya_

_-¿Qué?, ¡Mestiza!, no me digas que te ¿dolió?_

_Kya le da una cara de odio., Y ella trata de salir de la escuela como si nada_

_-¿Qué a dónde vas?, ¡Mestiza!, Ha…. Sabes déjame darte de una vez el pésame por la muerte de tu ¡PAPI! –le dice Linni_

_-¿Qué?-Grita Kya- ¡Eso es MENTIRA!-_

_Linni mueve su cabeza -¡No!, Mestiza, no, según mi Papi tu disque Padre el Avatar esta muerto ¿Qué fue por una venganza?_

_Kya grita-¡No!, ¡No!, es mentira_

_Kya trata de salir, cuando Linni nuevamente le da otro latigazo de agua y varias muchachas atacan a Kya otra tiene atada a Kammi para que no vaya por ayuda, Kya la atan con el látigo de agua, ella de desata y con un giro hace Aire-Control, las muchachas se sorprenden a lo que ella hizo cuando….._

_-¡KAY!-le grita_

_-Kya voltea a ver quien le grito_

_-¡Maestra!, ¡Ming! –Kya dice_

_La Maestra enojada -¡Entra!, Inmediatamente al salón, ¡KYA!-_

_-¡Linni! Ya estabas advertida estas ¡EXPULSADA!-le dice la Maestra_

_Linni se sorprende -¡Pero!, ¡Pero!,…. ¡Maestra! La que tiene la culpa es la ¡Mestiza!_

_-Ya estabas advertida a cualquier insulto hacia una de tus compañeras y especialmente hacia Kya y ustedes Señoritas deseo ver a sus Padre hoy en la tarde_

_-¡Pero!, ¡Maestra! –le gritan las chicas_

_-¡Nada!,… ¡de peros! –les dice y la Maestra desata a Kimmi y ella le cuanta lo que paso y se sorprende a lo que se refería el Concejal Sokka que nadie podría ir por Kya, que solamente las personas que él le menciono, se dirige hacia el salón._

_-¡Kya! –_

_Kya con la cabeza agachada -¡Si!,….. ¡Maestra!, ¡Ming!_

_La Maestra suspira –Kya me duele mucho lo que está pasando, en verdad me duele, pero,….. Tú sabes bien las reglas de esta escuela,_

_-Si lo sé Maestra _

_La Maestra Seria –Me duelo lo que te tengo que decirte pero, tu también estas ¡expulsada!_

_-¿Qué? –grita Kya_

_-Si lo que oíste Kya me duele esto, no si es verdad que el Avatar está muerto, no lo sé, pero tú sabes bien seas Hija de el o no, estás expulsada –la Maestra le dice, Kya sale corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos que lo único que se le ocurre ir es al Concejo_

_**Concejo de Ciudad Republica.**_

_Kya entro apresurada al concejo y al llegara a la recepción_

_-Señorita, por favor –se lo dice cortada su voz- deseo hablar con el Concejal ¡Sokka!, ¡Por favor!_

_-Señorita Avatar, el Concejal Sokka está en una junta-le dice la recepcionista cuando_

_-¡Señorita! –Le gritan- que hace esta,…. ¡Mestiza!, ¡Aquí! _

_La recepcionista se sorprende -¡Secretario Kamm!_

_Kamm grita nuevamente – Y Usted ¿Qué hace aquí? –le grita a Kya_

_-vengo a buscar a mi Tío Sokka_

_- Como miembro del Concejo tiene usted prohibido su entrada-le dice Kamm_

_-¿Qué? –grita Kya_

_-Lo que escucho ya el Avatar esta ¡Muerto! Y usted no tiene nada que hacer –le dice Kamm, Kya se sorprende que sale de ahí y se dirige hacia su casa, a la casa de sus Tíos, ella corre llorando, llega a su casa cuando_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_-¡Kya!, ¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunta la persona que le ayuda a Suki_

_Ella llorando –Mi, Tía…. ¡Suki!… ¿ya llego? –le pregunta Kya_

_-No dulzura, tu Tía no ha llegado –ella le dice cuando tacan a la puerta y la muchacha va abrir_

_-Kya aquí hay una persona ¿Qué te busca? –le dice_

_Kya se sorprende quien es que grita -¡General Fong!_

_-Señorita Kya_

_-Kya con lagrimas –Dígame por favor que es mentira, ¿Qué Papi esta?,…. ¡Muerto!_

_El General se acerca y aprovecha el momento la abraza –No, Señorita Kya, No su Padre el ¡Avatar!, esta ¡Vivo!_

_Kya se quita sus lagrimas y se separa –Pero es que me dijeron que él, el –el General la interrumpe_

_-No su Padre no está muerto, desafortunadamente el cayo en una trampa de alguien que quiere venganza de el_

_-¿Quién? ¡Es!, ¿Quién ese que se quiere vengar de ¡Papi!? –ella le exige_

_El General suspira –es el ¡General Lee!_

_Kya al saber casi se desmaya pero se controla y furiosa grita – Y usted sabiendo esto porque no impidió que lo atraparan –_

_El General cambia de semblanza –Dígame Usted ¿Qué aria por salvar a su, ¡Padre!? –_

_Kya abre sus ojos -¡Daria mi Vida!, daría todo lo que tengo, para salvar a Papi_

_El General le da una sonrisa -¿Hasta casarse?_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué dice usted?_

_-lo que escucho está usted dispuesta a entregar su vida a un hombre, con la condición de salvar a su ¡Padre!_

_Kya agacha la cabeza -¿Quién es esa ¡persona!? –le pregunta_

_El General Sonríe -¡Yo!, estoy dispuesto a salvar a su Padre, el Avatar, antes que Lee lo mate y como condición usted seria mi ¡Esposa!_

_Kya traga Saliva y voltea verlo firme -¿Usted me aseguraría que Papi estará salvo y sano?_

_Le doy mi Palabra de Honor –le dice el_

_-¡Acepto!, pero con una condición –ella le pide_

_-¿Qué condición es? –le pide_

_-Antes de casarme con Usted primero veré a Papi sano y salvo y lejos de ese General Loco y ya que el este salvo entonces si –le pide Kya_

_El General Sonríe –que le parece que usted me acompañe y con sus propios ojos usted comprobara que tengo palabra que él estará sano y salvo_

_Kya asiente –está bien déjeme ir a cambiarme y ponerme un abrigo_

_-Bien ¡Querida!, aquí te espero, y no tardes, acuérdate que cada minuto es sagrado para salvar la vida a tu ¡Papi!_

_Kya se dirige hacia su habitación se cambia, pero antes deja una nota para su Tía Suki y con lagrimas en sus ojos escribe._

Tía Suki, Tío Sokka, ¡Perdónenme!, por lo que voy hacer, me fui con el General Fong a salvar a Papi, no merezco su amor, ¡Perdónenme!, Yo siempre los amare, siempre, nunca lo duden.

Adiós, Kya.

_Kya enrolla la carta se la entrega a la muchacha que le ayuda a su Tía Suki y sale de la casa, se va con Fong a salvar a su Padre._

_***Aquí está este capítulo espero que les allá gustado.**_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias Adiós.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Karen**_

_**Gracias.**_

_***Como les dije en el otro capitulo prepárense porque hay vienen lo mejor**_

_***Nota les recomiendo un pañuelo**_

_Kya había dejado la casa de sus Tíos para irse con Fong a salvar a su Padre_

_Mientras ella se fue con el_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Suki y los niños ya habían llegado_

_-¡Señora Suki!, ¿Qué bueno que llego? –le dice_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Qué pasa?_

_La muchacha suspira -¡vera!, vino Kya muy asustada, casi llorando –en eso Suki corre a la habitación de Kya-_

_-¡Kya!, Hija, ¿en donde esta? –le grita Suki y al llegar a su habitación ve su ropa del uniforme en su cama se sorprende cuando la muchacha nuevamente le habla_

_-¡Señora!, ¡Suki!, como le dije Kya vino asustada, pero llego una persona a buscarla y ella se fue con él y me entrego esta carta para usted –le dice, Suki abre la carta y empieza a leer_

Tía Suki, Tío Soka, ¡Perdónenme!, por lo que voy hacer, me fui con el General Fong, a salvar a Papi, no merezco su amor, ¡Perdónenme! Yo siempre los amares, siempre, nunca lo duden.

Adiós. Kya.

_Suki al terminar de leer se desmaya que la muchacha grita y pide ayuda cuando llegan los niños_

_-¡MAMA!, -grita Hakoda_

_-¡Mama!, ¿Qué te pasa? –grita Oyagi_

_-¡Dinos! ¿Qué le paso a Mama? –le exige Hakoda a la muchacha_

_En eso Oyagi se da cuenta que su mama trae una carta se la quita la lee y se sorprende_

_-¿Qué?, mi hermana se,… ¿fue? –Grita Oyagi_

_Hakoda se sorprende -¿Qué dices?-_

_-¡mira!, y lee –_

_Hakoda a leer también se sorprende, ponen a su madre en la cama de Kya, y en eso ella reacciona llorando_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Kya!, No, no puede ser, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Aang?, ¿Qué le voy a decir? –ella llora_

_-Ya mama, ya, tranquila, -le dice Hakoda_

_-¡HIJOS!, Que no ven que le volví a fallar a Aang –ella les dice_

_La muchacha le trae una taza de té para que se tranquilice cuando_

_-¡Hakoda!, hay que avisarle a Papa –le dice Oyagi_

_-Si, tienes razón, voy yo, y tú te quedas con Mama-Hakoda dice _

_-¿Qué?, ¡No, niños!, No, -Suki les dice_

_-¡Pero!, Mama, Papa tiene que saber esto –Hakoda dice_

_Suki suspira –Bien ve pero con cuidado, dile que tiene que venir a la casa, que es urgente._

_Hakoda asiente y sale, pide un carruaje y se va directo al concejo_

_**Concejo de Ciudad Republica.**_

_Hakoda llega cuando…._

_-¡Señorita!, Por favor, deseo hablar con el Concejal ¡Sokka!_

_La señorita se sorprende -¿Eres tu su hijo?, ¡Verdad!_

_-Si, lo soy, pero por favor esto es urgente –le dice Hakoda cuando_

_-¡Hijo!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dicen, y el voltea_

_-¡TIO HARU!-grita y corre abrazarlo, y él se sorprende_

_-¡Hijo!, ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta el_

_Hakoda con lagrimas en sus ojos -¡Kya!, ¡Mi!, ¡HERMANA!, se,… ¡Fue!_

_Haru abre sus ojos que lo toma de la mano y se va directo a la oficina de Sokka y el abrir la puerta, en efecto el está en una junta, que cuando él ve a ambos se sorprende_

_-¿Qué PASA? –grita_

_Hakoda llora y Sokka abraza a su hijo y se asusta_

_-¡Hijo!, ¡Hijo!, ¡Dime!, ¿Qué paso?_

_-¡PAPA!, ¡Kya!, -entre cortada su voz- ¡Kya!, ¡ella!, ¡Ella!, se ¡FUE!_

_-¿¡QUE!? –grita que casi se desmaya_

_Las personas del concejo se dan cuanta a lo que está pasando que dejan a solas a Sokka y el se tranquiliza y tranquiliza a su hijo_

_-Bien dime Hijo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_-Bien te diré, llegamos a la casa, la muchacha dijo que Kya llego llorando, que llego una persona a buscarla, ella se cambio y se fue con ¡el!_

_Sokka como Haru se sorprende_

_-¡Hijo!, por favor, ¿tu sabes con quien se fue tu ¡hermana!? –Sokka pregunta_

_El agacha la cabeza –la carta dice que con el General Fong,… Papa, ¿según ella?, que se fue para salvar al ¿Tío Aang?_

_-¿¡Qué!?-gritan Sokka y Haru_

_-¿Cómo que a salvar a Aang? –Sokka dice_

_-¡Sokka!, tranquilízate, sabes vamos a tu casa, Suki ha de estar mal –Haru dice, y el asiente salen del concejo para dirigirse a su casa._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Los acólitos estaban limpiando y quitando algo de nieve que ha caído cuando_

_-¡Miren!, es ¡APPA!-gritan_

_Sham y Yammi salen para recibir a Appa cuando se sorprende quien ¿viene?_

_-¡Señor del Fuego Zuko! –dice Sham_

_Zuko hace una reverencia y los saludan –Por favor lleven a Appa a que descanse y coma algo_

_Yammi asiste y se lleva a Appa, mientras Sham se queda con Zuko_

_-¡Disculpe!, Señor del Fuego Zuko, pero en donde ¿está Aang?_

_Zuko suspira –lo tienen prisionero, pero estoy aquí para llevarme a Kya porque ella corre riesgo_

_Sham se sorprende –Kya ella no está. Ella está viviendo en la casa de sus Tíos_

_-Bien por favor deseo si alguien me puede acompañar a la casa de Sokka, porque esto es muy grave, la vida de Kya corre peligro-Zuko dice_

_-Deje ir con usted, pero antes deje decir que alguien este al pendiente de la Isla, por si acaso viene Kya y que ella nos espere –Sham le dice, ellos salen_

_Zuko le platica lo que está pasando, como Sham le dice que Sokka les conto también que estuvieran al pendiente si alguien viene a buscar a Kya._

_Mientras…_

_**Casa de Sokka**_

_Sokka, Hakoda y Haru llegaban a la casa cuando…._

_-¡Suki, cariño!, ¿En donde estas? –entra Sokka gritando _

_-¡Sokka! –ella le grita llorando, y al verlo corre a abrazarlo_

_-¡SOKKA!, Nuevamente le falla a ¡Aang! –le dice llorando_

_Sokka la abraza -¡Ya cariño!, ¡Ya!, tranquila, tu no le fallaste, desafortunadamente alguien se aprovecho de la situación, pero por favor dime ¿Qué paso?_

_Suki suspira se sienta -llegue a la casa la muchacha me digo que Kya llego llorando, yo fui a verla a su habitación pero al llegar estaba su uniforme en su cama, pero la chica me dijo que vino una persona a buscarla y que Kya se fue con él, según la carta ella se fue con el General Fong, Sokka, con ¡el!_

_Sokka arque su ceja, Haru pensativo cuando …._

_-¡Disculpe! Concejal pero aquí hay una persona –cuando entra e interrumpe a la muchacha-_

_-¡ZUKO! –gritan todos y él se sorprende_

_-¿Qué pasa? –Zuko les pregunta_

_Sokka suspira y llora Suki –Kya se fue –Sokka le dice_

_-¿Qué? –Grita Zuko-¿Cómo que se Fue?_

_Suki entre cortada su voz –Vino el General Fong no se que le habrá dicho pero según la carta ella tenía que salvar a Aang_

_Zuko al saber se sorprende que casi se desmaya y todos se dan cuanta_

_-¿A qué se debe tu visita?, ¡Flama! –Sokka le dice_

_Zuko suspira –vine por Kya, porque ella corre peligro, a, a ¡Aang!, el General Lee lo tiene prisionero por su estúpida venganza_

_-¿Qué? –todos gritan, y Fong que tiene que ver con todo ¿esto? –Haru pregunta_

_Suki se lleva su mano en su cabeza –No, No puede ser que el también…_

_-¿Qué Suki?, el también ¿Qué? –Sokka pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Suki se sienta –Porque ella lo ¡Rechazo!-se lo dice con lagrimas_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¿Cómo que lo rechazo? –Sokka pregunta furioso_

_Suki suspira -¡Sokka!, lo que pasa que él, le estuvo escribiendo a Kya diciéndole que la amaba, que la quería, Pero ya sabes cómo es Kya que primero está sus estudios, ella le escribió pidiéndole que no le escribiera más que su prioridad son sus estudios que ella no tiene ningún interés en el –_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¡CLARO! Se alió con Lee y ambos planearon todo, -Haru les dice_

_-¡Pobre!, Kya, nuestra niña, Sokka ella está en peligro, no se conque engaños él se la llevo –_

_-Si Suki, el se la llevo, Pero Flama tu sabias ¿esto? –Sokka le pregunta_

_Zuko suspira –Si por eso vine, hay un espía, este, este Jeong esta de espía y me mando por halcón mensajero que iban por ella, por eso estoy aquí, para llevármela pero con esto_

_-¿Qué no ven?, ¿¡que hay que ir por mi hermana!? –les grita Hakoda_

_-Si ese loco le va lastimar o hasta matar si no llegamos a tiempo –les dice Oyagi_

_-Si tiene razón Hijos –Sokka les dice_

_-¡Zuko!, sabes en donde tiene ¿a Aang? –Haru le pregunta_

_-Si está en la frontera en la Nación del Fuego del lado Oeste a 20-kilomentros con el Reino Tierra._

_-Bien, hay que ir por ella, ¿en qué viniste? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-En Appa _

_-¿Qué Appa? –los niños se sorprenden _

_-Si Honora ella me dio la idea pero el necesita descansar_

_-¡Si!, en Appa podemos salvar a nuestra hermana –Hakoda dice_

_Todos se sorprenden al la idea_

_-Tiene razón Hijo, pero Appa necesita descansar –Zuko les dice_

_-Bien, si Appa descansa hoy, mañana a primera hora iremos a ese lugar por ella y por Aang, no creo que Fong se la allá llevado en ¿globo? –Haru dice_

_-Si creo que tienes razón, mañana a primera hora salimos -Zuko dice_

_-Si es así yo me despido, me adelanto para que Appa descanse lo necesario para que ustedes vayan por ellos –Sham les dice y todos asienten cuando_

_-¡Si!, ¡iremos por mi hermana y por mi Tío! –los niños gritan de alegría_

_-¿Qué?, ¡NO!, no ustedes no irán –Suki les dice_

_-¡pero Mama! –los niños dicen cabizbajo_

_-Si hijos su madre tiene la razón, aparte los necesito a ustedes aquí para que estén al pendiente de ella-Sokka les dice_

_Los niños se entristecen, al saber que no irán, Suki les prepara comidan para que coman algo y traten de descansar para su salida para mañana._

_-Saben déjame ir a la casa para informarle a Toph, Yo mañana vengo voy con ustedes para salvar a Aang y Kya_

_-Haru les dice y se despiden de ellos, todos asienten que a primera hora en la isla los esperan para irse en _

_Mientras ellos tratan de comer y descansar y planear su partida para salvar a Kya y Aang_

_**Barco en Alta-Mar Rumbo hacia el Reino Tierra**_

_Kya había salió a de su camarote para despegar un poco su mente _

_-No se abre hecho mal, en salirme así de la casa de mis Tíos, pero Papi está en peligro y si está en mis manos tengo que salvarlo –ella está en sus pensamientos cuando_

_-¿En qué piensas?, ¡Cariño!_

_Kya se sorprende y volta –Este, este, -suspira-no puedo dormir que Sali un momento –ella le dice_

_Fong se acerca pero Kya lo rechaza –Bien, cariño, bien, no tengas pendiente por tu ¡Papi!, ya verás que cuando el este sano y salvo me lo agradecerás_

_Kya le hace mueca –Si ¡verdad!_

_-Ya verás que te hare una gran Boda, la boda más grande que personas importantes asistirán –Fong le dice_

_Kya se sorprende –Ha, si la ¿boda?_

_-Si ¡Cariño!, vivirás como lo que eres, una Reina y cuando nazca nuestro ¡Hijo!, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué un ¡Hijo!? _

_-Claro deseo que nuestro primer hijo será varón para que siga con la tradición de llamarse ¡Fong!, ya después si tu deseas tendremos una Niña, que espero que sea hermosa como tu_

_Kya agacha su cabeza y empieza a correr las lágrimas pero evita que Fong se dé cuenta_

_-¡Cariño!, no te preocupes por tu ¡Papi!, lo visitaras cundo tu lo desees_

_-Si me disculpas regresare a mi camarote –Kya le dice sale corriendo y en su camarote llora desconsoladamente_

_¡Lo siento, Papi!, por no prometerte que estaría contigo siempre._

_Mientras Kya llora en otro lugar….._

_**Nación Del Fuego lado Oeste a 20-kilomentros con la Frontera del Reino Tierra.**_

_Jeong cuando tenía oportunidad le llevaba agua y comida a Aang_

_-¡Gracias!, Jeong por tu ayuda_

_Jeong sonríe –ya verá Avatar deje que encuentre el momento y saldremos de este lugar_

_Aang sonríe –Gracias_

_Jeong sale como entro sin hacer ruido en eso Aang está con sus pensamientos_

_-Pobre de mí ¡Bebe!, se ha de sentir muy sola, yo la extraño mucho, nos sé porque este Fong me mentiría que tiene una relación con Kya, pero lo tengo que averiguar –se dice él mientras alguien abre su reja_

_-¡Vaya!, Vaya, veo que te sientes ¿mejor?_

_Aang sonríe -ya ves, creo que con tanta toxina ya no me hace ¿efecto? _

_Lee furioso –Ya verás cuando llegue mi pieza preciosa estas sin el efecto de la ¿Toxina?_

_-¿de qué hablas? –Aang le grita_

_Lee se carcajea –Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo ¡Avatar!, pero piensa, piensa, _

_Aang reacciona furioso -¡No se te ocurro ir por mi ¡BEBE! –le grita_

_-¿Qué bebe?, dirás que es una hermosa, muy hermosa ¡Mujer! –Lee se carcajea_

_-No se te ocurro tocarla, porque te has veras conmigo –Aang nuevamente le grita_

_-¿Cómo te dije?, hace mucho que no tengo a una ¡Mujer!, en mi ¡Cama! –le grita Lee a Aang y en un arranque Aang, trata de zafarse, Lee se da cuenta y le clava nuevamente darlos con la toxina en cuello para controlarlo, Lee lo agarra del cuello_

_-Cuando entendederas ¡Avatar!, que tu hija será Mía, este estúpido de Fong no la poseerá, pero no antes tú la odiaras tanto por la muerte de tu amada esposa_

_-¿Qué estás loco?, Yo, yo,…. Yo no…. Puedo,…. No puedo….. –Aang dice ya débil por la toxina. Y en su mente –Si Kya no hubiera nacido, Katara estuviera con vida, conmigo, mi dulce Katara, porque estas muerta, les dije que te salvaran, pero salvaron a Kya._

_**A la Mañana siguiente Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_Zuko, Sokka estaban esperando a Haru cuando…._

_-¡Listos Papanatas!, para salvar a Pies ligeros y a la bebe azúcar._

_-¡Toph!, y en donde esta ¿Haru? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-El ya viene _

_Y en efecto Haru venía con una cara que Sokka y Zuko se sorprenden se suben a Appa se despiden y en pelo vuelo._

_-¿creo que ya se quien lleva los pantalones en la casa de Haru y Toph? –Sokka le dice a Zuko y el asiente cuando Zuko carraspea_

_-¿Y Lin, con quien la dejaron?_

_Haru suspira –deje a mi pequeña con Yada les pedí que se fueran a la casa de Sokka_

_Sokka se sorprende_

_-¡Espero que no te moleste!, Concejal Boomerang –Toph le dice_

_Sokka le da media sonrisa –No claro que no que tu pequeña terremoto no molesta_

_Zuko se carcajea –No pensé que le decían asi a Lin_

_-¿Qué es la verdad?, Lin es mi pequeño terremoto-Toph le dice_

_-Que bueno que lo reconozcas –Sokka le dice_

_Toph sonríe -¡Y BIEN!, cual es el plan para rescatar a Aang y ha Kya_

_-Primero llegar antes del amanecer y localizar a Jeong para que nos oriente como están las cosas y poderlo salvar –Zuko dice cuando_

_-¡Oye!, Flama es no es el novio de ¿Honora? –Toph pregunta_

_Zuko hace mueca –Si el mismo_

_-Bueno eso demuestra que desea ganarse tu cariño "suegro", Flama –Sokka le dice con una gran sonrisa, Zuko solamente le sale fuego por sus narices y los domas se ríen y tratar de llegar antes que Fong llegue con Kya._

_Pero el destino no está a su Favor._

_**Nación del Fuego lado Oeste a 20-kilometros con el Reino Tierra.**_

_Fong estaba llegando al lugar donde Lee le había indicado ellos después de viajar en barco y antes del amanecer llegaron a una pequeña bahía tomaron por tierra cabalgando en caballo avestruz para llegar a su destino en eso_

_-¡General Fong! , es bueno volverlo a ver –le dice un soldado_

_Fong Sonríe –Si ya llegamos –le dice y ayuda a Kya abajarse del caballo avestruz cuando_

_-¡Mi Padre!, ¿en donde esta? –le exige Kya_

_Fong carraspea -¡Tranquila!, Cariño, deja que descansemos y veras a tu ¡Papi!_

_A Fong y Kya lo llevan adentro esta en unas cuevas ella se sorprende al ver el lugar, y trata ella y poder escapar con su Padre cuando ella se sorprende aquí ve que Ella abre sus ojos_

_-¡General Lee!, ¿En donde tiene a mi Padre? –ella le grita_

_Lee sonríe –Vaya, vaya, quien tenemos aquí si la hija de mi ¡Amigo!, el ¡Avatar!_

_-¡Déjese de hipocresía! –nuevamente le grita_

_-Bien Preciosa, bien, si así lo deseas, ven a ver a tu ¡Padre!_

_Lee lleva a Kya no está lejos de la entrada principal abre la puerta y luego una reja de Madera_

_-¡PAPI! –Grita con lágrimas -¡PAPI!, ¡PAPA!, Soy Kya tu ¡hija! –le grita nuevamente_

_Aang somnoliento por la toxina -¿Qué Kya?, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡VETE!, TU no eres mi ¡Hija!-le grita_

_Kya se sorprende -¡Papi!, por favor soy tu hija, tu Kya –le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos ella se le acerca y le besa su fecha cuando _

_-¡NO!,… tu deberías estar ¡Muerta!,…. ¡Muerta!... Le dije a Suki que tu Madre debería de vivir no, ¡TU! –le grita Aang, Kya abre sus ojos y recuerda cuando leyó el diario donde él le dijo a Suki, el día que ella nació._

_Kya se lleva su mano –Es eso que te dijeron que escogieran tu dijiste que Mami, y, y Yo, ¡No! –ella le grita_

_Aang somnoliento -¡Si!, Katara debería de estar ¡Viva!, ¡Viva!, mi Amada Katara –le dice llorando –Mi Amada Katara, si hubieras muerto Tu al nacer ellos no vendrían por ¡Ti! Y mi Amada Katara estaría conmigo-le grita el_

_Kya lo abraza –Es mentira yo se que tú me amas ¡Papi!, es ¡Mentira!,… ¡Es Mentira!, –ella nuevamente le dice llorando, cuando Aang furioso hace con su boca aire y la avienta y ella cae, Kya llora que Fong se da cuenta la levanta, y abraza a Kya_

_-¡Ya!, Ya cariño, ya, tranquila –Fong le dice y le da una cara de odio a Lee y este está carcajeando_

_-¡Te lo dije!, ¡Avatar!, te lo dije –le dice Lee y si querer había alguien que escucho todo, que él se da cuenta_

_-¡Muchacho!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –grita_

_-Usted me dijo que le trajera ¡Té! –Jeong le dice_

_-¡Ha!, si es verdad, no me acordaba de eso –el sonríe- de su bolso saca un liquido vacía unos gotas en una taza de Té cuando -¡Muchacho!, llévale este Té a la hija del Avatar_

_-Jeong se sorprende -¿Qué la Hija de Avatar?, ¿está aquí?_

_-Si, ve, llévale esto para que este más tranquila –lee le dice Jeong se dirige en donde llevaron a Kya cuando_

_-¡Muchacho!, ¿Qué buscas? –Fong le pregunta_

_-Disculpe Señor, pero el General Lee me pidió que le llevara esta taza de Té para la hija de Avatar, es para que este tranquila –Jeong le dice, Fong agarra la taza entra al cuarto en donde esta Kya, y ella se toma la taza de té cuando_

_-Me siento ¿algo mareada? –Kya le dice_

_-¡Descansa!, Cariño, desafortunadamente no fue un buen día –Fong le dice y ella asiente y el sale de ahí, para hablar seriamente con Lee_

_Jeong aprovecha entra al cuarto para hablar con Kya pero desafortunadamente Kya está Dormida_

_-Tendré que encontrar el momento para hablar con ella, no sé como que creo que llego la hora de pedir ayuda._

_Fong regresa en donde se vio a Lee, pero no lo está, pregunta y dice que ¿salió?, el sale a buscarlo, pero no _

_Kya sigue dormida mientras ella sienta que alguien le besa sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello que ella trata de despertar pero se siente tan débil, pesada entonces escucha una voz_

_-¡Tranquila!, Precisa, Tranquila –_

_Kya abre sus ojos – ¿Qué hace?, ¿Qué hace? –le dice débil_

_-Sabes que eres tan Hermosa –le dicen _

_-¡Suéltame! –Grita- ¡Suéltame!, o grito_

_-Grita todo lo que quieras, estamos ¡Solos!, ¡Preciosa!_

_Lee se aprovecha de que ella está débil, que la besa a la fuerza, empieza ha acariciarla, cuando, el rasga su ropa_

_Kya grita,_

_-¡Grita!, todo lo que quieras, Preciosa, nadie vendrá en tu auxilio, nadie_

_-¡DEJENME!, ¡Suéltenme!, me da asco –grita cuando ella con sus manos en el pecho de él la avienta y cae a la pared él se sorprende a lo que ella hizo_

_-¿Qué eres Maestra ¡AIRE!?-grita_

_Kya se sorprende a lo que hizo con sus manos, cuando Lee alza sus manos y trae fuego_

_-Déjate de Niñerías, yo se que de seguro Fong ya te hizo ¡Tuya!, ahora es mi turno_

_-Kya abre sus ojos -¿Qué dice?_

_-Si apoco creías que Fong, es ¡Bueno!, Preciosa, si él fue que me ayudo atrapar a tu querido Padre_

_Kya con lágrimas en sus ojos –No es cierto –le grita_

_-Si, ahora es mi turno de hacerte Mía, si no coperas no queras que te haga una marca como el que tiene el señor del fuego, eres tan hermosa, que me dolería marcarte_

_En eso se abre la puerta y al ver a Kya con su ropa rasgada_

_-¿Qué les has hecho? –grita Fong_

_-¿Qué es mi turno?, en hacerla ¡MIA!-_

_-¿Qué estás loco?, ella es sagrada, pura –Fong nuevamente grita y empieza a discutir Kya a provecha la pelea para salir y dirigirse en donde está su Padre, llega_

_-abre, ¡Papi!, te tengo que sacar de aquí_

_Aang somnoliento -¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?_

_Cuando se abre la perta y le hablan_

_-¡KYA!_

_Ella voltea y se sorprende al ver quien es_

_-¡JEONG!, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Tranquila, soy un espía, se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí,_

_Kya se sorprende a lo que Jeong le dice_

_-Ayúdame a salir de aquí con Papi –ella le pide_

_-¡Pero Kya!, no es el momento –le dice el pero se sorprende que como esta su ropa_

_-¿Qué te hicieron?, ¡Dime!_

_-este, Lee, el quiso, quiso –agacha la cabeza_

_Jeong se sorprende -¡No me digas que él!, ¿te toco?_

_-No, no afortunadamente No, pero ayúdame a sacar a Papi de aquí, por favor_

_El asiente a su petición_

_Jeong en con sus manos hace fuego, corta las cuerdas que tiene atado a Aang, pero desafortunadamente el esta tan intoxicado que él no puede sostenerse ni se da cuenta lo que está pasando_

_-Jeong, ¿Qué le han hecho a Papi?_

_Jeong suspira –Kya esta tan intoxicado con la toxina del Shirus que es un milagro que no esté Muerto_

_Kya abre sus ojos -¡Muerto! –Le recorren lagrimas -¡Pobre, Papi!, cuanto está sufriendo_

_-¡Kya!, lo que te dijo es mentira con la toxina, el General Lee lo ha estado envenenando y perturbando su mente_

_Kya levanta su cabeza -¡No!, Jeong no, desafortunadamente una parte es verdad, lo que digo es Verdad._

_-¿Qué? –se sorprende a la revelación_

_Aang esta tan pesado que sin querer se le cae a Kya y descubren algo importante._

_-¡Caja de explosivos! –Kya le susurra a Jeong_

_-Yo sabía que había, pero no que estaban aquí –le dice el_

_-¡Y bien!, ¿que hacemos? Kya_

_-¡Eres Maestro Fuego ¿verdad?! –_

_-Si Kya ¡claro! que lo soy ¿Por qué?_

_Kya sonríe –con tu fuego control, haz un boquete en la pared, todo es tierra y podemos escapar pero antes de poder salir haremos explosión para que no nos sigan_

_Jeong se sorprende a la idea de Kya y la de la razón para salir ambos de ahí, junto con Aang_

_El con su fueg-control combinado con un rayo, hace un boquete en la pared y en efecto hay una salida pero…_

_-¿A dónde creen que van? –Lee les grita_

_-¡A escapar! –Kya grita_

_-¡NO!, tú no te me escaparas, si deseas que se vaya tu Padre, pero tú no –Lee le grita a Kya, ella toma uno de los explosivos y lo prende_

_-¡KYA! ¿Qué HACES?-le grita Jeong_

_Kya se quita el collar de su madre –Jeong entrégale este a Papi, dile que lo Amo, y que me perdone por Nacer,_

_-¿Qué, estas…. ¡Loca!? –Jeong grita_

_-Anda ve sale con él, rápido –Kya le grita_

_Lee al ver la acensa se carcajea, -Que hermosa Hija resultaste, pero deja que se vayan, pero tú vas a ser ¡Mía!_

_-No se te ocurra acerque, porque hago explotar todo –Kya le grita_

_-¡Pues has lo! –Lee grita cuando_

_-¡No!, ¡Kya!, por favor no –Fong le habla_

_-¡Que tú tampoco me vas a detener!-le grita ella _

_-¡Kya!,… ¡Perdóname! –Fong le suplica_

_-¡sabes!, nunca pensé que tu también te querías vengar, pero porque tuviste que lastimas a mi Padre, porque a él, si es el ser más hermoso que hay en el mundo, porque a él, te hubieras ido directo conmigo, conmigo –Kya le grita con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Lee se carcajea -¿Qué romántica escena?_

_Lee se acerca a Kya, pero Fong hace una pared de Tierra, para protegerla, con el impacto a Kya se la cae uno de los explosivos y queda con los demás cuando todo explota, explota todo, todo, queda casi sepultado por la explosión._

_Mientras Jeong trae a Aang en su espalda, siguen corriendo, pero con el impacto de la explosión la tierra tiembla y el cae al suelo por el impacto, se da cuenta que la cueva en donde estaba quedo sepultado todo_

_-¡KYA!, ¡NO! –Grita Jeong –No, -se dice cae el al suelo llorando y Aang no se da cuenta que su amada hija quedo sepultada…._

_** A…**_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_

_***Adiós.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Karen 10**_

_**Gracias.**_

_***Aquí va otro capitulo**_

_***No te preocupes Todo mejorara. Y a esta Historia todavía falta para que acabe.**_

_**Nación del Fuego lado Oeste a 20-kilometros de la frontera con el Reino Tierra.**_

_Jeong había caído al suelo junto con Aang, por el impacto cuando exploto la cueva quedando sepultados los que estaban ahí adentro._

_-¡KYA!, ¡NO! –Grita Jeong –No, -se dice cae el al suelo llorando y Aang no se da cuenta que su amada hija quedo sepultada…._

_Mientras Jeong lloraba por la pérdida de Kya no lejos de ahí_

_-¡Miren! Algo paso no lejos de aquí –indica Sokka a los demás_

_-¡Rápido Appa! –Sokka le pide_

_Jeong mira al cielo se sorprende a lo que ve que con sus manos hace señas para que lo vean_

_-¡Appa!, ¡Appa!, ¡aquí! –grita Jeong_

_Appa desciende y con ellos Toph, Haru, Sokka y Zuko_

_-¡Muchacho!, ¿dimos que paso? –le pregunta Haru_

_Cuando se sorprende que esta alguien con el que gritan_

_-¡AANG!, ¡estas vivo!-le gritan_

_-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué esta así? –Zuko pregunta_

_Jeong suspira –lo que pasa Señor del fuego, es por la toxina del Shirus, esta tan intoxicado, que no reconoce a nadie _

_-¡Vaya!, bueno me imagino que una buena comida, agua y descanso apropiado se desintoxicara –Haru dice_

_Jeong asiente_

_-¿Qué bien llegamos antes que Fong llegue con Kya?-Sokka dice_

_Jeong se sorprende -¡No!, Concejal, no, desafortunadamente ella –el saca de su bolsillo el collar que portaba Kya_

_-¡Kya! –grita Sokka_

_Jeong asiente con lagrimas en sus ojos –Si, señores el llego pero desafortunadamente ella dio su vida para salvar a su padre_

_Sokka grita -¡Kya!, ¡hija!, no, no puede ser, ¡hija! -llora_

_Cuando Appa se acerca huele el collar y sale rumbo hacia la cueva en donde estaban, todos al ver se sorprenden que van detrás de el_

_-¡Muchacho!, quédate con Aang –Zuko le dice_

_Jeong asiente y los demás van detrás de Appa_

_Appa al llegar con sus patas mueve la tierra en eso Toph con sus manos toca_

_-¡Se siente que hay alguien con vida!_

_Entra Toph y Haru mueve la tierra, sacan piedras y escombro cuando llegan encuentran dos cuerpos primero, pero desafortunadamente no tienen vida cuando_

_-¡Todavía hay alguien! –grita Toph, ella mueve una roca y en efecto_

_-¡KAY!-GRITAN todos_

_-Con cuidado hay que moverla –Sokka dice_

_-Se siente su latido débil, está con vida –Toph dice_

_Cuando siente que alguien vienen_

_-¿Señor del fuego? –hablan_

_Zuko voltea a ver ¿quien es? se sorprenden_

_-General Jeong-Jeong –le grita_

_-¿Como saben que estamos aquí? –Sokka le preguntan_

_-desde donde estamos se sintió que la tierra tembló por la explosión, mi nieto nos daría una señal, e inmediatamente llegamos pero tarde –les dice el_

_-No hay tiempo que perder, mi hija está muy mal herida y Aang necesita cuidados –Sokka dice_

_El general asiente con cuidado llevan a Kya y también a Aang y en el poblado_

_**Reino Tierra lado Oeste frontera con la Nación del Fuego **_

_Unos curanderos checan a Kya cuando Jeong se le acerca_

_-Si, dime muchacho –le preguntan_

_-Disculpe para que sepan a ella, -suspira- a ella quisieron ¡Tocarla!, no si la lastimarían –el les dice_

_-Mira, no lo creo, ella tiene la pierna y un brazo quebrado lo que importa en este momento es su fiebre que hay que controlar –le dice cuando ella reacciona_

_-¡MAMI!, ¡MAMAI!,…. ¡NO!, ME DEJES, ¡MAMI!,….. NO ME DEJES-ella dice_

_Se sorprenden a lo que ella dice, que entra Sokka_

_-¡Tranquila!, hija. Estas ha salvo –el la abraza cuando ella grita_

_-¡MAMI!,…. ¡Mami!,….. No, no me dejes, ¡Mami!... ¡No me deje!_

_-¡Le está hablando a mi ¡Hermana! –Sokka dice con lágrimas en sus ojos_

_El curandero se acerca -¡tiene fiebre!, hay que bajárselo -grita_

_-¡Disculpe!, ella, ella, estará bien –Zuko pregunta_

_-Si le bajamos la fiebre, si –_

_Toph se le acerca le toca su mejilla –Bebe, azúcar, mejórate, te necesitamos_

_Haru se acerca y abraza a Toph –Ya verás cariño que ella estará bien_

_-Y Aang ¿como sigue? –preguntan_

_-El Avatar estará bien necesita descansar y poco a poco quedara desintoxicado, pero tardara días en recuperarse –le dice el curandero_

_Todos asienten –Y bien muchacho queremos por favor que nos platiques todo –Zuko le pide, Jeong asiente y empieza a contarle todos, hasta lo que Aang le dijo a Kya y lo que le quisieron hacer_

_-¿Qué?, ¿quisieron Tocarla? –Gritan todos_

_Jeong suspira –Si, pero según ella que no la tocaron, pero el General Lee el fue que quiso abusar de ella -cuando el vuelve a suspirar- pero hay algo que según ella, lo que le dijo el Avatar es verdad-_

_Todos se sorprenden cuando_

_-Si es verdad, cuando iba a nacer Kya, llego Suki, diciéndole a Aang que tenía que escoger entre mi Hermana y la Bebe, y el escogió a mi Hermana –Sokka le dice y Toph afirma al hecho_

_-¡Pero!, ella debe entender que el General Lee lo estaba perturbando que tenía que odiar a Kya, porque el odiaba a su hija, porque a Onji, el, la culpa de la muerte de su madre, y él quería que el Avatar también odiara a su hija –Jeong les dice_

_-Saben si mañana Kya no tiene fiebre nos vamos a la Nación del Fuego allá ambos tendrán mejor atención –Zuko les dice y todos asienten_

_Todos fueron a descansar Sokka el no quería, quería estar al pendiente de Kya, pero lo obligaron que también necesita descansar, mientras hay alguien que se le fue el sueño_

_Jeong suspira -¡Honora!, mi vida pronto de veré –se dice él y regresa para su regreso a la nación del Fuego._

_**En la Mañana**_

_Todos estaban preparados para su salida cuando_

_-¡Hijo!, cuídate –_

_Jeong sonríe –Si abuelo_

_-General Jeong-Jeong debe estar orgulloso de su nieto –Zuko le dice_

_El General Asiente y se despiden. Y parten a la Nación._

_**Nación del Fuego**_

_Ellos habían llegado, Sokka le mando, A Suki avisar lo que pasaba, que ella, junto con Yada y los niños decidieron ir a la Nación para estar ahí. Ha Jeong Honora no lo quería ver. Aang seguía dormido, tenia lapsos que despertaba y aprovechaban para darle de comer y que tomar agua, pero el todavía no había reconocido a nadie, Y Kya ella ya no tenía fiebre, ella había caído en estado inconsciente sin querer despertar y cualquiera que la tocara ella gritaba a su Madre, pidiéndole que no la dejar, los días pasaron cuando…._

_**Días Después**_

_-¿En dónde estoy? –se quejaba Aang _

_-¡Despacio!, ¡Avatar! –le hablan_

_Aang volta a ver quien le habla -¿Quién eres?_

_-Despacio soy una enfermera ahorita viene el Doctor –le dicen_

_Aang asiente y desea levantarse pero se marea que mejor se sienta cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ¡Hermano!, ¡Regresaste al mundo de los vivíos! –le grita Sokka_

_Aang sonríe –Ya sabes, me alegra de volverte a ver ¡Hermano!_

_Todos avisan que Aang despertó mandan a llamar a Jeong. A Aang le traen comida, agua, fruta para que coma y tenga fuerzas._

_-¡Aang! –le gritan_

_-¡Zuko!_

_-Y bien Aang ¿Qué recuerdas? –le pregunta Zuko_

_-¡Té diré!, -suspira-_

_-¡Aang!, desde el principio –Sokka le pide_

_Aang sonríe –desde que tu hermana ¿me encontró?_

_-¡NO!, Aang, esa parte ya lo sabemos, desde que llegaste a Ba Sing Se –Zuko le pide_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza –Vaya no tengo cabello –sonríe el_

_-¡Basta!, Piernas Locas empieza a hablar -le grita Toph_

_Aang suspira –Bien veras, llegue a Ba Sing Se, con la novedad que el Rey no sabía nada de la disque guerrilla, el organizo una reunión con los reinos del Este y del Oeste que estarían presente –hace mueca de disgusto-, bien recibí una carta pero era de Shani diciéndome que Aní ya es Doctor y que ejerce en el Hospital de la Ciudad, en la disque Junta, los del Oeste decían que no era una guerrilla, pero del Este decían que si era una guerrilla, porque Fong insistía que si era una guerrilla, hasta que el Rey dijo que tu mandaste un espía para averiguar si era verdad o no, pero el cambio totalmente el tema -el les dice y ve a los muchachos cambiando su semblanza_

_-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunta el_

_-Sigue, por favor Aang –Zuko le pide_

_Aang asiente –bien, recibí una carta tuya por halcón mensajero que tenía que ir a la frontera de la nación del fuego del lado oeste a 20-kilometros antes de llegar con el reino tierra –el grita- Sokka a ver como que mi hija es ¡tu hija!, le reclama el_

_-¡Aang!, -suspira- te la envía para recordarte que Kya le faltaba poco para acabar sus estudios y aparte ella te estaba extrañando mucho –Sokka le dice cuando una ligera lagrima sale de sus ojos Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué mas paso?, ¡Aang!-Zuko pregunta_

_-Bien pues era una trampa para mi, sabes, era el General Lee que me estaba esperando lo bueno que Appa pudo escapar, me estaba clavando con dardos la toxina del Shirus, y para decirte que es muy potente que me está envenenando con decirme que odiara a mi Bebe, que debería de odiarla por la muerte de Katara, porque el si en verdad odiaba a Onji por la muerte de su esposa –suspira- saben chicos en un momento creía, que Kya, mi bebe estaba ahí, hasta sentí que me beso mi frente, me abrazaba, Yo, yo la rechazaba diciéndole que la odiaba que si ella no hubiera nacido su madre estaría con vida, y en consecuencia ellos nunca vinieron por ella –Aang les dice con lagrimas en sus ojos cuando entra Jeong_

_-¡Avatar!, me alegro que despertó-le dice Jeong_

_Aang sonríe –Gracias muchacho, en verdad estoy vivo gracias a ti_

_Jeong agacha su cabeza y Aang se da cuenta_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Jeong tienes que ¿darle algo a Aang? –Sokka le dice_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué me tiene que dar?, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_Jeong de su bolsillo saca una cajita y se lo entrega a Aang y lo agarra lo abre y se sorprende a lo que es_

_-¿el collar de Katara?, bueno el de ¡Kya!_

_Jeong con lagrimas en sus ojos –ella me lo dio, me dijo que se lo entregara, que le digiera que lo amaba y que la perdonara por haber ¡Nacido! –le dice el_

_-¡NO!, es ¡verdad!, ¡No!, ¡Mi!,… ¡Bebe!, ¡No! –grita Aang tanto que empieza a querer brillar sus tatuajes._

_-¡AANG!, ¡Tranquilízate! –Le grita Toph –la bebe azúcar esta con ¡vida! –ella le dice_

_Aang reacciona -¿con vida?, ¿mi bebe?, ¡es verdad!, no me estas mintiendo –el les dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Sokka suspira –no te estamos mintiendo, Kya –vuelve a suspirar- ella está con vida_

_-Si está con vida, porque ella no está aquí conmigo, ¡Porque! –Grita- ha, veo que tiene miedo que la regañe por lo de Fong verdad, es eso, porque ella no está aquí conmigo_

_-¡Cállate!, y tranquilízate, -Toph le grita_

_-¡Aang!, Fong y Kya nunca tuvieron ninguna relación, el cómo Lee se vengaron de ustedes, Lee por su hija y Fong porque Kya lo rechazo, ambos se unieron –Zuko le dice_

_-¿Qué dice?, que ambos se unieron, entonces era mentira que ella y el –Aang sonríe- si es así porque ella no está aquí_

_-¡Avatar!, porque ella di su vida por usted, Fong la saco con engaños de la casa del Concejal Sokka, la llevo en donde estábamos, para rematar usted estaba tan intoxicado y envenenado de su mente que usted le dijo que la odiaba y para rematar el General Lee, el quiso,…. Quiso_

_-¡Dilo!, ¡Muchacho!, el debe de saber la verdad –Zuko le pide firme_

_Aang al verlo se sorprende ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué le hizo a mi ¡BEBE!? , ¿Qué le hicieron? –grita el_

_Jeong suspira –el quiso ¡tocarla!, pero según ella no le hizo nada y gracias a ella pudimos escapar, pero desafortunadamente ella, quedo muy mal herida, inconsciente, ella quedo inconsciente_

_Aang al saber -¿en donde esta?, ¿quiero ver a mi bebe, a mi Hija? –grita que trata de salir de la cama_

_-¡Aang!, tranquilo ella está en la otra habitación, -Zuko le dice_

_Aang no le hace caso se levanta pero al pararse se marea que los muchachos le ayudan y lo llevan en donde esta Kya y al llegar_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija!,…. ¡Mi BEBE! –le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos –el se acerca a ella cuando la toca_

_-¡Mami!, ¡Mami!, ¡no me dejes!, ¡Mami!, no me dejes –ella dice y Aang se sorprende_

_-¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué esta así?, ¿Qué tiene mi bebe? –pregunta angustiado_

_Entra el doctor -¡Avatar!, su hija quedo en estado inconsciente si la mira bien tiene una pierna y un brazo quebrado, está en un estado, que nosotros le decimos de sueño, que cualquiera que se le acerque y al tocarla ella llama a su madre, pidiéndole que no le deje_

_El al verla le da un beso en su frente, cuando ella vuelve a llamar a su madre_

_-¡Aang!, sabes que Kya desde que estaba en la casa tenia pesadillas, que decía que estaba en tu casa que unos brazos la tomaban que ella te gritaba y que tu nunca fuiste a salvarla –Sokka le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Aang al saber se sorprende, abraza a Kya, ella nuevamente grita a su madre cuando_

_-¡Kya!,… hija, Soy ¡Papi!,…. ya mi amor,… ya estoy aquí, nadie, te hará daño,… mi pequeño amor, ¡papi, está aquí! –el le dice cuando Aang con sus tatuajes empiezan a brillar, Kya sigue gritando el nombre de su madre cuando_

_-¡Papi!, ¡Papi! –ella grita y Aang le besa su frente en eso_

_-¿Quieres ir a paseo trineo conmigo? –Aang le dice_

_Kya sonríe -¡Si!, ¡Papi!, si quiero ir contigo_

_Todos gritan de alegría al ver que Kya que reacciono_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Kya! –gritan_

_Jeong sale gritando que Kya despertó cuando todos entran_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hermanita!_

_Kya sonríe al verlos. Y le ayudan a sentarse._

_-¡Tía, Suki, Tío Sokka!, ¡perdónenme por salir así! –ella les dice_

_Suki sonríe -¡Ya hija!, lo bueno que ya todo paso_

_-¡Hija!, ¿porque te saliste de la casa de tus tíos? –Aang le pregunta_

_Kya suspira -¡Papi!, lo que pasa que llego –ella hace mueca- Fong a decirme que el General Lee te tenia prisionero –agacha su cabeza- y el,…. Me propuso que te podía salvar si Yo…. Me casaba con el_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-Pero Kya me dijo la muchacha que llegaste a la casa llorando –Suki le dice_

_Kya suspira y sigue con la cabeza agachada_

_-¿Qué pasa hija? –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya llora y Aang la abraza-¡Ya mi amor, ya!, Ya paso, mi bebe, a ver Kya, cuéntanos que paso, hija_

_Aang le quita las lagrimas a Kya –fue cuando fui a la escuela a entregar el informe cuando –suspira- Linni me dijo que tú estabas muerto y bueno yo…._

_-¡Kya!, ¿porque no fuiste a buscarme? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-¡Tío!, si fui, pero….. El secretario Kamm me corrió que como Papi estaba muerto yo no podría entrar al Concejo, que a la recepcionista le dijo que tenía Yo prohibido la entrada-_

_-¡Ya verá ese secretario!, cuando llegue a Ciudad Republica –Aang le dice, Sokka también asiente_

_-y que mas bebe azúcar –Toph le pide_

_-Bueno Salí de ahí corriendo que cuando llegue pregunte por la tía Suki si ya había llegado en eso llego Fong y ya saben todo lo demás –ella les dice_

_-¡Vaya!, vaya, bebe azúcar te diré que tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía una aventura así –Toph les dice que se le quedan viendo y suspiran todos que Kya arquea su ceja, Aang abraza a Kya_

_-Entonces ¡hija!, ¿tú y Fong? –Aang le pregunta_

_-¡NO!, ¡Papi!, nunca ¿Qué no recibiste mi carta?_

_Aang se sorprende cuando recuerda que es la que Lee le quito y se la leyó en voz alta -¡Si!, hija, claro que la recibí –el le dice y Kya la abraza_

_-¡Bueno!, hija tendrás que recuperarte para que vuelvas a la escuela, ¡Aang!, para que sepas que Kya, nuestra Hija es la mejor alumna nuevamente de este semestre que tuvo que ir dos semanas al hospital que las encargadas de los departamentos se peleaban por ella, que hasta le pusieron apodo –Sokka le dice con cara de orgullo, que Aang al saber se alegra_

_-¡es verdad!, Kya-_

_Kya agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Claro que es verdad!, Tío Aang que le pudieron ¡Maravilla!-le dice Oyagi_

_Toph se carcajea -¿Cómo Qué Maravilla?, NO, tu Apodo es el de ¡bebe azúcar!, yo soy la que pone los apodos ellos no –le dice firme _

_-¡Bueno!, les dire –traga saliva –Kya les dice_

_-¿Qué pasa Kya? –Suki le pregunta que todos se darán cuentan_

_-¿Si hija que pasa? –Aang le pregunta todavía la tiene abrazada_

_-Bien verán –suspira- Tío Sokka te acuerdas de aquel día que fuiste a la escuela por lo del ¡Linn! -Ella le dice_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo Kya ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-¿Qué paso? –Aang pregunta_

_Sokka con una gran sonrisa -¡Aang! Tu hija puso en su lugar a la hija de Kamm y ella está amenazada si le vuelve a decir "Mestiza", quedara expulsada de la escuela_

_Aang se sorprende al saber_

_-¡Dirás!, que ¡Ambas quedamos explosadas! –Kya les dice cuando todos gritan_

_-¿Qué?, ¿COMO QUE TE EXPULSARON?, ¡ESTAS CASTIGADA!, JOVENCITA, cuando lleguemos a la casa te daré le peor castigo de ti vida –le grita Sokka_

_-¡Oye es mi hija! –Aang le grita- Y tú no la castigaras_

_-¿Qué Hija?, si es mi hija, tu y mi hermana domas la hicieron, pero es más mía, que tuya –Sokka le dice_

_-¡YA!, bastan, dejen de pelearse por la bebe azúcar, es de todos –Toph les dice_

_Suki se le acerca -¿deseas contarnos porque te expulsaron? –ella le pregunta_

_Kya suspira –bueno como les dije después que deje el informe esta Linni me estaba esperando, ella ya me había amenazado por lo de aquella vez, bueno ella y varias chicas me golpearon con un látigo de agua, yo quede atrapada hice un giro y con un movimiento en mis manos –ella mira sus manos- Sokka la interrumpe_

_-Hiciste nuevamente ¿Aire-Control?_

_Todos se sorprenden_

_-¡Hija!, Por favor dime ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Aang le pregunta con una gran sonrisa_

_-Papi –suspira- con las manos –se queja- ella por el dolor de su brazo _

_-¡Tranquila hija!, después me lo demostraras –Aang le sonríe_

_-Esta es la segunda vez que lo hace ¡Aang! –Sokka le dice_

_Aang se sorprende y sonríe al saber que su amada hija tiene algo más de el_

_-¡Dirás la tercera! –Kya dice_

_Todos se sorprenden al saber que hizo es movimiento_

_-¿Cuándo? –Aang le pregunta Kya agacha la cabeza y le recorren sus lagrimas, cuando alguien entra y carraspea_

_-¡Disculpen!, Pero Kya necesita comer –dice Yada_

_-¡Yada!- grita Kya_

_-Bien cariño, necesitas comer para que te repongas y tus huesos soliden _

_Todos asienten _

_-Salgan ustedes yo me quedo con mi bebe –Aang les dice_

_-¿Qué le vas a dar de comer? –Sokka dice_

_Aang sonríe –Si, voy ayudarle a que coma_

_-Pero, ¡Papi! Tú necesitas descansar_

_Sokka se carcajea Aang arque su ceja -¿Qué te pasa Sokka? –se queja el_

_-¡Aang!, me acorde cuando Kya era bebe, tu le ayudabas a mi hermana a cambiarle el pañal, que me imagino que si pudieras también la cambiarias –Sokka le dice carcajeando, Kya se sonroja _

_Aang mueve su cabeza Y sonríe - hija, déjame quedarte contigo, déjame aunque sea un momento sentirte en mis brazos cuando eras un bebe, y ayudarte para que comas y al rato te arrullo para que te duermas, déjame volverte a tener en mis brazos mi pequeño amor –se lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Kya sonríe –bien, Papi pero tú no me vas a cambiar –le dice ella Aang se sonroja._

_Todos salen, Aang ayuda a Kya para que coma cuando ella termina de comer el suspira_

_-¡Dime!, Kya la verdad, este Lee, él, le… Kya lo interrumpe y lo abraza -¡No!, Papi, el no me llego a tocar, -ella suspira- cuando el –ella agacha su cabeza- cuando él estaba arriba de mi yo con mis manos lo ¡Avente!, que llego hasta la pared cuando me grito que si era ¿Maestra Aire?, -ella levanta su cabeza para que ver a su padre- le dije que soy una mestiza mitad Aire-Agua –ella le dice a Aang con una gran Sonrisa, Aang le vuelve a besar su frente_

_-Si hija eres mitad Aire-Agua –Aang la vuelve abrazar hasta que ella se queda dormida en su brazos, Aang suspira_

_-¡Hija!, no sé qué aria si te volviera a perder, yo si me moriría para estar con ustedes dos, mis dos grandes amores._

_***Y bien que les pareció este capitulo**_

_***Espero sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias, Adiós.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Mitzka Avatar**_

_**Karen **_

_***Mil gracias, por seguir**_

_Aang había dejado a su amada Hija dormida cuando…_

_-Ssshhh,… ella esta dormida –Aang le dice_

_-Bien Avatar, al rato vengo si ha ella se le ofrece algo_

_Aang le sonríe –Gracias Yada, por cuidar de mi bebe, el tiempo que no la tuve a mi lado_

_Yada sonríe -¡Avatar!, yo a ella la amo, como al el bebe que se me murió, ella lleno eso vacio,… Sabe es fácil enamorarse y encariñarse con ella,…. Sabe ¡Avatar!, su primera palabra que ella dijo fue, ¡PAPA!_

_Aang se sorprende que se le salen las lagrimas -¡De!, ¡Verdad!, esa fue,…. Su primera, palabra_

_-Si, sabe, no deseo sentirle mal, pero a ellos, casi nunca le demostraban su amor, más bien ella era como un premio, un triunfo que tenia, por eso eran muy celosos con ella, no ha cualquiera que iba al reino no se le permitía verla, por eso ella se muy sentimental, debes de hacerse de un carácter duro, fue todo al contrario, a veces si demostraba rebeldía, como cualquier niña, pero en el fondo ella lo que quería era afecto, pero el de sus Padres, y ahora comprendo, porque ellos nunca le dieron ese afecto, ¡Avatar!, se lo digo por no volverle que usted se sienta mal al saber esto, al contrario, Yo se que usted la ama, siempre la amado y en todos estos años usted nunca la dejo de busca_

_-Si, nunca deje de buscar a mi pequeño amor, Yo no sabía si era Maestra Aire, Maestra Agua u No-Maestra, eso a mí nunca me importo, solamente me importaba ella, porque ella es el resultado del gran amor que su madre y Yo tuvimos, y siempre tendremos, aunque mi amada Katara no esté aquí –Aang le dice cuando_

_-¡Aang! –_

_-¿Qué pasa Zuko?_

_-Ben, deseo que vengas, tengo, ¿Qué hablar contigo? _

_Aang se despide de Yada cuando él se va con Zuko, entra a un salón cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando? –Aang les pregunta viendo a Sokka, Toph y Haru en el salón_

_-¡Aang!, acabo de recibir una carta por halcón mensajero de mi Tío, diciendo que los del Loto Blanco van a venir a la Nación, que desean hablar con Kya por lo que paso, mi Tío llegara antes que ellos –Zuko le dice_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tienen que hablar con mi hija? –Aang se sorprende_

_-¡Aang!, acuérdate que el General Fong pertenecía a la orden del Loto Blanco, y como él está muerto, querrán saber que realmente paso –Sokka le dice_

_Aang suspira -¿Qué quiere que les diga Kya?, ella está débil para afrontar algo así_

_-Aang lo sabemos, para informarte que voy a mandar a poner dos guardias para su protección –Zuko le dice_

_-¿Qué?, ¿pero mi hija no tiene la culpa que Fong esté muerto? –Aang grita_

_-¡Aang!, piensa ¡es por la seguridad de la bebe azúcar! –Toph le dice cuando tocan a la puerta y entra_

_-¡Jeong! ¿Qué se te ofrece?, ¡Muchacho! –Zuko le dice_

_El hace una reverencia –Mi Señor del Fuego, Avatar, Concejal Sokka, Jefa Toph, Comandante Haru, acabo de recibir una carta de mi abuelo diciéndome que los del Loto Blanco van a venir a la Nación del Fuego, Yo seré si me permita, ¡Avatar!, de ayuda para Kya, ella no debe de ser juzgada de nada, al contrario es una víctima de la circunstancia –El le dice_

_Aang le sonríe -¡Gracias!, Jeong, mil gracias, si acepto tu ayuda con mi hija_

_-¡Bien!, muchacho, estamos al pendiente cuando lleguen los del Orden del Loto Blanco –Zuko le dice, sale el muchacho cuando_

_-De veras Flama que este chico si desea ganarse tu aportación –Sokka le dice Zuko hace mueca _

_-¿Qué te pasa Flama? –Toph le pregunta_

_-¡Saben!, Honora termino con él, porque según ella, ¡el!, le mintió, porque no le dijo la verdad_

_-¡no te preocupes!, vas a ver qué Honora, ella al ver porque lo tuvo que hacer, fue por su seguridad y la de ella –Aang le dice, Zuko asiente cuando_

_-¡Aang!, a mi hija como la degastes –Sokka pregunta, Toph como los demás se ríen_

_-¡Dirás!, mi, ¡Hija!, ¡Mi Bebe!, ella esta dormirá, ¿Por qué preguntas?-arquea su ceja_

_Toph se carcajea -¡Me imagino que también le cantaste!, ¿Cómo cuando era una bebe?_

_Aang se sonroja –No hizo falta y si así lo fuera lo hubiera hecho, es mi bebe, si ella me lo pidiera también le cantaría., Cuando ella era una bebe, le cantaba el "túnel secreto"_

_-¿Qué?, esa ¡estúpida canción! –Sokka grita_

_-¿Qué canción? –Zuko dice_

_-Si quieres te la canto –Aang le dice_

_-¡no!, estás loco, a mi no, mejor cántaselo a Kya, Yo no soy tu ¡bebe! –Zuko dice molesto que hasta le salen humo por sus narices, y los demás sonríen cuando_

_-¡Tío!, ¡Aang!, Kya ya se ¿durmió?_

_-¡Si!, Lin ella ya está dormida-Aang le dice_

_-Lin deja que duerma tu hermana, ya mañana estas con ella –Haru le dice, y la niña asiente y sale con los demás_

_-Si me disculpan, Yo también voy a descansar –Aang les dice y sale de ahí._

_Aang estaba dormido cuando escucha un llanto, despierta_

_-¿Quién llora? –se sorprende cuando reconoce el llanto y sale corriendo_

_-¡Kya!, ¡bebe!, ¿Qué tienes ¡Hija!? –va con ella a despertarla, ella grita_

_-¡NO!,… ¡DEJAME!,…. ¡ME DAS HASCO! –ella nuevamente grita_

_Aang trata de despertarla cuando ella despierta y con la mano lo avienta, pero él se detiene cuando_

_-¡Kya!,…. ¡Hija!,…. ¿eres Maestra Aire? –_

_Kya se asusta -¡PAPI!-le grita_

_El se acerca y la abraza -¡Ya!, mi amor, ya,…. Solo fue una pesadilla, estoy aquí, mi pequeño amor –le dice y le besa su frente y ella llora_

_-Ya Kya, llora, amor, Papi está contigo, Ya nunca te voy a volver a dejar sola, mi pequeño amor_

_Kya se había tranquilizado la ayuda a sentarse y él se sienta a un lado del ella_

_-¡Haber Kya!, ¿la pesadilla que tuviste fue cuando Lee? –El furioso pero se controla y suspira- te ¿quiso tocar?_

_Kya agacha su cabeza -¡SI!, ¡Papi!, -suspira- si_

_Aang la abraza -¡Hija!, vas a ver que esto lo vamos a superar, ¡Juntos! –le dice él y Kya con su brazo la abraza también_

_-¡Si!, ¡Papi!, vamos a superarlo _

_Pasa la noche Aang se quedo con Kya, amaneció cuando_

_-¡Buenos días!, ¡Kya! –Le hablan cuando se sorprende que Padre e hija están abrazados dormidos –sonríe_

_-¡Aang!, ¡Aang! –le hablan_

_El de despierta y sonríe -¡Suki!_

_-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué te quedaste con Kya toda la noche?-le pregunta ella_

_Aang poco a poco se suelta de Kya, se zafa y sale para no hacer ruido, ambos salen de la habitación_

_-Suki, lo que pasa, que anoche ella tuvo una pesadilla_

_Suki se sorprende -¡Ho!, pobre de mi hija_

_Aang arque su ceja y ella se da cuenta_

_-Aang es mi ¡hija!, Yo la amo, por la hija que no llegue a tener_

_Aang sonríe –Si, ya lo sé Suki, y te agradezco que la ames, pero, -suspira_

_-¡Aang!, no me digas que estas celoso _

_Aang se sorprende -¡No!, no porque he de estarlo –se lo dice con una sonrisa_

_-Bien ahora ve a descansar yo me encargo de ella_

_Aang asiente cuando -¡Oye!, Suki –el se rasca la cabeza- por favor si ella te puede platicar todo lo que paso_

_Suki se sorprende -¿Cómo lo que paso?_

_-Suki la pesadilla que tuvo Kya fue, cuando –hace mueca de disgusto- cuando este Lee, ya te has de imaginar –Aang le dice a Suki ella asiente, ella entra a la habitación de Kya, pero sigue dormida., Suki a un lado de Kya deja la cajita donde tiene guardado el "diario de su padre y algo más"_

_Kya despierta -¡Hola!, Tía Suki –le sonríe_

_-¡Hola!, hija, ¿Cómo dormiste?_

_Kya se sorprende que su padre no este_

_-Kya si buscas a tu padre el salió, los encontré a ambos dormido, Padre e hija, abrazados_

_Kya sonríe y suspira_

_-¿Deseas contármelo?- Suki le pide_

_Kya se sorprende y agacha la cabeza_

_-Kya,… ¡hija!, acuérdate que estoy aquí, para cualquier cosa, ya sabes lo que me platiques tu Padre ni tu Tío lo sabrán –ella le dice le toma su rostro y le da un beso en su frente._

_Kya sonríe –Gracias, ya sé que puedo contártelo ¡todo!, pero por favor ahorita no –le dice ella cuando se sorprende –Si es mi cajita en donde tengo…_

_-¡Si!, Kya, tu cajita en donde tienes lo que tú y Yo sabemos –le dice Suki con una gran sonrisa_

_Kya la abraza_

_-Bien ahora tienes que comer, para al rato poderte ayudar a darte un baño –Suki le dice_

_Kya termina de comer entre una enfermera y Suki ayudan a Kya a darse un baño cuando_

_-¡No!, me acordaba que es difícil ayudar a una persona que esta enyesada a bañarse_

_La enfermera se sorprende -¿Por qué lo dice señorita Avatar?_

_Kya sonríe –Yo soy, mas buen era, estaba estudiando para enfermera, pero con lo que paso_

_-¡hija!, animo, en Ciudad Republica no es la única escuela que hay, aparte con lo que me platicabas y se por tu Jefa Jeny que creo en el cualquier escuela te pueden aceptar para que acabes tu carrera –Suki le dice, Kya sonríe_

_La enfermera se sorprende -¿Estaba usted estudiando para enfermera?, _

_Kya asiente, -¡Si! –suspira- pero no lo sé ahora_

_-Si es así, aquí en la Nación hay una escuela, si usted lo desea señorita Avatar ya cuando se reponga podrá terminar con sus estudios, aquí, ¿dígame cuanto le faltaba para acabar?_

_Kya sonríe- Un-Año para acabar, estuve yendo por dos semanas al hospital de turno de noche, seguidas, me dividía en dos departamentos, en los de los niños, quebrados y con fracturas, como las que tengo yo, y los de los adultos mayores, eso era fácil, porque nomas era de checarlos y ayudarles en su estimulación en sus músculos _

_-¿Qué?, eso lo hace una ¡enfermera ya titulada y con especialidad! –le dice la enfermera_

_-¡en serio!, eso hace –Suki se sorprende_

_-Si, yo creo que en realidad usted domas le falta el título de enfermera, para ser completa, señorita Avatar –le dice la enfermera_

_Kya sonríe cuando –Pero, si estoy aquí voy a estar legos de Papi, de mis Papis, mis hermanos y Tíos –le dice triste_

_-¡hija!, Deja que pase el tiempo ahora lo que importa es que te recuperes y el tiempo acomodara las cosas –Suki le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Kya le sonríe –Sabes ¡Mami, Suki!, hablas como un nómada aire_

_-Bueno ¡hija!, tanto tiempo de conocer a tu Padre en algo se me ha de pegar –le dice Suki con una gran sonrisa cuando llegan _

_-¡HERMANITA!-_

_-¡Lin! –ya te extrañaba_

_-¡y! ¿A nosotros no?_

_-Honora, Hakoda, Oyagi_

_-Claro que Si,-ella le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Pasa el día Kya está con sus hermanos, cuando llega la noche_

_-¡Hija!, ¿Cómo has estado?_

_Kya sonríe -¡Bien Papi!, bien y ¿tu?_

_Aang le sonríe y le besa su frente –Bien –le dice él cuando se sorprende a lo que tiene a su lado -¿Y esta cajita?_

_Kya traga saliva –A Papi esta cajita me la regalo el Tío Sokka en mi cumpleaños,_

_Aang la toma, pero para fortuna de Kya no lo abre, Ella suspira_

_-¡Y bien Papi!, ya se te paso el ¿efecto de la toxina?_

_Aang se sorprende y le sonríe –Si hija, afortunadamente si –el agacha la cabeza y Kya se da cuenta-_

_-¿Qué pasa? –_

_Aang la abraza -¡Hija!, Jeong me conto lo que te dije –ella lo interrumpe_

_-¡Pap!, tranquilo, yo sé lo que me digites era porque estabas intoxicado por la toxina y aparte este,…. Ya sabes quién te tenia envenenado de tu mente –Kya le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_-Gracias, Hija, -la toma de su rostro para mirarse –Kya, hija mía, sabes que te amo, que eres lo único que tengo en esta vida, lo único que tengo de tu madre, de la mujer que amo, quiero que sepas Kya, si algo malo te llegara a pasar, Yo nunca me lo perdonaría, ¡Hija!, Nunca –Aang le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_Kya le besa su frente. (Su flecha) –Yo lo sé Papi, yo también te amo, solos, somos Tu y Yo y en verdad –Se lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos- me duele que por mi culpa que Mami, no este contigo, si pudiera cambiar el destino, Yo prefería no haber nacido…._

_-¡No!,… ¡Kya!, nunca digas eso –Aang la abraza- Nunca digas eso Amor, al único que hay que culpar es a mí, si hubiera tenido el valor y en vez de irme solo a la Nación, tomaría a tu Madre ya Ti, y esto nunca hubiera pasado, Kya, Óyeme bien, Yo nunca cambiaria, soy y seré el Padre más afortunado del mundo, porque te tengo conmigo, ¡Kya!, nunca lo dudes, Yo te amo, ¡Hija!, porque eres sangre de mi sangre, y carne de mi carne, mi amor_

_Kya llora –Yo también te amo ¡Papi!, nunca lo dudes, y no pienso dejarte, ¡nunca!, Papi_

_-Lo sé mi pequeño amor, lo se _

_Habían pasado un par de días Kya había notado que Honora estaba triste y enojado, ella quería saber el porqué, desafortunadamente, Kya no ha podido leer el diario de su Padre porque ella nunca está sola, si no son sus Tías, u Hermanos o Su padre que están con ella, Aparte Aang el se queda hasta que ella se duerme hasta ese día_

_-¡Honora!, hermana ¿Cómo has estado? -le pregunta Kya sonriente_

_Honora suspira y se siente a un lado de su cama -¡Te diré!_

_Kya con su brazo le pide una abrazo y ella lo acepta –Vamos ¡hermanita!, ¿diem que te pasa?_

_-Bien te diré,…. ¡Termine con Jeong! –le dice suspirando_

_Kya abre sus ojos -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, si él es un buen muchacho y te ¡ama!_

_Honora se levante furiosa –Dirás lo que digas es un ¡mentiroso!_

_-¡Honora!, dirás porque no te digo que era un ¿espía?, ¡verdad!_

_Honora voltea a ver a Kya y le salen las lagrimas -¡Si!, eso es Kya, porque no me tuvo la suficiente confianza en decírmelo_

_Kya le pide que se siente a su lado y le quita un mechón de su cabello -¡Honora!, hermana, el lo hizo por tu seguridad, tanto para tu protección como la de ¡el!_

_-¿Qué dice?, pero aun así porque no me tuvo confianza –grita_

_Kya suspira -¡A ver!, que hubieras echo si él te digiera que iba de espía para averiguar, lo que estaba pasando_

_Honora abre sus ojos y tartamudea –Bueno, Yo,… Yo,….-suspira- _

_Kya sonríe –Vez, no sabes que decir,_

_Cuando tocan a su puerta y entre_

_-¡Jeong!, pasa –Kya le dice Honora se levanta y no lo mira _

_Jeong suspira -Kya, disculpa,…. ¿pensé que estabas sola? –le pregunta _

_Kya le indica que se acerque a Honora -¡Hola!, Honora,… es una alegría en verte_

_Ella le hace mueca -¡Pues para mí no! –le dice –Si me disculpas ¡Hermanita!, tengo algo que hacer, al rato vengo, ¡Cuando estés!, ¡SOLA! –grita y sale furiosa_

_Jeong suspira_

_-¿Sigue enojada contigo? –Kya le pregunta_

–_Si, desafortunadamente sí, no me perdona que no le digiera que fui como espía, Kya dime te puedo preguntar cómo fue tu relación con ¿el General Fong?_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Paso algo malo?, ¡verdad!_

_Jeong suspira acerca una silla para sentarse al lado de Kya -¡Kya!, si recuerdas que el General Fong pertenecía a la Orden del Loto Blanco_

_-¡Si es lo sé!, ¿pero dime sin rodeo?, ¿Qué pasa? –Kya le pregunta asustada_

_-Tranquila, lo que pasa que van a venir los del Loto Blanco hacerte una preguntas, que me imagino si tu tuviste alguna relación con el, ¿por lo que paso? –le pregunta Jeong a Kya, ella suspira cuando_

_-¡Jeong!, por favor acércame la cajita que está en la cómoda a un lado de mi cama_

_Jeong se la acerca Kya abre la cajita saca el diario de su Padre lo pone a un lado de ella cuando saca unas cartas y se las entrega a Jeong_

_-¿Qué son estas cartas?, ¡Kya! –le pregunta_

_-Estas cartas son las que el General Fong me enviaba, diciéndome que me amaba, y todo lo demás –ella le dice_

_Jeong sonríe –Que bueno que los tienes Kya, así ellos sabrás que él te estaba ¿acosando?, ¿Por qué tu nunca le distes motivos? –_

_-Si es verdad, tu sabes bien que él, -suspira- nunca me callo bien, Yo le envié una carta pidiéndole que no me escribiera mas, que me sentía alagada, pero que no me siguiera escribiendo, que Yo no estaba interesara en el, que mi prioridad son, más bien eran mis estudios –ella le dice_

_-¡Sabes Kya!, guárdalos, si los llego a necesitar me los ¿emprestarías? –Jeong le pregunta_

_Kya sonríe –Si claro, si te sirven de algo, no lo dudes, pero por favor de estas cartas que Papi no se entere_

_-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué Kya? –le pregunta el_

_Kya suspira –Porque antes que Papi se fuera a la nación me mandaba cartas, y después que él se fue si guía yo recibiéndolas, hasta que un día se lo conté a la Tía Suki y me recomendó que le escribiera que le diera entender que ya no me estuviera escribiendo –ella le dice cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¡ABUELITO!- Grita ella_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija!, me alegra que estas un poco mejor_

_Jeong se levanta hace una reverencia -¡General Iroh!, que gusto de verlo_

_Iron sonríe –El gusto es mi, ¡hijo!, ya sé que ayudaste mucho _

_Jeong sonríe –Hice lo que era mi deber, si me disculpen los dejo solos_

_El sale, Iroh le da un beso a Kya en su frente y suspira_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Abuelito! –ella pregunta sabiendo a que venia_

_-¡Hija! –suspira el-_

_-¿vienes a saber que paso con el General Fong y Yo?, ¡Verdad! –le pregunta Kya_

_Iron alegre –Ya lo sabes_

_Kya asiente- si este Jeong me vino a platicar lo que estaba pasando, que me imagino que como tu perteneces a los del Loto Blanco queras que te platique que ¿paso?, ¡Verdad!_

_-Hija no me tienes que decir nada, estoy aquí, aparte que quería verte, quiero que sepas que tú eres inocente_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Cómo que inocente? _

_Iroh se sorprende a lo que le dijo –Kya, hija, lo que paso que el Abuelo de Fong, el viejo General Fong, bueno el…._

_-Me echa la culpa por lo que paso, ¡verdad!_

_El suspira –hay algo de eso, pero tú no te preocupes, descansas tienes que recuperarte, que me imagino que es muy difícil estar todo el día en la cama ¡Verdad! –le dice él con su gran sonrisa_

_Kya le sonríe alegre –Si, en verdad, es muy difícil estar todo el día en la cama_

_Pasa la tarde, la noche llega a Kya le dejan su cena y ella se sorprende que su Padre no haya estado con ella un rato, que aprovecha como ya es muy noche en leer el diario de él, se acomado para su desvelo suspira_

_-En verdad que incomodidad, ahora entiendo a los niños que ayudaba –sonríe-espero que ellos ya estén bien –suspira –Ahora si estoy lista para mi desvelo, si llega Papi escondería su diario a un lado mío para que él no se dé cuenta, haber en ¿Dónde me quede?, a si aquí voy- se dice ella y empieza a leer en silencio._

Nunca me imagine que la Princesa Tula, fuera una hermosa muchacha, en verdad es tan hermosa, que al verla sentí, que en mi corazón una alegría, es como si, volviera a vivir, nunca me imagine lo hermosa que es, y si es más hermosa aunque lo diga que Yue, ella tiene una Piel, unos Ojos, que no sé, pero al verla a ella, y cuando ella me sonrío, sentí nuevamente que estoy ¡Vivo!, si no puedo negarlo, ¡Vivo!, pero recapacito y al contemplarla en un momento pensé en ver a mi Amada, a mi Dulce Katara.

Dentro de tres mese la voy a volver a ver, en la Nación del Fuego en la reunión de Naciones, pero desafortunadamente Onji tendrá que ir conmigo, porque allá esta su familia, no sé cómo, pero tengo que volverla a ver, ella es tan hermosa, me siento un chiquillo, no me puedo explicar, pero aun así me duele, porque al verla, se me viene a la mente a mí, ¡bebe!, a mi pequeña Kya, que creo que mi Hija, ella será más hermosa que la Princesa Tula, pero al ver a Tula, es como si viera a ¡Katara!, cuando tenía esa edad, mi mente me está traicionando, pero espero verla muy pronto.

Estoy triste pero a la vez alegre, Onji y yo por fin terminamos, ella ya nunca más va a vivir conmigo, aunque ella y Yo, ya no teníamos ninguna relación, pero por eso estoy en paz, y a la vez triste, porque la Princesa Tula escucho toda la discusión que Onji y Yo tuvimos. Pero hay algo que tengo en mi mente cuando Onji me reclamo que ella, la Princesa Tula podría ser mi Hija, pero viéndola bien, ¡si!, ella podría ser ¡mi hija!, pero hay algo en mi corazón que no sé que es, al ver a la Princesa, lo bueno que dentro de tres meses, la volverá a ver en el Reino Tierra en la Ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

Me he estado cambiando, dejo la casa que construí para Onji, y regreso con los acólitos, pero para mi sorpresa encontré una foto mía con Katara y Kya, Yo tengo a Kya en mis brazos y me entristezco, me duele tanto que en todos estos años, no he encontrado a mi ¡Bebe!, a mi pequeño amor, a mi ¡Kya!, que lloro de tristeza, no sé qué me pasa, no me explico, me estoy comportando como un chiquillo, ilusionarme con una Niña, que en realidad, si podría ser mi, ¡hija!, ¡mi hija!, que lo que me debe de importar es seguir buscando a Kya, es lo que realmente me debe de importar, no una chiquilla, que si podría ser mi hija.

_Kya sonríe- si recuerdo, porque Yo también me emocione con Papi, que en realidad Yo todavía no sabía que él es mi ¡Padre!, pero me alegro que él sea mi Padre, no porque sea el Avatar, porque el si me ha dado todo el amor, y el cariño que le pedía a él, que en realidad, no fuera mi Padre._

_Kya deja a un lado el diario de su Padre y se acomoda para dormir, lo que le extraña es…._

_-¡Papi!, que ¿abra pasado?, ¿Por qué hoy no has venido a verme? –ella suspira y trata de dormir._

_***Y bien que les pareció ¿este capítulo?, espero que no se estén aburriendo**_

_***Dejen sus mensajes, Y gracias a todos, y todas que están leyendo esta historia, mil gracias de ante mano,**_

_***Adiós.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Karen**_

_**Hazzabyangel**_

_***Gracias.**_

_Kya se estaba desvelando en leyendo el diario de su padre, con los sentimientos en flor preguntándose porque su padre no había ido en todo el día ha verla, pero ella decidió que sería por algo, que mejor decidió que ya era hora de descansar._

_Ella ya estaba dormida cuando alguien entra en su habitación y ella siente un ligero beso en su frente que ella despierta asustada_

_-¡Tranquila!, ¡hija!, tranquila, descansa ¡bebe!-_

_Kya sonríe -¡Papi! –ella dice se trata de sentar_

_-¡Hija!, descansa, ¡Kya!, _

_Kya le pide un abrazo y Aang con gusto se lo da cuando_

_-¡Papi!, pensé ¿Qué no estabas?_

_Aang suspira, se sienta a un lado de Kya y la abraza -¡Hija! como crees que me allá ido, lo que pasa –suspira- ella lo interrumpe_

_-¿es por los del Loto Blanco?, ¡Verdad!_

_Aang voltea a verla y asiente, -¡Si!, hija, ¿hay algo de eso?, ¡Kya!... ¡Oye!, y, ¿Tu como lo sabes? –le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-¡Papi!, lo que paso que vino el abuelito Iroh, y me conto ¿algo?, ella traga saliva_

_Aang la abraza –Descansa hija, mañana hablaremos, ¿Qué te parece? –el le dice, Kya asiente ella se queda dormida nuevamente en sus brazos cuando el suspira, se acomoda a un lado de ella le da otro beso en su cabello cuando el sonríe y en voz baja_

_-Sabes, ¡Hija!, teniéndote así recuerdo cuando eras una Bebe, -Sonríe- recuerdo cuando alzaste tu brazo para que te abrazara, se me vino a la memoria, cuando tu mami te daba de comer, tu sacabas tu manita pidiéndome que estuviera cerca de ti, Yo te dama mi mano, claro, tu tomabas uno de mis dedos, y sonreías tu al agarran mi dedo._

_Aang se acomoda, porque desea pasar la noche con su hija, cuando ve a lado la cajita, la toma el con cuidado la abre y se sorprende a lo que hay adentro._

_-¿Qué es esto?, ¡si son cartas!, ¿Qué de Fong? –se sorprende al saber que son de él, toma una y empieza a leer en silencio, prende la vela que está a un lado de la cómoda para leer y empieza_

Señorita Kya nuevamente me atrevo a escribirle, sabe esta es la tercera carta que le escribo, no sé si usted las allá recibido, las anteriores, como quiera, quiero decirte, que mi interés en su persona es de Amor, la Amo, desde la primera vez que la vi, Usted me impresiono, y me emocione mas sabiendo que el Avatar es su Padre, en verdad Señorita Kya, deseo por favor por este medio, profesarle mi Amor, mi Interés por Usted.

Yo soy un General del Reino Tierra, Yo le puedo ofrecer lo que Usted está acostumbrada, como lo que es una Princesa, Vengo de personas de la Orden del Loto Blanco, que se hablan de sabiduría, de Amor y Ayuda a los Demás, Algo parecido a lo que hace su Padre, pero con la diferencia que su Padre, el Avatar Aang domina los cuatros elementos, y Yo no solamente la tierra-control.

Por demás decirle que espero pronto una respuesta suya

Atentamente

General Fong

Reino de la Tierra del Oeste

_Aang hace mueca a leer la carta cuando -¿otra? -dice y empieza a leer en silencio_

Señorita Kya esta es la cuarta carta que le escribo, para decirle que Usted en verdad me Interesa, en verdad Yo, la Amo, Yo se que su Padre el Avatar no se encuentra en Ciudad Republica, Sabe Usted, que debería en pensar un poco en él, su Padre él es Ultimo Maestro Aire, y desafortunadamente Usted no es Maestra-Aire sino Maestra-Agua, debería pensar en el, ya que usted dice, que lo ama, que ama usted su cultura, claro la de su Padre, Yo me ofrezco y le propongo que él no estaría solo, Claro si usted aceptara mi proposición Yo sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo, al saber que usted aceptaría, claro, su Padre, estaría orgulloso de usted, sabiendo que lo deja, que el tome la libertad para que escoja una esposa, que si le diera hijos Maestros-Aires ya que desafortunadamente como usted lo sabrá., No eres Maestra-Aire.

Debería Usted en orgullecer a su Padre en aceptar, mi proposición Señorita Kya, usted ya en esta en edad de tener a un hombre a su lado, y a su vez, su Padre dejaría el fantasma de su Madre, porque el deber de él, era que usted apareciera, pero usted, como ya apareció, debería ahora él, de tomar una decisión importante para el ciclo del Avatar, y en eso está en sus mano., Como le digo Señorita Kya, Yo la amor, y mis sentimientos a su persona son en verdad, Yo nunca me atrevería en engañarla y menos jugaría con su persona al contrario como le he profesado seria el hombre más feliz y afortunado, en aceptarme, y recuerde el destino de los Maestros-Aires esta en sus manos.

Con todo mi afecto y amor y en espera de una respuesta pronto

General Fong

Reino de la Tierra del Este.

_Aang al terminar de leer las dos cartas que tenia Kya en su cajita voltea a ver a su hija, suspira para no gritar enojado_

_-Ahora entiendo, el, ¿te quería obligar a dejarme?, te estaba sintiendo mal, que tu deber como hija es en dejarme, para que Yo escogiera una Mujer, para que me dé hijos según ¡el!, Maestros-Aires –suspira-deja las cartas en la cajita y la deja en su lugar, le da un beso a su hija cuando_

_-¡Papi! –ella dice en sueño hablando_

_-¡Ya!, amor, aquí estoy –le dice el Kya suspira y se acomado_

_-¡Hija!, pobre de ti, como has sufrido, primero te separaron de nosotros, más bien de mi, estar con personas que en realidad para ellos eras un triunfo, y ahora queriéndote sentiré mal porque no eres Maestra-Aire, pero al ver lo que has hecho eres más Maestra-Aire que Agua, ¡Kya!, y eso me sorprende mas, sería la primera que tuviera los dos elementos, claro que creo que el Agua seria tu naturaleza, para después dominar el Aire. –dice él y trata de dormir a un lado de Kya_

_Aang se levanta antes que amanece, con lo que leyó no pudo dormir que sale para medita se relaja cuando_

_-¡Hola! ¡Aang!_

_-¡Roku!_

_-¿Qué pasa?, _

_Aang suspira- Roku tu sabes si una persona puede dominar ¿dos elementos?_

_Roku se sienta a su lado -¡Aang!, en realidad, no lo sé, ¿lo dices por tu hija?_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Roku sonríe -¡Aang!, acuérdate de tu espíritu, el espíritu del Avatar, lo que sientas también nosotros lo sentimos, Yo solo sé que dentro de tu Hija está el regreso de los Maestros-Aires, eso nunca lo dudes ¡Aang!_

_Aang sonríe – ¡gracias!, Roku por decirme yo creo que si dentro de mi hija está los Maestros-Aires, lo que me importa que quiero que ella sea feliz, deseo que encuentre alguien que la ame de verdad tanto….._

_-¿Cómo tu amaste a Katara? ¡Verdad! –Roku le dice _

_Aang asiente y suspira –Si, Roku, como ya ame, más bien sigo amando a Katara aunque ella no está aquí_

_Roku sonríe y de despide de Aang y el sale de su meditación, cuando_

_-¿Qué haces tan temprano?_

_-¡Sokka!, Salí a meditar_

_-¡Oye y Kya!, como sigue_

_Aang sonríe –bien, todavía se queja que le duele su brazo y su pierna, pero bien en verdad pobre de mí bebe, ya está cansada de estar todo el día en la cama, _

_-¡Aang!, has hablado con ella ¿de lo de Fong?_

_Aang se sorprende -¡No!, Sokka, no, lo que me importa que ella se recupere, este Fong no me importa, deja que venga el viejo General Fong y hablaremos –el le dice serio cuando_

_-¡Muchachos!, que hacen vengan a desayunar_

_-Hay vamos ¡Suki!- Sokk y Aang le dicen_

_-¡Suki! _

_-Si, ¡Aang!_

_Aang serio –Tu y Kya son muy intimas, ¡verdad!_

_Suki se sorprende –Si Aang, no te lo voy a negar hay cosas que para ella es más fácil decirme porque soy mujer, y a parte he tratado aunque te duela llenar un poco el vacio que ella tiene en su corazón por falta de su ¡Madre!, ¿Por qué?, me preguntas_

_-sabes que descubrí que a un lado de ella, en su cómoda hay una cajita anoche la abrí y descubrí que Fong le escribía y estuve leyendo las cartas _

_-¿y qué paso con eso?, ¿Qué te duele?, que las encontrarás, o que no te dijera –Ella le dice seria y firme_

_Aang suspira –Me duele que no me tuviera confianza, es eso –le dice molesto_

_-¡Aang!, por los ¡espíritus!, ¿Cómo si no conocieras a tu hija?, ella no te lo dijo, porque para ella no le importaba ¡el!, pero le llego mas cartas cuando ¡tu no estabas!, ¡Dime Tu!, a quien ella acudiría si tu no estabas, ¡diem!, ¡Tu! –le dice firme _

_-¿Qué está pasando? –Dice Mai_

_-¡Nada!, Mai, nada –dice Suki molesta y se dirige al comedor para desayunar_

_Aang suspira -¡Suki! –Grita- ¡Perdóname!, no fue mi intención en sentirte Mal,_

_-¿Qué está pasando? –Sokka pregunta arqueando se ceja_

_-¿Si qué pasa?, ¡Pies ligeros! –Toph pregunta_

_Aang se dirige con ellos al comedor para desayunar el suspira –lo que pasa que encontré unas cartas que Fong le escribía a Kya _

_-No me digas que ¿estas enojado con ella? –Toph le pregunta_

_-No, no lo que pasa….._

_-¡Lo que pasa! –dice Suki- que según el Kya no le dijo, le digo que como si no la conociera –le dice molesta_

_-¿Cómo que Fong le escribía? –Grita Sokka_

_-¡Otro Padre celoso! –grita Toph_

_Aang como Sokka suspiran Suki solamente mueven la cabeza cuando llegan los demás_

_-¡Tío Aang!, ya sabes si despertó mi ¿hermana? –pregunta Honora_

_-¡No!, lo sé, no creo, ¡hija!, _

_-¿para qué quieres saber?, ¡Hija! –Zuko pregunta_

_-¡Papi!, lo que pasa que pensamos ir a la ciudad y quería si a ella se le ofrecía ¿algo?_

_-¿Quiénes van a ir? –Sokka pregunta_

_-¡Nosotras! –contesta Mai, Suki y Toph_

_-¿y qué van a comprar? –pregunta Sokka arqueando su ceja_

_-¡Cosas! –Toph le dice_

_-¿en cuestión de mujeres es mejor no meterse? –dice Haru_

_Los muchachos se ríen y ellas están serias cuando_

_-¡Niños!, ustedes también vienen –Suki le dice_

_-¿Qué?, ¡no mama!,-se queja Hakoda_

_-¡Claro que vas a ir! –grita Suki_

_-Hijo, mejor obedece a tu ¡Madre!, si no al rato para que quieres –Sokka le dice Hakoda asiente y pone una cara de enojo_

_Ellos salen a la ciudad cuando_

_-¡Disculpe!, mi señor del fuego, pero están una persona del Reino Tierra que desean hablar ¿con la hija del Avatar? –le dice un sirviente_

_-¿Qué?, con mi ¿hija? –grita Aang_

_-Tranquilo, Aang, hazlo pasar pero al salón, que él no deben de ver a Kya –Zuko le dice y el sirviente sale para decirles_

_Mientras…._

_Kya ya había despertado cuando….._

_-¡Buenos días!, señorita Kya_

_Kya sonríe –buenos días enfermera, pero por favor dígame Kya_

_La enfermera sonríe –Bien Kya, te traje tu desayuno y unas muletas, para que poco a poco te vayas parando, no se te ocurra caminar todavía, acuérdate que la que los huesos de la piernas se tardan en soldar_

_Kya suspira –Si desafortunadamente, es más rápido que soliden los del brazo que el de la pierna_

_Kya termina su desayuno y sonríe –Voy a agrarrar las muletas para poder levantarme –ella dice se levanta y da unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta cuando escucha unos comentarios –_

_-¿Qué no sabes del chisme?_

_-¿NO?, ¿Qué pasa?_

_Kya escuchando_

_-¿Qué se salió de la casa de sus tíos y se fue con un ¡Hombre?_

_-¿Qué?, ¿con un hombre?_

_-¡Pobre familia!, es una vergüenza que una chica se halla ido así-_

_-Si, pero lo graves es….. Que según ella dice que la ¿tocaron?_

_-¿Qué como que la tocaron?_

_Kya se sorprende a lo que está escuchando -están hablando de ¡Mi!-se dice que pega nuevamente su oído_

_-Si y la muy inocente dice que la ¿obligo?_

_-¿Qué?, como que la ¿obligo?, si ella se fue por su gusto ahora que se aguante_

_Kya regresa a su cama y llora_

_-Si están, ¡hablando de mi!, que vergüenza para mis Tíos y para Papi –ella dice ahora lo entiendo a lo mejor por eso Papi no vino en toda la tarde a verme, y hoy se fue muy temprano que ni lo sentí_

_Mientras ella esta triste por lo que escucho, al otro lado_

_-Bienvenido, General Fong –Zuko le dice_

_-Bien deseo hablar con la Hija del ¡Avatar!_

_-¡General!, Viejo General Fong_

_-¡General Iroh!, tanto tempo_

_-¿se puede saber de qué quiere hablar con mi hija? –Aang le dice firme_

_-¡Avatar!, deseo que su hija me explique cómo murió mi ¡nieto!_

_-Lo siento, mi hija no puede hablar, ella esta delicada, y aparte como usted se atreve a pedirle cuentas a mi ¡Hija!, si su nieto, él tiene la culpa en esto –Aang le habla firme_

_El General Furioso se levanta -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me dice eso?, de seguro su hija le estuvo coqueteando a mi ¡nieto! –grita el_

_-¿Qué?, es mentira, ¡mi hija!, no es así, al contrario su ¡nieto!, era el que la acosaba –Aang grita_

_-¡por favor!, señores hay que tranquilizarse –Iroh habla_

_Aang asiente, el Viejo General suspira enojado cuando_

_-¿me mando llamar, mi señor del fuego?_

_-¡Si!, pasa Jeong, por favor, deseo que expliques que paso cuando estabas de espía –Zuko le pide Jeong asiente y platica hasta que el Viejo General Grita_

_-¿Cómo que mi nieto se llevo a la hija del ¡Avatar!?_

_-Si General el saco con engaños a la Hija del Avatar de la casa de sus Tíos, si me permite voy por las pruebas –Jeong dice cuando_

_-Son unas cartas ¡verdad! –Aang dice_

_-Si Avatar son cartas que el General Fong le mandaba a su hija_

_-Si Jeong ve por ellas para que se entere que clase de nieto tenia, que en realidad no merece pertenecer a la orden de Loto Blanco –Aang dice el Viejo General le da cara de odio._

_Jeong sale se dirige hacia la habitación de Kya cuando la encuentra llorando_

_-¡Kya!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?_

_Kya con la voz cortada –Ya me entere que manche el nombre de Papi, y de mis Tíos al irme con Fong, que no merezco su perdón, que soy una vergüenza para ellos –ella le dice llorando_

_-¡Kya!, no es cierto, -suspira- sabes ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo, me puedes emprestar tus cartas_

_-¿Qué mis cartas? –ella pregunta asustada_

_-Si Kya, el abuelo del General Fong está aquí, hay una discusión fuerte, que el desea hablar contigo, y claro que tu ¡Padre! desea que tú no te expongas, que eres una victimas de él, ¡Kya!, el te está ¡defendiendo!, entiende, no sé quién te lo dijo, pero lo que te dijeron es una ¡mentira! –le dice Jeong firme_

_Kya se quita sus lagrimas y le entrega su cajita, no antes de sacar el diario de su padre_

_-Kya al rato vengo y te las entrega –Jeong le dice y Kya se tranquiliza al saber que su Padre la está defendiendo._

_Jeong regresa al salón donde están los demás llega y le entrega delante de todos la cajita de caja_

_-¿Qué es esto? –pregunta el General furioso_

_-Son cartas que su nieto le escribía a mi ¡hija! –Aang le dice_

_El Viejo General Fong las lee y furioso grita_

_-¡No!, es mentira, mi nieto no haría esto _

_-¡por favor!, General mire bien, esta su sello, es la letra de su nieto, y el firma –Aang le dice molesto_

_-Como quiera deseo ¿hablar con ella?, hablar con su ¡hija!, ¡Avatar!, tengo que escucharle de su voz, lo que realmente paso –le dice el General Fong firme Aang suspira y sale y se dirige a la habitación de Kya y al llegar_

_-¡Kya!, ¡hija!, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Aang le pregunta suspirando_

_-¡Papi!, es ¿Por qué lo que está pasando?, ¡verdad!_

_Aang se le acerca y la abraza –si hija, está aquí el abuelo de ¡Fong!-_

_-¡Papi!, yo no tengo miedo, si él quiere hablar conmigo, que hable, lo que pido que tu, ni mis tíos estén presenten –Kya le dice agachando su cabeza_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡KYA!... ¡HIJA!, deseo estar contigo_

_Kya suspira -¡Papi!,…. ¿no deseo que te sientas mas avergonzado por mi culpa?, Yo se que manche tu nombre al irme con Fong –Aang la interrumpe-_

_-¿Qué DICES?, ¿DE QUE HABLAS?, ¡HIJA!, -Aang grita- ¡Kya!, ¿por favor?, ¡mírame!, -ella lo mira- Tu nunca me has avergonzado, ¡Hija!, ¡nunca!, no sé de donde sacas eso, ¡Kya!, -Aang le dice con lagrimas en sus ojos Kya llora_

_-¡papi!, -entrecortada la voz- escuche que decían –Aang le interrumpe -¡Hija!, no cresas lo que oigas, es mentira, Kya, es mentira lo que escuchaste_

_Kya asiente y Aang le quita sus lagrimas –y bien Kya, ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

_-¡papi!, dile al abuelo de Fong, que si deseo hablar con él, pero tú ya sabes en que condición –ella le dice firme_

_-¡Pero!, ¡hija! –Aang le dice y suspira -¡Bien!, ¡Bien!, no puedes negar cuando dices algo se tiene que hacer, en verdad, ¡Kya!, es eso si te pareces a Mami –Aang le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡PAPI! –gira_

_Aang le besa su frente -¡Vez!, -le dice él y sale_

_Aang se dirige al salón entra _

_Aang suspira –Mi hija va hablar con usted, pero deseo que esté presente la Princesa Honora, Iroh y Jeong a lo que mi hija le va a decir_

_-¿Qué? –grita Sokka_

_-¡Aang!, ¿que está pasando? –Zuko pregunta _

_-Bien estoy de acuerdo –dice el Viejo General_

_-Tendrá que esperar, porque mi Hija la Princesa Honora no está al rato ella regresa –Zuko le informa y Fong acepta_

_Aang les indica a los demás que salen_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Aang! –Sokka pregunta_

_Aang suspira –lo que paso que Kya si desea hablar con él, pero no quiere que nosotros estemos presentes_

_-¿Qué porque? –Sokka pregunta nuevamente enojado_

_-¡Sokka!, tranquilízate, Kya ella sabe lo que hace –Zuko le dice y Aang le afirma_

_-¡Bien!, hay que esperar que llegue Honora para que esto acabe de una vez –Iroh dice _

_Pasa la mañana llegan las muchachas con los niños y les cuanta lo que está pasando, Honora está de acuerdo en estar con Kya, los niños se enojan porque desean también estar, que Yada, se los lleva a un área para que estén tranquilos, se arregla el salón para que Kya este con Fong, Honora, Iroh y Jeong, y al otro lado del salón estarán Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Suki y Mai escuchando lo que ella le tiene que decir, tanto el lo que le tiene que reclamar, y estar al pendiente de todo, para que no se salga de control._

_Aang se dirige a la habitación de Kya cuando_

_-¡hija!, ya estas lista-_

_Kya sonríe –Si ¡Papi!, ya estoy lista para afrontar a ese General_

_Aang sonríe, la carga para llevársela, llegan al salón el viejo General al verla se sorprende como esta ella_

_-Vaya, vaya en verdad es usted muy ¡hermosa!, hija del ¡Avatar! –el viejo General le dice Kya como Aang le hacen mueca_

_Aang le besa su frente -¡Hija!, para cualquier cosa voy a estar cerca-él le dice, Kya le besa su mejilla y asiente y el sale de ahí cuando_

_-¡Ahora!, ¡Señorita!, me puede informar como que mi ¿nieto la saco de la casa de sus Tíos? –Le pregunta el serio y firme, Kya suspira, Honora la toma de su mano y ella le sonríe -¡Y bien! Estoy ¡esperando! –le vuelve a decir el_

_Kya firme –vera, había llegado de la escuela estaba triste porque me habían dicho que ¡Papi!, estaba muerto, cuando la muchacha que la ayuda a mi Tía Suki me dijo que una persona me buscaba, y para mi sorpresa era su ¡nieto!, el General Fong, Yo le reclame que si era verdad, lo que Papi, el me dijo que ¡no!, que estaba prisionero, que el General Lee, lo tenía prisionero por su estúpida ¡venganza!, -suspira- Yo le reclame si sabia eso porque no hacía nada al respecto y fue cuando –agacha la cabeza –_

_-¿Qué le dijo?, ¡mi nieto!_

_Kya levanta la cabeza –me dijo que estaría dispuesta hacer por salvar a mi ¡Papa!, Yo le dije que daría mi ¡Vida!, daría todo lo que tengo por salvarlo, y fue cuando me dijo que si estaría dispuesta a ¡casarme!, que él estaría dispuesto a salvar a Papi, antes que el General Lee lo mate, con la condición de casarme con ¡el! –le dice ella._

_-¿Qué dices? –le grita Fong, tanto los demás están escuchando Aang está con lagrimas en sus ojos al oír lo que Fong le propuso a su hija._

_-¡Lo que oyo!, el me propuso que me casara con él, a cambio que salvaría mi ¡PADRE! –grita ella-_

_-¿Qué paso?, ¿dígame que mas paso? –le grita el_

_-¡Un momento no es necesario que grita! –Honora le grita_

_-¡General!, tranquilícese –Iroh le habla. Y el viejo General se tranquiliza y pide a Kya que siga_

_-Le dije que si aceptaría su proposición con la condición que me asegurada que Papi, estaría sano y salvo, el me dijo, que me daría su palabra de Honor en salvarlo, pero Yo le pedia antes que me casara con él, que primero vera a Papi, sano y salvo y el ya fuera de todo peligro, entonces sí, me casaría con ¡el!, -suspira- y ahí fue cuando me dijo que lo acompañara que con mis propios ojos vería a Papi, sano y salvo._

_-¿Qué más? –le pregunta nuevamente el General._

_-Bien, pero no antes de irme con él, deje una nota a mi Tía Suki, pidiéndole que me perdonara por lo que estaba por hacer, -suspira- ya que Salí de la casa de mis Tíos nos fuimos en barco rumbo hacia el Reino Tierra, el se porto conmigo amable, nunca me hizo nada mal, siempre me respeto él, llegamos al amanecer a un poblado, que no recuerdo su nombre y de ahí en cabello avestruz hasta la nación del fuego del lado oeste, lo recuerdo bien, porque él me dijo, llegamos antes del medio día, cuando alguien lo saludo, yo me sorprendí, al saber que lo conocían pero para mí mayor sorpresa estaba el General Lee ahí en esas cuevas y tanto Fong con él se conocían y se saludaron que él General Lee al verme se alegro, Yo le reclame pidiéndole en donde tenía a ¡Papi!, que el General Lee inmediatamente me llevo, pero para mi mayor sorpresa lo tenían atado de pies y manos en una prisión de madera, todo débil, que hasta el no me reconocía-dice ella con los ojos llorosos_

_-¿Qué más? –Fong le dice_

_Kya suspira y agacha la cabeza -¿Qué más quiere que le diga? –le dice ella volteando a verlo_

_Iroh lo toma del hombro al General para que se tranquilice el_

_-¿por favor siga?_

_Kya se muerde el labio –de ahí al ver a ¡Papi!, me impresiono que le reclame al General Lee, este Fong me llevo a otra habitación para que me tranquilizara, después me trajeo un ¡Té!, que al tomarlo después me sentí mareada, cansada, Fong me pidió que descansara después….._

_-¿Qué paso después?, señorita ¡Avatar!_

_Kya Traga saliva y agacha la cabeza y trata de no llorar –después sentí que alguien me estaba besando, acariciando, me sentía débil pesada, y al abrir mis ojos era….._

_-¿por favor quien era? –el General le dice, Honora abraza a Kya_

_-¡era el General Lee!, queriéndome –le recorren sus lagrimas- cuando_

_-¡YA BASTA!- entra gritando Aang_

_-¡PAPI!- Kya llora_

_Aang abraza a Kya la carga para llevársela cuando_

_-¡Avatar!, su hija todavía no acaba de explicarme como murió mi ¡nieto! –el General le reclama_

_Kya se tranquiliza y le pide a su padre que la baje para continuar_

_-Bien el…. General….._

_-¡Dilo! Kya, tienes que decir, para que sepan todos lo que paso –Jeong dice _

_Kya traga saliva –el me rasgo mi ropa, Yo,…. Yo con mis manos lo avente y furioso el mi dijo que si no me portaba bien me iba hacer una cicatriz como la que tiene mi Tío Zuko, entonces entro Fong y se enojo mucho con él, Yo aproveche la discusión para poder escapar con Papi, y fue cuando llego Jeong ayudarme, gracias a él pudo desatar a Papi, descubrimos una caja de explosivos, el plan era huir y hacerlos explotar pero desafortunadamente el General Lee nos descubrió Jeong pudo escapar con Papi, Yo me quede porque estaba dispuesta hacer explotar los explosivos, fue cuando Fong entro hizo una pared de piedra se me cayó el explosivo y todo exploto, y de ahí lo que recuerdo fue cuando desperté aquí en la Nació-Kya le dice volta a verlo, ¡está usted conforme! –le vuelve a decir ella_

_El General Fong se sienta -¡Disculpe!, señorita ¡Avatar!, por este mal rato, deseaba de su propia voz escuchar lo que realmente paso –_

_-Sabe General, su ¡nieto!, al último se disculpo conmigo, Yo le reclame si deseaba vengarse de Papi porque Yo lo rechace, debería hacerlo conmigo, no con el –Kya le dice._

_Aang le besa su frente toma a Kya y sale junto con ella hacia su habitación y al llegar._

_-¡hija!, estoy orgulloso de ti, ¡mi pequeño amor!, ¡Kya!, porque no me contestes esa parte que el…. –le dice furioso pero se controla –que el… ¡te rasgó tu ropa!_

_-¡papi!, lo que pasa, me dio tanta vergüenza en decirte esa parte –ella le dice cuando –Ayer porque no ¿viniste a verme? –le pregunta ella_

_Aang la abraza y se sienta en su cama -¡Kya!, lo que pasa que se hizo el funeral de ¡Lee!, a pesar de todo el era el padre de Onji_

_-¡Papi!, lo siento, no pensé en eso –ella le dice_

_-tranquila Kya, ya toda esta amarga pesadilla pasara, y muy pronto vamos a regresar a casa_

_-¡Papi!, aun deseas que viva ¿contigo? –le pregunta ella tímidamente_

_-¡Mas que nunca!, hija, nunca lo dudes, ¡Kya!, acuérdate que la Isla es tu casa, y siempre será tu hogar_

_Kya sonríe –si mi ¡hogar!_

_***Y bien que les pareció este capitulo**_

_***espero sus mensajes y todo lo demás en buen plan**_

_***Gracias, mil gracias, por seguir**_

_***Adiós.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Mitzka Avatar**_

_**Karen**_

_***Gracias.**_

_Ya habían pasado un par de días del suceso del Viejo General Fong, todo quedo arreglado, con la muerte del su "nieto", Kya estaba en su habitación con Honora_

_-¡Y bien!, ¡Honora!, que esperas para buscar a ¡Jeong!_

_Honora suspira se sienta a un lado de ella – lo que pasa, no sé cómo ¿hacerle?, para hablar con el_

_Kya sonríe –déjamelo a mi ¡hermanita!_

_Tocan a su puerta cuando_

_-¡ABUELITO!-gritan ambas chicas_

_-¿Qué están haciendo mis hermosas nietas?, ¡juntas!, cuando ustedes dos están ¿algo traman? –les dice Iroh con una gran sonrisa_

_Kya le invita para que se acerque, Honora sale -¿Qué pasa hija?_

_-¡Abuelito!, tu puedes hacer que vengo ¡Jeong!, ¡Verdad!- Kya le dice con una gran sonrisa _

_Iron se carcajea -¿es para que se reconcilie con Honora?_

_-Si es eso –_

_-Bien déjamelo a mí, le diré que venga a verte y tú haces que ellos se encuentren_

_Kya le da un beso en su mejilla cuando…_

_-¡Aja!, me estas ¡engañando!_

_-¡Papi! –_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja va con Kya y ella también le da un beso en su mejilla_

_-Se puede ¿saber que traman? –Aang les pregunta_

_Iron sonríe alegre –Ya sabes como es mi ¡nieta!, ¡Aang! cuando dice algo, hay que hacerse_

_Aang suspira –ni me lo digas a mí_

_-¡Oye!, ¡papi!- Kya se queja y Aang la abraza_

_-Ya te he dicho Kya en eso si te pareces a Mami –Aang le vuelve a decir._

_-Si ¡Hija!, en tu Madre, Katara tu y ella tiene el mismo carácter –Iron dice cuando entran los demás_

_-¿Por qué tan sonrientes? –Sokka les pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_-le estamos diciendo a Kya que en su carácter cuando ella dice se tiene que ¡hacer! –Iroh dice_

_Sokka sonríe –Si en verdad, ¡Kya!, en eso si te pareces a tu ¡madre!, de testadura, así era Katara, cuando algo ella decía se tenía que hacer y no había nada que la hacía cambiar_

_-No se te vaya olvidar que también era muy azucarada –Toph dice _

_-¡Papi!, mira lo que dicen –Kya se queja_

_Aang se ríe y la abraza -¡Ya!, ¡Bebe!, es verdad –_

_Kya lo mira le hace mueca cuando-_

–_Mira y cuando haces tú una mueca, mi hermana también la hacía –Sokka le dice carcajeándose, Kya lo mira y le da una cara, que todos ríen cuando_

_-¡bien!, me alegro que estén todos alegres, y bien Kya es hora de quitarte el yeso de tu brazo, de tu pierna tardara un tiempo más –le dice el doctor, se acerca le quita su yeso_

_-¡Por fin!, ya puedo mover mi brazo –dice ella alegre_

_-Bien ¡hermanita!, ahora si podrás enseñarnos ese movimiento que haces para hacer aire-control –le dice Oyagi_

_Kya sonríe cuando_

_-Todavía, ¡no! –le dice el Doctor- necesita poco a poco mover su brazo antes de hacer fuerza_

_Kya asiente –Si no me acordaba que necesito poco a poco moverlo, -Ella sonríe maliciosa- pero tendré mucho con quien practicar mis movimientos –ella dice los niños se miran cuando salen corriendo_

_-¡No!, corran cobardes –les grita ella- no tengan miedo solamente serán unos cuantos metros para aventarlos-ella les dice _

_-¡Hija!, porque deseas practicar con tus ¡primos! –Aang le dice_

_-Papi, los movimientos que he hecho, son cuando estoy enojada, y ellos hace enojar mucha a mi Tía Suki_

_Aang volta a ver a Suki y ella asiente y Sokka suspira, cuando Toph se carcajea_

_-¿Qué tienes?, ¡Toph!, porque te burlas de mis ¡Hijos! –Sokka se queja_

_-¡No!, Concejal Boomerang, lo que pasa que me acorde de algo, ¡Bebe azúcar!, si es por eso, deja que te traiga unas cuantas admiradoras de tu ¡Padre! y las avientas –Toph se sigue carcajeando_

_-¡TIA!, ¡Toph! –le grita enojada y ella voltea a ver a su padre_

_-¡PAPI!, Ni se te ocurra –le grita ella Aang el se pone rojo_

_-¡vez!, no puedes negar que eres hija de la reino del azúcar –Toph se sigue carcajeando-resultaste ser mas celosa que Katara-le vuelve a decir ella_

_Kya solamente cruza sus brazos y Aang le abraza_

_-¡Ya!, Kya, no le hagas caso a tu Tía –Aang le vuelve a decir _

_Pasa la tarde como a Kya ya le quitaron el yeso de su brazo ahora si puede manejar bien su muleta, que acordaron cenar todos juntos, en familia_

_En la noche_

_-¡Hola! Kya, ¿me mandaste llamar?_

_Kya sonríe –Si, por favor siéntate –le pide ella cuando_

_-¡Hermanita!, me dijo Lin que ¡Viniera! –Dice Honora entrando y al ver a Jeong sus miraras se entrelazan_

_-¡Hola!,… ¡Honora! –dice el tragando saliva_

_-¡Hola!,….. ¡Jeong! –le dice tímidamente_

_Kya toma su muleta sale de su habitación_

_-¡Kya! –ambos les dice ella sonríe –Hablen –ella les dice y Kya sale pero está afuera escuchando cuando llega Iroh, ambos están escuchando cuando llegan los niños, en eso_

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-¡Ssshhh!, ¡Papi!- silencio no nos dejas escuchar –Kya le dice Aang también como ellos pega su oído para escuchar cuando…._

_-¿Qué está pasando? –grita en eso_

_-¡SI!,… ¡SI!,…. ¡SI!..._

_Zuko al saber quién era abre su puerta en eso_

_-¡HONORA! –grita furioso_

_-¡PAPI!, Jeong me propuso -¡MATRIMONIO! –grita Honora_

_Zuko se desmaya cuando_

_-¿Qué está pasando?_

_-¡MAMI!, ¡Jeong!, ¡me propuso MATRIMONIO!_

_-¡Que alegría!, ¡Hija! –dice Mai_

_Zuko sigue desmayado cuando -¡PAPI!, DESPIERTA –le grita Honora_

_-¡Hija!, déjalo al rato despierta, así paso cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de ti, también se desmayo_

_Zuko despierta -¿Qué?, ¿Qué, paso? –Dice él cuando reacciona gritando- ¡HONORA!_

_-¡Zuko!, tranquilízate –grita Mai_

_-¡PERO!,.. ¡MAI!._

_-Vamos todos al comedor para cenar juntos –Les dice Mai y todos asienten y al llegar Zuko trae una cara de enojo y suspira_

_-¡Para!,…. ¡para!,…. ¿cuando es la boda? –pregunta Iroh _

_Honora sonríe –todavía no, ¡abuelito!, necesitamos platicar y ponernos de acuerdo –_

_Zuko toma a Aang de su Toga –Me imagino que esto tuvo que ver ¡Kya!, ¡verdad!, ¡Avatar!_

_Aang traga saliva se rasca la cabeza cuando_

_-¡Si!, Tío Zuko, -ella sonríe- tenía que hacer algo por mi ¡hermanita!-ella le dice con una gran sonrisa_

_Zuko le sonríe y mira a Mai y suspira_

_-¡Kya!, ahora te toca a ti en ¿tener novio? –Zuko le dice, Aang y Sokka tose cuando Kya sonríe y suspira y ellos la ven_

_-¡Huy!, Tío, para eso falta mucho –_

_-SI, ¡Mucho!, pero mucho, mucho tiempo –dice Aang_

_Kya con una sonrisa -¡Tío!,… ¡Sokka!, ya que me quiten mi yeso de mi pierna, Ya que Papi me prometió llevarme a la tribu del sur, a paseo trineo pingüino, Tu me llevarías a ¿Pescar? –ella le dice con una gran sonrisa cuando_

_-¿Qué?,… ¡no!,…. ¿Qué no fue suficiente tener un monje calvo en la familia?, ¡NO!, -grita el_

_Toph se carcajea -¡Me imagino!, ¡Bebe azúcar!, que deseas encontrar otra bola de aire _

_-¿Cómo le digites a ¡Papi!? –Kya pregunta_

_-Ay hija tu padre tiene tantos apodos _

_-¡Toph!, basta –Aang le reclama_

_-Sabes ¡Kya!, porque no mejor piensas en buscar un muchacho, guapo, fuerte, varonil, como Yo –le dice Sokka_

_Kya arque la ceja y suspira –Me imagino que es muy difícil encontrar otro como Papi –ella dice y todos voltean a verla, Aang se sonroja y Lin la abraza_

_-¡Hermanita!, desafortunadamente, ¡Si!, es muy difícil encontrar alguien como nuestros ¡Papis! –Lin le dice y Kya afirma cuando_

_-¡Aang!, somos afortunados que nuestras hijas nos amen –Haru le dice y Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando_

_-pero Jeong no se parece en nada a Zuko Yo diría que se parece a Iroh –Mai dice que todos voltean a verla y ella como sin nada._

_Pasa la cena con alegría sabiendo que Honora y Jeong se reconciliaron y mas que él le propuso matrimonio., Kya en su habitación_

_-Te felicitó ¡Hija!, me alegro que ayudaras a Honora _

_Kya sonríe –Si Papi me alegro en poder ayudar_

_Aang abraza a Kya le besa su frente -¡Hija!, lo que digites a tu Tío,…. ¡Sokka!_

_Ella voltea a verlo -¡Papi!, lo que dije es verdad, a lo mejor sin querer hay otro maestro aire encerrado en iceberg que a lo mejor –el la interrumpe-_

_-¡hija!, desafortunadamente, no hay nadie más que Yo, junto con tu Mami y tus Tíos ellos me ayudaron a buscar si había por casualidad ¡maestros aires!, pero no –Aang le dice con una sonrisa triste_

_-Lo,…. Lo siento Papi, no fue mi intención en sentirte mal –ella le dice y le da una ligera sonrisa_

_Aang le sonríe –bien es hora de descansar y en dormir –el le dice cuando_

_-¡Papi!, si deseas mejor,…. ¿Por qué no descansas en tu habitación?, Ya no he tenido ¡pesadillas! –ella le dice sonríete_

_Aang suspira y sonríe –Bien ¡Kya!, como quiera voy a estar al pendiente de mi, ¿por si se te ofrece algo?-el sale y le da un beso de buenas noches cuando_

_-¡por fin!, me alegro que papi, este conmigo, pero no he podido terminar de leer su diario, deseo terminarlo antes de llegar a casa y que él no se dé cuenta que no está. –se dice ella, se acomoda para su desvelo, saca el diario de su Padre, y empieza a leer en silencio_

Ha pasado mucho que no escribo, estoy tan feliz, pero a la vez triste, Porque por fin puede encontrar a mi BEBE, a mi Pequeño Amor, a mi Kya, si es ella la Princesa Tula, ella es ¡Kya!, mi ¡Hija!, mi ¡Bebe!, ellos, me la robaron por venganza de mi por lo de su hija Yue, me duele al saber la verdad, no es junto que por una estúpida venganza, mataron a mi Amada Katara, y se llevaron mi pedazo de vida, a mi ¡Hija!, ahora entiendo todo mi corazón al verla era porque la había encontrado, recuerdo aquel sueño que tuve que Katara me dacia que fuera a la tribu que ella estaba ahí, ahora entiendo todo, si en verdad es ella, es su tono de Piel no-clara, no-oscura y sus ojos color de cielo, azul claro, claro que es ella mi pequeño amor, mi bebe, mi pequeña Kya.

Me duele al saber que ella no me quiere ver, es normal crecer con alguien que ella creía que era sus Padres y al saber que No., que ellos la robaron y mataron a su madre para tenerla y todo este tiempo tenerla oculta a casi a la vista de todos, incluyéndome a mí, Me duele pero tengo que acercarme a ella, ella debe saber que nunca deje de buscarla, porque ella es todo lo que tengo en esta vida, no tengo a su Madre, ni a los monjes, estoy solo, pero ella es un pedazo mío y de su Madre, que mi Dulce Katara, y en verdad si se parece a ella, es tan hermosa como Katara, por eso me llegaron los recuerdos a ella, es como si Katara volviera a nacer pero en nuestra Hija.

Parto mañana junto con mi hija, aunque ella no me quiera ver al la tribu agua del norte, porque serán juzgados los reyes, por secuestro y muerte, Me enoje con Sokka el me reclamo que tenía que hacer algo, el pide la pena máxima para ellos, Yo le digo, Soy el Avatar, según Yo es el que trae paz y justicia a este mundo, pero le dije, que si me aseguraría que me devolvieran a Katara, y todo este tiempo perdido que no he tenido a mi ¡Hija!, claro que acepto la condena a ellos, pero de que me serviría si ni, hija, no desea verme y hablar conmigo, tengo tantas cosas que decirle, tanto platicar, que me duele más aun sabiendo que la tengo, y me siento como si no la tuviera.

He llegado de la tribu agua del norte, a los reyes los condenaron a Yada le dejaron libre y Toph le pidió que se fuera con ella, me alegro por ella, porque fue muy buena con mi, bebe, los sabios de la tribu pidieron que ella siguiera con lo que es una Princesa, que siguiera en el trono, Me duele en reconocer, pero ella tiene la última palabra, es mi hija, sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne, Yo nunca la forzaría en vivir una vida aquí, por eso le pedí, más bien le lije que tomara en cuenta que soy su Padre, que para cualquier cosa estaré con ella, y que recordara que aquí en la Isla del Templo del Aire donde ella nació, esta su hogar, Salí sin decir más de ese lugar y espero que algún día Kya, bueno Tula se acuerde que tiene un Padre que la ama, y que siempre la va a extrañar.

Pasaron unos días en el concejo se llego la resolución de la tribu le dije a Sokka que no quería saber la decisión de mi Hija, que la respetaría, Sokka como siempre se molesto, pero es la verdad, de que sirve que hable con ella, si ella no desea verme, ni menos hablar con ella, solo me espera que algún día ella se acuerde de su Padre.

_-Claro que recuerdo todo lo que paso, no sé porque me porte tan mal con Papi, estaba tan dolida que ellos no fueran mis padres, pero recapacito y comprendí, ¡todo!, lo de ellos, más bien me dolía al descubrí que él es mi padre porque sentía un enamoramiento hacia él, pero comprendo es el llamado de la sangre, por eso me sentí tan feliz la primera vez que lo vio, fue una alegría, una emoción, que ahora entiendo, porque quería estar con él, con ¡Papi!, porque él es mi Padre, el ser que me dio la vida, y no me arrepiento en dejar la tribu, soy más feliz ahora que estoy a su lado, que todo el tiempo que viví con ellos en la tribu, aquí si tengo una familia y allá la única familia era Yada, mi Nana._

_Kya suspira y continúa leyendo el diario._

Soy tan feliz, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca pensé en oíd esa palabra ella, si ella, me dijo PAPA, si PAPA, estoy tan emocionado cuando escuche que me decía, Papa, que corrí al verla y abrazarla sentí esa paz que me faltaba, si mi, ¡Hija!, mi pequeño amor, mi Kya, si, ¡Kya!, ¡Kya!, no Tula, es Kya la pequeña Kya por fin está en casa en nuestro Hogar el hogar que construí para Katara y para mí, porque mi hija esta nuevamente en nuestro hogar, mi Hija, por fin la encontré y mi alma esta en paz.

Kya se quita sus lágrimas

_-Si es verdad es mi casa, mi hogar y así la siento –ella se dice cuando-que pasa porque Papi ya no ha escrito cuando ve una nota_

Kya, hija, yo se que este diario un día la leerás, he decidido no escribí mas, porque lo que me importaba es que estuvieras a mi lado, pero gracias a los espíritus y a tu Mami, por fin te encontré, más bien fue el sueño de Mami, que me ilumino a que fuera a la tribu, Hija, porque lo que sigue no tiene en comparación ya todo será felicidad y alegría en mi vida, porque están aquí en nuestra casa, en nuestro hogar, Kya, mi bebe, mi pequeño amor, o como Mami te decía, mi pedacito de cielo, y si eres un pedazo de cielo, pero aquí en la tierra y por fin estás conmigo, Kya, por fin.

_Kya sonríe- si ahora en adelante lo que viviremos será alegría porque estamos Papi y Yo juntos_

_Kya deja a un lado el diario de Aang y se dispone a dormir y soñar que mañana será otro dia más._

_***Espero que no se hayan aburrido con este capítulo, esta historia todavía NO, termina**_

_***Dejen sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias, Adiós.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a**_

_**Kira 97**_

_**Karen**_

_***Gracias.**_

_Ya era de mañana Kya sonreía al darse cuenta de todo que en realidad, si ha ella nunca la hubieran robado y en consecuencia mataron a su Madre, su vida sería otra, Feliz, pero otra, ya había alzado el diario de su Padre en su cajita cuando tocan a la puerta._

_-¡papi! –sonríe de alegría_

_-¡Kya!, ¡hija!, para informarte que en un par de días regresamos a casa –le dice Aang a Kya y ella lo abraza_

_-¿Qué bueno?, ya extraño dormir en mi cama y a cielo y cielito, a Yammi, a los acólitos y claro que a ¡Momo!_

_Aang sonríe –en verdad Yo también -cuando se da cuenta que Kya se pone seria_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Hija!, ¿Qué no deseas volver a casa? –le pregunta tímidamente_

_Kya le sonríe -¡Claro!, que quiero estar en casa –suspira- _

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Kya!_

_-¡Papi!, lo que pasa, que voy hacer ahora que desafortunadamente –vuelve a suspirar-_

_-¿lo dices por la escuela, ¡verdad?_

_Kya se sienta, -Si, papi, _

_Aang la abraza y se ríe -¡Hija!, en Ciudad Republica hay más escuelas para enfermeras, por eso no te debes de preocuparte, primer te mejoras de tu pierna, luego vamos a la tribu y después vernos_

_Kya le sonríe -¡Tienes razón!_

_En eso alguien entra_

_-¿Qué cariñosos?_

_-¡Hakoda! –Kya le grita_

_Hakoda sonríe -¡Kya!, dice Honora si puedes ir un rato a su habitación_

_Kya sonríe y sale si no antes darle un beso a su Padre_

_-¡y bien!, ¡hijo!, ¿Qué pasa? –Aang le pregunta al niño_

_Hakoda suspira -¡Tío, Aang!, lo que pasa,… no te has dado cuanta que Kya es muy ¿aniñada?_

_Aang arque su ceja -¡perdón!, ¿Qué dices?, ¡hijo!_

_Hakoda se sienta –Si Tío, ¡Aang!, Kya en vez de comportarse como una mujer se comporta como una niña ¡chiflada!_

_Aang se sorprende a los que dice el niño -¿Por qué lo dices?, ¡Hakoda!, mira, ¡hijo!,-suspira- a lo mejor tu no me entiendes todavía eres un niño, para comprender que tu ¡hermana!, es mi todo, mi vida, si Yo no la apapacho y le doy todo el cariño y el amor que tengo en mi corazón, a ella, y Yo sé que soy correspondido, por ella, que el amor que nos tenemos es de un padre hacia su hija,. ¡Hijo!, algún día tu me comprenderás cuando tú seas ¡Padre!, pero ahorita que la tengo conmigo, debo de consentirla porque no sé si mañana ella encuentre "otro", que la apapache y eso apapachas ya no me corresponden a mi –Aang le sonríe y Hakoda lo abraza_

_-¡perdóname!, Tío Aang, lo que pasa, que en realidad quisiera que Kya viviera con nosotros, sabes es muy bonito tener una hermana, ella siempre está al pendiente de nosotros, y nos ha ayudado mucho con la escuela y en verdad tiene una paciencia que Papa, no tiene._

_-Te entiendo ¡Hijo!, lo de tu Padre. –Aang le dice cuando entran_

_-¡Tío!, ¡Aang! –_

_-si dime ¡Honora!_

_-Tío le decía a mi hermana que quiero que ella sea mi dama de Honor_

_Aang sonríe –Me alegro, ¿pero ya sabes para cuando es la boda?_

_Honora con una gran sonrisa -¡Si!, dentro de un año, Jeong y Yo nos casamos y espero que para ese entonces a Papi se le pase un poco el ¡Enojo!_

_Aang sonríe -Ya, veras que si ¡hija!, ya verás que sí._

_Llego el día de su regreso a Ciudad Republica, decidieron irse en barco Todos, porque en Appa no caben y par que Kya vaya más a gusto por lo de su pierna., En la despedida_

_-¡ADIOS!, ¡ADIOS!, -grita Kya_

_-¡ADIOS!, ¡Hermanita!, nos estamos escribiendo –le grita Honora y con lagrimas su padre la abraza _

_-¿la vas a extrañar?, ¡verdad!_

_Honora sonríe –Si ¡Papi!, la voy a extrañar, es la hermana que siempre quise tener –ella le dice Mai y Zuko se miran_

_-¡Mai!, tu sabes que a mí nunca me importo en tener más hijos –Zuko le dice y a abraza a Mai_

_Mai le sonríe –Si ya lo sé,…. ¡pero!, siempre quise darte otro hijo, un ¡varón!, tú lo sabes_

_Zuko la besa –Mai, no empecemos de nuevo, siempre te lo he dicho y te lo diré, con Honora siempre me basto y me bastar, -suspira- ahora –traga saliva- algún día vamos a ser ¡Abuelos!, y,….._

_Mai se sorprende -¿Dijiste?, ¡Abuelos!, ¡Zuko!, -ella se ríe y besa a Zuko- pues vas a ser un abuelo muy ¡enojón!_

_-¡Mai! –Le grita y la besa- no muy enojón espero- le dice y se dirigen al palacio real_

_En el barco se acomodaron en sus camarotes, Sokka y Suki, Toph y Haru, los niños en otro, Aang solo y en uno grande Kya, con Yada y Lin_

_En la noche….._

_Kya estaba la noche es una noche tranquila en alta mar viendo las estrellas cuando alguien le pone una capa_

_-¡Papi!_

_Aang la abraza -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡hija!_

_Kya suspira –Disfrutando la noche, es una noche muy bella_

_Aang suspira –Si, ¡hija!, es una noche muy bella –cuando la luna hace su aparición y con sus rayos refleja su luz_

_-¡Guau!, que hermosa se ve hoy Yue –Kya le dice a su padre_

_-si hija, que hermosa se ve hoy Yue, -le contesta Aang_

_-Oye, Papi –le pregunta tímidamente_

_-¿Qué pasa?, Kya_

_-no has pensado que hubiera pasado si ellos –Aang la interrumpe_

_-Si, ¡hija!, muchas veces he pensado que hubiera pasado si ellos, no te hubieran robado y matado a tu Mami, ¡si!, Kya, demasiadas noches, -suspira- pero desafortunadamente el destino ya está escrito y no hay nada que lo cambie –le dice Aang con una sonrisa -¡Hija!-le dice tímidamente_

_-¡Si!, ¡Papi!, _

_-¿Cuándo lleguemos vas a quererte ir con tus Tíos?_

_Kya se sorprende -¡No!, ¡Papi!, no, tu ya vas a estar en la Isla mi lugar es contigo, Yo amo a mis Tíos, pero tú eres mi Padre, y contigo quiero estar.,…. O deseas que no viva contigo ¡Papi!_

_Aang la abraza -¡Claro que quiero que vivas conmigo!, Kya, nunca lo dudes en eso _

_-¡Ya!, la estas convenciendo que se vaya contigo, ¡verdad!, ¡Aang! _

_-¡Sokka! –grita Aang_

_Kya sonríe –Tío Sokka, no me digas que estas enojado, porque me voy con Papi_

_Sokka sonríe – Te diré,… un poco, me estaba acostumbrando a ser mimado, por ti ¡Hija!,. Sabes ¡Aang!, eres afortunado de tenerla._

_Aang le da un beso a Kya en su frente –Si, Sokka, en verdad soy muy afortunado de tener a mi, Bebe_

_-¡Sabes!, Kya, cuando me di cuenta que tu ¡Padre!, embarazo a mi hermana –Aang lo interrumpe_

_-¡Oye!, pero tu hermana y Yo ya estábamos ¡casados!, era normal que en nuestra Luna de Miel, llegaremos con la noticia_

_-Si ¡Normal!, si se fueron dos-meses, dos-meses, ¡Kya!, tu padre y mi pobre hermana de luna de miel, ¡solos!, en el templo del aire del sur-_

_Kya se ríe_

_-Como te decía hija, tu padre este que está aquí, el gran Avatar, el siempre dijo que deseaba una niña, y en verdad, mi hermana se lo cumplió –Sokka le dice con una gran sonrisa- sabes ¡Kya!, en todo el tiempo que tengo de conocer a tu Padre, no sé si está más feliz ahora, o cuando tu naciste_

_Aang con los ojos brillosos -¡Sokka!, no hay comparación siempre he sido feliz cuando ella nació, y más porque está aquí conmigo-_

_Y todos se abrazan y sonríen cuando_

_-¡Yue!, gracias por esta alegría –Sokka le dice y se retira_

_-¡sabes!, ¡hija!, te voy a decir un secreto, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie –Aang le dice a Kya y ella sonríe._

_-¿Cuál es?, ¡Papi! _

_-Que creo que Tu Tío Sokka, nunca dejo de amar a Yue, ella fue su gran amor_

_Kya asiente y sonríe –Y creo que ella sigue amando también a mi Tío Sokka, ¡papi!, porque siempre cuando ambos se miran ella brilla mas._

_Amos sonríen cuando_

_-¡Hija!, antes que pasa más tiempo esto es tuyo –Aang le dice y de su bolsillo saca el collar y se lo pone a Kya_

_Kya se le salen las lagrimas -¡Papi!, pensé que ya no quería que lo ¿tuviera?_

_-¡hija!, no digas eso, te pertenece y espero –suspira- que algún día se lo entregas a mi nieta, _

_Kya lo abraza cuando el -¿Por qué eso sí?, ¡Kya!, quiero una ¡nieta!, _

_-¡si!, Papi, ¿una maestra-aire?_

_Aang se sorprende -¡No!, ¡Kya!, a mi no me importa lo que sea mi nieta una maestra-aire, agua o no-maestra, mientras sea hija tuya, es lo que importa, pero eso si la amare como te amo, si tiene tus ¡ojos, hija!_

_Kya se muerde su labio –oye, ¡papi!, dime como era el color de los ¿ojos de Mami?_

_Aang suspira -¡hija!, mía, los ojos de Mami, eran como el mar de un azul profundo –da un profundo suspiro-_

_-¿mejor como los de Mami? –Kya le dice y Aang se sorprende -¿Cómo los de Katara?, -sonríe y suspira.-, si ¿Por qué no?-le dice él y ambos mira las estrellas y lo hermoso de la noche y su brillante luz lunar._

_Llego el tiempo que llegaron a Ciudad Republica, Aang se llevo a Kya a la Isla y ahí ya los estaba esperando._

_**Isla del Templo del Aire.**_

_-¡Aang!, ¡Kya! –les grita._

_-¡Yammi! –grita Kya llegando a la isla_

_Aang ayuda a Kya a bajarse y la lleva hasta adentro de su casa_

_-¡Papi!, yo puedo –ella se queja_

_-¡Hija!, déjame ayudarte –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa_

_Los acólitos meten sus cosas_

_-y bien ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? –Aang les preguntan_

_-Todo bien ¡Aang!, -cuando Sham hace una pausa y espera que Yammi se lleve a Kya- ¿Sabes?, vinieron de la escuela de Kya a ¿buscarla?_

_Aang arque su ceja -¿vinieron de la escuela de Kya?, ¿¡a buscarla!?_

_-Si ¡Aang!, Yo les pregunte que se les ofrecía, y me dijeron que después ellos venían hablar ¿contigo?_

_Aang se agarra de su barbilla y sonríe -¿Sera que quieran que Kya regresa a la escuela?, pero si es así, pasara tiempo ella le falta un par de meses para que le quiten el yeso de su pierna y deseo aprovechar que ella descanse que este tranquila aquí en nuestra casa_

_-¿estuvieron feas las cosas? –pregunta Sham tímidamente_

_Aang suspira –Si, por poco pierdo a mi ¡Bebe!, Sham, a mi ¡bebe!, ella fue muy valiente ¡sabes!, pero ella estuvo en peligro y eso me alarma y me duele, mas_

_Sham le pone una mano en su brazo –Lo bueno que la pesadilla ya paso ¿verdad?_

_Aang sonríe –Si ya paso y espero que no se repite, porque ahora si no podría soportar nuevamente en perderla Sham, ella es mi todo, es lo único que tengo de Katara, por eso debo de cuidarla mas_

_Sham y Yammi salen de la casa y ella le informa que los invitan a los dos a cenar y Aang les dice que ellos estarán en la cena._

_Llego la noche hora de cenar Aang y Kya estaban con los acólitos cenando y platicando la odisea que pasaron Aang feliz porque estaba en casa y con si hija._

_Pasaron un par de días…_

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_Aang había llegado al concejo cuando_

_-¡AVATAR! –se sorprende la recepcionista_

_Aang serio -¿está el secretario Kamm?, señorita._

_-¡Avatar!, no,… ¡el todavía!, ¡no!,… ha llegado –le dice la recepcionista tímidamente_

_-Bien por favor cuando llegue dígale que vaya a la oficina del concejo, no le comente que Yo estoy aquí –Aang le dice cuando…_

_-El concejal Sokka, también me pidió lo mismo –ella le dice_

_-¿Sokka está en su oficina?-Aang el pregunta serio_

_-Si,.. Si, ¡Avatar! –le responde ella tragando saliva_

_Aang se dirige a la oficina de Sokka _

_-¡Aang!, ¿pensé que te tomarías varios días mas?_

_Aang sonríe –Si por mi fuera claro que me los tomaría, pero esta la situación de Kamm que es lo que tengo que arreglar_

_-¡Yo!, también tengo unas cuantas cosas que ¿hablar con él? –Sokka le dice firme y ambos se dirigen al salón del concejo esperando a Kamm y para su buena suerte el ya estaba ahí._

_El secretario al verlos se sorprende -¡AVATAR!, ¡CONCEJAL SOKKA!_

_Cuando uno de concejo piden que se sientan y a Kamm le entregan un papel y el al leer_

_-¿Qué es esto?, ¿quieren que vayan a la tribu del ¡Norte!?, ¿para un CAMBIO? –grita el_

_Aang serio y firme -¿sabe usted que puso en riesgo la vida de mi ¡hija!?_

_-si secretario Kamm, usted le prohibió la entrada a mi sobrina, usted le dijo que Aang estaba ¡Muerto!, que ella tenía prohibida la entrada –Sokka le dice forme y se controla en gritarle_

_-¿Por qué lo hizo? –Aang le pregunta firme_

_El secretario no contesta_

_-¿lo hizo porque mi Hija puso en su lugar a la suya?, ¡verdad! –Aang le dice_

_-¿por favor?, ¡Avatar!, la mestiza, que usted defiende a lo mejor no ¿es su hija?_

_-¿Qué?- Aang se para y se controla para no gritar-¡por favor!, delante de mí, no deseo que se exprese así de mi ¡hija!, de mi ¡hija!, y ella si es mi hija, Yo se que si es una Mestiza, por la mescla de mi esposa y mía, pero usted no tiene ningún derecho en decirle así, más bien nadie debe de decir esa palabra, porque todos la mayoría que vivimos en Ciudad Republica somos mestizos-_

_Uno de los concejales -¡Secretario Kamm!, tiene un mes para dejar su cargo en el concejo se traslada usted junto con su familia a la tribu agua del norte, como secretario del concejo de ahí, ellos ya decidieron quien es su gobernante y usted estará a sus órdenes._

_El secretario Kamm sale furioso_

_-¡Avata!, ¡Concejal Sokka!, nos alegra que ambos estén bien, mas usted Avatar- le dice uno del concejo_

_Aang les sonríe -Gracias por su compresión y apoyo en esto –les dice él y sale de ahí para dirigirse a su oficina_

_Cuando manda a llamar a la recepcionista_

_Ella entra tímidamente –Si, dígame ¡Avatar!_

_Aang serio -¡por favor!, le pido cuando llegue mi Hija, para cualquier situación aunque este en una junta ella debe de entrar inmediatamente, aunque sea lo mas mínimo, se lo pido señorita, si por casualidad Yo no estoy ella debe de ir con el Concejal Sokka, o el comandante Haru, como le digo para cualquier cosa, que ella necesite, ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

_-¡Si!, ¡Avatar!, y ¡discúlpeme!, Yo, yo –Aang la interrumpe-_

_-este tranquila, pero por favor a la otra que llegue a suceder, ¿algo?, usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer_

_La recepcionista asiente y sale y Aang se queda en su oficina_

_-Espero que esto no se repite, que mi bebe, tenga que venir corriendo buscándome por ayuda –se dice él toma la fotografía que él y Kya se tomaron cuando volta a ver dónde está el y Katara y tiene ella en sus brazos a Kya, ¡Katara!, amor, en verdad, -suspira- te extraño tanto- el dice y deja las fotografías en su lugar para seguir con su trabajo en el concejo._

_Pasaron los días Ya es invierno los niños ya pronto entraran a la escuela, Kya sigue con su pierna enyesada._

_Aang estaba en su oficina cuando tocan a la puerta._

_-¡Avatar!, hay unas personas ¿que desean hablar con usted?_

_Aang le pide que pasen cuando él se sorprende quien es -¿Maestra Ming?-el le dice sorprendido al verla._

_-¡Avatar!, disculpe pero deseo hablar con usted sobre ¡Kya!_

_Aang la invita a que se siente - ¿dígame usted que pasa?, con mi hija._

_-Mire Avatar, usted ya sabe las reglas de la escuela tienen que ser parejo, con las niñas, aunque me duele tenía que expulsar a Kya, Yo se que ella no se merece ese castigo porque es una excelente alumna y ser humano y le venga a entregar su informe, sus calificaciones y sus diplomas por ser nuevamente la mejor alumna, ¡Avatar!, en verdad me duele, pero dígale a Kya si ella desea terminar su carrera hay un modo, que ella lo piense y que se mejore –le dice la Maestra _

_-Maestra Ming gracias por preocuparse por mi hija, Yo se las reglas, como Kya, ella está consciente de eso y aceptamos las consecuencias de sus hechos –Aang le dice con una sonrisa_

_-¡Avatar!, Kya, su hija es ¿maestra-aire?, ¡verdad! –la Maestra le pregunta_

_Aang se sorprende y le sonríe –En verdad no lo sé, ¿todavía?, se que ella hizo unos movimientos de aire-control pero hasta que este ella bien y el buen clima mejore podre saber si ella también domina ese elemento –Aang le dice y se despide la Maestra con una reverencia mientras el mira sus calificaciones y se sorprende la excelencia de ella y sus diplomas por ser la mejor alumna cuando ve el libro del informe lo toma lo abre y empieza a leer. _

Mi nombre es Kya, nació en la Isla del Templo del Aire, pero desafortunadamente crecí en la Tribu Agua del Norte, con personas que no son mis Padres.

Mi Padre se llama.- Aang es un Maestro-Aire y él se crio en el Templo del Aire del Sur

Mi Madre se llama.- Katara es, más bien era una Maestra-agua, y ella nació en la Tribu Agua del Sur.

Toda mi infancia y adolescencia viví en la Tribu del Norte sabiendo que ellos mis Padres, los de la tribu, no eran q en realidad, mis verdaderos Padres, mi verdadero Padre me buzaba ya que desafortunadamente mi Madre estaba muerta, Soy feliz al descubrir la verdadera historia de mi vida, corta pero es mi vida, y ahora comprendo quien soy Yo en realidad, una Mestiza, Mita Agua-Aire, con sentido de ayuda a los demás, porque ellos mis verdaderos, Padres de sangre he heredero el sentido de ayuda hacia lo demás.

Soy feliz viviendo en la Isla del Templo del Aire, y teniendo el amor y cariño de mi Padre y mis Tíos, aunque me duela no tengo a mi Madre conmigo, pero tengo que ser fuerte por ellos y por Mí, misma, para afrontar la vida

Como dice mi Padre, ay que pensar en el hoy, no en el mañana., Por eso decidí estudiar para enfermera para ayudar y poder atender a las personas que más nos necesitan.

Escuche una pequeña historia de mi Madre que cuando viajaba con mi Padre y mis Tíos, en un poblado humilde ella se hizo pasar por un espíritu para poderlos curar y ayudar, cuando mi Padre se dio cuenta, el la apoyo en su labor, y mis Tíos al saber que mis Padres hicieron eso, también ayudaron a ese humilde pueblo.

Soy feliz estudiando para enfermera, que nuestra Maestra Ming nos ha pedido ir por dos semanas al hospital, a mi me toco el turno nocturno y estoy feliz con ello.

En estas dos semanas he descubierto mucho más que cualquier cosa que he vivido, en realidad hay personas que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, aparte de curarlas en sus enfermedades también hay que ayudarles para salir adelante y como me digo un Doctor, también para su buen morir.

Me dividieron en dos departamentos de los niños yesados y de los adultos mayores y en verdad es un placer ayudarles., los niños son niños, inquietos, desesperados y muchas veces les faltan el cariño y el amor de sus padres u hermanos, en eso también es nuestra labor poder suplir aunque sea un poco el amor que ellos les faltan., En los adultos mayores más bien es la falta de sus hijos o nietos que a ellos les faltan y uno que otro se siente "jovencito", pero es el buen envejecer, con sabiduría y dignidad de ellos, aunque se quejen que sus nietos son tremendos y que le echen la culpa a su nuera o que sus hijos no vayan a verlos, eso también es una labor hacia nosotros en poder brindarles un poco de afecto hacia ellos.

Ser enfermera es una labro gratificante uno se siente que su espíritu se engrandece y sienta el poder de seguir ayudando hacia los demás.

Mi nombre es Kya.- Hija de Aang Maestro-Aire y de Katara Maestra-Agua

Orgullosamente una mestiza mitad Agua-Aire, que vive en la Isla del Templo del Aire.

_Aang al terminar el informe de su hija se quita las lagrimas –También estoy orgulloso de ti ¡Hija!,._

_Deja sus cosas las calificaciones y el informe lo pone en un sobre y se dirige a su casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_Aang había llegado a su casa se encuentra con Kya cuando él la abraza y le da un beso en su frente_

_-¡Papi!, ¿llegaste temprano?_

_Aang le sonríe –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¡Sabes!_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué pasa?_

_Aang le entrega el sobre y saca lo que hay adentro -¿mis calificaciones, mis diplomas y mi,… ¡Informe!?-ella dice y le sonríe _

_-¡Papi!, ya leíste mi informe ¡verdad! –ella le dice_

_Aang le sonríe –si Kya, ya lo leí y estoy más orgulloso de ti, sabes hija que tu Maestra fue al concejo a entregármelo y me comento que ya después que te repusieras que fueras al escuela que hay un modo para que termines tus estudios_

_Kya grita.- ¡En verdad!, ¡Papi!, es verdad-_

_Aang le sonríe –Si, Kya lo que te digo, pero primero te tienes que reponer todavía te falta un par de meses para que te quiten tu yeso de la pierna y acuérdate que vamos a ir a la tribu del sur a paseo trineo y vernos hija, hay tiempo para todo –le dice él y la abraza-sabes Kya me voy a llevar tus diplomas y las pondré en mi oficina en el concejo_

_Kya se sorprende - ¿Deseas que el Tío Sokka las vea?, ¡Verdad!, papi_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja – si Kya, es eso, y cualquiera que entre se entere que tengo una excelente hija, muy estudiosa y aplicada_

_-¡Papi!, mientras no te recuerden ¿Por qué me expulsado?, por mi está bien –Kya le recuerda y Aang reacciona y suspira –Si Kya no me acordaba de eso, pero no me importa –el le dice y Kya sonríe._

_-¡Kya!, ¿Quién te conto que Mami, se hizo pasar por un espíritu? –_

_Kya abres los ojos y traga saliva -¡Papi!, ¿creo que le escuche decir a mi Tío Sokka? –ella le dice y voltea a verlo_

_Aang le sonríe y arque a su ceja cuando -¡Kya!, cuando me enviaste el sobre de ¿de donde sacaste el sello?_

_Kya se agarra su cabello Aang se da cuenta -¡KAY!-_

_-¡Papi!, de donde ha de ser de tu ¡Oficina! –le dice con una sonrisa_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza –ha en verdad no me acordaba que en mi oficina de aquí en la casa está el sello de los maestros-aires_

_Kya suspira_

_-¡Kya!, -le habla Aang_

_-¡Si!,… ¡Papi! –le dice ella dulcemente_

_Aang sonríe y mueve su cabeza –Nada hija, nada, anda ve a descansar_

_Kya le sonríe y le besa su mejilla y ella se dirige a su habitación cuando_

_Aang sonríe a sí mismo –me acorde de Katara cuando quería decir algo u ocultar algo se agarraba el cabello –se dice el cuándo se levanta se dirige a su oficina abre el cajón cuando -¡Aquí estas!, pensé en un momento que Kya –Sonríe- algún día se lo he de dar a mi hija, pero será después, ahora no. –Se dice y deja su diario para disponerse a descansar cuando- ¿le voy a preguntar a Sokka si él le platico la historia cuando en aquel pueblo Katara se hizo pasar por el espíritu el de la Dama Pintada._

_El ya en su cama -¿Cómo quisiera que la Dama pintara apareciera en mi cama?, como cuando –se sonroja- cuando estábamos de luna de miel- se dice él y sueña con su Dama pintada._

_***Y bien que les pareció este capítulo, espero que no se les allá hecho aburrido**_

_***el diario de Katara si aparecerá pero faltan unos capítulos para que aparezca**_

_***dejen sus mensajes**_

_***Adiós, y gracias a todos.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a:**_

_**Avatar Keira.**_

_***Gracias.**_

_Ya han pasado dos meses, Aang y Kya estaban en el hospital._

_**Hospital General**_

_**Ciudad Republica.**_

_-¡Kya! –_

_-¡Jefa!, Jeny –le habla Kya_

_-¡Avatar!_

_-¡Jeny!, ¿tanto tiempo? –le saluda Aang con una sonrisa_

_-Supe los que les paso –les dice Jeny_

_Aang y Kya le sonríen cuando_

_-¡Maravilla! –_

_Kya sonríe -¡Jefa!, ¡Miky!_

_-¿Qué bueno que te quiten tu yeso?, y esperamos pronto tu regreso al Hospital –le dice la Jeja Miky_

_-Bueno tendrán que esperar, Kya necesita un poco más de descanso –les dice el Doctor_

_Las Jefas sonríen_

–_Kya sabemos que en la escuela te expulsaron, pero no te preocupes, que te parece, descansa este semestre y antes que empieza el ciclo escolar vienes, sabes con lo que sabes, aquí en el hospital puede acabar tu carrera, y recibirte de enfermera y quedarte a trabajar –le dice la Jefa Jeny_

_Kya sonríe de oreja a oreja -¿en verdad?, ustedes me ¿aceptarían?_

_La Jefa Jeny sonríe -¡Claro que sí!, como te lo dije recupérate y antes que empieza el próximo ciclo escolar te espero._

_-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Jeny –Aang le dice_

_La Jefa Jeny le sonríe -¡Avatar!, Kya cuando estuvo aquí fue de una gran ayuda, como quisiera que la mayoría de las enfermeras tuvieran su espíritu_

_Aang y Kya salen del hospital_

_-Jeny, yo no sabía que el ¿Avatar es su Padre?-le preguntan_

_Jeny le sonríe –si, a poco tú no lo sabías, ¡Miky!_

_-¡No!, yo pensé que el Concejal Sokka es su Padre y no el ¡Avatar!_

_-Bueno ya lo sabes, el Avatar es su padre._

_Aang y Kya regresaron a casa_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_Aang y Kya habían llegado del Hospital cuando…._

_-¡Hermanita! -¡dinos! ¿Ya te quitaron el Yeso de tu pierna?_

_Kya sonríe –Si, Lin, mírame ya no traigo el yeso ahora si podre practicar mis movimientos de agua-control como de aire-control –le dice ella cuando_

_-¡Kya!, acuérdate que ¿te dijo el doctor? –le recuerda Aang_

_Kya frunce su frente –Si, no me acordaba que me dijo que tenía que descansar, aparte ¡Papi!, un poco de movimiento no me hace ¿mal? –ella le dice y Aang solamente le sonríe –_

_-¡Bebe!, azúcar, ¿dime que vas hacer ahora? –le pregunta Toph_

_-Tía Toph, sabes que nos encontramos con mi Jefa Jeny me dijo que dejara pasar este semestre y antes que empieza el ciclo escolar que fuera verla, ¿Qué puedo regresar a terminar mi carrera? –Kya le dice todo alegre_

_-que bien, ¡Kya!, ahora sin tendrás tiempo para estar aquí en tu casa –le dice Haru_

_Kya sonríe –Si, tengo mucho que hacer –ella abraza a su padre- ¡verdad!, Papi, que pronto iremos a la tribu_

_Aang le sonríe –Si ya sabes que si iremos, a lo mejor no tan pronto pero si iremos,-le dice él con una sonrisa y le besa su frente_

_Kya y Lin sale para donde están los acólitos para decirle que ya le quitaron su yeso cuando_

_-¡Pies ligeros!, la bebe ya te volvió a convencer ¡verdad! –le dice Toph carcajeándose_

_Aang sonríe –Si ella sabe cómo manejarme, pero deseo esperar para llevarla a la tribu, más bien quiero llevarla para su cumpleaños _

_-¿pero para eso todavía faltan un par de meses?, -Haru le pregunta_

_-Si eso ya lo sé, más bien quisiéramos que todos fuéramos, para que lo vayan sabiendo y puedan ir ustedes _

_-No, lo sé ¡Aang!, tengo mucho trabajo –se queja Toph, Haru le hace mueca_

_-¡Aang!, con nosotros si cuentes, si ¡Toph!, no puede, Lin y Yo si iremos –le dice Haru afirmando y Toph resopla_

_-¡PUES VEREMOS!, ¡HARU! –grita Toph y ella se va de ahí_

_Haru suspira cuando_

_-¿todavía con problemas? –Aang le pregunta_

_Haru suspira -¿te diré?, si amo a Toph, no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella, aunque tú sabes bien porque nos casamos, amo a mi hija, tú me entiende Aang, pero a veces Toph se comporta como si estuviera arrepentida._

_-Lo dices si se arrepiente de haberse ¿casado contigo? –Aang le pregunta tímidamente_

_Haru hace mueca -¡Mas bien!, de haberse embarazado de ¡Lin!, ella no te tiene mucha paciencia que digamos, a veces quisiera que fuera un poco "maternal", pero yo se que ella no es así, pero a pesar de todo la amo, y no estoy arrepentido de haberme casado con ella, aunque el motivo tú lo sabes es Lin._

_Aang le sonríe –Si eso lo sé, pero ella siempre fue así, ruda_

_Aang y Haru se dirigen en donde están las niñas, Toph y los acólitos, pasan los días Kya está en uno de los jardines con uno lago practicando su agua-control y tratando en hacer aire._

_-¿Por qué no me sale? –se queja ella_

_-¡Kya!, ¡hija!, ¿Qué haces?_

_Kya sonríe –Yammi, estoy tratando de hace un poco de aire-control –le dice suspirando frustrada_

_Yammi se ríe –Terrón de azúcar, tienes que tener ¡paciencia!,_

_Kya le sonríe cuando se sale unos de los bisontes y ella reconoce quien es_

_-¡Cielito!, ¿que haces aquí? –Kya le pregunta_

_-Kya, no se te ha olvidado ¿algo?, ¡verdad! –le pregunta Yammi_

_Kya se sorprende -¡SI!, Perdóname cielito ahora te doy de comer –ella le dice se dirige hacia en donde esta los bisontes ella le da de comer cuando_

_-¡Sabes cielito!, quisiera que Papi me enseñara a montar a Appa_

_El bisonte le indica que se suba a su cabeza, Kya se sube salen de corral cuando ella dice_

_-¡JIP!, JIP!- cielito vuela junta con Kya y ella ríe –Si cielito vuela más alto –ella dice cuando le gritan_

_-¡KAY!, ¡KAY! –es Yammi gritándole y ella solamente le saluda_

_El bisonte "cielito", llega con Kya cuando_

_-¡KAY!, ¿Qué susto? –le grita Yammi_

_Kya sonríe -¡Yammi!, perdóname, fue de repente_

_Yammi la abraza -¿por favor no lo vuelvas a ser?_

_Kya sonríe –Yammi perdóname no fue mi intensión de asustarte, ¡sabes!, quisiera enseñarme, pero tú sabes bien que deseo convertirme en un ¡nómada aire!, como Papi, y en eso también es enseñándome a dominar un bisonte, y creo que cielito me escogió a mi –ella le dice y Yammi le sonríe_

_-¡Bien!, ¡Bien!, está bien esto tu padre no lo sabrá –le dice ella y Kya la abraza nuevamente_

_Pasan los días las semanas Kya ha podido dominar a cielito, los acólitos como Yammi, y Shan no le han contado a Aang, porque según ella, es una sorpresa solamente "ellas", dan vuelta a la isla y regresan pero esa tarde….. Aang llego temprano_

_-¡Aang! –le habla Yammi temerosa_

_-Si ¡Yammi!, ¿en donde esta Kya? –le pregunta el sonríete_

_Yammi traga saliva –ella, ella, a ¡Kya!, ella está dándole de comer a los Bisontes –le dice ella y Aang se da cuenta que algo pasa._

_-¿Pasa algo malo? –le pregunta arqueando su ceja _

_-¡No! Aang!, ¡como crees!, ¿Qué este pasando algo? –le dice asustada –_

_-Bien, sabes deja ir a buscar a ¡Kya! –Aang le dice y se dirige hacia el establo cuando llega grita_

_-¡YAMMI!, ¡SHAN! -¿EN DONDE ESTA CIELITO?-_

_Yammi y Shan se dirigen hacia el establo y lo ven furioso_

_-¡Aang!, nosotros –le dice Shan_

_-¿bien que está pasando? –le pregunta Aang cuando oye un rugido y no es Appa y sale de ahí_

_-¡KYA! –Grita_

_Kya al oír la voz de quien es, traga saliva -¡Hola!,… ¡Papi! –le dice ella sonriente _

_-¿Qué?,… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... ¡subirte a cielito!, ¿Qué no ves que es peligroso? –le grita_

_Kya firme -¡No!, no es peligroso, ¡sabes!, ya la se montar, y muy bien_

_Aang la mira cuando…. -¡No!, Me pongas esa cara ¡Katara!_

_-¿Qué?, ¡No soy MAMA!, Soy ¡Kya! –le grita ella y se sube a cielito y con un Jip, jip, sale de ahí_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que acaba de hacer Kya._

_-¡Aang! –Le habla Yammi- ella tiene el espíritu de un nómada-aire, Tu espíritu, no lo puedes negar eso, ¡Aang!, no puedes ocultarla, ella debe de aprende y le debes ya de enseñar todo lo de un, ¡maestro-aire!_

_Aang se sorprende a lo que Yammi le dice -¿digites un maestro-aire?_

_-¡Si!, ¡Aang!, lo que Yammi dice, ella todavía no domina el aire-control, pero cuando practica su agua-control ella hace los movimientos como tú lo haces ¿Cuándo practicas tu aire-control? –Shan le dice_

_Aang suspira –Si tienen razón,…. –les sonríen- deja ir a buscarla –el les dice toma a Appa y sale y no cercas de ahí en la playa_

_-Kya, ¡Hija!,… ¡perdóname!, por gritarte._

_Kya lo abraza -¡perdóname!, ¡Papi!, quise darte una sorpresa al saber que en realidad si me interesa tu cultura, ¡nuestra cultura! –ella le dice con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Aang la abraza mas –Si ¡hija!, nuestra cultura –le dice él la suelta para besarle su frente- ella sonríe_

_-¡Oye!, papi siempre cuando me enojo porque me gritas el nombre de Mami _

_Aang se rasca la cabeza –Kya, ¡Hija! –Suspira- porque cuando Mami se enojaba conmigo ella hacia esa cara y ella siempre tenía la razón de su ¡enojo!_

_-¿entonces si me parezco a mami y no a ti? –le pregunta ella arqueando su ceja_

_Aang se ríe y carcajea –Bueno te diré cuando eras una bebe, tu Tío Sokka decía que solamente te faltaban los tatuajes que decía que era Yo pero en niña –suspira y le pone una mano en su mejilla –pero en realidad eres como si mami estuviera en ti, ¡Hija! –le dice con lagrimas en los ojos y Kya lo abraza cuando se le acercan los bisontes_

_-¿Qué Appa?, también cielito te sorprendió ¡verdad! –Aang le dice y Appa le bufa dándole a entender que sí._

_Pasaron un par de días, Aang le enseño como manejar bien a "cielito", porque en la cultura de los nómadas aires los bisontes son los encargados de enseñarles el arte de volar y planear, cuando una tarde_

_-¡Yammi!, ¿en dónde está Kya? –le pregunta Aang_

_Yammi sonríe –está en uno de los jardines cerca de los paneles, ya sabes que esta aferrada en aprender el aire-control –le dice ella y Aang sonríe y se dirige hacia el jardín cuando ve a Kya todo enojada_

_-¿Por qué no me sale?, ¡aire-control! –se queja ella_

_Aang sonríe y maliciosamente avienta un poco de aire-control en eso_

_-¡Si!, pude –Kya grita cuando voltea hacia atrás_

_-¡PAPI! –le grita ella y Aang le sonríe_

_-¡Kya!, ven aquí, ¡hija! –Le invita a sentarse- Kya, el arte del aire-control, es una práctica que toma años y mucha paciencia, ¡hija!, y yo se que algún día lo dominaras –Aang le dice y Kya le sonríe_

_-Si, Papi, lo sé, pero quería demostrarte que si puedo ¿hacer aire-control?, poco pero puedo _

_Aang le abraza –yo se que si, Kya, sabes mañana tu Tío Sokka nos invito a comer a su casa, que te pareces si vas por mí al concejo en Cielito y le damos la sorpresa que ya sabes dominar tu bisonte -Kya sonríe y asiente._

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Kya se estaba preparando para ir por su padre al concejo ella saca un traje que entre ella, Yammi, Yenny y unas de las acolitas le ayudaron hacer, es un traje de pantalón azul claro, blusón azul claro, con todo el contorno bordado en amarillo con los signos del aire y botas como los de su padre, algo similar que usaba su madre cuando era joven y su cabello recogido en coleta y el broche de la tribu agua._

_Kya sale para ir por su padre y Tío al concejo_

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejo.**_

_-¡Aang!, ¿no vamos a esperar a ¡Kya!? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-Sokka ella va venir por nosotros –Aang le dice sonriente_

_Sokka se sorprende cuando -¿Por qué vamos al techo?, ¡Aang!, todavía no llega ¡Kya!_

_Sokka se sorprende -¿en dónde está Appa? –grita el_

_-¡Sokka!, tranquilízate, ten paciencia y veras –le dice él cuando un rugido _

_-¿Qué no es Appa? –grita Sokka_

_-No, es cielito –le dice Aang cuando Sokka grita_

_-¡KYA!, ¿Qué HACES EN UN BISONTE?_

_Kya se baja -¡Hola!, Tío Sokka, _

_-¡Aang!, ella, ella –Sokka dice sorprendido_

_-Si, Sokka esta es la sorpresa, Kya ya tiene su bisonte –_

_Sokka sonríe -¡Felicidades!, ¡Hija!, me imagino que ahora te dedicaras en viajar –el dice y Aang se sorprende y Kya se ríe_

_-¡No!, Tío, como crees, Yo no podría viajar en recorren todo el mundo, ¡sola!, necesitaría de Papi para que me guie y oriente –ella le dice y Aang suspira_

_-¡Bien!, vámonos a casa tengo mucha hambre y de seguro esta ya tu Tía preocupada porque no hemos llegado-Sokka le dicen se suben a Cielito y con un Jip, Jip, Kya se dirige a la casa de Sokka y al llegar_

_-¡Mama!, ya vienen llegando,…. ¡pero no es Appa! –grita Oyagi_

_-¿Qué? –dice Hakoda_

_-¡es Kya!, que trae a ¡Cielito! –gritan los niños. Suki sale a recibirlos y ellos al bajarse se alegran _

_-¡Kya!, que alegría que ya tienes tu propio bisonte –le dice Suki_

_Kya le sonríe –Si Tía Suki, ya se manejar a cielito_

_En la comida_

_-Kya ¿es muy difícil manejar un Bisonte? –le pregunta Hakoda_

_-¡No!, hijo, es fácil, nosotros cuando viajábamos con Aang en Appa muchas veces nosotros íbamos en la cabeza nos turnábamos –le dice Sokka_

_-es verdad eso ¡Tío Aang! –le pregunta Oyagi_

_-Si hijo, es verdad, Appa mas bien es de todos –el carraspea- ya han pensado lo que les platique –Aang les dice_

_-Si Aang, y ya sabes que si, ¿para cuándo partimos? –Sokka le pregunta_

_-Acuérdate es este fin de semana –Aang le dice medio serio y Kya se entristece_

_-¡Papi!, piensas salir este fin de ¿semana? –Kya le pregunta_

_Aang serio –Si Kya, este fin de semana tus Tíos y Yo tenemos un compromiso muy importante_

_Kya medio sonríe al saber que su Padre no estará este fin de semana porque es su cumpleaños_

_Pasa la tarde en eso…._

_-¡Suki!, ¿en dónde está Kya? –le pregunta Aang_

_-¡Aang!, que malo eres, porque no le dices que este fin de semana vamos a ir todos a la tribu para su cumpleaños-_

_Aang sonríe –Acuérdate que es una sorpresa_

_Pasaron los días llego el fin de semana cuando_

_-¡Bien!, ¡Papi!,…. ¿para cuando llegas? –Kya le pregunta triste_

_Aang medio serio -¡No, lo sé hija!, pero,….. ¿Por qué no te cambias y te espero afuera en el patio?_

_Kya asenté, se cambia ahora se pone un traje similar como el que se puso en la comida de sus Tíos este es vez de azul claro es amarillo y en vez de los símbolos del aire son del agua en azul claro, y de en vez recogido su cabello con una coleta, trae solamente trenzado como lo usaba Katara._

_Aang al verla sonríe pero se controla -¿Qué hermosa te vez ¡hija!?_

_Kya le medio sonríe –Gracias Papi –le responde triste_

_Aang carraspea -¡Hija!, porque no te subes conmigo en Appa y me acompañas_

_Kya asiente y se sube a Appa con Aang y al llegar a su rumbo_

_-¡Papi!, ¿Por qué estamos en la embarcación?_

_Aang sonríe, abraza a Kya cuando_

_-¡FELICDADES KAY! –le gritan_

_Kya se sorprende -¿pensé que no se acordaban?_

_Aang la abraza –Como crees ¡hija!, nunca lo dudes, -le besa su frente _

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –ella le pregunta_

_-No lo adivinas ¡Kya! –le dice Sokka_

_Kya se sorprende -¡no!, Tío_

_Cuando los niños gritan -¡Vamos a la tribu del sur!_

_-¿Qué?, vamos a ir a paseo trineo –Kya les dice_

_-Si, Kya, vamos a ir de paseo, lo deje para tu cumpleaños –Aang le dice_

_Cuando llaman para zarpar, en eso_

_-¡Vámonos!, ya es hora –Sokka grita_

_-¡Papi!, no ¿traigo ropa? –ella le grita_

_-¡Hija!, no te preocupes por eso todo está preparado –Suki le dice y Kya la abraza_

_-¡Hermanita! –le grita Lin_

_-¡Gracias!, Lin ¿oye mis Tíos? –ella se sorprende a no verlos_

_Lin suspira –Ya sabes nuevamente se pelearon, Mama, que no puede dejar su puesto y Papa, se enojo tanto con Mama, que decidió quedarse con ella, pero Yada vino conmigo_

_Kya la abraza –No te preocupes hermanita vas a ver que la vamos a pasar muy bien –ella le dice cuando_

_-Si, Lin por tus padres tú no te preocupes yo te cuidare y protegeré –le dice Oyagi_

_Ella le sonríe y le da un beso en su mejilla y el niño esta rojo cuando carraspean_

_-¡Todo!, ¿bien? –pregunta Aang_

_Kya lo abraza -¡Si!, papi, todo bien _

_Y llegaron a su destino._

_**Tribu Agua del Sur.**_

_Aang y Kya, junto con los niños estaba en su paseo de trineo pingüino cuando_

_-¡Tío!, Aang ¿Qué es eso? –le pregunta Lin_

_Aang se incorpora, se levanta cuando -¡Guau!, no pensé que seguía aquí_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Papi! _

_Aang le sonríe –Venga vamos –les dice él y al llegar_

_-¿es un barco? –grita Hakoda_

_Aang sonríe de oreja a oreja y Kya se da cuenta -¿Qué pasa, Papi? _

_Aang le toma de la mano -¡Hija!, sabes este barco un día tu mami, y yo entramos –la jala para entrar y entre ellos hacen una rampa para que los niños suban-_

_-¿Qué más?, ¡Tío! –le pregunta Lin_

_-¡A!, si, como les decía fue nuestra primera aventura juntos, aquí en este barco fue sin querer que descubrí que durante el iceberg dure casi 100-años –se sonroja- y se sorprendí todo el tiempo que estuve atrapado, que le dije a Katara, que lo bueno que la conocí –Aang les dice_

_-¿Cómo está eso?, Papi –Kya le pregunta arqueando su ceja_

_Aang sonríe -¡Miren!, lo que pasa que Katara tenía miedo de entrar, porque en este barco había "trampas", yo le dije a Katara que si quería ser maestra-agua debería de tener valor, bien entramos y ella me dijo que es un mal recuerdo de su tribu, que la guerra tiene más de 100-años, yo me sorprendí que le dije que tenía amigos en la nación del fuego, ¿cual guerra?, ella me dijo que yo no lo sabía, por el tiempo que estuve en el iceberg, si sorprendí que pase en el iceberg 100-años, pero algo valió la pena, porque le dije que la conocí –el les dice, Kya como Oyagi suspira, mientras Lin y Hakoda hacen caras._

_-Saben, mejor vamos a regresar –Aang les dice y a los llegar los niños y al llegar a la tribu ellos les platica._

_-¿Qué todavía esta ese barco? –se queja Sokka_

_-Si Sokka se conservo por un recuerdo, porque fue es que nos enteramos que Aang es el Avatar –le dice una persona de la Tribu_

_-¿Cómo no olvidarlo?, y hasta mi hermana pensaba irse con Aang de la tribu –Sokka les dice y Aang como un recuerdo se sonroja_

_-¿Qué?, Mami y Tu, pensaban en ¡huir! –Kya le dice_

_-¡No!, Kya lo que pasa que invite a tu mami que fuéramos a la tribu del norte para buscar un maestro-agua que nos enseñara –Aang le dice_

_-Pero ya pensabas en mi ¿hermana? –Sokka le pregunta y Aang se sonroja_

_-Bueno yo, -se rasca la cabeza- ¡Sokka!, sabes muy bien lo que sentí por tu hermana ¡fue amor a primera vista!_

_Los niños sonríe y Kya también al saber más de sus padres cuando eran niños, la tarde llego a Kya se le estaba festejando su cumpleaños cuando_

_-¡Papa!, ¿mañana nos llevas de pesca? –Hakoda le pregunta_

_Sokka voltea a verlos y ve a Kya sonriente -¡No!, ni lo pienses Kya, Con un monje calvo en la familia es suficiente_

_-le dice serio Kya se le acerca y lo abraza_

_-¡Anda si Tío!, llévanos –le dice cariñosa_

_-me voy a poner ¡celoso! –Aang le dice_

_Kya corre y abraza a su Padre -¡Papi!, tu no debes de tener celos de mi Tío Sokka ya sabes que te amo,… ¡Ya lo sé!, mejor tus nos llevas, tu. _

_-¿Qué? –grita Sokka_

_-¡Kya!, acuérdate que en nuestra cultura –le recuerda el_

_-¡Papi!, lo digo como paseo no que nos lleves a ¡pescar! –ella le dice_

_-¡Si!, Tío Aang, lo que Kya quiere decir que ella no desea pescar pescados sino un ¡muchacho! –le dice Hakoda_

_Aang abre los ojos y ve a Kya que esta roja en eso antes que grite_

_-¡Kya!, Hija, por eso no te preocupes si es eso, aquí en la tribu hay muchos muchachos que desean conocerte_

_-¿Qué? –gritan Aang y Sokka_

_-¡Estas encerrada! –le grita Sokka_

_-¡si!, no saldrás, tómalo como un castigo por lo de la escuela –Aang le dice_

_Kya grita -¡No!, no es justo –les dice a ambos_

_Los niños se carcajean cuando_

_-¡Aang!, ya sabes cómo se sentía Hakoda cuando tú estabas con Katara –Bato le dice_

_-¡Si!, Aang, Ya sabes como ¡Yo!, sentía cuando tu y mi hermana se besuqueaban a mis ¡espaldas! –Sokka le grita_

_-¿Cómo está eso?, ¡Tío Sokka!,_

_Sokka hace mueca -¡si!, ¡Hija!, aquí tu padre, disque ¡Monje!, ya se besuqueaba con tu ¡Madre!, a mis espaldas, y eso fue antes que él se afrontara con Ozai, antes que la guerra acabara._

_-¡HA!, ¡si!, eso ya lo sabía –Kya le dice como sin nada cuando Suki carraspea a lo que ella acaba de decir_

_-¿Qué?, como lo sabes ¡Kya! –le pregunta Aang_

_Kya traga saliva y se agarra su cabello -¡Bueno!, ¡Papi!,….. El Tío Sokka muchas veces lo ha dicho, acuérdate-le dice ella con una gran sonrisa_

_Aang mira a Sokka y el también se sorprende y se rasca la cabeza –Si creo que es verdad-Sokka le recuerda_

_Cuando Kya suspira –huf, por poco yo misma me descubro –_

_Llego el día a regresar a sus casas Lin como los niños se la pasaron de maravilla, como Kya _

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_Kya estaba en el jardín donde están plantadas las azucenas pandas corta unas y las lleva a la tumba de su madre y ahí_

_-¡Mami!, sabes que la pase maravilloso en la tribu, pero como siempre me haces falta tu, Mami, te extraño mucho y Yo se que Papi, también te extraña, -suspira- sabes ¡mami!, como quisiera encontrar alguien como Papi, que me ama, en verdad ustedes dos el destinos los unió, el amor de ustedes siempre ha sido muy fuerte y puro, espero algún día encontrar alguien que me ame, Mami, como Papi te ama, nunca lo dudes, Papi te sigue amando._

_Ella sale de la cripta sin darse cuenta que Aang estaba escuchando y el entra_

_-¡Katara!, amor, escuche todo, y en verdad te sigo amando, y también deseo que nuestra hija encuentra alguien que la ama, tanto, como yo te amo, Katara. Nunca lo dudes, eres y seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida._

_Pasaron los días ya es principios de verano y fin de curso de los niños_

_**Ciudad Republica**_

_**Concejo.**_

_Aang estaba en su oficina cuando_

_-¡Aang! –le hablan_

_-¡Sokka!, ¿Qué pasa? –Aang le sonríe y le invita a sentarse_

_-¡Aang!, dejarías a Kya ir con Suki y los niños a la Isla de Kyosh_

_Aang se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Nada, tranquilo, lo que pasa como ya están prontas las vacaciones de los niños, ellos piensan nuevamente ir a la isla y ellos desean que Kya los acompañen_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y le sonríe –No lo sé Sokka, ya sabes que a Kya no le gusta mucho la isla_

_Sokka suspira –si no me acordaba, ¿y qué va ser ella en las vacaciones?, porque Haru se va a llevar a Lin a visitar a sus Padres, Yada se va ir a la tribu del norte a visitar familiares y Kya se va a quedar ¡sola!_

_-¡Sokka!, Kya ella siempre busca que hacer, en eso se parece a Katara siempre está haciendo algo –el suspira- ¡sabes!, que me gusta que este en la casa, y debo de aprovechar que ella esta, porque al entrar en nuevo ciclo escolar ella regresara a la escuela_

_Sokka se sorprende -¡En verdad!, ¿ella regresa?_

_Aang sonríe –Si, sabes que va ir durante un semestre al hospital y al terminar se gradúa de ¡enfermera! –le dice todo alegre_

_-que bueno por ella, que termine su carrera –Sokka le dice todo alegre, cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡Disculpe!, pero cava de llegar esta carta _

_Aang sonríe -¡Gracias!, señorita –le dice y la recepcionista sale en eso_

_-¡Es del Rey Kuei! –le dice y la abre_

_-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunta Sokka_

_-Sokka desea que vaya a Ba Sing Se, que hay unos arreglos en una colonias que tratar que s puedo llegar la próxima semana –le dice él cuando Aang sonríe_

_-¡Ya!, lo sé, me voy a llevar a Kya, ella no conoce la Ciudad Capital del Reino Terra_

_-¡Pero!, Aang, ¿ella se va aburrir? –_

_-Déjame platicar con Kya ah ver qué me dice, y te lo digo, si se va con Suki, o conmigo, porque Lin también la invito a ir con ellos, como Yada, pero ella no desea ir a la tribu del norte_

_-Me imagino ¿Qué todavía tiene miedo? –Sokka le pregunta sorprendido_

_-Si, Sokka, Yo también lo pienso, y viéndolo bien, no deseo que ella vaya a la tribu, no sin mi –Aang le dice serio_

_Sokka asiste y se despiden y Aang parte a la Isla_

_**Isla del Templo del Aire**_

_Kya estaba haciendo la cena, unas verduras al vapor con arroz cuando_

_-¡Ya llego Papi!, -ella grita y trae un lémur en su brazo y sale a recibir a su padre -¡Papi! –le grita_

_Aang se alegra al verla -¡Kya!, ¡hija!, que te he dicho de los lémures –le dice el _

_-¡Papi!, por favor no me vengas con esto Yo se que siempre a donde ibas iba momo contigo –le dice seria_

_Aang se ríe –Tienes razón, hija, bueno como se llama tu lémur_

_-se llama mona, y es niña y creo –arquea su ceja- que es hija de momo, o su nieta –ella le dice alegre _

_-Bien ¡Mona!, espero que no seas tragona como ¡momo! –le dice Aang_

_Kya sonríe y ambos entran a la casa cuando_

_-¿Qué rico vuele?, ¡hija!, ¿Qué está haciendo?_

_Kya sonríe –son verduras al vapor y arroz, como a ti te gusta ¡papi!_

_Aang le sonríe y ambos se disponen a cenar y al terminar ella le pasa un pedazo de tarta y él hace té para acompañar cuando el carraspea_

_-¡Hija!, ya has pensado en la invitación de tu Tía Suki –le pregunta y voltea a verla_

_Kya suspira –Si, ¡papi!,…. Y en verdad no deseo acompañarlos, me gusta estar con mi Tía y mis hermanos pero ¡Tu!, sabes porque no me gusta la Isla_

_Aang se rasca la cabeza y sonríe –Bien si es así, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a Ba Sing Se? _

_Kya voltea a verlo -¡SI!, ¡Claro!, que Si, ¿para cuándo nos vamos?_

_Aang sonríe –Pasado Mañana Kya, prepara tus cosas porque viajaremos en Appa_

_-¡En Appa!, y ¿Cielito?, Papi –_

_Aang suspira -¡Hija!, ella no está acostumbrada a viajes largos a lo mejor algún día ambos nos vamos para mostrarte las rutas, algún día, Tu en Cielito y Yo en Appa_

_Kya sonríe –Si algún día viajaremos en nuestros bisontes –ella lo abraza y se dispone a descansar._

_Aang sonríe –Si como viajábamos Gyatson y Yo, algún día, ¡Mi Hija y Yo!_

_***Bueno aquí va otro capitulo **_

_***Ya lo sé si es medio "aburrido", espero que en próximo un poco mas de acción**_

_***dejen por favor sus mensajes**_

_***Gracias, Adiós**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Avatar cuando llama la sangre:**_

_**El regreso de los Maestros Aires.**_

_**Avatar el último Maestro del Aire no me pertenece.**_

_**Deseo agradecer a:**_

_*** Karen**_

_*** Mil Gracias.**_

_Kya iba muy emocionada porque va a conocer la gran Ciudad del Reino Tierra._

_**Ba Sing Se**_

_**Capital del Reino Tierra.**_

_Aang y Kya ya habían llegado al Palacio Real cuando…._

_-¡Avatar! –le gritan_

_Aang hace una reverencia y Kya también lo hace._

_-¡Rey Kuei! –le saluda él y el Rey se sorprende_

_-¡Avatar!, ¿Quién es esta hermosa jovencita?_

_-Rey Kuei es mi ¡Hija, Kya!_

_El se sorprende y le hace una reverencia de saludo a Kya y ella también le regresa el saludo_

_-¡En verdad!, ¡Avatar!, si es muy hermosa su ¡Hija!, ¡muy hermosa! –_

_Kya le da una ligera sonrisa -¡Gracias Rey!_

_-Pero, ¡por favor!, Pasen, pasen –les indica el Rey y mandan a llamar a los sirvientes_

_-¡Si, diga su alteza! –le responde un sirviente_

_-Por favor las habitaciones del Avatar y una muy especial, para su hija la ¡Princesa!_

_Kya se sorprende –Gracias su Alteza, pero si no le molesta quisiera una cerca de ¡Papi! –ella le pide y el Rey se sorprende_

_-¡Si!, por favor Rey le pido que mi hija este cerca de ¡Mi! – Aang le pide._

_El Rey sonríe –pero ¡Avatar!, si su hija merece lo ¡mejor! _

_-¡Por favor!, ¡Rey!, no se ofenda, Yo me sentiría alagada si me dieran una habitación junto con mi ¡Padre! –ella nuevamente le pide y el Rey le sonríe_

_-¡Bien!, Princesa, Bien, sus palabras son ordenes, Pero ¡Avatar!, estoy un poco sentido, porque no me aviso con tiempo que venía con su ¡hija!, Yo los hubiera recibido con una gran fiesta, aquí en el palacio_

_Aang se sorprende -¡Bueno Rey!, aproveche que mi hija está de vacaciones de la escuela para poderle traer, para que conociera la ciudad._

_El Rey apenas iba a preguntar cuando llega un sirviente_

_-¡Su alteza!, las habitaciones del Avatar y su hija ya están _

_El Rey sonríe –bien, vayan a descansar, ¡Princesa!, esté preparada para esta noche, porque se va hacer una pequeña reunió, y deseo que usted esté presente_

_Kya se sorprende y Aang carraspea_

_-¡Avatar!, usted también, no se les olvide a ¡ambos!_

_Aang y Kya van detrás de los sirvientes primero llegan a la habitación de Kya, cuando_

_-¡Papi!, ¿Por qué no me digites que este Rey esta ¡Chiflado! –le dice molesta_

_Aang suspira -¡Kya!, hija, veras, -se rasca la cabeza- si Kya esta chiflado –cuando Kya se le acerca_

_-¡Papi!, ¿por favor no me vayas a dejar sola? _

_Aang le abraza –No hija, ¡nunca!, nunca lo dudes_

_Aang y Kya descansan es sus respectivas habitaciones ambas habitaciones están a lado cerca una de la otra,_

_Kya se estaba dando un baño cuando tocan a su puerta_

_-¡Ay voy! –Ella grita-¡Ay, voy!- Kya abre su habitación cuando_

_-¡discúlpenos!, ¡Princesa!, le trajimos estos vestidos y estas joyas para que ¿usted escoja? –le dice una sirvienta _

_Kya se sorprende -¡Gracias!, pero no las acepto, yo traje mis propios vestidos –le dice molesta_

_-¡Pero!, ¡Princesa! –le dice la sirvienta_

_Kya suspira -¡Miren!, por favor mi nombre es Kya, y dígale al Rey que le agradezco pero no lo voy a aceptar –ella le dice firme –Si me permiten voy a terminarme de bañarme –ella nuevamente les dice y cierra la puerta., Kya regresa a su baño, termina se cambia y cuando se estaba peinando nuevamente tocan a su puerta y ella furiosa abre cuando_

_-¡Les Dije!,…. ¡Papi! –se sorprende ella_

_Aang arque su ceja y entra a la habitación de Kya -¿Qué está pasando?_

_Kya se sienta y Aang se da cuenta -¡Hija!, dime ¿Qué paso?_

_-¡Papi!,…. ¡Nada!, ¡Nada! –le dice ella y le sonríe_

_Aang la toma del brazo y salen para el salón del Rey y al llegar_

_-¿Cuánta Gente? –dice ella_

_Aang asiste –Si, al Rey le gusta ser muchas fiestas –le dice y Kya voltea a verlo en eso…_

_-¡Por favor!, déjeme presentarles a la ¡Hija!,… del ¡Avatar!, la ¡Princesa Kya! –dice el Rey sonriente_

_Kya se aprieta del brazo de su Padre cuando…._

_-¡Papi!, ¿por favor no se te ocurra dejarme sola?_

_Aang la toma con fuerza –nunca, ¡hija!,_

_Todas las personas se les acercan saludan a Kya y Aang cuando uno de los Generales del Rey se le acerca a Aang_

_-¡Avatar!, déjeme felicitarlo, en ¡verdad, usted tiene una hermosa hija!-le dice a él y Aang sonríe_

_-¡Gracias!, Yo sé que tengo una hermosa, hija, ella heredo de mi Amada su belleza –le responde Aang y el general le sonríe cuando_

_-¡Pasen al salón principal! –le dice un sirviente_

_Aang y Kya se sientan juntos el Rey les pide que se sienten a lado de ellos cuando_

_-¡Dijeme!, Princesa ¿Cuántos años tiene? –le pregunta la esposa de un General_

_Kya le sonríe –Por favor mi nombre es ¡Kya!, y tengo 19-años_

_La señora se sorprende -¿19-Años?, si pareces de 15-años ¡niña!_

_Aang carraspea –lo que pasa que mi hija aparenta menos edad, porque ella nació antes de tiempo_

_-¡O!, si lo recuerdo –le dice el Rey- recuerdo que nos avisaron que usted ¡Avatar!, ya era Padre y que su bebe, nació antes de tiempo-_

_Aang asiente_

_-¿que está estudiando?, señorita ¡Kya! –le pregunta el Rey_

_Kya le sonríe –Estoy estudiando para enfermera_

_-¡Enfermera!, bueno ya cuando usted acabe si desee puede trabajar aquí en el Palacio –le dice el Rey y Kya se sorprende_

_-¡Muchas Gracias!, pero prefiero estar en Ciudad Republica cerca de mi ¡Papi!, y de mis Tíos_

_-Bien si es así, como quiera si usted decide, están las puertas del Palacio abierto para usted –le dice nuevamente el Rey y Kya se sorprende que solamente le da una ligera sonrisa._

_-Señorita Kya ya que mañana su Padre el Avatar y Yo estaremos en una junta importante deseo enviarle a una dama de compañía que la lleve a recorrer toda la Ciudad_

_-Gracias, Rey, -le dice ella y mira a su Padre y Aang le sonríe_

_-Si muchas gracias Rey Kuei por mandar a una persona para que mi hija conozca la Ciudad-_

_Terminan de cenar Kya no suelta a Aang y el tampoco suelta a Kya cuando_

_-¡Dígame!, Señorita, ¡Kya!, ¿me imagino que ya tiene novio? –le pregunta el Rey_

_Kya se sorprende y Aang también -¡No!, Rey, no, no tengo novio en estos momentos lo que me importa es acabar mi carrara –ella le dice sonriente_

_En eso se escuchan que alguien está hablando de ella_

_-¡En verdad!, si es muy hermosa, con razón ¡el General Fong!, se volvió loco por ella –dice una señora_

_Le responde la otra persona –Si, pero lo que se ¿Qué ella nunca le hizo caso?, por eso hizo lo que hizo_

_El Rey se da cuenta que están hablando de Kya cuando carraspea _

_-¿todo bien?, ¡Señoras!_

_Las señoras se sorprende -¡Si!,… ¡Su Alteza! –dicen ellas tímidamente y se retiran en eso Kya aprovecha para decirle a Aang_

_-¡Papi!, ¿podernos irnos?_

_Aang le sonríe -¡Si!, ¡vámonos!_

_El Rey regresa con Aang y Kya cuando_

_-¡Rey Kuei!, si nos disculpa nosotros nos retiramos, mi ¡hija!, está cansada y ella no está acostumbrara a desvelarse –le dice Aang con una gran sonrisa, el Rey se sorprende y también suspira cuando se le acerca a Kya la toma de su mano y le besa_

_-¡que descanse!, señorita, ¡Kya! –le dice el Rey con una gran sonrisa _

_-Si, ¡hasta mañana! –ella le dice y le jala el brazo a su Padre y al llegar a su habitación_

_-¡PAPI!, en verdad este Rey esta ¡loco! –le reclama_

_Aang suspira -¡Hija!, no tan loco más bien es muy ¡exentico! y para cualquier coso hace una fiesta –le dice él y la invita a que se sienta –Kya recuerdo cuando vinimos tu Mami, tus Tíos y Yo en busca de Appa quisimos hablar con él en cuestión del "día del sol negro", recuerdo que nos llego el comunicado que iba a organizar una fiesta para su Oso Mascota tu Mami y tu Tía Toph pudieron entrar, tu Tío Sokka y Yo entramos disfrazados de meseros porque nuestro plan era hablar con él, pero desafortunadamente todo salió mal –suspira y sonríe-_

_Kya sonríe y recuerda lo que leyó en su diario -¡guau!, ¡papi!, que aventura –le sonríe ella y le besa su mejilla Aang le abraza _

_-¿estas arrepentida en venir? –le pregunta y le da una cara de tristeza_

_Kya se sorprende -¿Qué?, ¡no!, ¡Papi!, Yo nunca me arrepentiría y más si estamos juntos, -ella lo abraza- quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que se pueda, por todos los años que no estuve contigo._

_Aang le besa su cabeza -¡Si!, Kya, todo el tiempo que nos robaron –le dice_

_Aang la deja y le dice que mañana se pasa por ella para que desayunen juntos antes que él entre a su junta, Kya se encierra y pone en la puerta una silla por "las dudas" y se dispone a descansar- _

_A la mañana_

_A Kya le tocan a su puerta y al abrir_

_-¡Buenos días!, mi ¡bebe!, ¿descansaste?, Kya –_

_Kya sonríe y le besa su mejilla -¡Si!, ¡Papi!, descanse ¿tu?_

_Aang le sonríe –Si, déjame verte ¡Kya!, ¿Qué hermoso?, -el la mira y le salen las lagrimas- no pensé en verte con un traje tipo de los "acólitos", ¡hija!_

_Kya le sonríe – está también me ayudo hacerlo Yammi, y las acolitas si lo miras el pantalón si es uno de "acólitos" y el blusón en el contorno anaranjado esta bordado en azul, de la tribu-agua _

_Aang le mira y ve su cabello y le acaricia –Kya, si te digiera que solamente te faltan las trencitas para que te parezcas a Mami –_

_Kya se sorprende y lo abraza cuando_

_-¡Avatar!, ¡señorita!, buenos días_

_Ambos se sorprenden y ve a una muchacha vestida del reino tierra y Aang y Kya le saluda_

_-¡Buenos Días! –ambos le responden_

_-Mi Nombre es Joo-Lin y seré su dama de compañía señorita ¡Avatar!_

_Kya le sonríe -¡Kya!, por favor, mi nombre es Kya –ella le dice y la muchacha le sonríe_

_-¡Pero!, por favor pasen su desayuno ya está listo –les dice la muchacha y ambos se dirigen a desayunar_

_Aang y Kya terminan de desayunar a Aang le mandan llamar que su junta está por empezar le besa a Kya su frente cuando._

_-¡Kya!, ¡hija!, ten esto ¿por si se te llega a ofrecer?_

_Kya se sorprende y sonríe -¡Si!,.. Es el ¡silbato!,… de ¿Appa? _

_Aang le sonríe –Si Kya, tenlo por si las dudad –se lo entrega y el entra a su junta_

_Joo-Lin se sube con Kya a un carruaje y le enseña la Ciudad, todo, su barrio Medio, Bajo y hasta el de la alta sociedad, cuando…._

_-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta Kya a la muchacha_

_Joo-Lin le sonríe –de seguro es una fiesta –le dice ella y ambas se baja del carruaje cuando toda la gente las va aventando y se separan en eso_

_-¡Preciosa!, ¿Qué te pareces si bailamos? –le dice un muchacho muy fornido y algo rudo a Kya _

_-¡No!, gracias –le dice ella y trata de salir cuando él la toma del brazo y la obliga Kya se queja_

_-¿quiero bailar?, contigo ¡preciosa!, bailas porque bailas no debes de despréciame soy un hijo de un gran General que sirve al Rey Tierra –le dice él cuando el también quiere besarla en eso_

_-¡suéltame! –le grita Kya y el la forzar mas cuando, Kya lo avienta, y ella hace aire-control el muchacho vuela unos metros y las personas que estaba cerca se sorprende a lo que ella hizo que viene la policía, _

_-señorita está usted detenida –le dice_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?, si él me ataco primero –ella le reclama_

_-¿Cómo quiera?, debe de acompañarnos –le dice a Kya y ella se escapa corre rápido para que no la alcancen en eso, ella se topa con alguien y ambos cae al piso y sus miradas se enlazan cuando_

_-¡Perdón! –le dice ella_

_El muchacho le sonríe –No, hay problema –cuando el mira sus ojos- ¿tus ojos son del color de cielo? –le dice él y Kya le sonríe lo contempla al muchacho es "calvo" un poco más alto que su padre, de tez clara, ojos oscuros y una gran sonrisa y el la ayuda a levantarse, en eso Kya lo sigue contempla mas, cuando se oye un silbato que gritan_

_-¡Ahí esta!, ¿hay que ir por ella? –Gritan, y Kya se va de ahí, el muchacho sonríe que se queda quieto ante hermosa belleza cuando recuerda -¿en donde he vistos esos ojos? –se dice él cuando ve algo tirado y se sorprende -¿es un boche? De la ¡Tribu Agua! Cuando…_

_-¡Muchacho!, en ¿Dónde se fue la chica? –le pregunta un policía_

_-¿Qué chica? –le responde el_

_El policía lo ignora y se va de ahí. Cuando el muchacho nuevamente se pregunta_

_-¿en donde he vistos esos ojos?, ¿esos hermosos ojos? –dice nuevamente él, y sonríe como un tonto._

_Kya sigue corriendo en eso se topa con "alguien" y la reconoce_

_-¡KYA!,… ¡KYA! –le gritan_

_Kya lo reconoce que lo abraza y llora -¡ABUELITO! –Sigue llorando_

_-¡HIJA!, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dice Iroh y se la lleva a su salón de Té del Jazmín y al llegar le sirve una taza_

_-¡Hija!, ten es té de jazmín para que te tranquilices –le dice Iroh con una gran sonrisa_

_-¡Gracias!, gracias, ¡abuelito! –le dice ella y se tranquiliza_

_-¿ya te sientes mejor? –_

_Kya le sonríe –si, abuelito, _

_Iroh le sonríe –Hija dime ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¡Sola! –le pregunta el sonriente -¡No!, me digas que te enojaste con tu ¡Padre!, y escapaste_

_Kya se sorprende -¡No!, ¡Abuelito! –suspira- lo que pasa que vine con él a la Ciudad Capital, el está en una junta y el Rey disque me puso una dama de compañía para que me enseñara la Ciudad, pero nos bajamos del carruaje porque disque había un "fiesta" –hace mueca de enojo- cuando un tipo me quiso forzar que bailáremos yo me enoje tanto que hice aire-control y vino la policía me quería llevar yo escape –le dice ella triste_

_Iroh se carcajea y Kya arquea su ceja -¡Hija!, perdóname pero que aventura tuviste en este día –le dice él con una gran sonrisa_

_Mientras Kya está con Iroh tranquilizándose otra persona no la va pasar muy bien_

_-¿Cómo que se perdió la hija del ¡Avatar!? –le dice un soldado de la entrada del palacio al Joo-Lin_

_-¡Si!, no sé qué le voy a decir al ¡Avatar! Y al Rey –le dice ella asustada_

_-Joo-Lin dile la ¡verdad!, lo que paso –le dice el soldado cuando un general sale y los ve sospechoso que preguntan Joo-Lin le dice lo que paso al General, el entra al salón de junta le hace señas al Rey, Aang se da cuenta cuando _

_-¡Joo-Lin!, ¿ya llegaron de su paseo? –le pregunta Aang_

_Joo-Lin se asusta -¡Avatar!,…. ¡vera!,.. ¿Lo que paso que no se en donde está su hija? –le dice toda temerosa _

_-¿Qué? –grita Aang en eso_

_-¡Papi!, ¡Papi! –Kya grita y corre abrazarlo_

_-¡Kya!, ¡Hija!, ¿estás bien?, ¡mi bebe! –le dice Aang y ve a Joo-Lin y ella agacha la cabeza_

_-¡Iroh! –le grita Aang_

_-¡Aang! –Iroh le saluda y se abrazan ambos y al separarse_

_-¿Qué paso?, ¡Kya! –le pregunta Aang_

_-por favor vamos a uno de mis salones para que nos diga señorita Kya que fue lo que paso –le dice el Rey_

_Todos entran al palacio, Kya les dice lo que paso "menos del muchacho que le sonrió y ella le sonrió" cuando_

_-¡Por favor!, ¿me puede decir cómo era ese chico?, señorita Kya le dice el Rey, muy serio, Kya se sorprende traga saliva _

_-por favor Rey deseo que pase el mal rato, lo que quiero si me permiten es ir a descansar –le dice Kya_

_-¿se siente mal?, ¿desea que mande por un Doctor? –le dice el Rey asustado._

_-¡No!, no es necesario -le dice Kya cuando_

_-Disculpen voy con mi hija, Iroh me ¿puedes esperar? –le pide Aang _

_Iron le sonríe -¡Claro!, ¡Aang!, ve deja a mi nieta y aquí te espero –_

_Kya antes de irse a su habitación abraza a Iroh y le besa su mejilla – ¡Nos vemos!, ¡Abuelito!, y muchas gracias –ella le dice y Iroh la abraza muy fuerte –No de que, ¡Hija!, por eso soy tu ¡abuelo! –le dice el soltando una gran sonrisa._

_Aang abraza a Kya la deja en su habitación -¡Hija!, ¿en verdad estas bien? –le dice preocupado_

_Kya le sonríe y le besa su mejilla -¡Si!, Papi, estoy bien, por favor que nadie se enoje con Joo-Lin ella no tuvo la culpa por lo que paso –ella le dice y Aang le sonríe._

_Deja a Kya en su habitación regresa con Iroh y él le platica lo que Kya les dijo_

_-¿Qué suerte?, ¿Qué estuvieras en eso momento? –le dice Aang con una sonrisa_

_Iroh se carcajea –Si, que afortunado fui en encontrarme a mi ¡Nieta!_

_Kya se queda en su habitación pensando en ese muchacho -¿Qué hermosa sonrisa? –se dice ella cuando se sienta en su cama -¿y es calvo como ¡papi!? –Ella nuevamente sonríe y se agarra su cabello, cuando se da cuenta -¿Qué?, ¡No traigo mi broche! en el cabello de la tribu agua -dice y sonríe y sigue pensando ¿Quien es ese muchacho que se topo?-_

_Y así con ella piensa en "el", el piensa en ella_

_-¿Quién será, esa hermosa chica?, ¿Quién será?, ¿estoy seguro que esos ojos los he visto?, ¿pero en donde? –suspira el- con ella si me casaría si la volviera a ver -saca de su bolsillo el broche-¿ella pertenece a la tribu agua, es un broche muy hermoso, como ella -se dice él cuando…_

_-¡Doctor Aní!, ¡Doctor Aní!, ¡es urgente! –le gritan _

_-Si,.. ¡Ahí voy! –les dice él y se va a su sala de urgencias._

_***Comentarios, dejes sus mensajes**_

_***mil gracias, por Leer esta historia, Adios.**_


End file.
